


Tale As Old As Time, Song As Old As Rhythm

by BeatriceAlighieri



Series: A spider in the pool [1]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Study, Cultural References, Developing Relationship, Dirty Talk, Erotica, Human Experimentation, Kink Exploration, M/M, POV Alternating, Relationship Negotiation, Slow Build
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 03:54:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 136,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21439801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeatriceAlighieri/pseuds/BeatriceAlighieri
Summary: 蜘蛛侠与死侍滚到一起的故事
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Series: A spider in the pool [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545691
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	1. 第一章

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ajayd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ajayd/gifts).
  * A translation of [Tale As Old As Time, Song As Old As Rhyme](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5734492) by [Ajayd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ajayd/pseuds/Ajayd). 

> Translation of→https://archiveofourown.org/works/5734492/chapters/13214158

Chapter 1

夜色的阴影笼罩之下，蜘蛛侠注视着奥斯本转过身，目的明确地大步离开。他没几步便迈过了潜入者的藏身之处，从这过度装饰到扎眼的办公室出去了。

脚步渐行渐远，彼得·帕克从阴影中转移出来，在面罩底下忿忿咕哝：“哪怕我的公寓有这怪兽的一半大呢。”

这房间独自占据了奥斯大厦顶层的一大半也就罢了，甚至整体还被装饰成俗气却昂贵的巴洛克风格。我们来看看，一张华贵精致的巨型木桌，连桌腿都妆点着纯手工制作的藤蔓，在这显然只被当成张平常的办公桌；一盏“枝繁叶茂”的枝形吊灯垂挂在桌子上方，两侧墙面则各悬着一个装饰画框，一个镶嵌着厚重的镜子，另一个则是幅巨大的油画。蜘蛛侠盯着后者看了一会儿：诺曼·奥斯本的肖像画，暗色调让他身周仿佛罩着个恐惧光环，他本人的表情也傲慢至极。

一个响亮又过分活泼的声音把他的观察打断了，“我从没见过像这样的——这是对好品味的谋杀现场吗！”

蜘蛛侠嗖一下转过身来，肾上腺素一下子飚高，这个不受欢迎的新状况已然蹑手蹑脚地摸到了他身后。

“死侍。”这倒解释了他如此隐匿的行径。考虑到佣兵的体型和话唠属性，他的动作几乎是惊人的轻，哪怕是蜘蛛感应都不能每次都发现他。说起来太悲哀了，这已不是蜘蛛侠最近这几个月第一次撞到他，面前一身制服的危险人物在他夜巡时突然蹦出来过好几次，频率无法预测，借口基本上都站不住脚。

死侍从几分钟前奥斯本离开的那扇门跳进来，从头到脚都紧裹着红黑相间的皮革。他转了个小圈，夸张地鞠上一躬：“独一无二的。你好，spidey！”

“嘘！”蜘蛛侠嘘了一声就不再说话，男人的出现以及音量都让他神经紧绷。他迅速走向奥斯本的办公桌，打算继续按计划行事，直到情况面目全非、无可逆转那会儿再说别的。死侍此人的存在能让熵衰减加速，能让一切结局变得麻烦透顶。蜘蛛侠将一个U盘插进电脑，便着手对抽屉展开迅速而有条理的搜查。

“所以你在干嘛呢？”死侍哼着小调，声音就在他脑后转悠，太近了，蜘蛛侠不得不抑制住拿后背撞他的冲动。

“把奥斯公司干的脏事挖出来，或者这看起来像干什么？”他有点恼火地回答。任务本要更具体些，但他当然不会分享给这精神错乱的佣兵。

“问哥的下半身怎么想？事实上，你好像在扮演紧身衣版的影子舞者。你的屁股看起来棒透了，举双手赞成！”

蜘蛛侠快速浏览着他找到的几份文件，暂时忽略那个大讨厌鬼。这些信息应该能成功传到U盘里，但以防万一，他还是从背包里掏出一个小型相机，把它们拍了下来。然而他回头却看见死侍正从那张大桌子后面的墙上卸下一个小画框——显然两人都知道奥斯本的私人保险箱就藏在那儿。“你来这儿干什么？”

死侍稍稍向右歪了一下头，可疑地静止了片刻，然后咕哝着，“闭嘴，我不能那么告诉他。”然后大了点声，“赚点私房钱？对男妓来讲外头的生活可不易过。”他挺了挺胯强调那个词。“现在没多少人手头有一大堆冷冰冰的硬通货啦，人们都不留着移动资产了。”

蜘蛛侠小心翼翼地把文件放回原处，脑子飞速运转推断着下一步该如何行动，“是没人，除了坏人们。”

他拔出u盘，把它和小型相机一起在背包放好。但刚一抬起头，他就看见死侍从腰带里掏出个小炸弹，与此同时被强化的听觉捕捉到房间外有些微弱的动静。未知的恐慌刺激着蜘蛛侠采取行动，他立即夺过那幅画，把它重新挂回了墙上。

“打扰一下？”死侍拖长了音，拿法语夸张地说。蜘蛛侠迅速转身扣住他的手腕，以他较矮的个子将这裹在红黑紧身衣里的庞然大物牢牢控制住。

“哇……？”死侍差不多是跌跌撞撞地倒退着，但还是被粗暴地拽走了。“虽然我真心喜欢这样的故事走向——”

他的背撞到了一扇门边的墙上，蜘蛛侠迅速把门打开，把身侧的人推了进去。然后侧身也挤到了里头，紧紧将门合上，于是二人无可避免地压在了一块。储藏柜被建的过分狭小，他半个人都快嵌进死侍身上里。“再说一次，我喜欢……”

“嘘！”蜘蛛侠低声警告，短促而尖锐。下一秒诺曼 · 奥斯本和一个陌生脸孔的男仆就走了进来，他随后才后知后觉地注意到紧夹着他肩膀的轮廓分明的胸肌，当然还有下身前后那两条坚实的大腿。浑身上下都能感到死侍紧紧贴着他。

“……他们实地测试中的弱点。我绝不能容忍有这么多残次品。给东京办事处回个电话，把我的话原原本本告诉他们。”

“是的，先生。我相信这将使情况有所改善。”

“我的雷达侦测到讽刺了，汤普森。你要是想在这儿爬得更高，那马屁的可信度最好提一提。”奥斯本在办公桌前坐下，汤普森坐在他对面。他们又继续争论了片刻，直到奥斯本又一次说回到东京办事处的细节问题上。显然，实验性神经毒气现场测试是个重点，听上去就相当可疑。蜘蛛侠饶有兴趣地关注着这一情况，但死侍的注意力却很快溜走了，他开始像世界上最大的婴儿一样蠕动。

彼得能做到尽量忽略胸部和大腿上不时的碰撞和刻意磨蹭，专注在奥斯本的谈话中获取更多信息；但当手指开始在他前胸后背上游走时，他猛地给了死侍个头槌，怒斥的气声刚好够男人听清，“停下！”

他们两个贴得太紧，死侍只要略一低头，嘴唇便会触到蜘蛛侠耳朵上那层薄薄的织物。佣兵的声音低沉而沙哑，热气随着呼吸喷在他耳朵和脖子上。“恐怕做不到，像Yellow不断指出的那样，有个架子正在挖我的屁股呢，还有俩想用我自己的武士刀把我给钉死。如果我不让他尝点甜头（嘿嘿，看我做了什么？），他绝对要大肆破坏来给咱们腾出更大空儿。”

蜘蛛侠以前曾与死侍并肩作战过，两回，近些日子的夜巡中也偶然撞到他几次，但此人太过前言不搭后语，举动叫人膈应，所以除非不得已，彼得才不要在他附近多逗留半秒。这老兄在跟他自己对话还是干嘛呢？他回答别人的话可曾有过半点逻辑？复仇者的例行报告期间，金刚狼曾骂过死侍是个“脑袋里装满屎（batshit）的疯子”，黑寡妇形容他为“不可预测，精神不稳定，但令人惊讶的能干”。蜘蛛侠在过去的人生中，从未想过自己会知道死侍质地粗糙的制服紧贴着他身上的薄弹纤维是什么感觉，同样，嗅闻着此刻弥漫在储藏柜里这汗水、血液、麝香和皮革混成一团的呛鼻味道？也永远没可能。

“你要是少说两句，我就试着腾出更多地方。”蜘蛛侠嘀咕着，没等死侍回应，就单手抵住门，另一只手以上臂为轴，缓慢地朝门转过去，氨纶和皮革互相拖扯，直到二人的身体终于挪到个较为舒服的位置，好了，现在他们一前一后贴在一块。额外的喘息空间是有了，但此刻蜘蛛侠根本没法看到另一个人，背后那个压紧的肉体的存在感却越发鲜明。每一次呼吸，每一次起伏，死侍坚实的胸肌都挤压着他的肩胛骨，双腿不老实地磨蹭着他的腿，以及他宁可想象戳在他的尾椎上的只是块下身护甲（codpiece）。

“Hmmm，舒服多了，baby boy。”死侍在他耳边呢喃，脸颊与他隔着面罩蹭来蹭去。

这狭小的空间变得过热，彼得拼命把注意力放在奥斯本的话上，然而他的感官一直不听话地被储藏柜里不断增强的张力所吸引。下身一阵胀痛，但随即他整个人就被自我厌恶感淹没了。当然，自从六个月前和简分手之后，他就再没跟别人上过床，但这也不是现在硬起来的借口！没错，他是会时不时欣赏一下男性躯体，但身后的男人是个喋喋不休、精神错乱的雇佣兵，他甚至从没见过他的脸！当然，死侍的身材高大而结实，但他闻起来可不太行，那令人厌恶的皮肤也曾被托尼·斯塔克开过几个无聊的玩笑。责骂自己根本无济于事，尽管脑子里已经塞满了恶心的东西，蜘蛛侠的老二仍然神气地活蹦乱跳。手指悄悄攀上屁股，天，真该采取点什么行动了。

“别乱动，也不许再摸来摸去的了。”他用气音说，还想给死侍的小腹一下子，可惜距离过近加上不敢大声，只能算是轻轻戳了一下——几乎是鼓励了。

死侍的手挪上了门框，这至少使它们从蜘蛛侠离开了，但年轻人也不得不接收了更多倾斜过来的体重。他哑声抱怨，“但是，spidey，我已经很久没这么贴近一个活生生的身体了。你现在就是在我嘴里放了颗Jolly Rancher［注1］，然后不让我流口水……是的，whitey，我说的就是糖果，超级好吃的那个，但你也没错，我也同样垂涎随便哪个快乐农场主的鸡巴……咱们嘴巴的容量相当大，我打赌咱们能同时吸这两个东西。听起来真叫人流口水。”

［注1］Jolly Rancher，某种水果软糖牌子的名字，直翻是快乐农场主。

“哦我的上帝啊。”蜘蛛侠咕哝着，羞耻地，带着几分难以置信。这男人是怎么做到这么粗野疯狂的同时又透着股古怪的性感？那混蛋在千里之外的时候，这一切都不算问题。也可能他那种神经兮兮实际上是某种诱惑类型的超能力？哦，但愿如此。“这种局面不会马上就结束。”

片刻的沉默，死侍借门的反作用力把身体从蜘蛛侠身上剥下来，推回到架子上。“这样好点了吗，baby boy？我马上又得有个架子上的屁股了，但这些吹牛大王（blowhards）肯定撑不了多久的，我说的对吧？我自己也有点受打击（blow hard），哈哈，如果你懂我意思的话。”

“怎么可能听不懂？你简直就是那些糟糕调情手段的终结者，简直无休无止，”蜘蛛侠被击败地叹了口气，额头靠在门上。在外面，他仍能听见奥斯本和他小跟班的说着什么，但却已捕捉不到谈话的内容了。死侍填满了每处感官，就像他填满这个小柜子。

“唯一不同的是终结者总能在结局被灭得渣都不剩，而我却只能幻想这种HE结局降临，”死侍粗声说，语气尖刻而严肃，而彼得发现自己竟一字不漏地把它们都听进耳朵。“要是你想，我可以‘照顾一下’外面那两个家伙，你就不用跟我一块困在这儿。相信我，我知道问题出在哪里，换作我也他妈受不了跟自己困在一块儿。所以无论你想干什么都行，我可以消灭他们，弄晕他们，分散他们的注意力，什么都行。我可以把整栋楼炸飞，然后明天打给号角日报宣称对此事负责。没有人会知道蜘蛛侠来过。”

“不，”彼得小声而坚定地说，尽管储藏柜里很暖和，他也还是打了个颤。“不需要暴力，不需要杀戮，绝对不需要爆炸。我们能挺过去，没人会知道我们来过，然后我会光明正大地阻止奥斯本。我们都可以假装这令人想死的七分钟从未发生过。”

“这七分多钟更像是呆在天堂里，spidey。”

“我知道。感觉像是永恒。”

“啊，你这话实在甜蜜过头了。”一阵沉默之后，死侍在他耳边喃喃地说，“这算是调情吗？”

“当然不是。”

“我在问对话框，但是谢谢澄清，”死侍低语，听起来甚至很感激。“脑子有点懵，所以澄清下绝对很有帮助……我超爱你说终结者的梗，举双手赞同。我简直爱慕那些好梗。”死侍的手肘略微放松，让他的身体再次沿蜘蛛侠的背部滑下来，将前额搁在蜘蛛侠紧绷的肩膀上。男人接下来的声音太轻了，多亏强化过的听力他才没错过这些单词，“但没有我爱慕你那么多。”

蜘蛛侠迟疑着，没有动弹。他不想鼓励死侍，但也不想搅乱这好像挺微妙的时刻，所以唯一做的就只能是听着两人的呼吸二重奏，感受另一个人如此鲜明的存在。过了许久他才反应过来门外已然一片寂静。

“谢天谢地，他们可算走了。”蜘蛛侠把门一推，两人几乎是从壁橱里一块滚了出来，跌跌撞撞的好一会儿才站稳。蜘蛛侠直起腰，在这么久之后他终于能看着死侍。那佣兵局促地站着，歪着脑袋，一手挠着脸颊，一手揉按着背。他回头对上蜘蛛侠审视的目光，然后突然僵住了。

“现在可绝对算调情了。”他喃喃地说，声音小到让彼得觉得他又在自言自语。蜘蛛侠低头瞥了一眼下身半硬的凸起，尴尬和气恼冲得他脑子发晕。不像死侍，他可没穿什么下身护甲（codpiece）。“天，闭嘴，你这个变态。这对我来说也挺长时间了，所以别过分解读。”

“好像是有个显而易见的办法能解决咱们的禁欲问题哦。”死侍建议道，声音里带着明显的笑意。

“别，谢谢了。”蜘蛛侠转身去储藏柜拿上他的小背包，朝阳台走去。“我来这儿的目的达成了，是时候走人了。”

死侍像只巨型迷路小狗一样跟着他。“嘿，能载我一程不？到地面这段距离可挺深的。”

他离开之前居然没把钱卷走？不是就为它来的吗？不过这佣兵以前破坏过的计划估计远超过完成的。不管怎样，他都没打算去提醒他带上保险箱。“你怎么上来的？”

死侍指了指一条从稍高的屋顶上垂直拉下来的滑索，估计是从邻近的楼上挂下来的。“蔡斯大厦的保安差劲的要命，但爬上去可比滑下来无聊多了，就，多余的破事有一吨那么多。我宁愿拽着这条绳子像人猿泰山那样荡到没法再低，然后松手，啪，承担后果。”

蜘蛛侠隐约想起了死侍的变种能力，但他只见过他自愈枪伤。唯一能想象的是从奥斯大厦这么高的地方掉下去估计真会一团糟。他是在虚张声势吗？“我敢肯定那会给发现你破碎尸体的人造成精神创伤。”

死侍耸了耸肩，几乎动用了整个身体。“已经特别晚了。要离开大概得花上十五分钟，甚至二十分钟，怕不是和爬上去一样长了，之后还得神不知鬼不觉地从蔡斯大厦穿过去。或者就该开一条贯通奥斯大厦的路，那才是最快的。”

蜘蛛侠在面罩下翻了个白眼。显然这噩梦离结束还远着哪。

“行吧。”他暴躁地回答，走上阳台，打个手势示意死侍跟上。

“呜呼！”死侍尖叫，几乎没一点男子气概，在跳到蜘蛛侠身上之前迅速砍断了滑索。“背着？还是公主抱？”

“公主抱得了。”他已经受够了背上糊着的大块头佣兵，非常感谢。“来吧。”

死侍像八爪鱼一样缠住蜘蛛侠，努力把两只手拉得更近，蜘蛛侠则把左臂环在死侍的腰上，小心不碰到他背上的武士刀，同时尽量不去想红色皮革下的身体多么结实而修长。他看了一眼蔡斯大厦，另一只手腕射出一条蛛丝。“我们走吧。”

片刻之后，他们荡下来，死侍在他耳旁大笑着高声歌唱，“♪♬I’m gonna flyyy like a bird through the night, feel my tears as they dryyy. I’m gonna swiiing from the chandelieeer, from the chandelieeer!♪♬”

［注］《Chandelier》

蜘蛛侠很快把两人换到一条短些的蛛丝上，他的手有点抽筋，毕竟只有一只手在干活嘛，但他成功把他们弄近地面了。感觉有点像个混蛋，可他不想鼓励死侍任何更进一步的行动，他等待，直到离地面不到三英尺，然后放手。死侍在同一时刻松手，仿佛两人早就计划好了。当蜘蛛侠荡开时，他冲他大喊：“谢谢你，Spidey，以后再见！我说了什么？以后再见？！”

“呃，我相当希望不会。”他迫切得回趟家，这样他才能打飞机。还要放最爱的色情片，异性的，为了保证在任何情况下，他都不会再想到一个身材健美的烦人雇佣兵。


	2. 第二章

同蜘蛛侠的偶遇结束后，死侍回到了他在哈莱姆区那间破旧公寓。他扯掉身上除面罩以外的布料，把下身护甲（codpiece）扔到房间的另一头，然后瘫倒在脏兮兮的懒人沙发上开始疯狂地自慰，不断回想着那蓝色氨纶粘附在蜘蛛侠的肌肉还有半硬的老二上的样子，回想柔韧身躯紧贴在自己身上那种感觉，如此温暖而又完美。

他才享受了大约只有两分钟的高潮余韵，对话框就开始发言了。

[那真有意思]

[[那太可悲了]]

“哦，闭嘴，那就是很有意思。以及yellow你觉得咱们干的每件事都可悲，所以那评论完全是多余的。”

[spidey对咱们有点好感]

[[可不像。要是他这种地方跟我们一样，那说不定他一跟别人靠近就会硬。我们不应该把这当成是对人的]]

[没有一通羞辱，没有一顿痛打，甚至还把咱们送到地面上]

[[那是因为他是个英雄，哥们，不是因为喜欢我们]]

[其他超级英雄只会丢下一连串脏话，因为一点破事就冲咱们挥拳头，还会把咱们丢在奥斯大厦顶上，等着跳下去迎接可悲的短暂死亡。]

“这很有可能是真的哎。你现在听起来太有逻辑了，whitey，莫非跟yellow交换人格了？”

[等下次再找到spidey，就给他炫耀下咱们的本事！]

韦德在面罩底下蹙眉思索，摸着肚子上变凉的精液。他喜欢whitey的主意，但“咱们有什么值得炫耀的吗？”

[[没有]]

[通常我会让你看咱们收藏的世界一流武器。但现在嘛，DP，是时候用上咱们的另一杆枪还有屁股了！]

韦德低头瞅了瞅自己，突然希望身上还穿着那套制服。他的皮肤面目全非，叫人看着就浑身不适，很难无视它们而注意到他为之自豪的胸肌、搓衣板似的腹肌以及手臂和大腿上厚实的肌肉。但他爱看自己身着红黑相间皮衣的样子，甚至时不时会在黑寡妇或别人的镜子里欣赏自己的制服造型。这愉悦里透着罪恶，跟他每次凝视自己真正的倒影时所产生的厌恶、恐慌与绝望形成了鲜明的对比。

“听起来确实挺有意思，”韦德想了想，“哪怕spidey不为所动呢。”

[[好极了，这下子咱们又来了]]

! ^_^ !

大多数夜晚，死侍都知道该怎么找到小蜘蛛，因为他知道他住在哪儿。一个人若不是该死的特别擅长找人——哪怕那些人并不想被找到——就没脸索要这么高昂的专业费用。即便如此，死侍也从没在白天监视过公寓大楼，从没闯进过这已被证实的地点，也从没做过其他任何确认蜘蛛侠真实身份的努力。他觉得，既然同样是戴面罩的小伙伴，尤其是考虑到死侍自己会为了避免承受在他最喜欢的英雄面前被剥光的屈辱而自杀——字面意义上的自杀，他就应该给蜘蛛侠以特定的隐私。除去这些原因，还因为这是个很容易的让步，因为他对这个人的实际外表没什么兴趣。他不需要知道，更不想知道。在韦德不为人知的内心深处，他承认自己所珍视的兄弟情谊和共同点可能会被面罩之下的现实摧毁，如果某天它被揭露出来的话。

总之，就是这样，从他们在奥斯公司碰上之后已过了整整三天，一个全副武装的死侍正躲在蜘蛛侠小窝斜对面的公寓楼屋顶上，有点不耐烦了。

[[因为藏在他家外头，跟直接告诉他我们知道他住哪儿比起来，听起来简直就没那么变态了]]

“给我闭嘴，你，就是，他妈的无能典范。显然啦，如果能办到，我们会让自己永远没法再活过来，可惜我们做不到，所以你就得接受建设性的批评。”

最终，那年轻男孩从窗户中爬出来，来到屋顶上，荡着蛛丝远去。死侍一路跟着他，尽管扔蛛丝扔的这么快的人很难被跟上，但是，再说一遍，职业雇佣兵嘛。他几乎没机会赶上他，直到小蜘蛛在暗巷里停下来忙活正事。一根被丢掉的撬棍以及差点被撬开的窗户暗示了被打断的犯罪行为，但不是会放在死侍眼里的那种。当他到那里的时候，行动已经结束，蜘蛛侠正安全地制服第二个恶棍。第一个恶棍，好吧——

“嘿，spidey！他被捆得比在巨型蜘蛛巢里的比尔博都结实。这混蛋跑不掉的。”

蹲在那混蛋旁边的蜘蛛侠猛地抬起头。“死侍。”

死侍从三层楼那么高的防火梯上一跃而下，鉴于几秒钟之内他就能重新用那些折断的骨头走路，而且想当然的，这看起来绝对比慢吞吞爬下来酷多了。他蜷缩着着地，然后伸直了身子，戏剧性地张开双臂：“独一无二的。”

蜘蛛侠转回去对付恶棍2号，所以死侍走向他。“你需要人帮把手吗？抬到，像是，被告席或者警察局之类的什么地方？”

然后他马上摆出一个经典的健美姿势，每一块肌肉都高高鼓起，在空中挥舞着拳头。蜘蛛侠盯着他看了很长时间，韦德觉得面罩底下的他可能把嘴巴张成了O字型。他清了清嗓子，疑惑地问：“你在干什么？”

[[像个智障那样表演]]

“向你展示我的枪，隐喻性的那种，你也能看见我字面意义上的枪，如果你愿意的话，但是它们不做字面意义上的的重活，虽然它们做的是隐喻性上的重活……无论如何，关键是这些小可爱能把其中一个混蛋拖走，想去哪儿就去哪儿。如果你还想继续英雄行为的话，我甚至可以把他俩都带走。”

[弄巧成拙！咱们是想让他来背另一个混蛋！]

[[是的，蠢货]]

“我讨厌你们俩一致对我。”

他的目光落在死侍身上太长时间了，死侍不得不想到一些事情。但最终他站了起来，转身离开被绑住的人。“我正要报警，让警察把他们带走。”

[[就像他通常做的那样……哪怕努力尝试了，咱们也没法炫耀咱们的脑子，当然了]]

死侍跟着他走出小巷。“我们可以去找更多坏家伙。这不是挺有意思的吗？而且离天亮还早着呢。”

蜘蛛侠在巷口停下来，从护腕上取下一个小型手机。“我不觉得这有什么好的。”

然后他把电话举到耳边以示谈话终止。他和对面说话的时候，死侍就斜靠在砖墙上，双腿抻得又长又直，还把双手颇具策略地枕在脑后。

[起作用了！他盯着咱们呢！ ]

[[是啊，他不是觉得咱们很性感（hot），就是觉得咱们是一团糟（hot mess）。猜猜哪个更现实？]]

一分钟后，蜘蛛侠挂断电话，把手机放回原处，然后回头瞥了死侍一眼。高个子男人于是接着刚才的话说下去。“为什么不呢？我就是麻烦吸引体质，只要今晚跟着我，保证能抓到不少小坏蛋，哪怕我不得不出卖几个老主顾。”

“这，啊，实际上是有点吸引人，但不用啦谢谢，我更喜欢单独行动，还有就是你根本跟不上我。”

[[糊了！]]

死侍轻而易举地吃了这一击，并继续跟进，就像小蜘蛛把他比作的终结者那样。“那不如走之前来点玉米卷？我知道一间最好的墨西哥快餐店，全天营业，离这儿不远。你真应该看看午夜过后喂我玉米卷会发生什么事，我就像个他妈的哥布林。”

蜘蛛侠把脑袋向左歪了歪。“这算是个恐吓吗？”

“见鬼的当然不是！”死侍冲动地作出保证，“哥布林是坏蛋！我爱他们……我基本上就是个彻头彻尾的哥布林。”

[[一点都不性感，绝对的，虽然说得还挺准]]

[那是你的想法，我完全被第二部电影里那个穿豹纹比基尼的可爱小地精给迷住了，记得她吗？]

“怎么可能忘掉呢？”死侍小声说，反射性地轻晃着脑袋，想让对话框们安静下来。在有这么多声音争夺注意力的情况下，就很难继续专心扮酷。于是他放弃了那个姿势，站直了身子。

蜘蛛侠欲言又止，眼睛扫了下街道。“警笛响了。如果我是你，我会抢在他们来之前走人。”

“要是你帮我一把就轻松多啦。A级的种马地精可不太好混到那里头去，特别是他们还都没穿红色皮衣。”

蜘蛛侠叹了口气，用戴手套的手按着太阳穴。“你可真非同凡响，知道吗？”然后他又重复了几天前那个过来的手势。“来吧，公主抱。”

“噢噢噢，我喜欢这个。只要你想要，无论何时我都会是你的公主，”死侍温柔地低声说着，走到另一个男人身边，用极其夸张的方式小心翼翼抱上他的肩膀。“如果你愿意，我甚至可以穿她勾人的比基尼，打扮成皇家奴隶比站街的地精有品位多啦。不过无论穿哪件衣服，我的腿看起来都相当美妙。”

“谢谢你的比喻，听完我就差没把眼睛挖出来了。”蜘蛛侠粗暴地揪住他的腰，然后迅速发射出蛛丝带两人离开。

“呜~呼！”又一次，这移动方式有点慢，也不太稳，毕竟只有一个人在扔蛛丝，但他们仍然在两分钟之内到了几个街区以外。蜘蛛侠把死侍扔到一个低矮的屋顶上，但是他荡开的速度还不够快，没能错过高个子男人的临别大喊：“再见啦spidey！那我们就下次再吃玉米卷吧！”

! ^_^ !

事实证明，死侍等不了超过三天以上的时间。他接的新活报酬不高，去干掉某个武器大亨，在芝加哥，毕竟这就是个需要到处跑的工作，但不超过48小时他就赶回了纽约。那天晚上，他又一次藏在蜘蛛侠公寓对面的街上，等着他出去巡逻。刷手机很快就没意思了，所以当韦德终于看到小蜘蛛从窗户滑出去的时候，忍不住尖叫了一声。这次跟着他有点困难，因为他正在去的地方楼群高低起伏，这让在屋顶跳上跳下变得非常有挑战性，如果这不叫作不可能的话。死侍最终赶上他的时候，他在一个高窗台边上坐着，双腿在空中摇来晃去。

“嘿，你好啊，baby boy！有多想我？”死侍一屁股坐在他旁边，然后马上向前探到一个危险的斜度，凝视着下方的街道。

这次蜘蛛侠没被吓到，只是把头转向他。“死侍。我一点都不惊讶，这些天我们巧遇的次数似乎有点太多了。”

“那就是我，赶不走的坏东西（bad penny）。”

蜘蛛侠转头凝视夜景，没回答他，于是死侍踌躇了一会儿。

[我知道！假装快掉下去，这样他就不得不去接咱们了！]

[[是啊，因为没什么比无能更让人显得又酷又有魅力了……spidey看起来在沉思，也许我们应该试着来一次有智慧的谈话。如果这可能的话。]]

“那个，呃，你拿下奥斯公司了吗？”

蜘蛛侠看都没看他身边的人一眼，只吹了口气，听起来像是被逗乐了。“还没哪，我把复制下来的东西交给了斯塔克。他说这只是有非法行为的迹象，没半点实在的犯罪证据。为了真正抓住他们的把柄，我还得再跑一阵子腿。”

“如果你需要一双额外的腿，我倒能帮得上忙。不知道你注意到没有，但我这双状态正佳，又长又强壮，随时准备好干脏活累活。”他伸直他的腿，然后分开来展示它们。它们看起来的确相当长，从上到下都布满饱满厚实的肌肉。

蜘蛛侠的脸倾斜过来，就好像真的是在看死侍的腿，然后他说，“把那地方炸上天可跟我计划的大相径庭。”

[[一振！他绝对知道我们在打什么算盘。]]

“这不公平，我想收集秘密情报的时候也能干的很好！”死侍撅起嘴，“你的计划是什么？”

蜘蛛侠沉默了一会儿，然后又想出一个回绝的借口。“反正我也请不起你。”

[[二振！嘿，被三振出局该多丢脸哪，兄弟？]]

[真丢人]

“这不是问题，spidey！随便交换点什么都行！”

蜘蛛侠开始搓着双手。“这太不清不楚了，总感觉很不详，我想我只能拒绝。”

[[三振！你出局了，失败者！]]

“你拿玉米卷就能报答我。”韦德更加绝望地问道，紧张促使他的双腿开始在窗台的砖块上弹来弹去。

“我不这么想。”

[[够了，够了，快找到你该死的球，接受点暗示吧。要么杀了他，要么就走，是时候了。]]

[我有点想吐了]

死侍比平时更剧烈的晃起头。“闭嘴，我正试着进行聪明的谈话呢！”

[[聪明的谈话可不会用感叹号结束，脑子进水的白痴]]

“嘿，你还好吗？”蜘蛛侠问，现在看着的的确是他而非天边。死侍不认为他正想象着那声音里存在着真正的关心，他的胸腔痛苦地收缩起来。再加上没法解释的肾上腺素，他觉得难以呼吸。

“是的，当然，我一直都很好，抱歉，我在努力，只是现在对话框们有点太吵了。我真的很想和你说说话。不仅仅是因为没其他人愿意和我说话，也不是因为跟这些对话框们谈话实在是糟糕至极。我，呃……”

在韦德匆忙地纠正他的错误之前，他的脑子里都一片死寂，他突然就狂躁起来。“妈的，我不该那么说！你比沉默好得多！即使是你，yellow！不要——！回来！”

当他终于意识到自己现在看起来有多疯的时候，恐慌把他彻底冲垮了，这基本上就是在这些天来他唯一在乎的观众面前上演了整出滑稽剧。他狂暴地抽打着自己，使劲一拳打在太阳穴上，又向下猛地一挣，尽管事实上他并不会真正摔死，蜘蛛侠也还是条件反射地抓住了他的胳膊。那握力弄拧了死侍的脊椎，但整个身体还是被重重摔回屋顶上。

[哈哈哈哈哈哈！哈哈哈哈哈！哈哈哈哈！]

[[鼓掌，啪，啪，啪。经典的死侍]]

死侍的颅骨、肘部和尾骨都受了伤，但刚好让他恢复冷静。他做了几次稳定的深呼吸，眼睛紧盯着这美好的画面——蜘蛛侠正看着他（也许还带着关切）。“如果我说我是故意这么干的，你会相信吗？”

蜘蛛侠的面罩下扬起一个弧度，几乎足以暗示一个微笑。“不。”

死侍站了起来，考虑到他刚刚从坐的地方摔下去，再考虑到他这样的身材，几乎可以算是相当优雅。他揉了揉脖子，没去看旁边的人。“我猜我是时候走了。 你有你的超级英雄要当，我有一些失败要看。”

他不情愿的转过身，后退了几步，今晚的约会对象估计只能是Big Boi［注1］了。

［注1］死侍的枪

“这次想走真正的楼梯了吗？”

死侍僵住了。“除非你……？”他满怀希望地问道。

“不……但如果你还想的话，下次咱们可以一起吃玉米卷去。”

韦德冲自己咧了咧嘴，强迫自己保持冷静，重新开始走路，说实话有点大摇大摆。他希望小蜘蛛盯着他的屁股，他相当确定它被皮革裹着的时候看起来棒极了。“当然，如果咱们再次巧遇。”

[哟哟哟！]

[[真难以置信。我们把做个loser变成了一种成功战略。]]


	3. 第三章

接下来的几天里，彼得一直换着花样咒骂自己，这个傻瓜！居然花这么多时间想死侍。思绪在号角日报的每日任务和尝试在帝国大学的课堂上保持清醒之间游离不定，他把所有注意力放在夜巡上，也相当努力不在睡觉和洗澡的时候想那家伙。但最糟糕的是，没有人能真正地同他谈谈眼下这种情况。

当然，他同情死侍，他忍不住这样，哪怕警告过自己多少次也无济于事。但更潜在的危机是，他与这个极度危险、精神错乱、但明显受过伤害的人互动时，居然愚蠢地暗自兴奋。这两件事都促使着蜘蛛侠主动邀他去吃饭，但之后却为此焦躁不安地后悔了好几天。所谓底线，就是进一步跟死侍交流不会有任何好事，至少对彼得来说不会。啊，现在返回到后悔频道。

整整三天之后，就像命中注定的，他们再次巧遇了。

那穿制服的男人会出现吗？他甚至还为此等了许久，直到天色彻底暗下来才不得不失望地转身回家。他只过了几个街区，刚荡上一个屋顶，那永远不会被认错的轮廓就从阴影中浮现出来。

一阵兴奋的情绪波动冲淡了彼得的忧虑。“死侍。”

“Spidey，在这儿见到你可真好。”那个大个子踮着脚尖跳了一下，听起来相当自豪。

“有点震惊，实际上。”

“经过了这样一个夜晚，你绝对没可能不饿。”死侍沾沾自喜地回答道。

“这是不是有点跟踪狂？”蜘蛛侠很崩溃，此前的各种情绪仍是一团乱麻，而除此之外他现在还感到戒备。他不喜欢死侍居然能悄无声息地紧跟着他这么长时间。

男人停止继续蹦跶，那大个子外溢的精力升级为更加谨慎克制的东西。“猎人和强奸犯们才跟踪，职业杀手只负责监视，非常感谢。”

“不知为什么，这没让我感觉好多少。”

死侍耸了耸肩，他整个身体都在波动。“所以关于玉米卷什么的，你要食言了？”

他听起来若无其事，甚至一本正经，但蜘蛛侠还记得他们最后一次接触时佣兵是多么慌乱。被拒绝不是毫无感觉的，但不管怎么说，彼得并不是真的想发出拒绝信号。更糟糕的是他的好奇心正蠢蠢欲动，几乎迫不及待想看到死侍在一个“正常”的环境中运作。该死，他掉进兔子洞了。

“我没那么说。你说得对，我确实饿了，但除了这个还有点担心。”

死侍发出一声夸张的叹息，好像被击败一样皱了一会儿脸，然后重新振作起来，站直了身子。“Spidey，我保证不会在吃玉米卷的时候杀了谁或者把谁弄残，那就太粗鲁了，而且我喜欢这一带大多数墨西哥娱乐场所。”

“很高兴知道……这一点。但我更担心的是，呃，你对我感兴趣。”听到自己的话这么难听，彼得有点畏缩了，但他真的不知道还能怎样表达不情愿。

“好—吧，我明白。我很变态，戴面罩还有监视什么的。用Radiohead经典的歌词来说就是，♪♬ I’m a creep, I’m a weirdo ［注1］♪♬ ”死侍模仿了下Thom Yorke怪异的哀号。“顺便说一句，超爱那首歌，简直就是为我写的……但是，呃，回到正题，什么来着？哦我知道，我怎么才能不那么令人毛骨悚然呢？要是你有什么建议，我洗耳恭听。因为假如我知道怎么做的话，我肯定早就做了。”他最后的句子结束在用整个身体打出的手势中。

［注1］Radiohead的《Creep》

蜘蛛侠真正想要的是死侍别对他抱任何期望——别在工作方面，别在私人方面，然后当然也别在性方面。但他不能这么说。他不能告诉死侍，只有他保证永远别妄想跟他成为朋友，才能跟他一起出去吃饭，这既残忍又不公平，特别是考虑到他自己也不觉得一定要这样。于是他试着安抚，“不如告诉我你是怎么能一直找到我的？”

死侍低了会儿头，重心在两脚之间轮流倒换，最终把事情一股脑倒出来，像个大孩子那样：“但如果我告诉你，你肯定就会避免任何偶遇了。”

“有可能。但你得相信我，我肯定不会那么做。”死侍看起来像是要反对，所以蜘蛛侠补了一句，“就像我将不得不相信你不会在墨西哥卷饼连锁店射得到处都是弹壳。”

死侍好像研究了他几秒钟，跟第一次一样，头歪向一侧。蜘蛛侠有那么一会儿想知道他是不是在倾听那些对话框，然后又好奇他们会怎么谈论他（如果有的话）。最后，死侍复活了。“你真会讨价还价，spidey。所以这就是我要为你做的。我会把你想知道的告诉你，但得在咱们吃完玉米卷之后。”

蜘蛛侠假装在思考这个问题，但很迅速地就表示了同意，快的甚至令人尴尬。“成交。”

“耶！”死侍尖叫，显然是在模仿Lil John，同时在空中挥舞着拳头。“这将是有史以来最好吃的玉米卷。咱们能荡过去吗？我知道个通宵营业的好地方，但它，哦，离这儿大概有十几个街区那么远。”

蜘蛛侠皱了皱眉，实在不想让过多的身体接触成为某种常态。然而他太慢了，死侍把他的犹豫当成了还在等着更多理由，“要么就那么干，要么就是咱们一边走一边尴尬的聊天。众所周知，我仅凭谈话技巧就足以把人们搞到自杀了。”

蜘蛛侠不觉得这谈话会有多尴尬，这更像是单方面的语言倾泻，非但不讨厌，反而还变得越发有趣。然而，以他的夜间标准来看，时间已经晚得可怕了，他也承认自己的确又饿又累。“好吧，不过这次你得被背着。如果我们得走一段很长的距离，那我就需要双臂自由。”

死侍鬼鬼祟祟地靠近，他的声音听起来就像压抑着笑意，“我还以为你永远不会这么要求呢，baby boy。”

蜘蛛侠翻了个白眼，朝屋顶的边缘走去。“只抓住我的肩膀，别碰脖子，好吗？咱们走哪条路？”

死侍用他的手臂（和他的“男性气息”）环绕住矮个子男孩的肩膀，双手放在他胸前较高的位置。然后他低下头，直接对着蜘蛛侠的耳朵说：“往东八个街区，再往北四五个街区。就在那边的新建筑旁边。”

死侍太高了，当蜘蛛侠站直的时候非常不方便背，所以蜘蛛侠先跳了下去，相信这强壮的男人会抬起膝盖紧紧夹住他的臀部。人猿泰山式的尖叫声在耳边炸响，他微微打了个冷战，然后，几秒钟之内，死侍炙热的身体就紧紧贴在了蜘蛛侠的背上，下身护甲（codpiece）相当坚硬，对他的脊椎骨而言是个极具攻击性的存在。总之，有两只手空着，这次旅行顺利得多，佣兵绝对没有忽略这一点。

他们的短暂旅途快要结束了，死侍被覆盖的嘴唇紧压在蜘蛛侠的面罩上，温热的气息搔着他的耳朵。“Spidey，你骑起来棒极了。从现在开始，我绝对更喜欢当个牛仔，而不是公主。”

蜘蛛侠的皮肤莫名其妙地起了鸡皮疙瘩。“哦，闭嘴。然后咱们怎么走？”

死侍把在他运动员一样的身体两侧的坚实大腿夹得更紧了点，一手滑下他的胸肌，呆在某个更舒服的地方，另一只手在他肩膀上指出去。“就在那儿，La Condessa。”

蜘蛛侠把他们带到了餐厅后面。死侍很快跳了下来，但是在那之前，他的一只大手捂住蜘蛛侠的屁股，轻轻地捏了一下。

“嘿！”蜘蛛侠愤怒地转过身来，几乎像对他自己的性冲动勃然大怒一样冲着另一个人发火。“搞什么鬼？！”

死侍向后退了两步，举起双手。“对不起，对不起！我知道那是不对的！坏死侍，太坏了！”

“那你到底为什么还这么干？！”

死侍笨拙地挠了挠脸，不知怎么的，即使透过制服，也好像能看出来他在表示歉意。“因为我太他妈的可悲了。yellow说过了今晚你就会开始躲着我们，然后愚蠢的whitey说至少我不能放过你的屁股，真是相当有道理的二重奏，因为我再也没有机会这么接近……”他紧张地加快了语速，听起来几乎像在说假话，“但我不该听他的，因为他，就像，根本没有底线这种概念。我只是有时候太他妈的蠢了……你可以，呃，惩罚我？不是那种古怪的方式，当然了，尽管那听起来很火辣。但是你可以，比方说，我不知道，砍掉我的手什么的？很可惜它会长回来，不过看起来很合适，对吧？”

无论是听起来还是看起来，他都的确有点可悲，彼得发现他的怒气持续的很短暂。此时此刻，只要能把自己喂饱，他甚至愿意和魔鬼本尊一起吃饭。“不，我不想伤害你，倒是你竟然提出这样的建议让我有点不安。别再这么做了，否则我就用蛛网把你的手黏在你的老二上。"

死侍的姿势挺直了一些，蜘蛛侠几乎可以读出他的心中正充满希望。尽管如此，他接下来的话还是没表现出通常那种大胆的自信。“说实话，我太享受那种感觉了。”

叹息。“快吃饭吧，我要饿死了。”

小餐馆里空无一人，只剩两个疲惫不堪的服务生。房间里的人显然认出了死侍，还跟他聊了几句，但更感兴趣地打量了蜘蛛侠一番。他们一共点了十八个玉米卷，然后开始争论由谁来买单。

“我可以付自己的钱，我既不需要也不想要你的施舍。”蜘蛛侠最不希望的就是欠这个佣兵的债，无论以什么方式。

“哦拜托了spidey，我们都知道是谁在帮谁的忙。”

蜘蛛侠恼怒地叹了口气，勉强默许了他，走到一个能看到门的包间里坐下。他们面对面坐着，彼此透过面罩对视了好一会，一段漫长而凝重的时间。蜘蛛侠推测了一会儿死侍非典型沉默的原因，最终利用这个机会，小心翼翼地问出了最近几天一直想知道的事情。“那么，呃，对话框们总是在说话？他们是否让你去……做什么事情？”

死侍花了点时间从他僵尸一样的凝视中回过神来，转脸看着窗外被黑暗笼罩的街道。他用戴手套的手指在桌子上敲了几下，耸耸肩，回头去看蜘蛛侠。“好吧，我猜whitey还可以，他总想找点乐子，你知道吗？所以他鼓励我，唔，去尽情享受乐趣，也许大部分都不是你会赞成的事，都是武器、爆炸和食物什么的。他还是个真正的色鬼，所以暗讽和关于他古怪幻想的生动描述特别多。但正像你可能已经注意到的，他现在帮不上什么忙。"

“Hmmm，”蜘蛛侠回答，“我不能说对这些感到有多震惊。”他继续打量着对面那仍面朝窗户的人。“那另一个呢？或者其实不止两个？”

男人这次沉默了更长的时间，缓慢地用手指随意扣打着桌面。终于，他转过身看了蜘蛛侠一会儿，又低头注视着桌子，用比平时更小的音量继续道，“另外的只有yellow。他是个真正令人沮丧的家伙，一个他妈的悲惨的婊子，请原谅我的措辞。总是在讽刺，辱骂，还有无休无止的批评。”

他的声音突然降了一个八度，以一种轻蔑的节奏继续，“我们太愚蠢啦，我们太可憎太恶心啦，一个眼中钉，一个彻头彻尾的疯子。不用想就知道，我们什么都做不好。直接自杀吧，哦等等我们死不了。我们会永——远——痛苦下去。巴拉巴拉巴拉。”

他整个人明显绷得更紧了，死侍抬头看向蜘蛛侠。嘲弄的声音调整到更耳熟的频率：一种一触即发的愤怒，但蜘蛛侠从未听过像这样的语调。“现在他告诉我他有多恨我们，但我更加恨他，绝对比他恨我、比我恨那些害我成这样的变态多得多。我恨他总是那么该死的有见地，说我们总是说得那么正确！ 我恨死他了恨得甚至——呜啊啊啊！”

死侍的胳膊肘砰的一声撞到桌子上，突然把头埋进他半点都不温柔的两只大手里，像是想用它们挤爆自己的头骨。彼得本能地把手伸到桌子对面，但没碰到他，他甚至怀疑那痛苦的人根本没注意到。他为死侍所受过的折磨感到一阵共鸣的疼痛，同时也为有意提出了这个可能令人心烦的话题感到万分自责。“别再说了，伙计。我只是想把事情搞明白，不是想让你崩溃或者其他什么的。”

死侍显然觉得有点被娱乐到了，轻轻地哼了一声。过了一会儿，虽然脸还没从桌子上完全抬起来，但他的声音渐渐不那么压抑了。“按照我的标准，这很难算是崩溃啦，只能算，呃，打了个嗝。你相信我不会把这儿射得到处都是弹壳，我就不会的。”

“我知道你不会的。”蜘蛛侠放心地说，他想相信他自己的话。

死侍胆怯地仰起头，不敢直视蜘蛛侠。“你一定觉得我就是个彻头彻尾的疯子。”

蜘蛛侠耸了耸肩，看着女服务员端着沉重的托盘向他们走过来。“没多少人有机会跟全副武装还有超能力的一群人呆在一块儿。你真应该看看班纳发狂的样子。”

女服务员端着一盘食物径直走过来。她看起来很紧张，但还是设法用西班牙语跟死侍说了几句客套话，对蜘蛛侠则只张了张嘴。食物闻起来香极了，蜘蛛侠先看了看死侍，然后小心翼翼地把面罩卷到鼻子下方，脱下手套，抓起一个超载的墨西哥玉米卷，狠狠咬了一大口这汁水四溅的美味。

死侍显然饶有兴趣地观察了他一会，然后才开始吃他那份食物。现在轮到蜘蛛侠盯着他低下头，把面罩推到鼻子上，然后用一只戴着手套的大手遮住下半张脸，好像那些嘴里塞满了食物还想说话的人干的那样。空着的那只手则珍惜地拿起一个玉米卷，成功把整整一半塞到嘴里，而居然没漏出来一点东西。显然这一系列动作得演习过很多次才能这么熟练，然而这只是更激起了蜘蛛侠的好奇心。尽管如此，他还是不打算抛出任何更敏感的话题，尤其是满嘴食物的时候。

死侍很快又塞进去两个玉米卷，还不小心把碎渣掉到了桌子上，最后终于打破了沉默。满嘴的食物以及遮住它们的手让蜘蛛侠只能尽量猜测他说的是什么，“所以，受够老是谈我啦，跟我说说你自己吧。”

蜘蛛侠耸了耸肩，半心半意地想着他可以告诉另一个人多少，总之不能透露得太多。“我没什么有趣的。上着大学，有份兼职。跟普通人一样。”

死侍看着他，大声咀嚼食物，然后狠狠地咽下去，“你有私人朋友（personfriend）吗？”

“这算什么问题？我的意思是，没错，我所有的朋友都是人类。我不是那种养猫的女人或者什么的。”

“私人朋友，比如女朋友或男朋友。我觉得这总比问你最近在跟谁上床要好听点。”

彼得本该猜到这个的。“不， 我现在没有女朋友。 超级英雄角色扮演这一系列的事似乎让这种关系变得困难，并且危险。”

死侍又往嘴里塞了一整半墨西哥玉米卷，然后开始用各种各样有趣的小问题轰炸他，从复仇者们的八卦到当前政局（它们的联系比任何人都要紧密）再到他最喜欢的电影和食物。很惊人的，蜘蛛侠越来越着迷于死侍的谈话技巧了。尽管他口无遮拦、满口脏话还时不时抛出几个梗，但实际上死侍相当善于保持谈话的有趣生动，同时又能巧妙避开更深更细节的隐私。蜘蛛侠还以为会遭到这粗鲁的男人冒失而不恰当的挑逗，所以他本打算用吃东西当挡箭牌，但现在可以稍微放松一下了，是的，就只是全心享受这交谈。死侍一边说话一边大开玩笑，大幅度的手势把他宽阔的胸膛和线条分明的手臂展示得一览无遗。彼得不是没注意到这个，他没注意到的是他实在太欣赏这个展示啦。

食物被扫荡殆尽后，他们又聊了足足二十分钟。

最后，当天空开始呈现出早晨的迹象时，蜘蛛侠大声打了个哈欠并站了起来。“虽然刚刚相当美妙，但我确实需要在精精神神度过一天之前小睡一会儿。咱们到外面结束这个谈话吧。”

“没问题，spidey。”死侍在桌子上留下一笔可观的小费，跟着矮个子男孩走出餐厅，同时精力充沛地向员工挥手致意。

蜘蛛侠在离开门几步远的地方停了下来，准备好了开始又一轮艰难的话题。“好吧，我们去吃了玉米卷，它们也很好吃，谢谢你……我还是想知道你怎么找到我的。”

现在轮到死侍叹气了。他弓起腰背，就像想把自己缩成一小团。“我不应该期待你保证不抓狂吧？”

蜘蛛侠刚刚已经把他能想到的所有可能性想清楚了，其中一些实在太过分。他肯定不能做出那样的承诺。“没错。”

“别这么想……”死侍把重心转移了好几次。“只是请你，唔，记住我没有用这些信息做任何坏事，我发誓。我本来可以，但我没有。”

“现在说这个没什么用。”蜘蛛侠回答，感到有些烦躁和焦虑。他并不真的认为对方会出格到伤害他，但同样他也不可信任，不可预测。“快告诉我吧。”

“好吧，如前所述，我确实有点监视的技巧。我相当擅长尾行，还有一些工具能帮上点忙。所以追踪你并不难。特别是我，啊啊啊，知道你住在哪里。”他小声说完了最后一句话，身子向后一倾，仿佛在等待着一声爆炸。

蜘蛛侠死寂般沉默了很长一段时间。他的匿名性对他的安全与幸福至关重要，所以这种威胁使他的恐惧感和肾上腺素都急剧升高，他努力抑制着彻底爆发的冲动。显然，跑是没有意义的（去哪儿？），而用暴力压制佣兵的冲动又不恰当，或者说根本不可能。他咬紧牙关，勉强地说：“这么说你什么都知道了。”

“不！ 我几乎一无所知！”死侍急急忙忙保证。“我盯着窗户只是想跟你一起巡逻，我发誓！我以索尔之名起誓，愿他神圣的雷电击倒我！我没在监视你，我甚至看不清你公寓里面是什么样子，我宁愿以死来发誓！只是通过望远镜来观察。我从没看过你的脸，除了你刚刚给我看到了你的嘴，顺便说一句方式相当美妙，比我能想象的还好更多，虽然坦白地说，我通常想象的是你在你的超级性感蜘蛛紧身衣——”

“死侍！”蜘蛛侠怒气冲冲地说，根本没有一点押韵的心情。他的望远镜？！

“啊，对，对，”死侍转了个身，一串串话语更快地喷涌而出。“我也不知道你的名字，虽然我肯定能查出来，但谁在乎呢，对吧？你不想知道我长什么样，也不想知道我的名字，我说的对吗？我觉得做匿名的非炮友对咱们来说挺好的，是吧？即使我知道一些事，也不代表我就会做什么。我崇拜你，spidey。你是，就像，简直是我最喜欢的超级英雄，甚至比美国队长还要神奇，他太太太太棒了！”

死侍猛烈地吸气，好像要准备下一次滔滔不绝，但又极明显地中断了。蜘蛛侠正揉着太阳穴，疲惫不堪，试图处理这场危机，还有死侍喷的到处都是的口水沫。他当然不会相信死侍不知道任何信息，怎么可能？如果这个疯子哪天闲下来，他会拿这些信息干什么呢？是不是该尽快采取行动了？

“我能提供什么抵押品来赢回你的信任？”死侍突然发问，声音变得冷酷而职业化，以军队式的稍息站着。

蜘蛛侠的头脑掠过各种可能——那些他知道死侍不愿透露的事情，那些他所好奇的事情。但这都无法买到他的信任，也无法把匿名的安全感找回来。他摇了摇头，在挫败感中转身离开了佣兵。“让我一个人静一静。如果我再发现你跟踪我，那就不只是说说而已了。里德·理查兹就是为像你这样的人设立了‘消极区’。”


	4. 第四章

韦德行尸走肉一样回到家，在他褪色的躺椅上坐下，这孤独的王座。他勉强把面罩摘下来，小心翼翼在椅子扶手上叠整齐，然后端详了Big Boi几分钟，在这个仪式中他最偏爱的大口径沙漠之鹰，从哪个角度看，它都性致勃勃且十分致命。

[当你凝视深渊的时候，深渊也在凝视你。]

[[给咱们的屁股来上一枪之后，你就想不起尼采了。赶快把这件事做完，咱们就能开始享受咱们的毁灭了。]]

最后，他把枪管放进嘴里，一枪打爆了自己的脑袋。他有时会这么做，并非经常，只在把现实与yellow尖酸刻薄的话联系到一起的情况下，那是种没法忍受半秒的恐怖。他看似没完没了的应对机制只能做到这么多，所以在一些时候，这种极致的痛苦他委实无法承受——认清自己是个可怕又惹人厌的精神病人，没有朋友，没有彻底结束肉体和情感上这种折磨的希望。通常他会设法麻痹自己，无视现实，但每隔一段时间现实就会崩碎，“♪♬like a wrecking ball♪♬”。他偶尔会想，如果有人跟他谈谈，或许下次就能应付得更好，但这种想法只让他过后感觉更糟。

沙漠之鹰的大口径弹药造成了严重的破坏，花了好几个小时才彻底恢复，他醒来时仍被他的宝座拥抱着。饥肠辘辘，头也痛得厉害，但还是比之前更好。戴回面罩后，他简单清理了一下椅子、地面还有墙上的脑浆和骨渣。污渍对他没多大影响，但如果任其腐烂，那气味可能会变得相当恶心。

[[这样对我们比较好。他越是同情我们、迁就我们，当他“刑满释放”的那一刻我们就感觉越糟。我们独身一人时更强大，而蜘蛛侠只会是一个弱点，一个让人分心的东西。]]

Yellow听起来简直有同情心极了，这没什么好奇怪的。每次成功说服死侍自杀之后，他总是最友善的那一个。为什么不？他得到了他想要的，反正他们的超能力身体能挺过去。Whitey花了点时间才重新上线，但那时死侍已经准备好把他的注意力转开了。

[九头蛇猎人，太棒了！！！我爱神盾局！我的意思是，虽然薪水少得几乎不值得咱们从床上爬起来，但还有哪儿能找到这么密集的战斗狂让咱们去杀掉或者弄残？！卡特尔的暗杀活动太没意思啦！]

[[神盾局当然不会把我们的才能浪费在其他人也能干的活儿上。我们只能得到别人忍不了或者根本活不下来的工作。]]

“这就是我们喜欢的那种好事。”死侍冷冷地总结，拉上他行李袋的拉链，里头装满了炸药、半自动步枪还有一系列其他高杀伤力武器。

他在一小时内见到了神盾局的飞行员，登上他们的飞机，三个星期都没返回纽约。这些天他都处在电子游戏模式中，偶尔停下来在配给点补充食物，通过富有创造力和幽默感的击杀方式，他积累了成千上万的奖励点数。确认死亡名单上又增加了64个之后，干血已经使制服上的皮革变得过硬了，他不得不又换了一套。

! ^_^ !

回到纽约的两天之内，他已经劝自己打消找蜘蛛侠的念头好几次了。无聊对他而言可一点都不好，看了那么多集《黄金女郎》，现在他开始幻想自己是 Bea Arthur 啦，她可真是美得难以置信！

[[他搬不搬家都不重要。他就是不想看到我们这种令人毛骨悚然、丑陋不堪的混蛋，我们身周三尺除了麻烦不会有任何事。]]

[♪♬Trouble trouble trouble!［注1］ ♪♬]

［注1］Taylor Swift 的 I Knew You Were Trouble.

[[闭嘴吧，Taylor，你听起来像只老山羊。在消极区的确有个最高安全级别的监狱，而我们不在那儿的唯一原因就是因为我们在外头还有点用。想知道如果我们把不该惹的人惹了，形势会逆转得多快吗？]]

“说到这个，那不是复仇者们吗？”死侍咕哝着，眯着眼看向电视。他没太关注新闻，但看起来他最喜欢的超级英雄团队正跟往常一样给曼哈顿中部造成财产损失。他没发现蜘蛛侠，但摄像机拍到了半空中的钢铁侠和猎鹰，而地上战斗的是美国队长和黑寡妇。有那么一会儿他们看着像是在自相残杀，但随后他发现了问题所在——有无数的兔子似乎正高高地跳起来，拿尖牙咬人。

“太邪恶啦，”他冲口而出，嘴巴几乎全张开了。然后他猛地站起来，手已经自动伸过去拿武士刀了。“我可不能错过这个！”

他出门时随手抓了几把枪，然后跳上锁在外面的川崎摩托车（你长期租房子的时候，可没法每次都劫持最近的车），虽然它在哈莱姆区被打得惨不忍睹，但速度还是足够快。一遇到交通堵塞或者红灯，他就用他那破旧的传送腰带（只能在视线范围之内移动）跳跃到下一个街区。在设法不撞到任何市民的前提下，他用十五分钟赶到了市中心，那里已经彻底陷入混乱，完完全全地失控了。大多数市民都被安全地保护起来，但还能看见不少死状凄惨的尸体曝露在外，身上有着血淋淋的咬痕，差不多都位于脸和脖子上；还有，当然了，一群群发狂的兔子四处游荡着，随着死侍朝枪声传来的方向驶去，兔子的数量一路增加，有几个还朝他猛冲过去，但他的速度保护着他，直到他减速，在时代广场停下来。

一眼就能看到广场中央的钢铁侠，他在这些动物的跳跃范围之外打着游击，显然是想通过使用小口径自动步枪来尽量减少财产损失。黑寡妇站在南端停着的昆式战斗机顶上，用她的半自动武器不断撕裂如杂草般层层冒出来的啮齿动物。蜘蛛侠半蹲在一辆红色的双层巴士上，用蛛丝将这些小混蛋困在地上，跟其他人相比人道得多。哪都没看见美国队长，但死侍在瞄准镜里发现鹰眼和“改过自新”的冬兵在不同的掩体后狙击。地面被到处都是的杀手兔遮得密不透风。

死侍在原地狂笑起来，翻身从摩托车上跳下，双手极流畅地同时解下他的两把武士刀。

[嘿！！ 呀！！好戏要上了，贱人们！]

第一只吸血鬼小兔兔向他飞扑过去，他干净利落地将其切成两半。受到启发，死侍大声唱出了Jefferson Airplane的《白兔》里他最喜欢的一句：“♪♬ Rememberrr what the dormouse saaaid, FEED YOUR HEAD! FEED YOUR HEAD! ♪♬ ”

第二只小兔兔也遭遇了同样的命运，接着又是两只，然后六只。很快，他就迅速地动起来，左右摇摆着一头扎进成群的小身体中，用最快的速度旋转着，闪避着。有一只穿透了防御，把它锋利的牙齿扎进了死侍的小腿，于是他收刀入鞘，把手枪固定回大腿，从肩部绑带上取下半自动武器们。他用贝瑞塔一枪打中了还在腿上啃咬着的兔子，端着卡拉什尼科夫冲锋枪向它们狂笑着开火。

[[我已经看够了——也受够了看够这件事。]]

[嘘，别那么容易厌倦。他们自己的联盟！爱死那部电影了！]

没多久兔子们看起来就像素化了，一个8拍小调渐渐奏响，跟老电子游戏里那种音乐似的。时间充满喜悦地扭曲，死侍自己的愿景让他每干掉一只就拿到100分，直到他把所有记录都打破了。

[[杀一只兔子跟杀一个人分数一样，这是不是有点奇怪？]]

“好像谁他妈在乎一样！”

很难说这持续了多久，直到一场震耳欲聋的爆炸冲击过整个广场。韦德被震得跪倒在地，视野变得清明，从而正好目睹了一场可怕的街道坍塌——而蜘蛛侠所在的大型观光巴士正掉向那个巨大的洞里，死侍人还没站起来，就已经朝那疾跑过去。

在塌陷的边缘，他的眼睛立即捕捉到小蜘蛛正在一条蛛丝上攀爬，锚定在附近凸起的人行道上。他看起来还好，有力地向上爬着，于是死侍又缩了回去。但没过多久，他就闻到了那股子刺鼻而熟悉的硫磺味儿，哦，该诅咒的犹豫！他再次绕过裂缝冲向那男孩。蜘蛛侠刚爬到残存的街道边缘，死侍就跳到他身上，把他压翻在人行道上。面罩贴着面罩，胸膛贴着胸膛，死侍顿时感觉有点晕眩，在这醉人的亲近之中。

[[是因为这气体，你这白痴]]

“搞什么鬼，POOL？！”

听到他的代号被蜘蛛侠的嘴唇念出来，他的胸口是不是有点发紧？

第二次较迟的爆炸在空中一闪，然后熊熊燃烧起来，死侍用整个身体紧紧把这小一号的男孩覆盖住。后脑勺、双腿和背部都在痛苦中煎熬着，肌肉抽搐紧缩，他不得不在蜘蛛侠肩部的织物里藏住他的惨叫。几秒钟过后，一切都结束了，余下的几团火微弱地燃烧着，噼啪作响，被烤焦的肉发出阵阵臭味。

[[那熏肉的味道是我们的，兄弟。不是兔子。]]

韦德痛苦到快要窒息，即使身体感官早已麻木，甚至能与自己那被烧焦而尖叫着的神经分离；他尽量不吐在他的英雄身上，即便刺痛正在他饱受折磨的肉体中悄然潜行，这是开始自愈的迹象。蜘蛛侠轻轻推了他一下，于是他设法挪开颤抖的膝盖，摇摇晃晃地向后退去。他挣扎着想环视周遭，但除了倒下的敌人什么也没看到，他们大部分仍保持着死前最后抽搐那一下的样子。世界出奇地寂静。

蜘蛛侠从地上爬起来。在这样一种眩晕的状态下抬头看着他，真叫人茫然，蜘蛛侠看起来就跟死侍在心里把他放的高度一样那么高大。

[像太阳一样，一切事物都因他的光芒而失色。他令人窒息]

[[那是疼痛使你眩目，它使你很难把视线集中在一个物体上。还有，当然，胸部的剧痛正让你呼吸困难。身边围满了傻瓜，说真的。]]

蜘蛛侠伸出手来，但韦德畏缩了一下，本能地扬起手把他挡开。他面罩下面的嘴唇在动着吗？音量和触摸突然清晰了——

“——不会伤害你的。”

死侍剧烈地深呼吸，强迫自己去忍受惊人的痛苦折磨，把注意力放在他面前的人身上。蜘蛛侠的身体保持静止，双手以一种普遍的和平姿态张开着。韦德一步步调整好他超速的心跳与困难的呼吸，他跌跌撞撞地站起身，虚弱地笑了两声，同时再一次挥手把蜘蛛侠赶走了。然后他把拳头举到嘴边，食指比成两个伸出的尖牙，无力地开着玩笑：“讨厌的，又大又尖的牙。”

[他估计会喜欢巨蟒剧团。每个人都爱巨蟒剧团。]

“好极了，我爱巨蟒剧团。”蜘蛛侠回答道，仍然站着，像对一只野生动物说话一样那么小心。

就在这时，钢铁侠降落在他们旁边。他重重地向前迈了几步，面甲同时收起，托尼·斯塔克露了出来。那人的眼睛扫了一下蜘蛛侠，然后用他惯有的刻薄态度转向雇佣兵。“死侍。真是个意想不到的惊喜。早该知道，在大开杀戒的时候你能派上用场。”

“没错，啊，你简直太了解我了。谋杀，伤害，大开杀戒，超级不合作。”他心烦意乱地嘟囔着，后退了好几步，再一次检查起周遭的威胁，这次是黑寡妇与猎鹰的快速逼近。通常情况下，他热爱同这三个超级英雄展开言语交锋，但现在他还很疼，制服背面几乎全烧毁了，露出大块焦糊而残缺不全的皮肤，半个屁股也裸露在外。现在他只想赶紧撤退，这样就能在暗中独自舔舐伤口了。

[[懦夫的选择，尽管如此也还是好的]]

“不过我的确想知道你为什么出现在这，”斯塔克几乎是在指责。“我没看出来，这对你有什么好处？”

死侍不断地向后退着，直到钢铁侠和蜘蛛侠开始跟着他。“听着伙计们，我要实话实说了。我的制服出了点问题。所以，除非你们想让我像珍妮特·杰克逊一样在你们面前走光，用，呃，我丑陋的屁股，否则我建议你们让我优雅地离场。”

“这儿怎么回事？”永远狡黠如狐的黑寡妇把他的话打断了，没觉得有任何不妥。一秒钟后，猎鹰降落在她旁边。

[♪♬Gonna love you like a Black Widow, baby!［注2］♪♬]

［注2］Black Widow

尽管Whitey还在背景中用假声唱着，但这局面越来越像是在以寡敌众，不安不断增长。他没想到超级英雄们会要给他点颜色看看，尤其还是在他受了伤的时候。脑海里闪过一个处在消极区的牢房，他渴望握住一把武器，任何武器，他的手指紧扣着一个想象中的扳机。

“我要把死侍带回家，”蜘蛛侠迅速而大声地插话道，又往雇佣兵和他的队友之间站了站。“你们没看见他受伤了吗？当他救我的时候发生了什么？我们可以稍后再汇报。”

黑寡妇锐利的双眼几乎要把死侍盯出一个洞，但斯塔克正在兔子坟场那儿环顾四周。“媒体很快就会来到这儿。还有市长，他会为时代广场的这个大洞发疯的。也许我们最好别好奇他了。”

“这儿。”猎鹰递给蜘蛛侠一张折起来的灰毯子，但越过他的肩膀看了看死侍。“相信我，你不是第一个在战斗中毁掉制服的人。我们通常就把它们放在手边。”

“哈哈！”斯塔克高兴地笑了。“现在有人要歇斯底里啦。这就是你捉弄妖姬的下场，我告诉过你她是个疯丫头。”

[喔喔喔，这有一对儿能打斜杠的。妖姬/猎鹰]

蜘蛛侠转向死侍，并把毯子递给他。他想对此发几句脾气，但也没有特别的那么想。所以他抓住它，快速把它抖开，尽管会直接接触到伤口，他还是把它在肩膀上裹严。虽然他们在开玩笑，但他确切地知道那是什么：一条横幅毯。这立刻起了作用，尽管还是很疼，但他感到自己的信心与力气渐渐恢复了。

“咱们走吧。”蜘蛛侠低喃着，走得更近了一点，用出人意料的轻柔力道握住死侍的胳膊。这一次，他接受了触碰，并允许他引着他远离其他超级英雄。

“我们明天得好好谈谈这个问题。”黑寡妇喊道，但死侍不知道她在和谁说话。

“你还能坚持住吗？”蜘蛛侠问道。

“是的。但真的没必要，没什么大不了的，没有什么永久性损伤。”

[[永远不会，永远不会有永久性损伤。就好像什么都没发生过。然后，有一天，whitey会忘记这一切确实发生过，然后就好像所有的痛苦与折磨都毫无意义。]]

[忘记发生了什么？咱们什么事都没有]

[[眼前就是个好例子]]

死侍抽搐着，努力同时关注两处的对话。蜘蛛侠奇怪地看着他。

“嗯，这对我来说有什么大不了，因为你是为救我而受了伤。至少我可以送你回家，来吧。”

死侍可以听到远方传来的警笛声，而且他无法否认，光着屁股骑蜘蛛侠比光着屁股骑他那辆慢吞吞的摩托要有吸引力得多。背上仍在愈合的皮肤会反对，但疼痛已经消退到可以忍受的程度。他点点头，把毯子系在脖子上。“嘿，披风迷人吗？我看起来像索尔吗？或者万磁王？”

“更像幻视。要是有个头盔就更像。”然后他转过身来，背对着死侍。

死侍轻松地把手臂环过蜘蛛侠的肩膀，然后跳了起来，在小蜘蛛刚刚把他们荡起来的同一时间，身体同步率极高。“去哪儿？”

“哈莱姆区125号。”

他们已经挺快的了，但仍花了将近十五分钟，韦德无法抗拒地放松下来，享受这段时间。浑身酸痛，实在唤不起性冲动，但这反而更能欣赏那些美好的东西，比如另一具躯体的温度，与另一个存在接触的亲密感，尤其是与蜘蛛侠这种真正优秀的人分享这些的舒适感。当他和这个人待在一起的时候，没有任何可怕的事情会发生在他身上——小蜘蛛是个真正的英雄，即使他是个讨厌鬼，他也会对他公正大方。

[而且，他闻起来实在太棒了。就像，烘烤过的巧克力饼干什么的]

[[说得好。我们，在另一方面，肯定臭的要命。喜不喜欢烤焦的培根和你的巧克力饼干放在一块？]]

好吧，所以在旅途结束的时候，这种晃动已经让他心里七上八下，感到恶心得要命。他们一停在125号，死侍就站起来，迅速转身离开蜘蛛侠，猛地把面罩拉到鼻子上，吐出浓稠而刺鼻的一团液体。不幸的是，他没考虑到这样一个事实，那就是他的面罩背面已经跟他后脑勺上基本愈合的皮肤融合为一体了。

“哦，操！”死侍喊道，极度痛苦地抓住脑袋，跌跌撞撞地向一旁走了两步。他能感觉到鲜血正从指间渗出来。

蜘蛛侠在那儿，一只手放在他的上臂上，但他也只能看着韦德深吸一口气，努力让自己平复下来。“我能帮上什么忙吗？”

“没什么，没什么。我从这儿走回去就得了，因为我真没事。谢谢你载我一程。也谢谢你帮我摆脱你的朋友们。有时我完全准备好了被痛扁一顿什么的，但那时真的感觉不太对。”

小蜘蛛没让他就这么走，不知怎么的，他看得出那年轻人正带着一种既觉得有趣又有点失望的神情看着他。“不，Pool，我会一路把你送回家。你知道我住哪儿，所以我也想看看你住在哪儿。你之前问过我能提供什么抵押品来赢得我的信任。那么，就把这个当成等价交换吧。”

[好样的！！傻瓜！]

“我看到过你在那儿做了什么。”死侍插嘴，快速而平静。

“我知道。”

[他是在跟咱们调情吗？]

[[如果是的话，那他就和我们一样是个疯子]]


	5. 第五章

Chapter 5

死侍领着蜘蛛侠穿过几个街区，来到了一栋破败的公寓楼，一路上只有少数胆子不小的家伙还在外头游荡。电梯很慢，但最终还是把他们带到了顶层，走廊里只有两扇门。死侍把蜘蛛侠带到其中一扇之前，小心地摆好他自己的位置，这样蜘蛛侠就永远看不见他的后脑勺或身体了。

“那么这就是在下的寒舍。我是挺想请你进来没错，但这儿就是个猪圈，所以还是省省吧。”

“噢不，我一定得进去，不然怎么能确定这是你的家呢？”

死侍滞住了一秒钟，然后戏剧性地耸耸肩。“好吧，被你说中了。只是别忘了我警告过你。”

他从多用腰带里摸索出一把钥匙，打开门，示意他走在前头。蜘蛛侠小心翼翼地进了门，死侍紧随其后。一股陈腐食物和不新鲜空气混合的霉味狠狠冲了他一下子，虽然其实比不上想象中的那么糟糕。一秒钟后，走廊的灯被死侍开了，于是他发现自己正身处一个巨大却缺乏保养的公寓里。食品包装纸、用过的碗碟和其他垃圾在地板上随意地躺着；从墙壁到天花板都有清晰可见的弹孔和污渍，但稀疏的几件家具让这还不至于特别令人难以承受。起居室里除了一个脏兮兮的懒人沙发(Lay-Z-Boy)、一台箱子上的大电视机和垃圾以外别无他物。而餐厅里就只有一张破旧的小桌子和几个装牛奶的板条箱，它们堆叠在一起，被当成椅子来用，虽然也就是不那么松散的垃圾而已。

当他环顾四周时，死侍除了局促地望着他外，没有别的动作，蜘蛛侠几乎立刻相信了这地方就是他的家。他大度地填补上这尴尬的空白，“你怎么不去冲个澡？需要人帮你把衣服脱了吗？”

“不用，”死侍大力摇了摇头，然后停顿了一下，“你不觉得这很有点可疑吗？我光着身子呆在另一个房间里，而你在到处窥探？”

“我不会窥探，只是要给你弄点吃的，还要确保你不会滑倒，或者站不稳当，或者发生什么类似的事儿。即使你不需要任何帮助，我也在这儿，以备不时之需嘛。”他没看得很清楚，但却也知道早些时候佣兵试图扯起面罩时发生了什么。

“随便你干什么吧。”死侍退到一扇门里，可能是卧室，然后他砰一下子就从里头消失了。

蜘蛛侠花了几分钟时间四处瞧了瞧，这几分钟足够让他注意到那懒人沙发后面多层的污血，也确认了天花板和墙上的污痕都是飞溅出来的血点。他推开备用卧室的门，里面除去一个满载弹药的大箱子以外就再没有什么东西，墙上有个大洞，似乎是被强行砸穿的，从洞里探出头看对面，那里的房间也还是如此，只放着几个上封的箱子。他听到死侍开始骂骂咧咧，从浴室门内传出他痛苦的闷声呻吟，于是蜘蛛侠走回厨房。在橱柜里能找到的就只有一打泡面，他只好弄干净两个外卖用塑料碗，拿它们给死侍泡了两包面，顺便也给自己泡了一包。

死侍花了太长时间来洗澡，在此期间通过努力，彼得收拾出了不少垃圾，但这也没阻止得了某种在脑海中萦绕不去的想法。自从上次遭遇过佣兵，他这几天一直在等待重锤落下。他等待自己的姓名出现在报纸上，等待炸弹把他的公寓炸飞，等待在巡逻时遭到伏击。但随着日子一天天过去，一周之后，他开始放松下来，意识到死侍似乎真的在按他的命令行事：让他一个人呆着。然后等到第二周结束时，彼得竟体会到某种类似背叛的感觉——实际上他非常想念另一个人的定期出现。

他是不是过分严厉了？他留恋起最后一次相处时那些确凿无疑的时光。比如关于死侍在餐桌上大笑着的回忆，他不断开着玩笑，时不时双手分开，展示出自己的胸膛和胳膊，当时彼得还不想承认，但他已经完全像个女学生一样，觉得死侍简直太太太可爱啦。然后是关于那个不拘小节的死侍一边吃东西还一边捂着嘴的回忆；关于他吐出对自己的所有憎恨之后死死抱着头的回忆，以及看到这一切是多么令人心碎；关于死侍有多么紧张不安地试图安慰他说他爱慕着蜘蛛侠、永远不会伤害他的回忆，在奥斯大厦顶层办公室的那个晚上，他也用了同样的词。

卧室门开启的声音最终把蜘蛛侠从牛角尖里拉了出来。死侍好好地穿着一条破旧的牛仔裤和厚袜子，套着宽大的黑色连帽衫，头上戴着一个新面罩，像是用更薄的材料做成的。他看起来干净了百万倍，而这次蜘蛛侠可以承认了，他就是觉得这男人有那么一点可爱。

“我给咱俩弄了点泡面。”蜘蛛侠指了指放着两只碗的桌子。

“才两包？”死侍抱怨着，捧起他的碗，把它凑到面罩下的鼻子前闻了闻。他戴着副廉价的红色棉质手套。“我能吃，唔，大概六倍这么多。轻而易举。”

“我订了一堆墨西哥卷饼、吉事果（一种西班牙油条）还有一升芬达。但他们说还得等一会儿才能到。因为杀手兔，大家都忙得不可开交。”

死侍带着他的碗走进客厅，坐在躺椅上，只把面罩卷起来一点点，方便吞下这些面条。蜘蛛侠选择让这个男人保留他自己的隐私，呆在餐厅，把屁股支在牛奶箱上，开始吃自己那份。在这些新衣服上，丝毫看不出最近发生了什么事的迹象，而男人的皮肤估计也不能作为证据。

那个大个子没用一分钟就吃完了，拉下面罩，把用过的碗丢在地板上。“所以，如果你要留下来，想不想看点什么？”

“行，等我吃完的。”蜘蛛侠听到了电视打开的响动，他感到惊讶，这个人就在刚刚救了他一命，却好像完全没把这当成一回事儿。几分钟后，他解决了自己那份，悄悄把牛奶箱搬到死侍旁边。死侍像只海星一样四肢摊开，躺在那张令人作呕的椅子上，但他的衣服柔软极了，整个人看起来舒舒服服的，明显让关于兔子的新闻报道给迷住了。

死侍特别喜欢他们用密集的枪弹把毛绒绒的动物们一个个干掉的镜头。“我得搞到一个静止画面，把它放大，然后挂在墙上。史上最佳合影！我和复仇者联盟！白色绒毛到处飞舞！”

里面的死侍看起来极其像一个疯子，当他砍断炸飞那些毛绒绒的小身体时明显在大笑，而黑寡妇脸上有种凶狠的坚毅，钢铁侠则像专业灭虫员一样让炮火自动清路。只有猎鹰，在面对吸血鬼兔子时，他看上去几乎懵逼的不能再懵逼。

“我会把咱们的武士刀找回来的，放心吧。”死侍自言自语道。

新闻开始了重播，他拿遥控器把音量调低，然后用一个极度夸张的姿势转向蜘蛛侠。“你真的不需要留下来，我知道该怎么说服你。你得听听我的‘这还没死清单’。”

蜘蛛侠在面罩下露出一丝笑意。“哦是吗？那是什么？”

死侍从躺椅侧袋里抽出一个平板电脑，在屏幕上划了一会儿，找出了某样东西。他把它交给蜘蛛侠，指示道：“这是份核对清单，读一读这些还没杀了我的东西，所有的。”

蜘蛛侠不情愿地感到了几分乐趣，他呻吟了一声，但还是照办了。“‘机关枪，手枪，被劫持。’”

“根本数不清有过多少次，就上周还被它们给扫射了呢。不幸的开头，下一个！”

“‘空投，凝固汽油弹，核弹。’”

“说起空投，实际上次数也不算少，最近几次是在阿富汗的俄罗斯无人机上。再说说凝固汽油弹，吉尔布鲁博士以前做过一些非常有趣的小实验。核弹嘛，我会说，技术上来讲，核弹头确实在我身上着陆啦，还打碎了我的脊椎，但它毕竟没真正爆炸，所以那也不算真正的核反应堆，明白了吧？”死侍解释了一下，然后认真地问道：“这还算数吗，你觉得？”

“算数，技术上来讲，”蜘蛛侠配合他。“‘从喷气式飞机上掉下来，没有降落伞’。”

“再说一遍，不止一次啦。好几次都没有降落伞，一次是它破到没法用了，还有一次是在太平洋正上方，腿上绑着重物被人推下去。”

“你怎么逃出来的？”蜘蛛侠问得很轻松。

“Nu-uhn，”死侍摇了摇手指，“没时间讨论琐碎的细节，否则咱们得在这儿呆一整夜了。下下下下一个。”

“‘被行刑队枪杀，被西装男强暴’。”

“没错，谢谢土耳其军队还用这么老派的方式。还有说到（check）西装，当然啦，无论是字面上还是比喻上，都得检查（check）下你的西装。谁没有这玩意呢？”

蜘蛛侠想追问，但他已经了解了这场非主流游戏的节奏。“‘在地雷小可爱上跳舞，最后只剩一条腿。’”

“同样，没错，我在柬埔寨丢了不少次腿，之后一段时间内确实也只能跳来跳去。你知不知道柬埔寨有世界上藏得最隐蔽的地雷？”

蜘蛛侠摇了摇头。

“现在，不是说地雷这种事儿我想经历第二次，可是……”死侍的嗓音像滑稽剧那样拔高，“这只是个擦伤！皮肉伤！”

“我看到过你在那儿做了什么，”蜘蛛侠开了个玩笑，学舌雇佣兵早先对他说过的话。“回归蒙提·派森主题吧。”

他发誓面罩底下死侍在冲他咧嘴笑，就只是笑，笑了很长时间。最后，那人终于有点泄气了，结束道：“总之谢谢你送我回家，但真不必留下来的。你不用担心我，呃，一点都不用。我真的一直都很好。”

时间一秒一秒地流逝，他们互相打量着对方，彼得不知道他们能不能停止这种彼此矛盾的谈话。“好吧，那我走了。但你得跟我保证别逃了明早的听证会。因为假如你这么干了，黑寡妇一定会把你揪出来的。”

“没门，到那时候我已经在两个州以外了！那妞绝对是世界上最恐怖的辣妹。”

“或者你可以选择跟我在一起忍受一次复杂的盘问，”蜘蛛侠反驳道，“然后我就请你吃沙威玛（一种希腊食品）。”

死侍僵住了一会儿，改变齿轮，加速返回，“现在我怎么能对这个说不？！你知道免费食物就是我的氪石！”

蜘蛛侠站起来，走到躺椅旁边。死侍盯着他的步伐，小心翼翼地调整身体重心。或许永远不存在这样一个全然完美的时机，能把他真正想说的话告诉他。

“你今天可能救了我的命，我欠你一个大人情。”

“我更想要个吻，但我会满足于一个‘谢谢你’，”死侍假装毫不关心地说，刻意地瞥了一眼电视，而非身旁的人。“别再说什么狗屁人命债了，对于我们这些死不了的人来说，它并不意味着什么。说真的，我连点皮都没掉，即使现在这种情况，掉的也不过是最顶上那层。”

蜘蛛侠弯下腰，把死侍的大手紧握在手中，即使透过一层薄手套，他也能感受到那些长长的手指绷紧的力道。死侍此刻转过了头面对他，而彼得发现，把他想说的话说出口其实很容易，“谢谢你。”

然后他向前探身，隔着两层薄薄的面罩，把嘴唇轻轻贴在死侍的脸颊上。他返回身检查他的反应，死侍终于安静了一次，就像被打了一巴掌。蜘蛛侠克制住了拥抱这男人的疯狂冲动，但还是决定在松手之前捏一下那双有力的手。“休息一下吧，明天见。”

在他出门的时候，蜘蛛侠终于听到了死侍茫然的回答，“明天，好。”

! ^_^ !

这场盘问变得有些危机四伏。显然，从黑寡妇亲自把死侍接过来开始，他们就一直针对着彼此。这两个人踏进斯塔克大厦会议室的那一刻，你就能把他们的动机看的一清二楚：她试图操纵他承认他的邪恶意图，然而他不断胡言乱语。会议室里，黑寡妇与史蒂夫·罗杰斯、托尼•斯塔克一起坐在桌子的一侧，而彼得则站了起来，故意挪到桌子的另外一侧，挨着死侍坐下。这佣兵穿着一件崭新的红黑相间皮革制服，只是将厚厚的战斗用面罩替换成了昨天薄些的那个，他的武士刀护套孤独地空着。

“那么，死侍……或者你更希望我们叫你韦德？”托尼开玩笑地说，显然是从贾维斯那里获知了一些情报。

这脾气暴躁的家伙匆匆瞥了一眼身旁的蜘蛛侠，然后就只是交叉了双臂，有些任性地嘟囔着：“死侍就行，安东尼。Fuck you very much。”

“我认为我们都很了解对方。”队长开口说道，尽量让自己听起来镇定自若，但蜘蛛侠能看出来，他真的完全不想呆在这儿。“我们想要确定的是，你昨天在时代广场的原因是什么，以及你的意图是什么。”

“你是不是漏过了一大群吸血鬼小兔兔？”死侍再次比出那个尖牙的姿势，但只有斯塔克噗嗤笑了一声。“一在新闻上看到我就跑过来了。这种情况下怎么可能还呆在原地？血淋淋的小牙齿撕咬我的脚后跟，布达布达的有节奏的枪声，绒毛漫天飞舞——”

“你怎么到那儿去的？”黑寡妇打断了他的话，在他还没扩展得太诗意之前。

“嘿，哥可不是没有轮子。事实上，我的川崎还留在广场上。你感觉把她找回来的可能性有多大？”

“不太大，”斯塔克回答，一秒钟后，“贾维斯的计算结果为大约31% 。”

“那我的武士刀怎么办？我相当依恋他们。最好是能把那些东西好好拿回来，而不是必须从证物柜里搞出来。”不知他怎么做到的，这些话听起来既可怕又可笑。

“那你对蜘蛛侠的袭击呢？”黑寡妇盘问道，“你当时想达到什么目的？”

“袭击？！”死侍叫了起来，举起一根手指指向她。“姐妹你疯了吗！ 我闻到那味儿了，就在他被烧焦之前把他推倒在地，仅此而已。”

“这基本上就是全部经过，跟我早就告诉过你的一样。”蜘蛛侠证实道，尽力不被这些针对这个救了他一命的人的敌意所激怒。他提醒自己，就在稍早些时候之前，他也对雇佣兵的存在十分反感，并对他的动机抱有高度怀疑。

死侍回答了几个更具攻击性的问题，设法保持他的答案前后连贯，如果不是那么丰富多彩的话。而蜘蛛侠终于被激怒了，开始挑战他的前辈们，“我想我们已经确定了死侍只是想去猎兔子，然后在无意中救了我的命。能不能直接进入汇报部分，就时代广场中心发生的杀人兔和爆炸事件解释一下？”

专业至极，死侍只剩下发表评论的份儿，“谢谢你，我自己也没法说得更好了。”

然后，美国队长给出了一些关于AIM动物实验失控的复杂解释；斯塔克补充了一些关于植入所有兔子体内的芯片的中心装置的次要科学细节；娜塔莎则总结，摧毁中心装置是最可行的解决方案。死侍用怀疑的眼神挨个看着他们，试图从他们的表情里读出比他们说出口的更多的东西，但蜘蛛侠只花了大约5秒钟就把这些屁话拼凑了起来。“你们的意思是，我们引发了第一次爆炸。”

罗杰斯严肃地点了点头。“贾维斯指示我进入下水道以追踪源头。我知道我身处街道下方，但在引爆炸药之前我几乎没法视物。有人会被卷入爆炸这种可能性始终是存在的。”

蜘蛛侠花了点时间来接受这个真相，但他知道他很可能也会做出同样的决定。

然而，死侍，滑稽地来回摆着脑袋，在美国队长和蜘蛛侠之间看来看去，张大了嘴巴。“这是业余时间吗！ 所以你不知道你的兄弟在你头上，就只是在那儿，做了那件事儿，炸死那个可怜的混蛋。可除了这个，污水还有煤气泄漏都是城市地下爆炸的常见附赠品。再跟子弹或是倒下的电线一结合，然后……BAMB！火就他妈烧的哪儿都是！”

“你的专业知识在事后永远那么有用。”娜塔莎咬牙切齿地说。

“我还在等派对的邀请函呢，蜘蛛宝贝儿二号。这样你就能全天候利用我的专业知识。”

“在这种情况下，砰、砰、不用了谢谢的人（wham, bam, no thanks man）估计更合适。”斯塔克讽刺道，觉得他自己机智极了。

“嘿！够了！”蜘蛛侠大声斥责，甚至不确定他在和谁说话，只知道他不喜欢这个。

“我们差不多该完事了吧？”死侍哀号道。

这种细碎的折磨持续了太久。山姆出现了，手里拿着个长长的盒子，但只是坐下来听着他们说话。在最后，斯塔克和罗杰斯开始讨论起死侍突然出现的整个事件，他们认为他打断了他们的协同攻击，虽然这次危机已经被解决了，但如果有个计划之外的超级人类继续加入，未来的形势实际上只会变得更危险——

“等等，等等，让咱把话说清楚点儿。你是在告诉我，即使看见曼哈顿被大规模入侵，人们一片片死在街头，即使看起来全员都出动了，我也不该过来帮忙。我只需要把自己的破事儿管好。”

蜘蛛侠正在面罩下对他们怒目而视，罗杰斯至少还有点礼貌，还对自己现在这种身份感到不自在，然而另外两个却毫不掩饰他们的厌恶之情。

“我确切无疑的就是这个意思，”娜塔莎极其真诚地解释道。“这里的各位都是成年人，没必要拐弯抹角。你太不可靠了，更别提你就是个公关灾难。你更可能做的是妨碍我们，让我们的工作更难做，而不是帮我们解决麻烦。”

罗杰斯缓慢地点了点头，“人们的生命取决于我们是否并肩而战。我们在一起训练就是为了应对这种情况，韦德。”

蜘蛛侠注意到，死侍的脑袋在他的名字被提到时轻微抽搐了一下，他想知道在佣兵凝视美国队长的那很长一段时间里，对话框都在讲些什么。蜘蛛侠足够了解他，外在的沉默往往就意味着内心的混乱。

“没错，”斯塔克傲慢地赞同。“即使你帮上了忙，光是人们由你产生的联想也会对我们造成损伤。我们投入过大量努力来维护一个实实在在的形象。这听起来很无情，我知道，然而这是政治上的事儿，关乎我们所有人的未来去往何方，关乎将来每一个同我们一样的人。该怎么向你解释我们之间这种羁绊？为了金钱和娱乐你就能去剥夺别人的生命。”

漫长的几秒钟之内，死侍几乎一动不动，像石头一样紧绷而坚硬。最后，他怒气冲冲地咆哮起来，但控制住自己不去怒视任何一个人，“信息收到，响亮又清晰。下次斯克鲁人入侵，就让所有人在那儿烂着吧。”

他慢慢站起身，好似山丘平地而起。没人去阻止他，他就这样离开了办公桌，做了个粗鲁的手淫动作。“那我走了，找点乐子去，纪念一下这个混蛋圈子。”

然后他离开了，恶毒地引用巨蟒剧团的话告诫自己，“没人期待西班牙宗教裁判所［注1］！”

［注1］以酷刑闻名。就跟中国说没人愿意进锦衣卫大牢一样，进去了就别想出来了。

蜘蛛侠从山姆手里拿了点什么东西，随即跟了上去。死侍等着电梯，不断改变着身体的重心，双臂弯曲，似乎很激动。“嘿，等等我。”

死侍稍微转了转身体，越来越靠向电梯门。他嘶声说：“那太残忍了，spidey，我觉得我不适合做伴。”

“胡说，”蜘蛛侠平静地保证道，“你只是有点沮丧罢了，因为你得到的只有复仇者们‘谢谢，但是不用了谢谢’的发言。欢迎加入俱乐部，这儿糟透了，因为，你知道，他们对此简直超级自以为是，但你明白他们只有一半是正确的，一半是说时间。我们应该同情一下这群忙的跟陀螺一样的家伙们。”他把那两把武士刀递给他，是山姆从时代广场捡回来的。包着把手的材料被烧毁了，但除此之外看起来都还好。

死侍看了他一眼，迅速接过武士刀，面罩底下露出了一个大大的微笑。他把它们套回背上，似乎又找回了信心与活力。“只要你在，我还是挺愿意玩下去的，宝贝儿！ 我确实快饿疯了。一个小小的自我挖空（evisceration）真的有办法勾起一个好胃口，我说的对吧？这真的挖出了一个好极了的抑郁洞来填满食物！当然，没什么能比得上真被取出内脏（eviscerated）。可惜那之后饥饿跟恶心就必须一决雌雄。不建议在消化系统完全修复之前吃东西!"

这个转变出乎意料地拨动了彼得的心弦，但他认为自己不该觉得有多惊讶。很明显，他妥协于自己的情感了，但他发现自己毫不在乎。于他这般寂寞的、充满自找的辛劳（至少有点吧，当他感伤时就这么觉得）的生活，死侍是个充满活力又令人兴奋的破坏者，在决心保持低调、努力工作、同时兼顾学业、零工与蜘蛛侠的日子里，他忽略了追求享受人生的那部分自我，渴望与他人有着亲密关系、花时间在青春与无忧无虑上的那部分自我。现在，一个身着红黑相间制服的高大男人正让往昔的一切日常变得不再可能，而他心里却未曾产生一丝后悔。


	6. 第六章

chapter 6

食品摊子位于中央公园的边缘地带，蜘蛛侠在那儿买了一大堆沙威玛，两个制服齐整的员工把这些搬到了公园里面。清理小组的工作显然出色极了，你能看见的地方连根兔子毛都不剩。不知道是因为此刻几乎已是凌晨时分，还是因为刚经受过袭击，总之公园里还没挤得到处都是人，很容易就能在人少的地方找到一张空着的长椅。死侍自己是忽视旁人目光的高手，它们会像沉重的篮球一样从他身上弹开（好吧，当头一击还是很受伤），但他能看出来，蜘蛛侠因为街上对他们投来的目光以及指指点点有些不舒服了。

[[这次不是我们的错，他多半比我们更引人瞩目。如果他有点脑子的话，我们早就能在里面找个地方了]]

“别因为他们心烦，spidey。”死侍建议道，找了个地方坐下来，立刻就把他的沙威玛包装撕开。“大多数人都更关心自己，十分钟以内他们就会忘掉见过你这回事儿。尤其这是在纽约，这地方任何其他人都只是小名人。”

蜘蛛侠在对面坐下，最后一次环顾了四周，才打开手中的包装盒。他深深吸了几口气，好像有点放松下来了。“当然，你说得对。但这种关注真的让我如坐针毡。听起来挺疯狂的，但可能我是害怕一群暴徒会冲过来撕掉我的面罩。你知道的，揭发（expose）我。”

[我当然想把你的制服剥光，让你暴露（expose）出来，不过你可以继续留着面罩。想想那首歌，♪♬ you can leeeave your hat on!♪♬ ？]

死侍把他的面罩拉到鼻子上方，遮住暴露在外的嘴，用另一只大手抓起一个沙威玛。他吞掉它的方式跟几周前吃掉那十几个玉米卷的方式差不多。“懂了，”他一边大嚼一边回答，“不过别担心，baby boy，如果那种情况发生的话，我会帮你守住你的贞操，呃，我说的是秘密身份。”

小蜘蛛瞅了他一会儿，把自己的面罩也拉到鼻子上，露出个开心的微笑。然后轮到死侍了，他深深地看着他，直到那笑容消失以后才开始用正常速度进食。

小蜘蛛终于又开了口，嘴里还含着一半食物，“所以你真不知道我的名字或者长相？到现在还是？”

死侍使劲摇了摇头，咕咚咽了口口水。“就像之前说的，这对我并不重要。咱们只是深夜中擦肩而过的两艘船，是这样吧？无需名字、面孔之类的东西。”

一番思索之后，年轻人大胆地说：“但是现在我知道你叫什么了。”

[[谢谢你，斯塔克，你这混蛋]]

死侍满不在乎地耸了耸肩，解决了他的第二个沙威玛。“是啊，钢铁侠就是个阻挠别人好事儿的长舌妇。”他用贱兮兮的嗓音继续道，“你你你更喜欢我们叫你韦韦韦德吗？让我来把你所有阳痿的老二照片都挖出来，发给你至今为止的每个暗恋对象。”

大块洋葱和肉条们从他挡着脸的大手后面掉出来，落到桌子上，而小蜘蛛被这幅图景逗乐了，努力不让自己笑到被噎住。韦德停止了咀嚼，以便全身心体味他得到的第二个微笑，为它的再次出现神摇魂荡。这小家伙是不是连着冲他笑了两次？

[[太不可置信了。这可能是幻象。]]

“斯塔克酷极了，他在学校上帮了我很多忙，”年轻人反驳道，随即又承认，“但他同时也是个诡计多端的万事通，毋庸置疑。”

把这话说出口真的很伤人，然而事情太明显了，不容忽视。“只要你问，我敢肯定他也能给你看某张照片。但你一看到它，就会后悔这么做了。”

显然他不应该这么说，因为小蜘蛛现在的嘴角向下撇了，他看着他，轻声回答，“也许吧，但就像你说的，这不重要，对吗？”

“对对对。”死侍勉强同意了，等着踏进某个陷阱。

[[要么是我们还身处幻觉之中，要么是我们的信念让小蜘蛛变成真的了]]

[我知道！咱们得留着他]

“还有，既然咱们谈到了这个话题……你也没必要把嘴遮住，你知道的，这并不困扰我。”

“什么东西不让你困扰？”死侍问道，嘴里塞满了东西。

[[真顺利，哥们。一面对问题，就假装我们不懂他说的是什么。这样至少没人能低估我们的愚蠢。]]

[闭嘴，yellow，就好好享受这该死的时刻吧，哪怕不是真的呢！他好像又要对咱们说什么美妙的话了！]

小蜘蛛咽了口唾沫，耸了下肩，然后继续小心翼翼地说：“一点都不。咱们谁也不是那种会真心在乎餐桌礼仪的人啊，嗯，只要别把食物喷在我身上就行。还有，啊……好吧，我知道你有点皮肤上的小问题，或者还有其他什么你不想让别人知道的东西，但那些我也同样不在乎。你不需要捂住嘴，除非是你愿意那么干，只要你觉得舒服怎么都行。就只是……你不必因为我的缘故隐藏任何东西。尤其是别再像昨天那样受伤了。”

死侍那时被“放下右手”这个想法给诱惑住了一会儿，就为了吓唬一下对面的人，但他并不是真想把他给吓住。Whitey是对的，小蜘蛛对他说了些美妙的话，这种体验既温暖又使人不安，最终只让他越发不知所措。

[[绝对是在幻听。在真正自取其辱之前，我们得让这一切停下来。]]

他把最后一大块沙威玛也塞进嘴里，尽管胃里像打了结一样难受。“嘿，你看过异形（Aliens，电影，也可做外星人解）吗？”

“咱们谁没看过？”小蜘蛛迅速扫了一眼四周，好像这话题本身就会让来自其他世界的入侵者蹦出来。“经过克里人和斯克鲁人的入侵之后，我怀疑整座城市都找不出一个没看过外星人的人。”

“这你说得对，”死侍表示赞同，把面罩拉下来，两只戴着手套的手互相拍打两下，权当清洁，“但我在说那部电影哪。”

[对对对！动手吧，DP，快快快快快，动手吧！]

“啊是的，当然啦，这可是经典之作。”

死侍从腿部枪套里掏出了一把黑色的碳纤维匕首。小蜘蛛，值得称赞的，仅仅是朝后靠了几英寸而已，他带着明显的兴趣看着死侍把右手掌心朝下放在桌子上，用匕首小心地在手掌两侧和每根手指之间标出记号。

“别告诉我，你是架机器人，”他不动声色地说，擦了擦手和嘴，然后也把面罩拉了回来，“这确实能解释很多问题。”

“就像《飞出个未来》里的班德？”死侍带着个生硬的笑容问道，但当他们骤然加速的时候，他的注意力就全集中在他的动作上了。这几秒钟叫人眼花缭乱，匕首在手指的缝隙之间跳跃翻飞，比人类所能达到的极限速度更快得多。刀尖有节奏地击打着木桌，听起来就像从远方传来的自动步枪声。这是个令人着迷的把戏，每次死侍都猜测着自己能坚持多快、多久，他通常可以这样自娱自乐很长时间。然而今天，他有个不一样的目的。

他迅猛而突然地改变了动作，把匕首向后高高抬起，几乎越过肩膀，然后用力地将匕首贯进了手掌中央。

[他妈的疼死了！]

“我的天！”小蜘蛛喊道，像受惊的猫一样猛地站起来。

死侍用了点儿劲把匕首从手底下的桌子上弄下来，举起受伤的手，好像要从那个洞里往外看一样（显然这是不可能的）。鲜血从手套上的破损之处缓慢地流出来，同上面的红色形成了绝妙的搭配。他皱着眉头，自言自语道：“哼……发现自己错了的感觉好不好受，丑八怪？”

[不不不不不！我才是对的，你错了！]

小蜘蛛爬上了桌子，抓住另一个人的手腕检查伤口，无意间却把死侍的注意力转移到了他那令人目眩神迷的面孔上。

“你不用担心我，记得吧？”韦德轻声提醒道，目光缓慢地描摹着蜘蛛面罩下的轮廓，他能分辨出那层薄布下方每一处蹙起的线条。“会痊愈的。”

“但还是会很疼，对吧？”小蜘蛛问道，声音低沉而困惑，注视着缓缓流淌的血液。

“一点点。”

“那为什么？”

死侍无力地耸了耸肩，莫名其妙地不愿意把手从那不舒服的检查下抽回来。“为什么不？”他回嘴。“没准我只是想实现一下对尼克·凯夫的幻想。你知道，就是那个右手红通通的高个子黑人？”

静默了片刻之后，小蜘蛛抬头看向另一个人，仍旧没松开他的手腕，即使他让它在桌子上呆得那么安分。“别想这么糊弄过去，我根本没get到你的梗。如果我必须得看着你自残，那我想知道，你刚才是在跟某一个对话框说话吗？”

死侍深深地吸了口气，试图找到什么恰当的词，哪个词能让他听起来不那么像个彻头彻尾的疯子啊？他不喜欢谈论那些对话框，这让他感到非常不堪一击，可他以前已经对小蜘蛛敞开过一次心扉了。

“太蠢了，真的。Yellow坚持认为我们产生了幻觉，而这是证明或反驳那个卑鄙小人的最佳方法。"

[[真好，把我们的所有错误决定都算在我和whitey头上。]]

小蜘蛛仍握着他的手腕，与他靠得那么近，他的位置是在桌子上，而高个子的男人还呆在长凳上，相当于死侍就坐在他的双腿之间。这是个尴尬的亲密姿势，小蜘蛛尽可以秘密而放肆地研究他。面罩还在脸上吗？如果是戴着战斗用面罩，薄皮革带来的舒适轻压感将不会让他产生任何疑虑。他伸出没受伤的手，来确认弹性纤维们还在那儿，与此同时他敢肯定，蜘蛛侠的眼睛正在面罩底下紧追着这个动作。

“这种事经常发生吗？幻觉们，我指的是。”

[[老实说，别把什么事都推给我。你就是装在250磅袋子里的500磅疯狂。]]

死侍畏缩着，抽搐着，想要抽身而退但是……仍然没有。“Hmmm，有时候吧，我猜？不是天天都这样，一般来讲，但得看情况。就像昨天，我，呃，哈哈，你会笑的，因为，不可能的，我知道，我应该明白是产生了幻觉，但有时候这太过真实了。然后yellow和whitey花了整个晚上来辩论我的心理健康，这太不公平啦。我的意思是，都在我身体里头进行，是不是有点不公平？”

“等等，什么？你在战斗时产生了幻觉？”小蜘蛛紧紧抓住他的手腕，虽然他的手掌都快完全愈合了，比起束缚感，这更像是脚踏实地的安心感。

“什么？不！”死侍语无伦次地开口，“好吧，是的，我确实跟那些兔子们进入过电子游戏模式一段时间。但这对我来讲很正常，我完全知道正在发生什么事。射杀一个平民始终会负上一百万分！一个友好的人则负上两百万。”

“好—吧，我暂时把这种令人不安的说法放在一边，因为实在没多大希望搞明白。”小蜘蛛放开了死侍，去揉自己的太阳穴，而佣兵的手腕得以解脱时竟有种奇怪的失落感。“你昨天产生了什么幻觉？还有你今天幻想到什么了？”

[[别告诉他我们以为他的笑容是幻想出来的。尽管流行观点普遍这么想，但我们的人生并不是一部蹩脚的维多利亚式浪漫小说！]]

[咱们昏过去怎么样？这样就不用给出任何让他尴尬的回答了]

死侍等了一会儿，但他没有奇迹般地晕倒，只能又一次尝试着解释昨天产生的幻觉。“再说一遍，哈哈，你会觉得这太荒谬了，我一想就要笑。听着：就在你离开之前，一个超级性感的小蜘蛛幻象吻了我。呃，看起来特别像你，只不过可能比你性感一倍？不！得有三倍那么性感。闻起来是巧克力饼干的味道。”

小蜘蛛又在盯着他，好像他是显微镜底下的小虫子，死侍的手指再次悄悄爬上来检查他的面罩。但这一次小蜘蛛伸出了手，隔着厚厚的手套，轻柔地把它们按住在他的下巴上。“可是，韦德，”他平静地说，听起来既想笑又有点害羞，“我昨晚吻了你。”

[把你邪恶的黑心咽回去，yellow！]

有那么一秒钟，韦德希望两人都不是非戴着面罩不可，这样他们就可以有真正的眼神交流，像他们一直努力的那样。但那太不现实了，就好比你想要大海变成粉红色。脑子里的齿轮飞速旋转，但没人能找到话说，这一次无比的安静。意料之中的责骂打击都没有到来，而下巴上有着温暖的触感，为了回应这些，死侍把头轻轻靠向他们手指交叠的地方，无意识的用鼻子在上面蹭来蹭去。

然后他僵住了，因为蜘蛛侠向前倾下身体，将他们之间本就极近的距离进一步缩短，把覆盖着的脸颊贴在死侍的脸上。他模模糊糊地意识到一个膝盖移到了长凳上，然而在大部分时间，那两层氨纶轻轻摩擦的柔软触感、那耳朵上温热的呼吸、那一只憩息在他脖子上以保持平衡的手——所有这些美妙的感觉让他全然沉醉。死侍不习惯于这种敏感，他能察觉到所有的一切，小蜘蛛的鼻尖轻扫他的耳朵，他的嘴唇掠过他的脸颊，他们隆起的眉骨彼此相抵。他整个身心都沉浸于此，不再去想小蜘蛛对自己粗糙不平的皮肤会有什么感觉。 

死侍可以一直这样到永远，但小蜘蛛最终还是退了回去，四处张望了一下。而死侍根本没法去关心周围的环境，他几乎不能把视线从他身着制服的英雄身上移开片刻。

[发生了，这真的发生了！]

“真难以置信，上一秒拿刀捅人，下一秒就亲热上了。”小蜘蛛笑了笑，“但那边在游玩着的三个人似乎没有一个关心到想过来看一眼，我都快觉得被冒犯了。他们是不是错过了今天号角日报头版咱们用机枪射杀兔子的镜头？”

死侍给了他一个微弱而带点茫然的微笑，刚好匹配他不稳定的声音。“所以咱们现在算是在亲热吗？”

小蜘蛛耸了耸肩，把身体从长凳上挪开，站到了地上。“应该算是。咱们慢慢来，看看会发生什么，好不好？我自己也还在摸索中。我以前从来没有，你知道的，和男人做过这种事。”

“好，慢慢来是好事。”死侍迅速表示赞同，仰头望着站在看似永恒的王座上的那个人。在这种方面，他估计能同意任何事情，当然也包括这种整个只有柏拉图式的鼻子爱抚和得不到释放的老二的感情关系。“随时欢迎你来，呃，摸我的底（feel me out），或者摸上面也行，或者随便哪里，无论何时。”

“现在我得上班去了。因为这次袭击，课程被取消了，但我们这种要赚钱的人可不存在放假一说。不幸的是，我实在是没有很多的闲暇时间。”

[[我觉得接下来就该是一个借口了。等着吧……]]

死侍点点头，站起身，把他们制造的大量垃圾收拾起来，准备好听一些关于他们短期之内为什么不会再见面的解释。小蜘蛛跟着他走到垃圾桶那里，“但如果你愿意的话，咱们明晚可以一起夜巡吗？”

死侍把垃圾倒掉，然后眯着眼看向他，试图理解小蜘蛛又一个出人意料的提议。

[[既然正在产生幻觉这种可能性已经被排除了，那么也可能是昨天的战斗给他留下了严重脑震荡，或许他是被斯克鲁人或者生命模仿替身（神盾局的LMD计划）所取代了。]]

[谁在乎？好事儿终于眷顾了咱们一次]

“还是刚才那句话，他妈的当然可以！不过我也得提醒你：yellow认为你得了脑震荡，也没有排除你并非真正的蜘蛛侠这种可能性。他仍然不相信你说的每句话。”

“正如咱们确定过的那样，yellow是个混蛋，不相信来自任何人的任何好意。”小蜘蛛回答道，显然对这种公开而持续的精神错乱泰然处之，他们一起走出了公园。“Whitey怎么想的？”

“他不在乎你是疯子还是骗子，只因为你暂时能容忍我们而开心的不行。”死侍故意装作若无其事地解释道，想知道为什么自己又说回了这个令人局促不安的话题。

“我猜这种态度好过敌意和多疑。但你要知道我通常不会，唔，跟只是暂时能容忍的人亲热。”

[我说过他爱死了咱们的屁股！]

小蜘蛛瞥了他一眼，但死侍保持着故意向前看的姿势，他真的不知道该如何给小蜘蛛毫无保留的关心一个恰到好处的回应，对话框帮不上任何忙。他们沉默地并肩而行，直到走出中央公园。年轻人停下了脚步，他冒险说这些的时候，听起来有些紧张，还有些抓不住重点，“明天咱们早点出去怎么样？就说好11点？我今晚需要先好好睡一会，之后还得熬夜把这篇生物物理学论文写完呢。我想的是在La Condessa见面，或者你有更好的主意吗？”

“好的。这是个约会，baby boy。”死侍试图像平常的自己一样微笑，尽管此刻他整个身体都被困惑、激动以及恐惧纠结成一团了。他只知道什么不好的事情一定会发生的。关于这些，yellow说的总是很对，坏事总是会发生。

“太好了。”小蜘蛛转身离开，但只走了几步就站住回头。“嘿，最后一件事儿。”

“开枪吧。”死侍一直注视着他离去的身影，所以极快地伸出手来模仿手枪，即便心里还有些瑟缩。

“你是不喜欢别人叫你名字吗？还是仅限于复仇者那帮做事不经大脑的混球？”

这是个好问题，而死侍不太确定答案。他并不讨厌自己的名字，只是不喜欢那些人把它当成武器来冲他挥舞。“我不晓得。我只是……宁愿大部分时间作为死侍活着。即使我不记得所有的事情，韦德也还是有很多包袱，就像一整箱脏内衣，许多易碎的小玩意儿和得了狂犬病的蝙蝠什么的。而死侍唯一的包袱就只是韦德，但他被装箱了，看到了吗？……这说得通吗？”

小蜘蛛点点头，“当然，就跟吸血鬼兔子还有索尔的存在差不多，不管怎么说……明天晚上见，pool。”

死侍凝视着小蜘蛛离去，心情复杂，但也不至于欣赏不到他那肌肉紧实的大腿，以及上头显眼的翘臀，那就像圣诞树最上头的星星。他长舒了一口气，紧张逐渐缓解下来。

[咱们把情况弄糟了，DP。咱们需要更小心]

[[谢谢谢谢你，我刚才就这么说的！附加一条，他对我们简直了如指掌，我们的名字，我们的住处，我们心理状态的丑陋细节。可我们对他几乎一无所知。从我们所知道的来看，他甚至可能是个精神病患者]]

“好像那对咱们来说是坏事似的，”死侍带着讽刺的恼怒喃喃自语，“邦妮和克莱德（一部讲述雌雄大盗的美国电影）在这儿就算是最好的情况。”

[听起来还不错]

“还有，他不是精神病患者，他是个真正的英雄。”

[[可能吧。但真正的英雄是不会跟我们这样的人交往的。我告诉你，他某种程度上一定挺扭曲。我们需要了解更多]]

[如果咱们自己去挖这些事儿，小蜘蛛会生气的！那咱们肯定就没甜头吃了。就不能闭着眼睛一头撞进去，同时做好最坏的打算吗？]

死侍耸耸肩，“这就是咱们的一般策略，况且还没到死路一条的时候呢。”

[[况—且，在冥河上先排着队吧]]

[♪♬You knocked me to the floor then you bit me in the neck; well, hit me again cuz I’m not dead yet! ♪♬]


	7. 第七章

Chapter 7

彼得冲回家套上常服，设法在迟到前的最后一秒赶到了办公室。他立刻就被送去拍摄那些在“白兔屠杀事件”后举行抗议活动的反暴力人士，当然，在此之前，詹姆逊没忘了狠狠训斥他一通。他们一直都是群不正常的家伙，总喜欢拍那些疯狂荒诞的照片，然而彼得仍对今天要做的事感到非同寻常的厌恶。因为AIM那个出了差错的小实验，昨天已经有数十人死亡，而如果死侍不在，他可能也变成一具尸体了。

尽管如此，他依旧完成了自己的工作，尽可能快地踏上了旅途。爆发了这么大的动乱，他必须得去梅姨家看望她，在去那儿的火车上他争分夺秒读了会儿书——为了学校。正如电话里反复确认的一样，她很好，只是揪心于住在布鲁克林的他——那地方跟曼哈顿灾难中心区才隔了一座桥。无论如何，他努力让自己放松下来，享受了一顿来自于家人的美味佳肴。

最终他坐上了回家的火车，并试图在通宵之前小睡一会儿，然而大脑却焦躁地无法入眠，疲倦不堪的思绪终于落到了一个始终被他刻意回避的问题上。

见鬼的，他到底在干什么？即使和那不安分的雇佣兵扯上关系不算是最糟糕的主意，他也实在没时间在自己的责任之外去陪那坏脾气的人玩耍。然而，假如他发现了这个家伙有趣又可爱，富有同情心呢？假如他感受到了某种冥冥之中的联系呢？可是一个真正的成年人会做出负责任的决定，对吧？那里头可没有暴力狂的位置，谢谢！

所以，为什么他要表演这套高难度的心灵体操，来回找各种借口为死侍的不良表现辩解，大而化之他的精神健康问题，且只用最富同情心的视角来看待他？既然都这样了，自我怀疑究竟又有什么意义呢？显然，他已经承诺了要与死侍共同追寻某种东西，因为对于最近的事件，再也没有任何其他的解释了。哪怕把之前所有的反驳理由放上天平，现在退出也已经太晚。而他不愿去误导死侍：他不应该得到这样的对待。

他拖着脚步走进自己狭小的公寓，直奔电脑。那时他只觉得被巨大的自伤所淹没。

! ^_^ !

接下来的一整天都被枯燥乏味的课程和烦人的工作所占据，但至少论文已经完成了，而他的老板正忙着冲别人长篇大论。那天晚上，彼得终于回到了家，他把预留的一大盒奶油通心粉全部吃光，然后脸朝下扑倒在床上。如果想从夜巡还有生龙活虎的死侍手里幸存下来，他肯定需要多闭会儿眼睛。睡眠来得很快，如同一个神圣的祝福。

彼得骤然惊醒。公寓里一片漆黑，不知是什么把他弄醒的。他匆匆看了眼床头的钟，发现几乎已是午夜时分了。接着，有什么东西打在窗户上，震了一下，传来清晰的一声响，好吧，缺失的拼图现在补上了。他从抽屉里抓起一个面罩，把它套在脑袋上，在去窗口的路上还被背包绊了一下。

果不其然，有三个粉红色的小吸盘吸在他的窗户上。蜘蛛侠透过玻璃扫视了几眼，寻找可能存在的威胁，之后又开窗检查了其中的一个，但那吸盘上头显然没装着它应该有的东西，于是他更仔细地在夜色中寻觅。越过街道，两层楼之下，一个穿红色制服的、熟悉而宽阔的身影正向他挥着手。彼得仍然昏昏沉沉的，从而无力否认看到佣兵时涌上心头的激动之情。他的心跳加速，四肢酥麻。

彼得打了几个手势，告诉死侍等他一下，虽然他怀疑那家伙能不能看到。他手忙脚乱地换上最后一件干净的制服（他会把洗衣服放到没有尽头的待做清单里的），再次扫视了周围，之后爬上防火梯。几条蛛丝之后，他就半蹲在死侍旁边了，调整一下，站直了身体。

那个人一左一右摇晃着身子，抬头跟蜘蛛侠的目光对上，就举起双手装作投降的模样。尽管他拿更柔软一点的面罩把那个战斗用的换下来了，但蜘蛛侠注意到前天早上被刺破的那只手套还在他手上呢。

他甚至还没来得及张嘴，死侍就迅速开口，“绝对不是跟踪，我发誓。就是你有点迟到了，然后yellow说你放了我鸽子，相当有说服力，但后来我又想到你是个多么英雄的人，如果你停下来帮助别人，或者有人找你呢？还有假如你需要帮助怎么办？所以我只是想看看你，但你看起来没事，所以我可以，呃，如果你想的话，现在就滚蛋。绝对不是跟踪。”

死侍张着嘴巴想继续补充，但随后又停下来，似乎在强迫自己等待某个回应。

“我没放你鸽子。就是睡过头了，仅此而已。还有你不用滚蛋，咱们还要一起夜巡，对吧？”

“当然。”死侍的右拳朝左手掌狠狠地锤了一下，制造出一种戏剧性的拍打声。“让我们开始狂欢吧！”

一种突如其来的担心让蜘蛛侠皱起了眉，那多半来自死侍背上的武士刀们，还有绑（stapped）在那魁梧（stapping）大腿上的两把巨型手枪。他没考虑得特别深入，但总之佣兵选择的多半是某种道德上的变通（morally flexible）——而非道德（morality），甚至不是克制，这些真的完全超出了他的掌控范围。把他带到街上是安全的吗？他还记得早些时候死侍关于“电子游戏模式”的说法，因为杀错了人而损失了一百万分。

“你知道咱们不会把任何人杀掉，对吧？即使是那些坏家伙们。严格意义上，这种情况下应该让其丧失能力再实施抓捕。”

“对极了，spidey。我早就知道这些啦。呃，不是因为我跟踪了你几个星期或者其他什么的。”他的头缩了一下，音量下降了两格。“妈的，能不能别再说跟踪这档子事了？”

彼得明白他又在自言自语，跟往常一样有趣，但同时又令人担心。常识与同情心争斗了片刻，最终找到了折中，“就是你的武器库让我有点紧张罢了，咱们能把武士刀和枪留在这儿吗？”

“Uuuhhh，hmmm，我真的很想这么说，‘凡你所欲皆可得，spidey’，Big Boi和Black Betty也算是我的朋友，但我会为你甩了他们，相信那些好事鬼会给他们一个美好的家。可是，我的孩子们……他们可刚被带回家呢。”

然后他抽出两把武士刀，将身形固定成一个格斗准备姿势，偷偷观察了下自己有没有引起蜘蛛侠的注意。在这方面他当然得到了满意的回馈，随即采取了行动，他肆意展示出一种不可思议的柔韧性，做出杂技中最极限的示范。他纵身跃起，在房顶上闪转腾挪，不停摇摆身体，武士刀在空中劈刺，而这一切都是在持续的运动中完成的，看似无序，却丝毫不曾脱离控制。不到一分钟，表演便完美的收官了，他开始用喜爱的目光抚吻刀锋的每一处。“我让这些东西看上去不错吗？还是怎么样？”

蜘蛛侠被震撼住了，他愿意欣赏这种惊人的技巧以及身体的展示直到哪怕时间尽头。事实上，他必须用力才能让张大的嘴巴合拢，让注意力重新回归当下的问题。“把它们放在我的公寓里保管怎么样？枪也这么办。”

死侍惊喜地抬头看了他一眼。“好吧。”

他收刀入鞘，将其和大腿上的枪套一并交给蜘蛛侠。然后又把手伸进阴影处，掏出一件事物，看起来像把巨型信号枪。“哦，还有这玩意。”

“那是什么？”蜘蛛侠问道，把它接过来，鉴于他整个人都满载武器，这动作显得别扭又笨拙。

“就是它发射了你窗户上那些粉红吸盘炸弹。不过别担心，我事先把炸药拆下去了。”

“当然啦。”蜘蛛侠回答时叹了口气，把军火们搬到了正对着他防火梯的窗台上。几分钟后，他和死侍就又返回了屋顶，现在这个人看上去没那么像兰博（史泰龙的经典枪战影片）了，并对此很有点垂头丧气。

“你几乎是把我给阉了，Spidey。”他不满地哼哼唧唧，彼得没忍住笑出了声。“我现在就是个太监。”

“我相当怀疑这有没有哪怕一丁点儿可能性，无论从字面意义上还是比喻意义上。”

死侍耸了耸肩，但是没说话，他的想法因此而变得难以被破译。

“我通常都是轮着去城市里那些阴暗角落巡逻。想不想去皇后区逛逛？”蜘蛛侠提议道，希望这是个能让他接受的交换条件。

“好。”回答来得十分迅速，听起来还有点忿忿，但同时又那么的急切。

蜘蛛侠启唇笑了笑，对事态的发展很满意，还觉得自己已经享受到了蛮多乐趣。他把一只脚架上窗台，示意死侍过来，“那就抓紧点。”

说不清为什么，但当死侍的手臂圈住他的肩膀时，那感觉不同于之前的任何一次。的确，那个人闻起来比平时清爽的多，但除此之外他抓得好像也更牢固了，体重似乎也更令人安心。死侍轻轻地用鼻子搔着他的后颈，而他不觉得惊讶，只是仍起了几个鸡皮疙瘩。上次像这样一起行动时，死侍也做过类似的事，哪怕当时他的脊背已被烧得处处焦黑。尽管佣兵努力了，但在他自愈之前，蜘蛛侠还是看到了那些呈深灰色的烧伤和撕裂翻卷的皮肤，为此他愿意提供任何小小的安慰（包括亲吻）。他当时喜欢用鼻子蹭人，现在也还是这样。

不一会儿就到了皇后区，死侍松开手，两人在屋顶上展开了一场跑酷——当然十分注意。这个大家伙一直都能很好的跟上他，蜘蛛侠对此记忆犹新。尖叫声指引着他们来到酒吧背后的巷子里，那儿有一场酒后斗殴。

“让行善狂欢开始吧！”死侍发出一声响亮的大叫。他们合力分开那四个人，蜘蛛侠挨个责备他们，而与此同时死侍就杵在几人的中间，像堵吓人的墙。从教化人这一角度来看，刚刚那整个过程结束得相当迅速，且无可挑剔。是个不错的热身。

接下来，他们碰到一个接受不了拒绝的爱出风头的混蛋，并在更过火的事情发生之前制止了他。蜘蛛侠把男人用蛛丝粘到墙上，转过身试图安抚那个年轻女孩，但她语无伦次地吐出几个字就跑开了。那身影刚刚消失，死侍就突然从沉默的山丘变成了狂暴的飓风，用肩撞开了蜘蛛侠，过去把那个混蛋从网线上扯下来，并推搡着他转身，把他的脸狠狠地掼在墙面上。

“轮到你自己无能为力是什么感觉，变态？看吧，你们这些变态实际上就是在求着想要这个呢。”死侍吐了口唾沫，嗓音沙哑且充满威胁。他用长靴踢开男人的双腿，然后把下半身碾进他的屁股，硬极了。“我永远为复仇向色情片而狂热。”

很长一段时间，蜘蛛侠都处于震惊到动弹不得的状态中，不安且矛盾，但对事情的走向还隐约有点兴奋。这完完全全就是一场复仇向色情片。“死侍，这……”

但当死侍又一次用下半身挤压着那瘦小的男人时，他咽回了他的话，皮革面罩以一种恶心而眼熟的方式摩擦着那男人的脸颊，而威胁的话语正从他嘴里源源不断地涌出来，“强奸犯们真的能让我的引擎加速运转。我的老二现在就和艾德曼合金一样硬，你能感觉到吧？关于强奸犯最好的事儿就是：他们是他妈的一群荡妇，永远留着紧密的处女洞等人操烂。”

蜘蛛侠刚伸出手想阻止他，死侍就钳制着那变态转过身，一只脚蹬上他的后腰，朝着街道猛地踹出去，然后就像卡通片里的反派一样大声而恶意地笑了起来。“这就尿裤子了！看看他，他快吓死了！”

果不其然，蜘蛛侠能闻到那混蛋逃走时留下的尿味。他有些如释重负，但更多的是茫然无措，这整个经历让他心头敲起了警钟。花了很长时间，他才说出一句比较成句子的话，即使这样，声音也还是有点不太稳定。“我希望刚刚能把他交给警察，以便他不会再犯。”

“对不起，”死侍轻松地道歉，丝毫没感觉他的行为有什么不对劲儿。“像这样的变态真的能把我气炸，你知道吗？等哪天给我个杀人狂魔或者疯狂科学家再说吧，反正警察是不会对他们那种人袖手旁观的。”

他们本来还有可能早点儿休息——在听到枪声之前本来可以的。几个街区外，一目了然的，三个小混混和四个穿运动服的黑帮成员正上演一场地盘争夺战。蜘蛛侠因没让死侍带着他的枪而有些内疚，他看到死侍在徒手让那些小混混们“丧失能力”前虽然闪开了两发子弹，胸口却还是挨了一枪。蜘蛛侠那边则没费什么劲地用蛛丝把那些黑帮成员们捆好，报了警之后就离开了这儿。

在那次成功之后，双方的情绪都十分高涨，很容易就忘记了前些时候发生的小小不愉快，但尽管如此，蜘蛛侠还是没法再忽略他真正精疲力竭了的这个事实。而另一边，死侍正踮着脚小幅度地跳来跳去，显然是渴望着继续前进。蜘蛛侠站到他高大同伴身旁的屋檐上，在眺望夜色中不情愿地承认，“可能咱们得回到我的住处了，这样你就能收拾你的东西，而我需要在明天对我下手之前好好睡上一觉。”

死侍在失望中安静了下来，但随后又开始蹦跶。“来个赛跑怎么样？当然，不能用蛛丝。”

这提议听起来很有趣，还很有些挑战性，毕竟死侍的速度快得惊人，虽然还没像蜘蛛侠那样超乎寻常。他们此刻身处皇后区边缘，距他在布鲁克林的公寓只有十几个街区那么远。蜘蛛侠点了下头，但还没来得及收到进行下一步的提醒，死侍就立即在屋顶上来了个冲刺，一下子跃过了整条街。虽然这距离对一个奥运会选手而言是可以达到的，但即使是奥运会选手也会因为断了几根骨头而一瘸一拐地离开赛场。管他什么样呢，反正死侍只跪倒在地了几秒钟，又马上起身疾跑。

“该死！”蜘蛛侠喊了一声，瞬间行动了起来，冲上前去追赶。

死侍真的快极了，那些辅助动作也奇妙非常，如同杂技，但每当他需要爬高的时候总得花费一些时间。蜘蛛侠没用几个街区就追上了他，攀爬上一栋大楼的外墙，而死侍却只能用那儿的防火梯离开。不知道佣兵会不会放弃，鉴于他已经彻底超越了他，但一个决心满满的死侍——没让他失望——正从眼前全速越过屋顶。

比赛——或者说追逐仍在继续，蜘蛛侠的神经因肾上腺素和兴奋之情而激动起来。他花了更长时间在墙体上攀爬，或许是为了延长比赛时间也说不定。当快到家附近的街区时，他上气不接下气地大笑起来。死侍肯定知道他正在被笑话，但仍然继续拼尽全力直到最后关头——直到一件令人难以置信的事情发生。

他转头向身后瞥的那一眼看见死侍伸手摸向腰带然后——消失不见了。蜘蛛侠几乎把整个头和肩膀都拧了过去，速度不可避免地放慢了些，但身体仍朝原先的方向跑去，却不幸直直撞在某个大而坚硬的东西上。他差不多被弹飞了，屁股着地摔倒，晕头转向了一会儿才明白发生了什么。死侍，与此同时，进行了一个冲刺，腿和臀部强有力地律动着，就如同奔腾的骏马。

“妈的！”蜘蛛侠摇摇晃晃地爬起身，向他冲去，但他明白为时已晚。一分钟后，他赶上了雇佣兵，那男人正坐在防火梯上，双腿悬空着摇晃，目光刚刚从蜘蛛侠的窗户上挪开。

相互看了看之后，死侍保证道，呼吸甚至都没怎么变重，“这还不算巅峰，我发誓。”

蜘蛛侠没理会这些，而是用胳膊肘戳了戳他的肩膀，玩笑着说：“这是瞒着我拿我遛弯儿呢，你是有什么瞬间移动装置吗？”

“没错，哎，不常用。它在特别短的视线范围之内才能工作，还时不时出点小故障。绝对保证在你最需要它的时候彻底失效。”

“所以那次用滑索是怎么回事儿？”蜘蛛侠疑惑地提问。

“你说的那次是指我们一起……被困在壁橱里（trapped in the closet，一部短片，罗·凯利是导演）？”

“对，罗·凯利。就是那一次。”

"嗨，我早就想在蔡斯大厦和奥斯大厦之间玩一次滑索。高空滑索是王道中的王道，就跟真飞起来似的那么爽。那些大楼的位置完美极了，是那种基本上不可能的高度。然而我一看见你荡起来，就知道这是命运的安排。但总之我再不会回去爬滑索啦，而且可能也没法再啪嗒啪嗒（枪声，死侍比喻的是使用枪支）了。”

“我可不这么想。”彼得沉默了片刻，回想了一下公寓里的情况。里头没有任何照片，但肯定有几个地方放着足够暴露身份的文件。他应该什么也看不到的，假如彼得不让他离开自己视线的话，可是，就算他离开了，真就会世界末日吗？这个想法绝对是在危险的边缘游走，却又像猫爪一样挠着他的心。“如果你发誓不偷看，就可以进来一分钟把你的东西拿走。”

死侍盯着他，好像他是个疯子。“真的？我发誓，绝对的，宁愿以永远活着来发誓。绝不窥探。”

“即使我把你的房子窥探了个遍？”

死侍轻轻笑了一下。“对。我不指望被同等对待，Spidey。我们没有可比性。”

蜘蛛侠拿肩膀去撞他的肩膀——尽可能多的让它们撞在一块，鉴于两人的身高不在同一个平面上。“天哪，Pool。这有点阴暗和忧郁了吧？”

“每时每刻。”

“进来吧。”蜘蛛侠站了起来。

“好。”死侍跟着蜘蛛侠翻进窗户，没太深入到房间里头，只是如履薄冰地环顾着四周。他发现那些宝贝们都被放在床上，于是就在床边坐下，把它们抱起来，上上下下欣赏了一会儿。“对不起，我亲爱的。”

他把武士刀收回背上的鞘，伸手想拿枪，而这时蜘蛛侠在床上坐了下来，几乎是紧挨着他。年轻者知道自己此刻一反常态的大胆，但他毕竟也是个好色的正常人，死侍过分低的自我认同让他很轻易就能生出勇气。这样做错了吗？他舔了舔嘴唇，无意识地弄湿了上方的一小块面料。“你想不想把咱们的面罩卷起来一点点，像青少年那样亲热一下？”

听到这个问题后，死侍不易察觉地瑟缩了一下，而彼得立刻明白自己错在哪儿。内疚戳痛了他，这本该是能预料到的问题，但同时也十分沮丧。那段时间里，他俩都不高兴地垂头丧气着，然后死侍努力让自己的情绪高昂了一点，冒险说：“我可以碰你。只在制服上面，半点儿都不可疑。”

彼得的老二为这个点子硬了起来。“要是我也能这样碰你就行。”

死侍漠不关心地耸耸肩。“皮革可是相当厚。”他伸出被皮革手套包裹着的手，指尖轻抚蜘蛛侠的手臂内侧。“感觉起来可不像通过这些东西。”

他身体的每一处都为此起了鸡皮疙瘩，哪怕小心翼翼地将自己的手也放到死侍的大腿上也还是这样。即使与肌肉之间还隔着一层皮革，也仿佛是在触摸被阳光晒暖的大理石。“知道，我更喜欢你另一个面罩。”

“是吗？”死侍听起来对这个感到很高兴，他的手指沿着蜘蛛侠肩部的线条缓慢游移，划过他的锁骨，年轻者尽量抑制住颤抖。“有点薄，但对皮肤来讲负担更轻。”

蜘蛛侠循着强壮的腿部肌肉来到膝盖，再滑上那令人印象深刻的腹肌。红色的皮革要更松一点，从而能更易感受到下面坚硬而强悍的身体。他自己的乳头则因一只大手而紧张地挺立起来，那只手，还戴着粗糙的手套，正在他的胸膛上画着圈。蜘蛛侠抬起手，只敢特别轻地触碰皮革制服左肩弹孔周围那干涸了的血迹。也许再往中心三英寸，就会刺穿他的死侍不朽的心脏。“还疼吗？”

“跟平时没什么区别了，早就好了。”死侍的手缓慢滑到他的屁股上，然后揉捏它。蜘蛛侠忍不住垂眼去看那只离他的老二那么近的大手。韦德不可能注意不到它的生机勃勃。

蜘蛛侠干巴巴地咽了口唾沫，双手像羽毛那么轻地爱抚着坚实的胸膛，他深呼吸，然后冒险问出了口：“平时会疼吗？”

“都是癌症那回事儿，”死侍无动于衷地轻语，注视着他的手从蜘蛛侠的屁股一路滑下去，在大腿上伸展开五指。“只是一如往常的疼和痒，早就习惯了。”

佣兵舒展开的手掌几乎就和彼得纤细的腿一样宽，他用小指探向彼得颤动的阴茎，差点儿就碰到了一起。彼得没忍住的泄出一声短促的呻吟，随即羞耻地闭紧嘴巴。死侍轻声地笑了起来，伸出另一只手把彼得往后推了推，直到他躺在床上。然后他也设法把自己高大的躯干在单人床上卷成一团，侧身蜷缩，紧靠着蜘蛛侠，轻松地与对方红蓝相间的身体贴得紧密无间。

“你真不可思议，Spidey，”死侍带着极明显的敬畏呢喃着。“就像字面意义上的那种幻梦成真。我以前，啊，也确实有过这样精确到每个细节的幻想。我就像是自己色情片的主角了，读者们肯定爱死了这个……”

他用温暖的手掌轻按着彼得的肋骨，这种姿势更像是安抚，反而不含多少性的意味，特别是再加上他把脑袋靠在了彼得的脖颈处，与那弧度完美地契合。彼得的脑海里仍然回放着当晚的早些时候，在威吓那个潜在的强奸犯时，死侍用得是与现在一般无二的亲密动作。这种想法让他有点心烦意乱，同时却又兴奋非常，然而当那皮革手套划过胸部，来到另一边乳头并温柔地揉捏它时，他就把刚刚那一切全然抛至脑后了。乳头顶端越来越涨，又麻又痒，他被刺激的整个身体都拱了起来。

“这里可以吗？”死侍问道，难得严肃了一次。他拿胳膊肘支撑着自己，但蜘蛛侠分辨不出他是在看自己的脸，还是在看他粗糙的手套在那脆弱而无遮无挡的乳头上动作的样子。

“当然。”蜘蛛侠立刻回答了他，声音充满欲望地沙哑着，身体被点着（lit up）的程度不亚于七月四日（美国独立日）。

那些手指们开始时还小心地捻拉着敏感的顶端，但后来就粗暴起来。当死侍拧第一下的时候，愉悦感几乎贯穿了彼得的整个身体，他的臀部剧烈地扭动着。但还没等羞耻感浮上水面，一只大手便中断了他的思绪，它覆上他下身那鼓胀的一包，指尖抵住了睾丸底部。

“那这里怎么样，可以吗？”韦德无声地凑过来，一本正经而且性感诱人而且太太太近了。这一次，只隔了几英寸，很明显佣兵正在研究着他面罩之下的脸。

这里可以吗？彼得的身体无声尖叫，全速前进！但这是不是太快了？这除了他对死侍的信任有多深以外究竟还意味着什么更重要的东西呢？他给不出答案，也无法分享，所以他只是开口，

“我能叫你韦德吗？我是说，只是在某种时刻。”

“这不是交易。你当然能叫我韦德，或者Pool，或者死侍，或者任何你想叫的，只要别太刻薄，我脸皮很薄，你懂的。”这是一个玩笑，就算是吧，但蜘蛛侠没多作逗留。他按住韦德的手，用杠杆作用把他的阴茎送到那人松松搭着的掌中。

“饥渴。Hmmm，我喜欢。”死侍用他的皮革面罩摩挲蜘蛛侠柔软的面颊，而裹着坚硬手套的手则小心地圈住他的柱身动作起来，强烈而无序。“我不会取笑你的，baby boy。你已经这么硬了……Whitey，顺便一提¹，正低声哼唱着一曲深情的——如果这表演值得被这么奉承的话——Aerosmith的歌曲 don't Want to Miss a Thing（电影《绝世天劫》配曲，丽芙·泰勒和本·阿弗莱克是主演，饰演一对恋人）。我觉得他正看着片外的咱们表演呢。”

彼得轻声笑了笑，上气不接下气地开玩笑说：“你会成为一个出色的丽芙·泰勒，我就是那个幸存的本•阿弗莱克。”（本·阿弗莱克跟丽芙·泰勒的父亲一同执行任务，而那位父亲没有活下来）

在他阴茎上的那只手握得更紧了，带来一种美妙的压力，但同时也让他恐惧地颤了颤。隔着这么厚的皮革，死侍很可能就会误判他对蜘蛛侠敏感的器官施加的力量，很可能就会扭动、揉捏或者拉得太用力。但佣兵显然习惯了在他的战斗用制服里做各种事，此刻对他简直没半点困难，而蜘蛛侠很快就对现在这种脆弱之处上的逗引乐在其中。“哦，操，韦德。感觉好的难以置信。”

从未有人让他成为一场性爱中的焦点，也从未有人让他如此全身心地渴求过。老实说，他从没想过自己从过去到现在乃至整个人生居然能有这样性致高昂的时刻。是因为他旷得太久了吗？或者这就是他只跟女孩上床所错过的东西？也许都有点吧，但这两种解释都不能让彼得信服。有太多独一无二的东西只存在于此时此地与死侍身上，让他性质高昂的显然就是它们。也许他只不过是个古怪的混蛋。

最终，彼得的身体开始绷紧，一触即发，而死侍也加快速度爱抚着他，用鼻尖磨蹭着他，拿被裹着的下体顶弄着他的腿。那性感的嗓音在他耳旁振动，“哦，Spidey，你这只小野猫！你快为咱们射了，我看得出来。”

彼得快抑制不住自己了，他大声呻吟着，几乎没任何警告的高潮如子弹般贯穿了他的身体，脊柱因此而拱成了弓形。那只结实的手在他的阴茎搏动那几下时仍在抚弄着顶端，直到射出的精液弄湿了整个裆部，之后它疲软下来，他的身体也彻底放松了，死侍的手才滑去上半身。

“太美妙了。”彼得承认道，脑袋仍然晕晕乎乎的。

韦德发出轻轻的笑声，手指爬过肋骨，探寻先前有点被忽略的乳头。他漫不经心地把玩了它们几秒钟，看着它们绷紧，然后回答：“我就是为取悦而生。”

不管别人是怎么看死侍的，蜘蛛侠都完完全全不怀疑这一点，他拧过身体，尽可能多地凝视着韦德的脸，虽然两人仍戴着面罩。“你呢？我能帮上什么忙吗？”

另一个人发出大声的呻吟。“操，我还有个幻想跟这开场的一模一样……Spidey，你快把我搞疯了。”然后他翻了个身，把腿放到床下，坐了起来。“这个，啊，这一块现在确实相当不舒服，但很难弄掉这么厚的皮革。”

他的声音低了下来，放慢了一会儿，“闭嘴。没错，我知道我们在给自己难堪。”但他又无缝衔接地找回了原本的音量以及腔调，“那么，呃，改天？下次肯定没问题。如果还有下一次的话，我是说，别有什么压力。”

蜘蛛侠溜过去坐到死侍旁边，一只手搭在他的肩膀上。死侍的自我鞭笞这么快就回来了，这让他感到沮丧。“我把最后一套干净制服的裤裆里弄得全是精液，所以不如咱们谁都别去尴尬怎么样？就像我说过的，刚刚简直美妙的难以置信。最好还有下一次。”

韦德转身与他脸对着脸，但只是没说话的沉默了许久。最后，他以最郑重的声音同意道：“只要你想，无论何时。”

不一会儿，蜘蛛侠大大打了个哈欠，而死侍急忙站了起来。“我应该让你多闭会儿眼睛。谢谢你让我……看到你睡觉的地方。”

蜘蛛侠懒洋洋地咧了咧嘴，看着他重新调整好背上的武士刀，把枪装回枪套。他现在就已经开始期待着下一次的见面了，而这次小小胜利让他越发大胆起来。“那我什么时候能再见到你？”

“还没好好尝够pool，是吧？”死侍笑话道。

“就像你的感觉跟我有什么不同似的，混蛋。”

“哦，我可早就受够我自己了。”

“我不是这个意思，你肯定知道的。别再这么混蛋了。”

“但我就是个混蛋。”


	8. 第八章

Chapter 8

他们约好的时间是星期五晚上，小蜘蛛会在夜巡后（实际就是星期六早上了）带披萨过来，留给死侍差不多整整两天时间来收拾他的小屋。虽然小蜘蛛以前并不是没见过这儿，但既然现在死侍有时间来准备了，他就决心把令人反感的可能性降到最低。

[[那就祝你好运。如果他突然改主意了也别太惊讶。]]

他做的第一件事就是打开所有的窗户，让它们就这样敞着几乎整整48小时，又把小蜘蛛这周早些时候遗漏的所有垃圾通通捡走，尤其是卧室里的那些，然后出去买了空气清新剂，在躺椅和床垫上大肆喷洒。他还买了拖把以及其他一些清洁用具，所以在风卷残云地拖洗过一遍之后，这自从几年前他租用顶楼以来就从未经受过此等待遇的地板首次像了点样。可是做完这一切之后，他被难住了，不确定该怎么让现在这只是干净些的地方看起来更有亲和力，更像一个家，而不仅仅像是有人在一个破烂窝里草草扒拉了几下。

[也许小蜘蛛能帮上忙]

[[这粪坑需要的是一个奇迹。即使他帮你把它给弄好，我们也不会去保持的]]

第二天他去送要洗的衣服，因为除了这个你没理由会在Bubbleland （提供洗衣等服务的店）闲逛。总之，他现在至少有了干净的衣服、毛巾和床单。在看盥洗用品时，他买下了一把粗麻布折叠椅还有一套两人用的碗盘和玻璃杯。傍晚时分，他回到了家，害怕着最后一项任务：让他自己不那么令人反感。水槽上那面镜子很久以前就被他打碎了，但门后还有一面全身镜，他几乎从不掀开那上面的布。不过，就只是，当他从皮革之下出来，去淋浴的时候，他觉得他需要看看自己在清洗的究竟是个什么玩意儿。

[[我们看起来就好像被奥斯本的神经毒气做过现场实验。就好像你会留下的那种变种人犯罪现场。]]

“滚开，好像你不是其中一部分似的。”

[我不知道，咱们看起来更糟吧。但起码咱们还没缺胳膊少腿。]

“就是这样。”韦德吐出一口长气。通常情况下，这样一次同他赤裸倒影的相遇会引发一场严重的抑郁症发作，最后极可能终结于枪管末端。然而今天他只是迅速把镜子盖上，挪步去了浴室。为着这个他胡乱挑了块散发着花香气味的便宜香皂，握着它清洁过了身上的每处肿块、隆起和疤痕。然后刷牙。擦干自己之后，他又拿新的婴儿润肤乳搓揉身上常年干燥的皮肤，接下来还试用了新的除味剂。他知道自己平时的卫生习惯明显低于正常人水平，因此还有点期盼身上强烈的味道是他能做出明显改善的一个地方——但他现在也开始怀疑这个了。

除去那个“下班后”面罩，他再没有任何氨纶的织物了，而他对这种薄到能把皮肤异常暴露个一清二的材料也感到不特别自在。他在洗好的衣服里翻来找去，发现了一条尚完好的旧牛仔裤和一件深红色连帽衫，在里面又穿上了一件黑色T恤还有他幸运的红黑条纹三角裤。他套上战斗用皮靴，戴上柔软的面罩，最后将双手伸进薄薄的棉质手套。这一次，当他掀开门后镜子上的布时，那种一拳打破它再把碎片捅进双眼的冲动消失不见了。

[咱们看起来……很高大。肩膀也很宽阔。这身打扮没怎么显出咱们的大枪和屁股，但它毕竟干净合体。这都是些好事儿]

[[我们看起来就是个怪胎。如果他决定不跟我们发生任何关系并且希望自己从没出现过的话，我们不能哭。]]

韦德突然发现他难以咽下喉咙里那团硬块。他只觉得仿佛要被活活勒死，但还是强迫自己回答：“我恨你。当然，我们不会哭。”

他把镜子重新藏好，慢悠悠地走进客厅，一面等待着，一面趴在电视机前吃披萨。凌晨一点刚过，在《法律与秩序：特殊受害者》的第三集中，巨大的敲门声把他从催眠般的昏昏沉沉中吵醒了。他甩了甩脑袋，三步并作两步蹦到门口。

是小蜘蛛，那样性感又那样活力四射，手中还拿着一盒披萨。“嘿。”

[[真顺利，他还是有可能亲自前来告知他对你没兴趣的。这方面他真是高尚极了。]]

但小蜘蛛只是冲他开心地笑了笑，在半开的门外瞅着他。“嘿回你（Hey yourself），我能进来吗？”

死侍让到一旁，小蜘蛛从他身边挤进来，短暂但仍刻意地轻捏了他的手指。

[♪♬We’re up all night to get lucky! We’re up all night to get lucky♪♬ ]

死侍把身后的门关上，摇着头梦呓般地自言自语。“难以想象。”

“嘿，你让这个地方焕然一新啦。看起来，嗯，干净了有一百万倍那么多。”

“我对不同种类快餐腐烂分解的小研究并不适合所有人。”死侍摆出一张死人脸说（Deadpool deadpanned）。

“这个研究摩根·史柏路克（拍了一部有关麦当劳的纪录片）已经做过啦，麦当劳的薯条永不腐烂。”小蜘蛛转向高个子男人，兴致勃勃地讲：“它们只会变得干硬，除此之外什么也不会长出来。你仔细想想这个。”

“硬了我也会吃下去，哥根本不在乎那些。”死侍吹嘘道。

“噫，真恶心。”小蜘蛛回嘴，但他站得是那么近，还抬头注视着韦德。

[♪♬Shalalalalala don’t be scared, you got the mood prepared, go on and kiss the girl♪♬ ]

[[看来一整晚都要听这首经典歌曲了（whitey哼的是《小美人鱼》的配乐）。]]

“夜巡怎么样？”

蜘蛛侠耸了下肩膀，往公寓里头走去，把比萨盒小心地平放在牛奶箱上（在清楚地注意到躺椅旁边的空比萨盒之后仍然这么做了）。“星期五晚上出没的通常都是酒鬼和派对狂们。刚还把几个小青年送到医院去，他们吸那玩意儿吸嗨了。”

“任何时候你需要陪伴，我都乐意效劳。上次真的有意思透了。”

[[开枪！然后……打偏了]]

蜘蛛侠在折叠椅上坐了下来，换了个话题，“看来你吃过披萨了哈。”

“我觉得最好在客人来之前把肚子里的野兽喂饱，因为这家伙不喜欢跟别人分着吃东西。”死侍承认，但仍然在回避那真实的理由。他把自己扔回躺椅上，不顾它正颤抖着发出吱吱嘎嘎的响声。“但你也会觉得这样更好，我就是个贪吃鬼，而且我喜欢看着。”

[[你是在炫耀我们的饮食习惯和性癖有多恶心吗]]

“我可能的确是饿过头了，甚至不打算在乎这是不是真的。”

死侍试图用不断切换频道来驱散一点尴尬气氛，他假装看着电视，这时小蜘蛛脱下手套，把面罩卷到了鼻子上头，于是他就对小蜘蛛吃东西时的下饭频道选择漫无边际地评论了两句。这个年轻人没用几分钟就吞下了好几大块披萨，之后他的咀嚼速度终于放慢到能讲出话了。“我一直想问你一件事——”

“Nunh unh，”死侍迅速打断了他的话，在座位上拧了个身，把双腿搭在沙发扶手上，向前俯下去，身体几乎是对折了起来，拿手肘支住了自己的大腿。不知怎么的，他这个可笑的扭曲姿势看起来兼具舒服与威胁性。“你了解我的程度远胜过我了解你。如果咱一定得谈点严肃的事儿，那这次就先谈一下你的那些。而不是我的。这个，嗯，就算是我唯一的底线吧。”

“唯一的底线？你一定开放极了。”小蜘蛛可爱地开玩笑说。

[他一点都不知道]

[[完完全全不知道，可怜的小家伙]]

“你不知道。”他气呼呼地说。

小蜘蛛嘴里塞满了披萨冲他笑。“你想知道什么？”

死侍很有几个好问题想问，但他有过一些审讯经验，他知道该怎么得到他想要的东西，第一步该怎么测试出他提问的限制，“你多大了？”

“二十。”小蜘蛛立刻给出了回应，看上去毫无戒备。

[[比人家大了十六岁，还真是一点都不可悲]]

死侍已经排列好了下一个问题。“你在学什么？”

“生物物理学。”回答也不假思索，甚至还同时咬了一大口披萨。

[[肯定比高中就辍学的聪明]]

下一个。“你在做什么工作？”

“拍拍照片。”

然后他切换到下一档，“我们之间这件事对你有什么好处？”

小蜘蛛防御性地把双手抱在胸前，稍稍撅起了嘴。“我不知道，为了那些机智的妙语连珠？那这对你有什么好处？”

“好吧，这问题不太公平，”死侍有几分恼怒地承认，随即提出了一个真正的问题，“考虑到你身边总是有着人群，你估计不是天生的变种人。那现在这一切是怎么发生的呢？”

小蜘蛛吃掉了最后一块披萨，然后十指交叉在胸前，准备着要说些什么。最终他解释道，更加沉着冷静地：“一只放射性蜘蛛在我十几岁的时候咬了我。学校赞助的旅行，诺曼·奥斯本的实验室。你能相信吗？”

“我不是没见过更奇怪的事情。”死侍耸耸肩，紧盯着小蜘蛛。

“我猜我也见过一些。但不怕告诉你，第二天我是真的真的吓坏了。一醒来那些感官就都疯得要命，感觉像是一个全新的身体。”

“是啊，去了那儿，做了那个，得到了件没法穿的T恤。”死侍同情地说。

“还有什么想知道的吗？”小蜘蛛挑战地问，把他的面罩拉了下来。

“有什么我应该被告知的小小癖好吗？”他在面罩底下挤眉弄眼。

“可能有哦，我还在开阔着眼界呢。”

[大写的可爱！ 像只放荡的吉娃娃]

[[我敢打赌（double dog dare）你没胆那么叫他]]

“这是个好答案，你这只放荡的吉娃娃。”

“我也这么想，”小蜘蛛回击道，装出一副被冒犯到的样子。“不过那是在你侮辱我之前，你这只淫荡的大猩猩。”

“Whitey那么亲昵地叫你，然后Yellow怂恿我再说一遍。那混蛋知道我没法在关于狗的比喻之后再拒绝一个打赌（a double dog dare）。这简直太押韵啦。”

“听起来某些人不再问问题了哦。所以现在是轮到我了吗？”

死侍真的不愿意把接力棒交给小蜘蛛，但他仍勇敢地点点头。他在躺椅上直起身子，让自己的目光从另一个人身上挪开，然而当小蜘蛛把他的椅子移到这个宝座前、和善地向他靠过来时，他的恐惧还是随之不断增长。

[[他最后肯定会跟我们摊牌的，因为他更聪明。我们对他一无所知的时候最好了]]

“你多大了？”

“三十六岁。”恐惧感爬遍了全身，在他这样不假思索地坦诚的时候，在想象着小蜘蛛可能的反应的时候。他会意识到韦德是多么不可救药、多么愚蠢吗？三十六岁，怎么能和一个比他小上十六岁的年轻人平起平坐呢。让一个又老又丑的怪物爱抚他年轻紧致的身体？小蜘蛛会被骇住吧？

但小蜘蛛没停下。“你在做什么工作？”

“你面前是个为金钱而战的雇佣兵。无论我签的是什么合同。”还是另一个人早就知道的事。这整个问答环节让他压力山大，简直如同他真正关心的那种面试。

小蜘蛛在下个问题前停顿了一秒，声音更轻柔了，仿佛察觉到了他带来的下一次打击会比他预想的更猛烈。“那你的这一切又是怎样发生的呢？”

“哈，我早就预先排练好了对这个的反应！”他用虚假的欢呼回应道，变得有点狂躁。“你看，我被确诊得上了某种可怕的吃人癌症，只能在疼痛中再苟延残喘上几个月。但因为曾在加拿大特种部队服役过，X武器计划的聪明鬼们便想拿我做个实验，而我同意了，真是次不错的经历。谢谢你们，加拿大政府，谢谢你们带来的永生跟创伤后应激障碍。”

[[这版本也太短了吧，老兄。那些折磨，折磨，还有哦天哪那些他妈的折磨呢？]]

[等等，我记忆中没有这些……]

“操，别冲我发火，伙计们，我现在需要敏捷地跟进。”韦德发出低低的呻吟声，抓住自己的脑袋因为它开始转个不停。除此之外，某些东西正从他的记忆尽头浮现出来，视线逐渐变得模糊——然后他被一只放到他膝上的手给轻柔地带了回来。

“嘿，我在这儿，韦德。”那是小蜘蛛的声音，温暖而充满关切。

沉浸、失去意识、然后醒来，韦德有过太多这样的经验了，他迅速恢复，有几分尴尬地弯了弯嘴角，“我回来了。抱歉，我只是有点，呃，分心了一会儿，但现在回到了正轨……你，呃，还有其他问题吗？”

“只剩一个，很简单的一个。”小蜘蛛有些犹豫地保证道，揉弄着自己的膝盖。“除非你准备好了的。”

“开枪吧。”

[[关于你对美食以及惩罚简直渴求得惊人的事儿]]

[既然你提到了：是的，没错，绝对是这样。]

“你为什么不问问我的名字？”小蜘蛛开了口，听起来莫名其妙地很害羞。

这种赌一把的想法甚至从没在死侍的脑子里冒出来过，但他还是尝试道：“你会如实回答吗？”

“可能真的会，”年轻者耸耸肩。“我知道你的名字，你却不知道我的，这感觉很奇怪。”

这听上去可不像是个要改变目前状况的好借口，尤其还是这种有点过激的转变——在所有人中竟然选择死侍来透露他的超级秘密身份。小蜘蛛已经靠近到能握上他的手了。

“但我一点也不觉得奇怪。你的秘密身份很重要，我知道的，而我希望你和我在一起的时候能有安全感。别去做你将来无法收回的事情，我什么都不需要知道，就像X武器那些混蛋们会说的那样，我可以闭着眼行动。”

[[确切的措辞是‘聋瞎且愚蠢’哦]]

[听起来更像是你说的话，Yellow。]

“哇哦，有点病态吧。”小蜘蛛站起一半身子，倚向扶手，但随后迟疑了一下。“嘿，你有床什么的吗？”他指了指死侍钟爱的躺椅，软绵绵地说道。“我想爬到你身上，字面意义上的，但决不会在这件东西上——不知道你跟他共演过多少次以自杀为主题的戏码。”

[说得好，小蜘蛛！好极了！]

“当然，在卧室里。还是挺干净的。”死侍弹了起来，抓住小蜘蛛温热的手，把他拉到那扇关着的门前。

[我衷心希望我们已经搞定了相互了解那部分。]

[我也是！]

“床特别特别适合爬。你不用担心掉下来，呃，不过我敢肯定你从没有过这样的问题。”

“不经常有。”小蜘蛛扫视了一下房间内部，但并没有什么看头：一个敞开的衣柜，里头的衣服只有寥寥那么几件，大部分还都是红的和黑的；一扇窗户和一扇通往浴室的门；一个合着的箱子，目测是被当作床头柜之用；地板上扔着一张queen size的床垫，铺着皱巴巴的灰色床单。而死侍只盼望着Febreze（某种空气清新剂）的香味不要太过浓烈。

小蜘蛛，这风骚的小妞，径直走到床边，然后转过身来盯着死侍，给了他一个让人浮想联翩的眼神，缓慢地，好像小钩子，“我应该把手套戴回来吗？”

[太他妈火辣了，他准备好了！全体注意！]

死侍从头到脚都精神起来了，他挪到床垫的一端。“你可以脱掉任何你想脱的东西。”

蜘蛛侠在面罩底下勾起了嘴角，韦德看得出。“那你会脱什么？”

死侍蹬掉他那双没系牢的战靴，露出厚厚的红袜子，然后踩上床垫。蜘蛛侠就那样注视着他从自己身边擦过，躺了下来，用胳膊肘支住身子。“我之前说过下次你可以摸，可不代表我要脱光光。”

他漫不经心地说道，非常确定自己把声线拿捏得恰到好处，听起来性感的要命，然而事实是他现在已然觉得自己赤身裸体了。这些常服，哪怕已经将他裹得严严实实，与他在别人面前总穿着的厚皮革（他自己一个人的时候通常也穿着）相比也只能给他更多的限制、更少的安心。这很可怕，却又莫名令人兴奋。小蜘蛛还会想碰他吗？

[[你真要让他这么做吗？在这些轻飘飘的便服底下，他没可能感觉不到我们被毁了的身体！]]

[别听他的，别把这搞砸。难道我需要正儿八经地算算他表示出了多大兴趣吗？最后说一遍，没错，他就是在跟咱们调情呢！]

小蜘蛛在他身盘腿坐下，拿膝盖分别轻碰着死侍的胳膊肘与肋骨，动作很慢，就好像是在对自己下一步要干什么做出宣告。他双手环过死侍的脖子，把两人的脸拉近，用嘴唇、鼻尖甚至是眉毛探寻着那张面颊。这感觉跟公园里那次一样好，而韦德早已将其反复嚼过了不下几十遍。他回应地用鼻子轻轻蹭他，而小蜘蛛则更进了一步，找上了他被覆盖着的双唇，随之而来的是蜻蜓点水般的吻，交缠了几下而后又分开。他们之间薄薄的布料肉眼可见地一片濡湿，韦德忍不住想把两人的面罩拉高一点点，让他好好品尝另一个人。然而取而代之的，他只是抬起胳膊，圈住小蜘蛛，这样当他完全躺倒在床垫上时，那小家伙就被拉到了他身上。身体彻底贴到一起时，他们都轻轻地吸了一口气，嘴巴微微张开。

“我真的超喜欢这个面罩。”小蜘蛛气喘吁吁地开玩笑说，几乎是在傻笑。

“它得到它的小费了。”死侍温和地低声应和，蹭着他的耳朵。他有点让身体被小蜘蛛的重量给压着的感觉迷住了。

也许年轻者的想法与他相同，因为他稍稍把自己支起来一点，身体往下滑了几英寸，然后又蹭了回来，弄乱了身下人的衣服。“我也喜欢你这些衣服。比皮革好多啦。”

小蜘蛛温热的手指在连帽衫柔软的料子上画着圈，而韦德没法不承认这种感觉是真的难以置信。他的皮肤状态从来都不太好，即便是此刻，也仍然有几处疼痛难忍，有几处过于敏感。可它们却刚好能忍受这些摩擦，或许是身上人的重量与毯子的热度让他觉得安慰，对亲昵行为的渴求让他心急如焚。

“如果你再给我更多的，某些东西就要爆炸了。”

“哦，是吗？”小蜘蛛慢腾腾地将一个膝盖放到他双腿之间，就势把大腿也靠了上去。“听起来真危险。”

“就是……没错。”死侍断断续续地肯定道，声音几乎不成语调。当小蜘蛛再次用大腿磨蹭他时，他发出的几乎是一声尖叫：“♪♬Danger, danger! High voltage!♪♬”

[[为他的生活配乐，信息作者]]（For the soundtrack of his life, message author）

小蜘蛛发出温暖的笑声，与他同频率地动起身体，于是现在他们一起摇摆了。这一分钟充实的无法想象，他们的脸颊与湿润的嘴唇摩擦过彼此脸上的每个地方，而手很快就耐不住地游走起来。小蜘蛛的手指摸索上死侍的胸膛，探入柔软的连帽衫，眷恋地抚着那棱角分明的腹肌，然后来到臀部，在那条旧牛仔裤腰带下方流连不去。当然啦，死侍的手也没闲着，不断探索着他想要的东西。透过厚厚的皮革手套所能感觉到的东西是极为有限的，但这些棉质的则完全不一样，它们被他的大手抻得更薄，那绝对是种截然不同的体验。最先击中他的是掌心下光滑的温暖、坚实流畅的肌肉以及氨纶——老天啊怎么这么薄。他迅速从小蜘蛛的背部来到脊柱尾端，真是个快速的旅程。

死侍找到个空隙开口，悄声发出了提醒，“我的手指马上就要又一次抓住你的屁股啦。”

“你的手指？是它们自己动起来的吗，是吗？”小蜘蛛咯咯笑着，在死侍身体之上演奏的节奏丝毫不乱。

“没错，这种情况发生过许多次，但我怀疑Whitey是刚才那次神秘小旅行的幕后主使。我们永不餍足。”

他的大手极小心地罩上一边臀瓣，拇指抵在外侧饱满的肌肉上，掌心托着柔软的后部，手指则渐渐探入中间的缝隙之内。小蜘蛛惊讶地顿住了呼吸，但当死侍开始挤压起那处，并同时有力地摇晃他们的臀部时，他的呻吟声就溢了出来。

[嘘——！咱们马上就能摸到他的屁眼了。我赌咱们已经让那个环松了一点点，打开了他一点点，已经让空气吻进了他紧张的洞。如果不是因为这紧身衣，咱们的指尖就会停在他从没被人进去过的通道入口，轻轻地敲打、揉按，急切恳求（Beseeching）着进入]

现在轮到死侍呻吟了，屁股因这个想法而不自主地向前顶了顶，他又粗暴地按了一下那里。背景音里是yellow在悲叹着：[[急切的恳求（Beseeching）？！你是什么，色情同人小说里的莎士比亚？]] 但死侍已经更加地适应小蜘蛛了，耳旁清晰可闻的是喘息声与“韦德！”的轻叫，这一切都让他涨的更厉害。

然而之后，小蜘蛛的双手无章法地乱动着，向下一挣，笨拙地摸索着死侍牛仔裤上的扣子。他翻到死侍的左边，于是死侍空着的那只手就被小蜘蛛给压在了身下，所以他只能遗憾地放开手中那一大坨臀肉，转而抓向那只的手腕。

[但咱们已经这么接近了！]

小蜘蛛瞬间滞住了，抬起（不是离开) 一点身体让他能直视着韦德。

“不行吗？”

韦德评估了一下内心矛盾的冲动，以确保自己能说得足够条理清晰。他设定了范围，语调因兴奋而含混不清，“只在内裤上面。”

小蜘蛛点点头，低头看向死侍巨大的凸起，然后开始更小心精确地解开那些扣子。而这慢腾腾的速度只能不断挑逗起他的欲望，所以韦德也不得不尽力往下看，他看着牛仔裤的前襟折开，那只赤裸的手正搭在紧紧裹着他阴茎的红黑条纹上。

[是的！终于！好——久不见了！]Whitey听起来着了魔似的。

[[你连上一次是什么时候都不记得了，白痴。我记得，是去年那个把呕吐物喷了我们一身的可怜妓女。]]

“这些都是给我的吗？”小蜘蛛开着玩笑说，轻轻揉按着那里，但他的嗓音和力道都是那样的柔和，于是韦德点了点头，不再顾忌地把脸埋进小蜘蛛温暖的肩膀里。他不想再观察什么了，不想再成为什么了，他只渴望着忘掉自己是谁，带着这种皮肤感觉良好那么一次。小蜘蛛闻起来很香，就像融化了一点点的曲奇冰淇淋，黏糊糊的。还是感觉像在拿生命冒险，但他开始有点相信这个夜晚不会以小蜘蛛吐在韦德身上为结束。

小蜘蛛稳定地开始进攻，隔着那层薄薄的织物上下撸动着韦德坚硬的鸡巴。干燥而粗糙的皮肤在温暖的摩擦下有点不适，但这些表面的感觉很容易就被某人正爱抚他那孤独的老二这事实所带来的深入骨髓的满足感所掩盖。即使是那些该诅咒的对话框也都满足又安静，而韦德得以在小蜘蛛的怀抱里安全地享受这些。小蜘蛛时而扭一下，时而捏一下，尝试着不同的小花样，但死侍并不在乎。他爱这所有的一切。

足以肯定的是，这时间的确算得上长，鉴于之前还有过一次并不比好更坏的遭遇。他应该在洗澡那会儿就打个飞机，但当时压力太大了，好吧，现在他就要射得太快了。死侍的身体不由自主地颤抖起来，而小蜘蛛则稍微挪开了一点，虽然手还在继续动作着。

“哦，操！我就快了，baby boy。求你了……别停。”

“我不会就这么停下来的，韦德。”小蜘蛛责备道，调整了一下位置使他们能眼对着眼。过了一会儿，他非常明显地扫了一眼死侍胯部的大帐篷。

[[他想看！真幸运，他是个彻头彻尾的堕落者！]]

[嘿，那是我的台词！]

死侍有点紧张了，他们都盯着小蜘蛛在他的鸡巴上撸动的那只手，当高潮迫近时，他猛然颤抖起来，昂首让他们的嘴唇撞在一起。他不想看，他只想感觉湿湿的氨纶在口中粗糙地上下滑动，把他快乐的声音藏到小蜘蛛的嘴里。那只放在他阴茎上的手加快了速度，几秒钟后，高潮便占据了他的身体，要求着每个细胞、每根神经的注意力，哪怕就只是片刻的迷乱。

[gooooooooooaaal！！！]

“小蜘蛛！干！”他大声地呻吟着，这一波终于过去了，肌肉随之不再紧绷。更加放松了，他的身体很好地适应了皮肤持续传来的疼痛，把它转变成一种单纯的不适感。在睁眼回到现实之前，他深呼吸了几次来感谢这一点。小蜘蛛正凝视着他，手放在他的腹肌上，勃起紧贴着他的屁股。

韦德想要对另一个人说谢谢，但他不相信自己不会因此而变得可悲至极。所以他转念一想，说：“你应该去当一个海报女郎。去，嗯，比如一本热辣透顶的超级英雄日历什么的。”

蜘蛛侠在面罩下咧嘴一笑。“那会出演的还有谁？”

[陷阱问题！不要回答！♪♬Danger, danger! High voltage! ♪♬]

[[哇哦，看来这句歌词会在我们的脑子里转上好几天了]]

他把裤子直接在脏内裤上扣好，然后转向小蜘蛛，把他按倒。“谁他妈在乎？我整年都会卡在你的月份那儿，永远不知道今夕何夕。”

死侍如狮子般俯身在他跪趴着的猎物身上，隔着氨纶迅速亲了一下他的嘴唇，在爱抚小蜘蛛运动健将一样的身体时用鼻尖轻搔他的耳后。他的面颊缓慢地摩挲过小蜘蛛的脖颈与锁骨，最终在那紧实的胸肌之间安定下来。死侍试图舔吻那坚硬如石子的小乳头，但这材料不允许任何比挑逗更大的动作。小蜘蛛弓起的背映入眼眸，于是死侍坐起来一点，把他双手的灵活尽情施展出来。薄薄的红色手套让他感受到这小小的凸起是何等精致脆弱，但也让他能更容易地判断出什么力道最为恰当。没错，皮革手套就如同金属钳一样灵活，但现在这些手指可以轻拧，可以捻动，可以环绕牵引，可以又捏又拉，它们能不断从小蜘蛛嘴里勾出断续的轻喘与呻吟。韦德比Whitey更喜欢这个配乐呢。

死侍的手轻轻地攀上小蜘蛛的肋骨，低头在柔软的小腹上蹭了蹭。感觉出乎意料的舒服，于是他把整张脸都埋进了这美妙的肉体，在那儿徜徉了至少一分钟。 最后他终于又低了下去，鼻子和嘴唇撞上了那根发烫的阴茎。 他将自己置于小蜘蛛布满肌肉的双腿之间，沿着那诱人的线条游走闻嗅。这些挑逗让小蜘蛛的腰肢摆动起来，双腿不由自主地夹紧蠕动着，他把双手也加进来，继续揉按着那跳动的欲望，从而抬头近距离观察着制服。没什么太明显的东西，但这设计不可能没考虑到快速小便的需求。

[BINGO！]

当终于找到那处隐藏得很好的设计时，他伸进了一个指尖，刚好足够证明他找到了正确的位置。小蜘蛛紧张了一下，但很快便放松了。“好的，请吧。”

“你这么甜蜜地请求，我怎能拒绝呢？”死侍柔声说。他又把手伸进去一点，这蓝色的材料极具弹性，完全足够容纳额外的附加物。死侍花了几秒钟的时间分开盘绕的阴毛，将手伸得更远，握住了那根焦急等待着的沉重阴茎。它有六英寸多一点，像婴儿的屁股一样光滑，像羞涩的处女一样粉嫩。死侍立刻开始绕着它轻柔地上下打转。

“啊，该死！我爱死了你的手！”

[[他从没亲眼见过你的手。他也不知道他已经被你的畸形肢体摸遍了全身。]]

“闭嘴。”他低声自语，但认为小蜘蛛没有注意到。这可不是他上演那些糟烂戏码的时候，这该是让小蜘蛛快乐的时候。他理应得到最好的。（He deserved only the best.）


	9. 第九章

Chapter 9

死侍的手指、小臂与肩膀一齐发力，好像要从蜘蛛侠的老二上榨出汁来。那薄薄的棉质手套在裸露的老二上的感觉很古怪，比不上人的皮肤，可比起隔着氨纶感受皮革手套还是要亲密温暖得多，虽然被那玩意儿摆布时他也挺享受的，但谁会不喜欢更近一点的接触呢？

这时，对他阴茎的攻击放缓了，接着是一通好似无章法的乱摸，他迟钝的大脑花了一会儿才明白死侍在干什么，他在把那根小家伙从层叠的制服下拉出来，让它暴露在空气与他们的目光之下。它可能略大于平均长度，但肯定没韦德的那么大。当然啦，跟另一个人相比的每样东西可以说都是这样。身材高大，肌肉鼓胀，整个人都花里胡哨，死侍总是有点过于张扬。

死侍慢悠悠地摩蹭龟头，又刻意地上下套弄柱身，保证蜘蛛侠能看清楚他的每个动作，同时也让自己能从那双腿之间观赏到这一切，这根不断渗着透明液体的阴茎就挺立在他们两个中间。半声呻吟从他口中溢了出来，他想他看到韦德冲他笑了笑。然后年长者借机低下脑袋，于是他头罩上那个红色的揪儿就占满了彼得的视野。他用空着的那只手调整了几下面罩，在蜘蛛侠来得及思考其中的含义之前就猛地俯身，先是在龟头上打了个转，然后就把那根老二整个含了下去。

“哦，该死的！”彼得冲口而出的几乎是一声尖叫，那种湿润而灼热的刺激如浪潮般汹涌而来，让他手足无措，只剩灭顶的快感。死侍像吃玉米卷一样吸他的鸡巴，一边找寻让他快乐的那个点，一边还在不断往后吞着。他显然很习惯深喉，没产生任何咽反射，只是持续拿温热的口腔挤榨他，吞得更深直到口水都从睾丸上滴了下来，这人怕是根本不需要呼吸吧？稍稍有点遗憾的，他没法看到更多阴茎在那张嘴里抽送进出的样子，但他也没法把眼睛从起伏的红色头罩上移开。他的手在发痒，想捏它一下，但又努力忍住，害怕自己禁不住诱惑，顺势将这面罩一把扯下来。

在死侍热情洋溢的服务之下，他没能挺多久。那双大手托着屁股后面将他推上不可能的顶峰，阴茎深深塞进了死侍的喉咙。彼得大声呻吟着，高潮如同火山喷发般猛烈地席卷过每寸躯干，精液一股股射进那又热又滑的腔道，被它一滴不剩地吞了下去，与其同时它还在持续收缩、紧压。这梦幻般的余韵漫长而朦胧，恍惚间仿佛过了一个世纪。

“哦，我的老天啊！”彼得终于从云端上回过魂来，嘴巴自动迸发出赞美。他又一次被这绝妙的性爱体验所震撼。他是有段时间没感受过口活儿了，但绝对没有哪次能比得上这次！死侍就像个神秘的性爱忍者！

他转头去看在他旁边坐下的韦德，但那现在又是死侍了，笑着看回他，面罩仍在老地方。“挺给力的，是吧？”

“相当不错，”蜘蛛侠轻声笑着，随便整理了一下衣服，心满意足地叹了口气。“感觉轻了一百万倍。”

他这么高兴了大约整整一分钟，又突然犹豫起来。韦德把头埋了下去，小心翼翼地问道：“那么这个……可以吗？”

什么？彼得不得不停下来思考。他猛然意识到，在一切开始之前，他根本没机会说他同意还是不同意。为什么韦德在把他整个含进嘴里之前没问这个问题？因为他想拿这种出其不意的亢奋来藏住自己的脸？（这真是佣兵会干的事，不是吗？）如果彼得不想接受一个连他的名字都不知道的人为他口交呢？这个人甚至都不会把脸露出来，更别提亲吻他的嘴唇？

“我……不知道，”彼得慢慢说出了口，不安感随之膨胀。“我是说，这好极了，毫无疑问！可能算得上我这辈子感受过的最棒的口活儿！不过，啊，或许，事先征求一下意见要比较好吧？真不敢相信我能说出这种话，但是，唔，也许我们应该等一等。我说不清楚这是什么感觉，你懂的，就是在用舌头之前先把老二伸进你嘴里什么的。你可以说我老脑筋，但我认为传统规则有时候还是有用的。”

“浴室隔间墙板上都有那种洞，不是吗？”死侍随便地说道，他好像一下子就变得难以读懂了。

“但我想要的不是这个。”彼得反对道，有些惊慌地坐了起来。他一点都不喜欢这种想法，尤其是这还发生在他为了不深深陷进与这声名狼藉的佣兵不合常理却日益亲密的关系里、而拿各种各样的问题对自己拷问过之后。

“噢，当然不是啦，你想要一个名字，一张脸，一个身体什么的，然后你就可以像跟其他人那样做正常人做的事儿，”死侍无所谓地解释着，好像是在谈论天气，甚至还朝窗户的方向望了望。 “但那永远不会是我。可能我比那种寻欢洞强点儿，因为我，唔，毕竟有个身体，但这也不过是让我被当成一个充气娃娃之类的东西。你可以随心所欲地使用我，但如果之后你还想更进一步，别人就会觉得你疯了。”

那种伪装出来的若无其事最终破碎成了狂暴的怒火，他口中蹦出的单词越来越急促，越来越响亮，然后他猛地站起来，“操，他妈的闭嘴！ 好吧，我这就告诉他！Whitey想澄清的是我们不是什么充气娃娃，应该是红的矽胶娃娃，好像那就有什么不一样似的！然后该死的Yellow不停地在强调，一个合格的泄欲工具得知道要停止他妈的废话，给他脸上的洞找个更好的用处！”

彼得只能听着，带着上升的悲伤与恐惧，他也一点点站起身。死侍已经停止咆哮与转圈好一会儿了，眼睛看着他，等着他的反应，可彼得却一时无法将胸口那剧烈的痛楚用语言表达出来。最后，他只是朝他伸出手。

“我从没把你看作一个充气娃娃，韦德，或者是寻欢洞，或者其他类似的东西。你竟然会这么想，我……我感觉很糟糕。”

“关键是你完全没必要感觉糟糕，”韦德又一次强调，好像彻底魔障了。“你没必要为利用我的技能而感到难过内疚尴尬或者产生任何其他不好的感觉，无论你看上的是哪方面的技能。我擅长杀人，还有操和被操，再下流都没问题，你不是第一个发现这两种才能的家伙；但你最好意识到除了这些我没别的能提供。所以当有些人选择跳过客气话直奔主题的时候，我也不会有多困扰。我上次跟非专业人士的性爱已经是，啊哈，好几年前了。碰到你我简直他妈的幸运至极，我再清楚不过了。除你之外甚至没人愿意跟我握手，更别说碰我的屌。说真的，你可以把我全天24小时绑在你的衣柜里，屁股里插着警棍，屌上勒着绳子，而不管你什么时候光临我都会饥渴的像条发情的母狗。”

“韦德，你得让这一切停下来，”彼得恳求道，死侍混乱的情感洪流几乎要把他冲垮了，让他自己也一触即发。“我并不尴尬或是内疚，只是觉得自己很……卑鄙。因为这就是正常人发现他们对待喜欢的人就像对待有偿妓女一样时会有的感觉。”

“Spidey，我是个雇佣兵，”韦德继续，他显然被自身的痛苦魇住了，对周遭的一切视而不见。“跟有偿妓女基本上就是一回事。把一个活儿好的婊子当成想留在身边的人？你不是第一个搞错了的嫖客。”

“够了！”现在彼得也生气了。“我不是什么嫖客，不会就为了一次419到处闲逛，而且我无论如何都不想跟一个没脑子的矽胶娃娃做爱！我不喜欢你发表的那些关于自己的可怕言论，它们大部分都是不尊重自己的胡说八道，不管怎么说，界限是划下来了了，无论你脑子里转悠着什么扭曲的幻想，我都不会扮演你的施虐者！”

他们就这样在床垫上气呼呼地对峙了几秒钟，混乱而沉重的呼吸声交杂在一起。若说两人间必须得有一个人更能屈能伸，那肯定是死侍，他最终垂下了脑袋，揉弄着自己的后颈，而房间内的剑拔弩张也逐渐平静下来。

“我需要道歉吗？这两个对话框意见不一，但相同的是都没用。我可能又搞砸了吧。”

“我不知道，Pool 。你真为这个觉得抱歉吗？”彼得轻轻叹了口气，这场剧变已经彻底让他心神俱疲。他迫不及待地想回家，待会儿再去想这整件事；现在好像干什么都没有意义了。

死侍难为情地看着他。“有那么一点吧？我知道你肯定不会对任何人施虐，这就不是你的天性。”他的语速稍稍快了些，“如果是我让你产生了自己卑鄙的错觉，那真的真的很抱歉。我不该在完事之后说那些的。或者可能其实整个吹箫的事你都不乐意？我只是想给你个比较好的夜晚，但当然啦，这张该死的大嘴肯定给我带来了什么麻烦。”

“我也很抱歉。”彼得尽量柔和地说，他匆匆离开死侍，迈出房间，一股股沮丧与挫败感正不断袭击着他。他之前的确意识到了韦德的自卑问题——没办法注意不到——但他显然没明白这种自卑的程度之深，也对它的影响毫无了解。尽管他们之间的化学反应强烈的惊人，但有点理智吧，彼得怎么能放纵自己继续跟这样一个对自身看法如此扭曲的家伙在一起呢？或者对他们之间关系的看法也？……好吧，之前那么火爆的情节，现在再看都不免掺上杂质了。

“我能做些什么来弥补一下吗？”死侍可怜兮兮地问道，形容之精确胜过彼得能想到的。“让它不那么，阴暗？”

蜘蛛侠从折叠椅上拿起手套，把它们戴上，努力思考着该如何能既诚实又公平地回答他。他希望韦德摘下他的面罩，但这并不代表他想让这成为讨价还价的筹码，即使这的确跟筹码一样是在台面上的问题。最后，他看向死侍，试探着说：“你可以用名字叫我，用我的真名。这会有帮助的。”

死侍一动不动地呆立着，然后焦躁地说道:“Spidey，你真有好好想过吗？要是你把名字告诉我，可就收不回去了。这可不是那种我会忘掉的事。总有一天你会想把我从你的生活中抹去，但那时候如果我已经知道你是谁，这事就没那么容易了。我是不相信自己不会干出再次跟踪你、骚扰你的朋友的事情来，也许还要把你的名字写在天上。”

他已经不该再觉得惊讶了，但韦德的脑回路怎么就能比他自己的还要令人抓狂！“你知道这毫无道理，对吧？你知道我住哪儿，只要你想，无论什么时候都有上百种办法查出我的名字。我承认最开始挺害怕的，但现在都过了好几个星期，尽管机会多到多到数不清，你也还是没做任何可能危害到我身份的事情。我认为你就是不愿意知道我叫什么；你更喜欢这种寻欢洞方案，因为这样咱们就都能保持匿名，假装着没注意到对方的任何事情。但这只会让咱们变成彼此的没有面孔的性玩具，而这也真的让我难过。”

“你不是——”死侍急急地打断他，但蜘蛛侠打了个停止的手势，快步挪开，“很抱歉就这么离开，但我今晚真的不想再吵架或者是做爱了。我累了，想回家。把这件事留到以后再谈吧，现在让我一个人好好想想。”

死侍安静地点点头，让人无法分辨出那面罩底下是什么表情，然后不发一言地跟着蜘蛛侠走到门口。尽管彼得特别想来个紧急撤退，多半还要跑回家大哭一场，但他仍然强迫自己在门前停下转身。他的目光锁定住面前这高大的男人，在心底坦然承认，他仍喜爱他所看到的一切，他仍想亲吻那曾温柔地包覆住他老二的双唇，但是此刻，他们整个的“熟悉度”好像都岌岌可危。于是他仅是伸出了一只手，又慢又小心地托住死侍的下巴，用大拇指隔着那薄薄的织物轻抚他的嘴唇。“关于那些……谢谢你，你非凡无比。”

“即使之后我们还为这个吵架了？”死侍犹犹豫豫地问道，好像跟蜘蛛侠一样不知所措。

“没错。”蜘蛛侠把手收了回来，试图让他看见自己的微笑，但隔着面罩做这个动作实在有点困难。“暂时拜拜咯。”

死侍异常地沉默。蜘蛛侠飞快地跑下楼梯，来到街上，然后他听到身后传来一声枪响。某些复杂的情绪在他心中战斗了几秒，但紧接着他就拼命地跑开了。

! ^_^ !

整个周六的早上他睡的昏天黑地，醒来就马上埋头进工作。他给自己做了午饭，写了会儿学校作业，之后去参加了斯塔克的慈善晚会——并非以客人的身份，就只是给那些闲聊的名人们拍照而已。斯塔克和波茨女士很合作地摆好姿势让他拍，这位亿万富翁还朝他飞了个wink，但除此之外，他就没继续工作了。宴会上还巧遇了玛丽·简，挽着一个20多岁的信托基金经理，他们虚情假意地寒暄了几句，而这并没像几个月前那样让他困扰。他整个身心都被不安和沮丧占据，都因为死侍那家伙，让他根本就无暇顾及其他的，尽管他仍然庆幸有了喘息和处理事情的空间。

三天过去了，这所谓的喘息空间与日常的回归开始不是一种解脱了，而是寂寞。各种想法在他脑子里乱飞，但他仍忍不住想知道死侍会不会在巡逻途中突然出现？或者他的公寓外头？他寻找着那可能藏身屋顶上的红色身影的蛛丝马迹，但一无所获。他告诉自己那个人没事，正如死侍会说的那样，他一直都没事，对吧？然而一往这儿想，他的心脏就一阵阵发疼，多明显啊，韦德当然有事，不管他的自愈因子是多么强大。他整个人都一团糟，而彼得，这个傻瓜，居然没能早些意识到事情的严重性。

他被内心的声音催促着，又“顺便路过”了一下那座公寓，部分原因是他想念和里头的疯子雇佣兵打交道的日子，但，哎，更理智的原因是，他应该在还能这么做的时候就切断两人之间的联系，因为对任何友谊 / 关系 / 哦管他是什么呢来说，死侍都是最糟糕的选择。彼得已经目睹这个男人崩溃自残过好几次了，能看出来，他的内心充满着一系列破坏欲，这本应毁灭他并永久杀死其他人的可怕想法浸染了他所有的思维与行动模式。彼得之前告诉自己，他绝对不会耍死侍，不会把他从自己身边推开，但那是在他知道自己有多么多么努力去做了这件事之前了。死侍需要一个看护员，一个心理治疗师，而不是一个男朋友。

而这就是唯一的反方观点，除了他觉得韦德可能确实需要上述那些以外，他极其不认同仅因这受伤的男人比他预料的更麻烦就要抽身而退的想法。他只是单纯地想念着他，想念他那些疯狂的废话。过去他不曾意识到自己的生活空洞而无趣，直到死侍出现，撒下一把辛辣呛鼻的胡椒粉。所以，要是他真有那么正直高尚，就会把他们的性关系先放一放，专注于建立一段健康的友谊关系；但他不会自欺欺人地装作搞不懂自己的真实意图，他也不认为死侍会接受这么一个迂回。

而此刻是暂时从无休无止的工作中逃离出来的周四晚上，在这绝望的漫无止境的一周之后，蜘蛛侠终于屈服了。他告诉自己就“跟着感觉走”，然后他的脚就把他带到了哈莱姆区死侍的地盘，那公寓近在咫尺，荡过去又那么简单，简直太诱人了，不是吗？

没人应门，于是他离开大楼，又从一扇窗户进到房间。这地方跟上次来的时候没什么区别，甚至连披萨盒子都还在原来的地方，但没有新的外卖盒。也没有死侍。他战战兢兢地瞥了一眼躺椅，看不出有什么变化，于是就走进卧室，原本干净的墙体上多了一处喷溅状的血渍——他的眼睛好像被骤然刺了一下。看起来死侍没选择他通常用来这么干的躺椅，而是坐在了床垫上——一切变糟的地方——一枪崩了自己的脑袋，然后离开公寓再也没有回来。彼得回家时感到浑身冰冷僵硬。

他们上次见面那么肥皂剧，却没让彼得哭出来，大约是烦躁超过了自身负荷，无法卸载。但现在他容许自己在洗澡时哭一小会儿，坐在浴缸里，让水流冲走他的眼泪，淹过他的低声悲鸣。他为自己在这次糟糕事情中的角色而内疚，为死侍对他们冲突的过激反应而生气，还有，压过一切情绪的，他痛苦极了，害怕死侍永远不会回来。仿佛他错过了重要的机会却再也无法挽回，被丢回到了他无色无味的生活里。他安慰自己，身上没了死侍的重量可能会更好些，但，唉，没有任何效果。

周五可真是个艰难的日子，笼罩在彼得身周的那团负能量直到他晚上回家查看邮箱的时候才有所减弱。账单，几份广告，然后他翻出一个皱巴巴的信封，上面写着他的地址，但没署名，只贴了张邮票，表明这是几天前从迈阿密寄来的。他的脑子立刻敏锐地想出了好几种可能性，有好的也有坏的，随即迅速把它撕开，读起了那些不熟悉的大写字母。

彼得·彼得·吃南瓜的小家伙

这里有个Pool 不会打招呼

她让他用名字来叫她

他学着喜欢这奇怪的玩法

我是混蛋，但我会努力不那么糊涂

XOXO#646 5555911［注1］

［注1］Peter, Peter, pumpkin eater / Had a wife and couldn't keep her / He put her in a pumpkin shell / And then he kept her very well / Peter, Peter, pumpkin eater / Had another, and didn't love her / Peter learned to read and spell / And then he loved her very well.  
翻译是:  
彼得彼得,吃南瓜的人 / 娶了老婆养不活她 / 把她养在南瓜壳里 / 这次她可满意啦/ 彼得、特爱吃南瓜 / 有个情人却不爱她 / 彼得学会了读和写 / 爱她爱得没办法。

在美好到使人眩晕的安心感中，彼得真的不自觉咯咯笑了起来，忧郁的阴云消散得太快，以至于他现在头昏眼花。在电梯里他就掏出手机回短信。 ((你知道没必要为了押韵把我写成女人吧？))

他不得不守着手机几分钟才等到答复，但这几分钟他根本不能让自己干别的。他开门进屋，躺回床上，像个少年维特一样紧盯着手机屏幕。最终，这个既受祝福又被诅咒的小装置响了起来。((我怎么能忘了（4get）？别恨（h8）我，吃南瓜的人))

彼得的脸开始泛红，他一字字键入他的回答，((我不恨你。昨天去你的公寓找你了，可你不在那儿))

((在迈阿密呢，工作的事儿，明天（2omorrow）晚上回来。想我了吗？))

他有点想问这是什么工作，但也知道现在绝不是谈这个的时候。相反，他回复道：((想。不喜欢咱们留下的问题))

((我的错，我会更好的，我发誓))

希望这是韦德正承担一些真正的责任的体现，而不是仅仅把一切都归咎于自己，但他怀疑是否真的如此。((咱们在一起（2gether）做会更好))

又是个长一点的停顿，他的手机再次发出提示音。((Whitey想知道你穿没穿着性感的紧身衣。可以吗？))

一阵内疚刺痛了彼得，他知道正是因那次争吵，死侍把自己的正常行为模式都改变了，才小心翼翼地问上那么一句。但这是必然，他们双方都需要更谨慎些，才能把曾遭受的痛苦留在过往。虽然他对跟死侍直接跳到性这一步作为收场持谨慎态度，但这倒一直是他们交流的中心环节。((当然，什么都可以。穿着休闲裤和衬衫，在工作))

((小野猫玩偶悄悄告诉你，松开纽扣，宝贝))

彼得看着手机笑了，解开衬衫的扣子。((要是你也（2）这么做，我就全脱掉))

过了一会儿，他才等到回复。((在监控范围内=作为交换，我可以假装看着你吗？))

彼得有点小小的失望，但他明白这场合并不需要半点诚实。事实上，死侍已经假装全裸了，但不用考虑，只因为他目前的位置而已，彼得怀疑事实上死侍的焦虑会在他裸体的时候剧增，无论存不存在观众。((好啊。假装你正监视着我的公寓))

((你躺在床上，手伸进了裤子。真是懒惰，你应该脱掉它们))

彼得为这个勾起嘴角，配合着褪掉了裤子。有它们你就没法舒服地自己来上一发。((OK，我真的脱光了))

((我透过望远镜看着你漂亮的粉红色鸡巴。我想摸它想到不行))

彼得整张脸都红透了，阴茎在他曲起的双腿之间胀大。他不敢相信自己正做着这个，但这比想象中的还要让他性致高昂。他在打字前碰了碰自己的胸，((玩着我的乳头，你看到了吗？))

((你对它们干了什么，宝贝男孩？都红肿得像让别人蹂躏过一样啦。Spidey，这两个小东西怎么这么淫荡？想尝尝变态小玩具吧？哪个都行？下次我出远门，你得一直夹着乳头钳))

彼得对死侍这么擅长电话性爱没半点惊讶，只要涉及性，他从来就无可挑剔。这像是种回报的努力。((你看到了什么？你得摘掉手套，让自己爽爽))

在等回复的时候他急不可耐地揉捏自己的胸前两点，想着被乳头钳夹住，想着死侍自慰的样子。最后，他看到屏幕上的文字，((裤子太（2）紧绷绷的啦，它不允许我干什么坏事儿。你让它紧到发疼))

彼得带着笑编辑短信：((无论什么事只要扯上JC Mellencamp就都性感多了，谢谢你。为什么你不把手滑进那些皮革，抓住这个好机会？))

((Mmm。一只手摸着自己，另一只手摸着我的步枪。就好像同时抓着两根要爆炸的鸡巴))

彼得的脑子已经自动开始描绘那副样子了，以某种古怪的漫画风格，他在打字前自己撸了几下。

((你不在这儿真是太（2）遗憾了，我们能更好地照顾这两根鸡巴……肯定有什么事儿等着让它们一起做……))

那边的死侍隔了好长时间才回复，留给彼得更多时间抚弄自己。他的阴囊缩得更紧，提示音响了起来。

((操，开始真心恨（h8）上这块该死的皮革了。把这头威风凛凛的野兽关起来是个脑残的决定。释放Willy行动［注2］已经开始了！))

［注2］Free Willy ，译名为人鱼童话，大约是小男孩释放一条大鲸鱼的故事

彼得大笑。((仔细点，Pool，这差点把我的童年毁了))

((然而你还是像给它上油漆一样挤榨那可怜的小家伙，就好像你要打得它彻底屈服喽。一想到你那美味的鸡巴哥就忍不住流口水))

彼得高涨的欲望在他读信息的时候勃动着，体液从手掌底下渗出来。他只好把它抹到床单上再打字：((真希望你在这儿，让我的老二看看谁是boss))

((你会喜欢的。危险的红皮革怪物就要打破你的窗子，在你尖叫着喊救命之前（be4）就骑在你身上。他要跨坐在你光着的身子上，所以你没办法逃走，胳膊被按着，双腿不得不大大分开……这个可以吗？))

彼得粗鲁而快速地上下撸动了一会儿，呼吸越发沉重。这简直色情到极点，以至于他短暂地被自己惊着了，但这强烈的亢奋是否认不了的。他尽最大努力掰开手指，拿起手机。((谢谢询问，但别停下来))

然后他不得不等了将近整整一分钟，尽管那段时间里他的右手可没有闲着。最后，终于：((蒙面入侵者把你掼在床上，抓住你漂亮的老二，握得紧紧的，你只能趴着让他为所欲为。你射得太厉害了，几乎记不住之前（b4）发生过什么，但你会记得你的老二到底属于谁，因为它现在又红又胀，就跟DP一样))

哦，该死的！彼得又撸动了几下充血到极限的阴茎，然后，伴着一声巨大的呻吟，他的身体猛然弓起，热腾腾的精液射到了腹股沟上，流满了整个手掌。结束之后，他的骨头酥软的跟果冻一样，皮肤好像跟床合为一体。他在朦朦胧胧之间听到手机最后一次发出提示音，((晚安，吃南瓜的人))


	10. 第十章

Chapter 10

在乘客诡异的表情目送之下，死侍下了飞机，自我感觉良好极了。登机伊始，他身上的红色制服就让某些家伙的脆弱小心脏承受不住了，他们估计打了小报告，因为机组人员马上就没好气地走过来想把他赶下去。然而，鉴于他没携带任何武器(武士刀不算吧？) ，还拉高了面罩以表明身份(很好，每个人都瞠目结舌) ，当他声称要打电话给他的律师时，那帮人终于让了步。作为小小的甜蜜报复，他在头等舱里表现得格外讨厌，不断跟对话框们斗嘴，高声大笑，吃东西时故意发出很大动静，在座位上没一刻消停，这些把戏让他开心得很——变态意义上的。

胆战心惊，满心盼望，他一上出租车就扯掉手套给小蜘蛛发短信。((归程一切顺利，蝙蝠侠！正在返回哥谭！))

没过几个街区，手机便蜂鸣起来，他在那铃声音量升级成令人毛骨悚然的嚎叫之前眼疾手快地划开屏幕。((晚饭一起吃？))

［他想在咱们鬼混一通之前先去约个会。Awww，还能再可爱点儿吗？］

“真是压力山大。”他自己嘟哝道。

迅速敲字：((先回趟家的。在哪儿？几点？))

[[上回那次大错特错之后，他还愿意和我们继续，你得知道这简直就是走了狗屎运。不过也说不定他只是想通知我们，如果一定得跟疯疯癫癫的畸形精神病人发生关系，那最保险的主意只能是电话性爱，碰面就不用想了。]]

“总比什么都没有强。”虽然接受并遵守它会是个艰难的决定。

((你那家胖帕特怎么样？7点还OK吗？))

[Uhhh……他知道自己在招惹些什么吗？]

[[这小傻瓜从没意识到吧？]]

胖帕特是家BBQ，它的食物里有着灵魂！外卖服务也到位又贴心，但他从没去实体店吃过饭。那儿总是人头攒动，周六晚上尤甚，营业时间也不够长——这可是个无法忽视的缺点。死侍很惊讶小蜘蛛竟愿意在众目睽睽之下跟他碰面。尽管如此，鉴于他现在已经是他自己了，他真的不想变成更难搞版本的自己——点击发送：((OK))

[[不知何故，我对我们能在真正的餐馆里和Spidey——抱歉——彼得一起吃好整顿饭表示深切怀疑。好比要一头弱智的公牛在瓷器店里头玩杂耍。]]

“哦，闭嘴。”

“嘿，蜘蛛侠崇拜者！你最好别在后头自言自语，”出租车司机突然打断了他。“我可不想摊麻烦。大脑不正常的家伙就滚下去自己走！”

“为什么，是的，傻逼，我就是在跟我自己说话，我自己，还有蜘蛛侠！”

这就是为什么背着巨大行李袋的死侍最终靠自己的脚走完了剩下的六个街区，因为他无论如何都不能不觉得自己简直太过于通情达理。他本可以因为这些冒犯而抽出一把武士刀搅烂那司机的内脏，或者让他身上多几个弹孔，如果他不是这么冷静又理智的话。

总之他比预期的晚到家，因此不得不加快速度做准备。在制服里头他会更自在更有安全感，但这也算是个约会呢，便服才是恰当的选择；但不管衣服怎么选，有这个面罩在，他看上去就永远不像个善茬。他把全身上下洗得干干净净，用宝宝护肤霜搓揉过自己之后还扑了爽身粉，穿上新买的牛仔裤与红色高领毛衣，外头披了件红黑相间的机车夹克。最后是防护服们：他的软面罩，他的肩枪套，还有他的战斗靴。最后的最后他在枪套里放了两把手枪，靴子里插进两把匕首，口袋里再塞上常用的指虎。完工，可能他看起来像个脑子有毛病的智障，但至少是个全副武装的智障。

[咱们乐队的名字就这么定了嘿：全副武装的智障]

七点零五，他到达胖帕特门外，趴在窗户外头看小蜘蛛来了没有。不，他绝不会进到大厅里尴尬地徘徊，把众人的目光与不必要的关注都吸引到身上。几乎是在同一时刻，一个魅力四射的年轻男孩向他走过来，韦德刻意无视他，惴惴不安地绷紧全身。他以前还没有被要求过滚出一家他未曾踏进门的餐馆。

[千万别莽撞！我想见Spidey！]

“嘿，Pool。是我。”一个熟悉的压低了的声音传了过来。

死侍的脑袋像被抽了一鞭子似的迅速转开，幅度大到脖子差点断掉。他旁边的男孩身高体格都符合，嗓音也对得上，但但但……

[[Woh，这可让人有点没想到。]]

“拿电锯温柔地操我吧（《希德姐妹帮》的经典台词），”死侍梦呓般地说，震惊得无以言表。“彼得？”

[喔喔喔！Spidey是个超级性感的小东西！]

那个年轻男孩害羞地笑了，点了点头，死侍觉得眼前炸开了大朵大朵的烟花。“很棒的电影。那时候克利斯汀·史莱特还很性感。”

“性感的是你！”死侍像个白痴一样大叫。他过去没想过太多，如果他去想，估计也会猜小蜘蛛是因为可笑的外貌或伤疤或其他瑕疵才戴上那么一个密不透风的头罩的。死侍对另外那个人的制服选择的认同感太强烈了，他从来没考虑过这真的不是出于同样的原因。很明显Spidey不可能有他那么畸形，但他真没期待过这个。这简直超出常理。

“谢谢。”一层薄红爬上了男孩的脸，淡褐色的双眸与故意弄乱的棕色头发都可爱得像个天使。他穿着衬衫和紧身牛仔裤，扣子解开了几颗，看起来就是这城市的时尚top 1。“你，嗯，看起来也很棒。街头风很配你哦。”

死侍紧张地用鞋底蹭着地，心头涌上一丝热意，但仍抵消不了巨大的惶恐。“是吗？我想，如果有人找我麻烦，我就能说自己是个墨西哥摔跤手。”

[[不算谎话。我们就是现实生活中的墨西哥摔跤手]]

彼得的脸上又浮现出笑意，那嘴角的弧度让死侍着了迷般地凝视着。“进去吧？我订好位子了。”

“OK，如果他们一定要让你担保才放我进去，别太惊讶什么的。要是有需要的话，我可以是个智障。”

[[这也不算谎话。脸都要丢光了。]]

“做你自己就好。”彼得带着喜爱纵容的神气说，牵住了他的手。死侍这次戴的是副黑色的棉手套，被宽大的双手抻得很薄，于是彼得掌心的热量分明地传了过来，他就让彼得这么一路领进了餐馆。尽管顾客们有一个算一个都在朝他们行注目礼，老板娘还是秉持着恰到好处的纽约式冷淡，在餐厅角落里找了张隐蔽的桌子让他们落座，他们当然不会抱怨，即使这只是为了让他们远离人群的视线。

好，他们在彼此对面坐下了，韦德把全部精力都聚焦在面前的菜单上，而不是如坐针毡地把脸上那块薄布扯来扯去，但他的腿仍抖得好像要给地面踩出个纹身。现在饭桌上的怪胎秀只剩他一个了，他该怎么表演？感觉他们之间的所谓共同点一下子都蒸发殆尽。

“嘿，放松点，”彼得在安抚他，轻按着他的指关节——他才注意到把餐刀攥得死紧的手指。“因为我还是环境？我只是觉得既然你连我的名字和住址都知道了，其他的也没必要继续瞒下去。要是你不舒服，我们就结账走人。”

[收拾好你的烂摊子，DP。今晚我想来一发爽的，最好别是一边哭一边自己打飞机。♪♬All Byyyy Myse-eeelf♪♬]

死侍命令他的腿停止，立刻。“没，我挺好，不过是有点兴奋罢了，呃，因为工作。”

“有什么有趣的事吗？”彼得饶有兴趣地问。

[[他又想跟我们像成人一样对话了，混蛋。你得给我悠着点儿]]

“嗯，当然有，这活儿简直不能更适合我了，”死侍发现真的很难直视这耀眼的男孩超过短暂的几秒，他的嘴巴自动开始讲起来。“那里的古巴毒枭想让我端掉某个越界到冒犯他们感情的人贩子团伙，明白吗？那些人渣强奸小男孩小女孩、给他们洗脑，所以我他妈的感情也被他妈的冒犯了。我才杀掉两个，其他人就马上心甘情愿地往要被送去吉隆坡的集装箱里头钻。哈，我仁慈地没拿走他们的武器，不过除了这个可没留别的，所以谁知道这次超级长途旅行之后能有多少人完好无损地走出去？除了他们跟彼此上演一出《沉默的羔羊》（一部详细描写了食人行为的作品），我想象不出别的了。”

彼得全神贯注地听着，上半身前倾，嘴唇微微张开。“孩子们呢，他们怎么样？”

死侍装作若无其事地耸耸肩，以表示孩子们遭到虐待没让他产生什么感觉。“去机场的路上给 DCF 打过电话了。相信我，我最好别不识相地继续呆着。当局视我为眼中钉，甚至会因此忽略真正的罪犯和受害者。”

这时一位迷人的女服务生刚好过来为他们点餐，她的眼睛睁得那么圆，但仍维持着得体的礼仪。当她离开时，彼得的眉头可爱地蹙了起来，抿了抿嘴：“我知道现在说这个有点早，但是从上次见到你之后我就一直在考虑了，公平起见，你也得被提醒一下……如果咱们两个继续这样下去，就得好好讨论下你的工作啦。我真的不太能接受。”

[砰！呜呼！宝贝男孩刚刚是不是说了我觉得他好像说了的话？！砰砰！他妈的简直不可能！啊啊啊！头头头头等奖！砰！]

在歇斯底里的庆祝中，死侍的心脏皱缩了一下，砰砰砰的欢呼声震得他脑子嗡嗡直响，让他更难搞清楚彼得的意思。当然他不是在说这听起来像什么，众所周知，Whitey不擅长解释任何事情。“继续……哪样？”

“你知道的。”彼得的脸又红了，有几分无措地避开他的目光，“如果我们开始认真起来。”

[我们迷人的星星男孩的脑子估计没真正的星星那么亮堂通透，但是引用90年代的杰作《生死时速》 ，他的蛋蛋倒是又大又圆又毛茸茸（got some big round hairy cojones，big cojones指有胆量，cojones既有胆量的意思，也有睾丸的意思）]

这个挑战就像是从天外飞来的，哐的一声落在他面前，死侍不得不往后坐了坐，双臂无意识地抱上前胸，努力整理着纷乱飘飞的思绪。当然啦，彼得当然不会是在考虑未来与他长期共度的可能性，但有那么多不容忽视的事实尖叫着肯定。还有，听这话的意思，他是要把这段关系的成功与否跟他是否改变甚至放弃佣兵那一套挂上钩。这提议不真实而醉人，从头至尾的，竟要求他做出这样的让步？就好像他们能走多远似的。小蜘蛛骨子里就是太高尚正直了，天真的小傻瓜，不让他嗅到承诺的味道，甚至连次同情炮都不会有。

死侍的手指再次——好像是它自己决定要这么干似的——爬上那刀刃，指腹沿着那锯齿状的刃面轻轻滑动。“就再确认一下，我没产生幻觉吧？”

彼得的眼神立刻担忧地投向那把刀，但他没有动作。“我不这么觉得。我肯定是真实的，咱们坐在胖帕特里聊天这件事也是真实的没错。还有别的需要确认吗？”

死侍摇了摇头。他和对话框们没花一秒钟就决定去追求这种奇幻的关系；这难以想象，不，他可以想象，在他心中已经浮现出他们在一起时那美妙非常的图景。他果断地向前倾身，无缝切换到专业模式，仿佛在谈一份暗杀合同。

“我接受你的最后通牒，条件如下。首先，在该段关系度过三个月纪念日之前，我无需改变自己的行动模式，时间从在你公寓邂逅那天开始算起；其次，所有协议仅在交往期间具有约束力；最后，虽然我可以认同部分合理限制，但不代表接受全然摒弃。举个例子，我过去也曾放弃过杀人，但当情况在我判断迫切需要干预，或亟需我的独特技能时，我不会袖手旁观。”

彼得认认真真听着每个字，神色越来越惊叹，在死侍演讲结束时递上一个大大的笑容。“真想不通你怎么能觉得自己很蠢，Pool。你刚刚谈判的样子像个律师。我接受上述条件，详情则待进一步讨论。”

死侍在面罩底下回了一个勉强的微笑，即使他的胸腔正充斥着纯粹的希望与强烈的欣喜，鼓胀得生疼，他觉得它马上就要被撑裂开来。

[[别被冲昏头了，你要知道事情永远不会走到那步。他不可能把我们留下足足三个月]]

“还有，呃，还有一件事。”彼得有几分别扭地接着说，而死侍的笑容随之淡去了，他整个身躯都防御性地缩紧。第二只靴子也该掉下来了——刚刚简直好的像蜃景，像梦境，反正不像真的，哪怕只持续了这么短短几分钟。“我知道这对你来说很难，对不起，但是，就像我说的，我真的考虑了很多很多，既然要向前走，那我还需要你答应我一些别的。从现在就开始，不能等到三个月之后。”

死侍再次无意识地抱胸，他感到喉头紧张地发窒，感到近乎赤裸，此刻他多么想念他的制服啊。“来吧宝贝儿，痛快点，条件是什么？”

[♪♬Hit me baby one more time! ♪♬]

彼得大力摇了摇头，急急地说：“没有条件，真的！我只是……我看到你床边的血迹了，韦德。你也知道我肯定明白那可怕的躺椅上有过些什么。我不……我不能细想，我害怕我忍不住去想，如果每次我们吵架或者出什么问题时你都杀掉自己一次？没错，你会自愈，看似无事发生，但对我来说不是这样的，要是我认为这会伤害到你，我就不能和你在一起，对不起，但这真的是底线。”

韦德的身体渐渐舒展，放松，他以为会坠下铁砧，但当它真的砸落，他才恍然觉察那不过是颗小石头。他的心跳频率又正常了，也找回了声音里的平静：“你不会伤害我的，彼得。我不敢说我再不会伤害自己，疼痛能帮我关掉喋喋不休的对话框，嗯，还有乱七八糟的幻觉。但如果你想要的就是这个，我会承诺不再自杀，只要你还想跟我……继续在一起。”

[[如果你真相信我们对自己的行为有那么大控制力，那我们的大脑受损程度可比想象中严重。]]

女服务生的到来打断了他们的谈话， 她手脚麻利地把食物和饮料一一摆在桌子上，彼得向她道了谢，然后伸手握上了韦德的手，对着他的眼睛笑了笑。“真的很抱歉把这一切都推给你。我知道现在就谈论整段感情可能有点为时过早，但看看前方吧，需要咱们共同克服的难题太多啦，若是想避免伤害到彼此，就必须要好好沟通。你有没有什么关心的事？或者想划定的范围？”

[[我们没有挑挑拣拣的资格。]]

[我看到了手撕猪肉！羽衣甘蓝配培培培~根！]

“没有，只有对你愿意容忍我的感激。”

那张小脸蛋看起来有点失落。“你也可以有需求和欲望的，Pool ……或者，那就说说你无法接受的东西？”

[[好好动动脑子，混蛋。他希望得到一个成人的回答]]

[我要吃东西，现在立刻！食物！！！]

死侍的眉毛皱得如此之深，大约对面的小蜘蛛都能透过面罩观察到，你要是被一大盘子可口诱人的食物这么盯着，你也很难好好动脑子。“呃，好吧，我想我的硬限制就是孩子还有小动物，没有比伤害他们更坏更肮脏的事了。剩下的软限制可能会，啊，可能，让你没兴致什么的。但要是你真的很喜欢的话？怎么说呢，我必须被说服。让我想想……我唯一能想到的其他事情就是，比如，我不太喜欢医生那一类的角色扮演，如果是让我扮演病人或者测试对象或者其他什么的话，如果还得被绑起来更是绝对不行。这听起来可能具体的有点古怪，但我是彻彻底底受够了人体实验的戏码，非常感谢。再说一次，除非那是真正让你的引擎转起来的东西。那样的话我们也可以商量商量。”

死侍在那张完美的面孔上探究着，看他是否给出了一个足够让它的主人满意的答案，但年轻男孩只是睁大了眼睛，嘴巴略微张开了一点。“好——吧。虽然不太是我说的那种需求和欲望，但也很高兴知道。咱们完全可以避开所有这些。”

然后他再次露出那比阳光都耀眼动人的微笑，韦德也跟着不自觉咧开嘴巴，这个瞬间有点儿太多愁善感了，但他们一起度过，感觉就是非同一般。最终，他们开吃了，彼得往嘴里送了一大口奶酪通心粉，还在笑，笑得傻乎乎又可爱。韦德犹豫了一会儿才拿手遮着把面罩拉高，但在用美味的手撕猪肉塞满两颊之后，他整个人就只剩下餍足了，也用微笑回应对面的男孩。这样一次开心的放纵可真好啊，想依赖他、相信他的冲动无法抑制，在所有积极的刺激下探头探脑、活蹦乱跳。而当他发觉彼得的脚趾正划过自己的小腿攀上膝盖的时候，他几乎把叉子弄掉了。

[把他叫回我们那儿，DP！]

“吃完之后你愿意跟我回家吗？”韦德咽下满嘴的肉，满怀希望地问道。

“当然。”彼得肯定道，微翘的唇角暗示着他们正想着同样的东西呢。

他们暂时安静下来，大快朵颐了几分钟，直到死侍终于把肚子填了个半饱，觉得可以继续聊天环节了。他一直不认为自己有资格去深入探究小蜘蛛的私生活，但目前他们很明显正朝那个方向发展对吧？所以现在有件事让人很好奇，因为他知道了年轻男孩有这么张可爱的脸蛋来配他火辣的身材。“所以，你说你过去从没跟男人谈过，但我敢打赌你肯定有过大于等于一个连的女朋友。像你这么性感的大学男孩，跟妹子上床的次数怕不是跟霹雳火差不多。Pool想听听你在这方面的成就。”

[打屁股银行随时开放，接受雨天存款！]

小蜘蛛咯咯地笑起来，脸微微红了。“现实可不是这样。我很高兴你喜欢你看到的这张脸，但一般来讲大家都把我当成一个过分在乎学业、工作、课外活动的小呆子，你明白我的意思吧？女士们说的没错。”

他描绘的画面太不科学了，死侍的语调怀疑地上扬：“但你肯定交过女朋友，没错吧？”

彼得点了下头，若有所思地咀嚼了一会儿，然后停了下来。“有过两个比较认真的，格温和简。”

“所以你们怎么样了？”

彼得垂眼盯着空空的盘子。“你确定要听这些故事吗？结局都挺悲剧的。”

[[用膝盖蹭蹭你的蛋蛋，你就会把忧郁忘得一干二净的，漂亮小男孩]]

韦德耸耸肩，往嘴里扔了块小饼干。“本人的一生就是个大写的悲剧，我想听听你的。但是你不必告诉我任何你不想说的事，永远都不用。”

彼得叹了口气，擦干净手和嘴角。“没关系，你有权知道……格温是我的初恋，那时候我彻头彻尾地痴迷她。她又漂亮又风趣，是个内心强大的女孩，所以当她想和我约会时我惊喜得不行。大部分日子我们都快乐极了，但她不知道我另一个身份，然后就出事了……那天绿魔把她从乔治华盛顿大桥上扔了下去，我拼命发射蛛丝想接住她，但她落得太快，骤停害她摔断了脖子。”韦德注视着彼得，但他双手覆额，盖住了眼睛。

[[Tick tock♪♬Tick tock on the clock.♪♬正常人都是怎么安慰他们可能的男友的？]]

[再给他来次绝赞口活儿。咱们最擅长这个]

[[因为上次的结局简直不能更顺利了]]

韦德把他的面罩直接拉下来，毫不关心满嘴的油。轮到他笨拙地伸手轻按彼得的手指了。“嘿，你要知道这不是你的错，如果你什么都不做，她早就没命了。你已经尽到全力了。”

“这就是我一直在告诉自己的。”彼得平静地回答，抬起头与他对视，眼神中的悲伤几乎要溢出来。韦德发自内心地希望他不要哭，否则他就真的手足无措了。

“但没有任何作用，不是吗？我知道跟我有所谓的共同点算不上什么安慰，但我也曾误杀过人。不止一次，而每次感觉都坏透了。我炸毁过本应空无一人实际却并非如此的大楼，弄塌过房子，它倒下来砸死了许多旁观者，甚至还被骗去营救某个死一万遍都不够的混蛋。在我们的工作中，这种情况发生的太频繁了，以至于军队有个专有名词来形容它：附带损害。当然，没人想经历它，但士兵们必须去面对它。事实上，这种惨烈的伤痛也正是你成为英雄的原因，让你超凡脱俗于恶人。”

[[鼓掌，鼓掌，鼓掌。我们绝对能得一个奥斯卡]]

彼得勉强想挤出一丝微笑，但那看起来更像是要哭了，“是啊，我明白，留给我与过去和解的时间很充裕，只是回想时还是……痛苦极了。”

就在这时，女服务生走了过来，韦德点了香蕉布丁和山核桃派。如果这都不管用，那没什么能管用了。他赌了一把，又开始问：“另一个怎么样？你跟她又发生了什么？”

彼得深深吸了一口气，好像勇气也随着空气一起被吸进来，让他振作了些，继续说道，“没法更差劲了。实际上我上周刚见过简，她是名百老汇女演员，我猜是很有前途的那种。她过去也是格温的朋友，在格温去世后一直陪在我身边。后来又发生了挺多事儿，最终我们走到了一起。但随后她就发现了我的秘密身份。我确实爱过她，但异常艰辛，也许格温的死亡给一切都蒙上了阴影吧。我也希望在她离开之后继续作朋友，但在两次求婚失败的情况下，我脆弱的男性自尊心估计挺不过再一次拒绝了。”

他用一个浅浅的微笑作为故事的结局，紧紧反握住死侍的手。甜点上来时他们才分开，韦德再次拉高了面罩，用手遮住嘴。

“你呢？”小蜘蛛一边小口小口吃着布丁一边问。“你生命中有过重要的女性吗？”

[说从来没有过！]

“哈！”死侍嘴里塞满了核桃派，连珠炮一样说个不停。“我年纪比你大很多，也不是老这么吓人，所以有过几个。我只讲重点的。”他放下叉子开始数，“凡妮莎，代号模仿猫，是个变种人。得癌症之前我对她非常上心，非常认真，甚至就要步入婚姻殿堂了，但在我彻底无药可救把这段感情毁得渣都不剩后就再没有然后了。接下来是梅赛德斯，没交往过多久，但她是我孩子的妈妈。到现在我都没见过我的女儿，她最好根本不认识我……说到哪了？哦对，几年后又碰上了另一个变种人，代号塞壬，她狠狠伤了我的心，几乎是把它搅烂了，这还不是她做的全部。在你想都想不到的恶心事儿发生之后她还那么温和，就算我清楚地知道像那样的尤物永远不会爱上我，也还是义无反顾地陷了进去。然后一个婊子，伤寒玛丽，伪装成她的样子跟我上床了，就为了在最后告诉我那不是她，以此来嘲弄我，让我彻底情绪失控……”

死侍说不下去了，记忆片段在他身体里左冲右突，恍惚间眼前开始闪烁纷乱的斑点，他的手死死掩住自己的嘴，仿佛要把声嘶力竭的求救扼杀在喉咙里。哪怕跟他经历过的无数次死亡、惨无人道的折磨还有不计其数的人体实验相比，那次情感上的重创也还是最为痛苦，胜过其他的一切。他曾短暂地幻想过，即使他是这样一副鬼样子，塞壬也会爱他、在乎他，结果最后是伤寒玛丽在利用他的弱点，撕开他的伤疤，对崩溃的他发出毫不留情的讥嘲。那时，悲伤与怒火让他身陷连番的幻觉，幻觉引发极端的狂暴，他永远不想再那样来一次了。她的大揭露与他随后疯狂的暴走，就跟其他那些无法摆脱的恐怖一起，变成他永无止境的噩梦一份子。

他的小腿上被狠狠踹了一脚，现实的画面立刻又回到眼前了，声音也在几秒钟后变得清晰。“——韦德！地球呼叫死侍！嘿！”

“回来了，回来了！我没事。只是在回忆的垃圾场里小小绕了个路。”死侍虚弱地开着玩笑，觉得有些天旋地转。他一把将面罩扯回原位，哪怕它只能带来一星半点的安全感也好，然后推开核桃派，胃里的翻腾感完全压过了甜品的诱人香气。癌症怎么就不能彻底销毁掉储存记忆的大脑组织呢？

[好像现在还能闻到那婊子下面的腐臭味儿似的，我要吐了]

“老天哪，这可真太可怕了，能让你放过眼皮子底下的食物。”彼得温和地打趣他，把手轻轻放在韦德的胳膊上。

“这是我一生中最坏的经历，”韦德喃喃地吐露，“能说明很多问题了。”

“谢谢你把这些告诉我……女人就是灾难，对吧？”

他们坐在那里，一言不发，在沉默中安慰彼此，直到女服务生把账单拿来。小蜘蛛在他们差点就要为此大打出手时退步让死侍付了钱，很快两人就来到了外面的街道上，朝着家走去。死侍比平时要少言寡语一百倍，但彼得就像完全不在乎这些似的挽住他的胳膊，跟他亲密无间地贴在一起。

“听完咱们的创伤经历大合集之后，再问这个我有点害怕，但我快好奇死了。当然，你不是必须回答。”彼得开了口。

“尽管问吧，”死侍勉强答应道，尽管他承认自己已经厌倦了分享。“但到家之后我就不打算再开口了。我本该是个多嘴佣兵，今晚你可让我输得很惨。”

彼得冲他笑笑，撞了下他的肩膀。“完全同意……我只是想知道你有没有和男人在一起过。”

“太多了，到处都有过。只有一个还算比较值得一提，我的上一个，咳。”死侍的回答有点不情不愿。“内森·萨默斯，也就是电索。”

“不是吧？！”彼得叫道，被这个消息冲击的在原地动弹不得。“来自未来的变种人？那个一手建立起Providence岛的人？”

死侍用力拽着他的胳膊肘往前拖。“就是那哥们儿，该死的大块头一个，满心都他妈想着把世界从它自己手里拯救出来，我当时觉得这人很高尚什么的。他24小时几乎都在干这个，除了有时候焦躁紧张过头啦，就把我按在地板上操一顿发泄掉多余的精力，有时也会在墙上，或者其他什么地方。”

“所以后来怎么样了？”彼得问道，感兴趣地凝视着高个子男人。

[我有点想电索了……还记得他怎么给咱们信号的吗？在他改变主意之前，咱们得用最快速度准备然后赶紧过去。然后他会把咱们按倒在最近的平面上，用那巨大的手掰开咱们的屁股，掰得不能再开，朝咱们的洞里吐口唾沫，把咱们当成头配种的牲畜一样骑在胯下。再然后他就把那根巨型老二又快又狠地捅到底，不断扩张、撕裂，直到最后咱们除了大腿根上的撞击再感觉不到任何东西……唉……我真有点想他了]

[[只有你才能把被那样使用的体验变成自慰的材料。Spidey对我们来说要好得多，除了有新增的“边界”之类的废话以及这堆侵略性的问题。]

死侍耸了耸肩，半只耳朵听着Whitey的色情回忆，他至今仍不十分确定自己对那段过往的真正感想。电索对他不是很好，他知道，但死侍没多余的自尊去在乎；电索真切地不关心死侍那张牛油果脸，这在死侍的眼里就像爱一样美好。作为回报，电索得到了一个不用假装关心还能承受住他超人尺寸的人。他们的性生活少得可怜，粗暴而直接，而且全凭电索喜欢，但死侍其实并不讨厌，也很享受这种跟异时空变种人有关联的感觉。他真的很喜欢电索，很尊敬他，有一段时间几乎迷信着他与他的远见卓识；但他从来没有赢得过什么作为回报，就算他有心理准备，也会避免不了的难受。即使这样，他的老二也还是在回忆中兴奋了起来。

“我猜，他命中注定要做一些更伟大更有益的事情，”韦德试着去总结，而避开那些粗鲁的部分。“对他来说，我只是个骨肉皮［注1］，所以他前进之时，就顺理成章地把我抛在了身后。我最后一次听见他的消息是说他已经回到了未来之类的地方。我不想撒谎，连一句‘后会有期［注2］，宝贝’都没有就永远离开让我真的很难过，但反正他也从未说过爱我或者类似的话。他从没许诺过什么玫瑰色的未来不是吗。”

［注1］Groupie，骨肉皮（果儿）是一群追求和明星（可以是影星，歌星，作家等）发生关系（大多数情况下是肉体，少数情况为精神上的）的人（一般为追星族）的总称。

［注2］Hasta la vista, baby，西班牙语，出自终结者2

[[你知道我们很像那本书，对吧？关于一个精神分裂的小女孩的那本]]

“哇，听起来挺过分的。我原本以为这么坚定要结束世界苦难的人会对身边的人好一点。”

死侍不知第多少次耸了下肩膀，那时他们正踏进大楼正门，他突然转过半个身体，紧紧抱住小蜘蛛，急切渴求着从另一个人的存在那里汲取安慰。他必须得微微弓着点腰，才能把脸埋进柔软的发丝，但奖赏来的超乎想象，彼得那种纯净清爽的味道让他晕乎乎的。“你闻起来太美妙了。核桃派，曲奇饼，还有半融化的奶酪。真美味。”

彼得发出低低的笑声，小猫一样挠了几下死侍的后背。“怎么这么说？你想把我吃掉吗？”

“只要你肯让我这么做。”他在那敏感的耳畔呼气，用鼻尖描摹脖颈上优美的线条，然后隔着薄薄的布料轻咬上一口，他能感觉到彼得贴着他的身体在打着颤。

“嘿，变态基佬！滚上楼去，没人想看你跟你的小男妓干什么好事！”

[一级戒备！婊子养的！]

死侍猛地放开怀中的男孩，怒火与受辱感一瞬间就冲上头顶，他本能地探向肩部枪套中的枪。在他抽出它之前小蜘蛛的手就按了上来，力度刚刚好，他递过一个非常能鼓舞人心的微笑，随即就转头朝向走廊尽头那个老非裔美国人。“没听说过你面前的死侍是个墨西哥摔跤手吗？在南部边境那块儿他可驰名内外，每片拳击场都被他踏平了，你懂我的意思吧？他不需要为这档子事付钱，而且他当然也不会付钱给我。现在我们要上楼了，谢谢你未来把对同性恋的偏见都咽回肚子里。”

[他为咱们挺身而出！我陷入爱河了啊啊啊]

死侍瞪着那个人足足一秒钟之久，主要是小蜘蛛正推搡着他走向楼梯。一到那里，他就发起了赛跑的挑战，那大个子的家伙本可以通过一次上三级台阶把这场比赛赢下来，如果小蜘蛛不是在最后一层作了个弊，从墙上直接荡上去的话。

他把门打开，两人彼此相视而笑，彼得顺势就把他压到墙上，身子也靠在他上头。他用鼻子蹭过死侍的下颌，温柔地咕噜着：“你闻起来也好香，宝宝霜和爽身粉。”

死侍的手底抓了满把饱满的臀肉，把它摁向自己的下身，让两根迅速胀大的阴茎暧昧地碰撞纠缠。三十六年来，从来没有人告诉过他他身上的味道很好，就算那理由也很充分，但这种赞美仍刺激了大脑内部的中枢神经，让它抑制不住地分泌出内啡肽。

“嗯—哼，”彼得这么挑逗了一会儿，往后靠了一点点。“手放到自己旁边。”

他的老二在命令下应声起立，脑袋腾地一下回到原位，把手掌乖乖地贴在墙上。彼得把两只手都伸进了他那件红黑色运动夹克里，摸出一把大口径沙漠之鹰和一把小口径的格洛克，小心翼翼地检查着它们。

“Spidey，跟Big Boi还有Black Betty打个招呼。”

[你觉得他会让它们加入吗？Black Betty在他牛奶那么白的大腿上的模样一定火辣极了]

[[还有更好的呢，你怎么不让他看看Big Boi在你嘴里是什么样子？你可以假装这只是为了口交]]

彼得在地上蹲了一会儿，把枪搁在地板上，然后站起来，用脚把它们扫向厨房。“身上还有其他武器吗？”

死侍用最撩人的姿势地缓慢拧转着下身，手掌却还好好贴在墙上。“你可不能相信我说的话，Spidey，怎么不亲自检查一下呢？”

彼得像个淘气男孩那么咧嘴一笑，死侍的胸口发紧，苦涩与甜蜜同时翻涌成复杂难明的滋味。“哦，我会的。”

彼得把手按在死侍的肩膀上，沿着手臂外侧向下划，又从下至上摸了一遍内侧。然后他一路拍过死侍的胸肌、腹肌，来到臀部，最后摸到了口袋里。他整个人的重量都倚在死侍身上，检查着每个口袋里的东西。 钥匙和钱夹被丢到地板上，在瞥了一眼之后，指虎也加入了它们的行列。然后他不紧不慢地继续，手掌抚过死侍的大腿，小腿，感受着制服下面饱满的肌肉，直到他发现战靴中凸出的坚硬刀柄。于是他在这高大男人的面前屈膝蹲下，把手伸到裤腿下面抽出那两把刀，非常谨慎地避免划到他的皮肤。这种细节上的关怀前所未有，出乎意料，而这是彼得给予他的，韦德的老二又因此挺了挺。

彼得翻来覆去地检查那两把匕首，然后把它们与钥匙和指虎放到一起，优雅地站起身。“所有这些东西就是为了去一家只有15分钟路程的餐馆？”

死侍戏剧性地耸动肩膀，整个身子都往上挪了挪。“唯一能阻止一个持枪歹徒的就是……一个更坏的持枪歹徒。”

[[这是真的！]]

彼得又把死侍推了回去，手掌再次贴回腰际。“别动，坏家伙，搜身还没完事儿呢。”

然后那两只手滑下来，各自覆上一边浑圆的屁股，大力揉捏玩弄着，于是佣兵的某个部位没法抑制住地顶上了小蜘蛛温暖紧致的身体。彼得差不多是立刻往后退了退，低头瞅着运动服底下的大帐篷，脸板得一本正经。“这是什么？我想我又找到了一把上膛的武器。”

紧接着那把武器就被握住了，隔着衣物被来回撸动着，死侍的呻吟一声大过一声，因这碰触像只动物似的无助地发情。这种迷人的互动使他欲火焚身的堪比未经人事的毛头小子，刚有点儿触碰就快受不了了。

[留住他，DP！给他吹箫，跟他结婚，去过公民抗命和非暴力那种生活！不惜一切代价把他留住！]

[[说得倒容易，他还没见过你那张佛莱迪·克鲁格的脸呢]]

彼得放慢速度，全方位地照顾着他，同时再一次凑到他耳旁，诱人地低语：“我现在真的很想吻你。”

韦德马上僵住了，肌肉痉挛起来，脑子还没能适应从极度快乐到极度恐慌这个骤然的转变，一时不知道怎么是好。重点是这个转变的速度与冲击力让他产生了些不太妙的预感，晚餐在胃里翻江倒海，多半很想回来看看。

[[哈哈哈！一如既往！完美喜剧时间到了，兄弟！哈哈哈！]]

“别笑了！”他从牙缝里挤出这句话，不安地抽搐着。该死的Yellow永远都停不下煽风点火！

彼得的手离开了他的下身，让他得以喘息，注视着面罩上的白色透镜说，“嗨，没关系，”他用令人安心的声调说，一只手轻抚着死侍的胳膊，“我只是说说而已。韦德，无论什么事，只要让你难受，我们就不会做。但我也不会就因此放弃吻你。就像我在公园里说的，我不在乎你的皮肤是什么样子。"

韦德大口呼吸了几次，然后轻轻把彼得推开，从他身边走过。他需要分散下自己和那年轻男孩的注意力，重新调整到一个让他更舒服的方向。“我还有个主意，你对它估计也能感兴趣。”

这时候译者在想什么：  
1.啊好心疼 DP 被赶出餐馆什么的 就这一章就被三个人骂过了唉  
2.yellow真的毫不留情（捂脸）  
3.啊啊啊小蜘蛛也太迷人了吧！DP眼里的 Spidey 永远都耀眼得不行，像天使像圣歌像国王之类一切美好的东西  
4.装成智力有障碍的人2333333333  
5.DP真的很在乎小孩子  
6.女服务生感觉很可爱233333  
7.没错，小蜘蛛不会接受同情炮的hhhhhhhhh但是他会跟你打炮的，真的，他特别想  
8.啊，医生病人的 play……  
9.彼得惊住了在原地不动，韦德使劲儿拽着他走太可爱了呜呜呜  
10.三级台阶！长腿爸爸！！！


	11. 第十一章

Chapter 11

彼得有些丧气，但也没什么好惊讶的不是吗？他跟在死侍后面走进了卧室。不，接吻这一步肯定不能跳过，这太重要了，但此刻也不妨继续前进。死侍在床垫旁边蹲下，从一个大行李袋里翻出捆纯黑布料。他的好奇心被勾了起来，说不定韦德有套能拿来探索他身体的紧身衣？

死侍在面罩底下冲他一咧嘴，迈向浴室。“马上回来，你先自己待会儿，随便点儿。”

彼得蹬掉鞋子，解开纽扣，只穿牛仔裤与打底衫。尽管他并非第一次到访，但还是又环视了一遍。墙上的血迹清理得很不走心，仍旧那么扎眼，而他不由自主地战战兢兢盯着看。思考了几秒钟，他当下就决定把床垫拖到对面，再把箱子搬到这边，从而把那飞溅的痕迹遮了个七七八八。这进步可有够明显。死侍还在里头，所以彼得把目光投向了大开着的行李袋。一支大型突击步枪，OK，他蹲下拿起它更仔细瞧了瞧。对手枪们他不算太陌生，当蜘蛛侠的那些日子里，从罪犯身上没收来的东西堪称五花八门，这把绝对是某种更高口径的半自动步枪。

“嘿！”他冲浴室大喊，“你包里这把大怪物是什么枪来着？”

“你看过《危险关系》［注1］吗？”传来的声音有点发闷。

［注1］一部1997年在美国影坛受到好评，并扬名欧美的杰出枪战片，导演是昆汀·塔伦蒂诺

“没看过。”

“这是把AK-47，宝贝儿！ 萨米·杰克逊会这么告诉你，‘当你必须绝对肯定地杀掉房间里每个混蛋时，AK-47无可替代！’”

“好吧，有一丢丢吓人。”彼得自言自语道，把那把枪放了回去。他在行李袋里摸索了一会儿，先后摸到了那两把武士刀，一堆弹药，一台笔记本电脑，还有一些看起来像是监视设备的诡异小零件；但令人失望的是没看到任何个人物品。死侍在工作以外也一直裹着那些皮革吗？最后，彼得把整个袋子都塞进了衣柜里，那儿只挂了两套红色战斗制服，胡乱扔着少得可怜的几件衣物。身后传来门响，他随即扭头，映入眼帘的画面让他下巴都几乎落了地。

“Holy fuck！”

那面罩倒是还呆在韦德脸上，但其他部分却已换上了一件全黑紧身衣，严实地遮住了每寸皮肤，但这不是重点——重点是他穿在外头的红黑色蕾丝连衣裙！那无袖的设计沿胸部低低切了下去，好像是为了确保没人能忽略那饱满的胸肌与肱二头肌；而越过它后则骤然收紧，约一指宽的束带把死侍细窄的腰凹得明显至极；超短的裙摆向外蓬着，那双长度惊人、线条流畅的腿整个一览无余，因此他极其不理解怎么就没看见死侍那又大又粗的老二。总之，整体效果在普通人眼里可能有那么点诡异，过去他也是对变装没特殊感觉的普通人之一，但现在可再也回不去了，鸡巴蓄势待发，一看到死侍这样子他都快射了。

“觉得如何？”死侍问道，一手悬在空中，一手抚过腰侧，微微拧转身体。“喔，Spidey，你居然能把嘴张到这么大。你别是第一次说‘操’这个字？”

“这……有点太超过了，我都不知道该说什么好……”彼得都不敢呼吸了，又往前靠近了一些。

死侍慢吞吞向前拖动了几步，二人近得足够跳贴面舞，而他数秒前的自信肉眼可见地衰落了下去。“你不想让我穿着它我就脱下来。但是不骗你，我不喜欢那样，我有好几条裙子，我得穿着它们或者别的。”

彼得上下打量着这件做工精良又……大胆的连衣裙。为什么像死侍这样粗野下流的佣兵会穿这些蕾丝花边？是因为他也想觉得自己有吸引力吗？考虑到这个男人潜藏着的焦虑，你忍心像个老顽固一样拒绝他？还有，虽然有时候不太适应，但让他跟死侍在一起的无数个原因中有那么一个就是——啊真难以启齿——在性这方面，他很有点放荡和……变态。

“不，没那个意思。就是让我适应适应。我能……碰你吗？”

死侍点点头，非同寻常地安静，一动不动地看着彼得的右手朝他伸过来。彼得轻柔地拨弄了几下裙摆的薄纱，沿着丝质褶边向上移到紧窄的腰。领子是某种仿真丝绸，紧身胸衣则多半是天鹅绒，手上再用点力，便能感受到这二者都无法掩饰的坚如磐石的肌肉。他没看见的东西绝对比连衣裙更让他口干舌燥，但先别管那个吧，现在的都快吃不消了。

他拨弄了两下，把领口稍稍拉开，如愿以偿地看到了死侍完美的胸肌，被蕾丝边衬得鼓胀又饱满。要是这高个子男人是个女人，他的手早就忍不住要做点粗俗的事情了，然而理智告诉他现在这个场合跟过往经历的都不一样。他紧张地抬眼，但除了那红色的面罩以外什么都没得到；好吧，大胆点，左手也加入进来，一起托上那肌肉发达的胸部。死侍没动弹，但明显能听见凌乱的抽气声，这算是鼓励吧？他用拇指压低领口，露出被包裹着的乳头。

上次见面的时候彼得也来到过这儿，但毕竟隔着厚实的连帽衫。而这次甚至能感觉到指尖下凹凸不平的皮肤，然而那小小的乳头把他的全部注意力都吸引过去了，隔着层紧身衣都能感受到它有多兴奋。他掐着那两点，用拇指与食指轻捻，不断拨弄，换来的是韦德的呻吟以及下身难耐的前拱。“操，好爽，Spidey，捏捏我的奶子。”

彼得冲他笑了笑，很开心于得到的反应，这身装扮的确能让他们更好地探索彼此。“OK，你说服我啦，我喜欢这条裙子。”

“你可以就这么操我，只要你想。”死侍低低地说，声音因情欲而明显的沙哑。

惊讶与随之而来的混乱让彼得垂下双手，无措地皱眉。就算他爱死了死侍那些小怪癖，那也不代表就要同样喜欢这种……这种情绪过山车？他们似乎总是如此。这就开始……肛交有点太快了吧？太快了吧？尤其是他们过去也没谈过这些，对吧？更别提“怎么在这身衣服里面做？”

“让我示范一下。”死侍深深地低声说，抓住彼得的手按向身后。不，他指尖下绝对是死侍粗粝的皮肤而非布料，意识到这点后彼得的心跳一时都滞住了，所以，要么它本身就是遮不住裂缝的设计，要么就是被刀子贴着划开的。这些令人激奋的可能突然就好像万花筒那么迷人，而他不得不在被诱惑压倒之前把手抽出去。

“韦德，”他说，希望语气严肃一点，但也不要太严肃了。“在同你接吻之前，我不会直接跳到做爱这一步的。这是我的硬性限制。”

死侍陷入沉默，盯着他看了很久，而他诅咒这该死的面罩总是把眼前的人藏起来。红色的脑袋微微偏向左侧，多半是在听对话框说话，可是上帝啊它们究竟又在对他说什么可怕的东西？终于，佣兵开口了，声音如同身体一样紧绷而扭曲，“所以如果我同意接吻，你会承诺做爱吗？”

好吧这说法可一点都不让人放心。“这可能就是我说的要点吧，”彼得不安地回答。“但你这么讲就好像是契约交易之类的，我想象中咱们的第一次不是这样子。”

“我也是，”死侍以辩护的口吻回应，双臂交叉在胸前，声音逐渐被激动浸透。“但那总比你突然陷入售后反悔觉得受骗强得多。”

“售后反悔？！”现在彼得也有些生气了，即便他还不明白死侍的意思，但也多少猜到了一部分。“到底什么意思？”

死侍半转过身向后退去，动作剧烈而痛苦，急促地打着转，尖刻的句子从他口中不断吐出来，“我需要给你拼一下吗，彼得？你把商品带回家，打开包装想看看买了什么，之后你马上就会说‘呕，恶心死了！’你会因为让我碰你而想吐，你会他妈的鄙视我！”

韦德被床垫绊了一跤，屁股朝后倒了下去。他迅速用手臂防御性地环过双膝，好像是想把自己遮住，但仍愤怒地继续道，“所以哪怕在我们的羞辱大揭露之后今晚的一切都结束了，Whitey这该死的拜屌婊子还是想被干！”之后他就像个泄了气的气球一样把头垂下来埋进双膝，哑声说：“即使这意味着要从一个被我们恶心到，但又太他妈高尚而不能违背诺言的人那里得到它。”

看着面前的死侍，彼得只感到一阵真实的痛切。无论这些话听上去有多可怕，实际上都只是不安全感引起的一次爆发。况且也不是第一次，佣兵已因同样的原因小小崩溃过好几回了，而这次他没让自己像从前那样震惊而沮丧。死侍的情绪变化得很快，且富有弹性，彼得相当肯定他们也能很快让这段过去，只要他自己保持冷静，心态平和，两人就能像顺风的帆船一样飞快地破浪前行。可一旦他放任自己生起气来，选择抛下他离开，那么年长者多半就会无视彼此的协议，选择让一颗子弹镶嵌在他的头骨里。思考上几秒，他想出了主意。

他关上了灯，来到韦德身边。无声的黑暗降临了，然而纽约永恒的光污染仍从窗外带来些微亮，勉强勾勒出屋内物体的轮廓（当然啦，彼得的夜视能力要比正常人强，但这不重要）。他在韦德面前半跪下来，换来一个沉默的回视。男人能辨认出他眼前人的笑容吗？他进一步伸手去够韦德的肩膀，亲昵地捏了捏。“现在如何？如果你让我像个青少年一样跟你亲热一下，话说我上回这么干也是去年啦。总之，要是可以，我就会让你手把手教我同一个真正的男人做爱有多令人神魂颠倒。我知道那会美妙极了的，因为目前为止咱们做的所有都特别好，真的。我不在乎你的皮肤问题，你可能看起来像格鲁特，但那又怎样？无所谓的。”

韦德缓缓吸了几口气。“这与事实相去不远。但要更确切描述的话，就像是后芝士刨丝器格鲁特跟烧伤病房里的弗莱迪·克鲁格的结合体。（Though more like post cheese grater Groot meets burn unit Freddy Krueger.）”

“停，我的变态因子过分活跃了，你要是再这么下去我就只能把裙子扯烂然后强奸你。那多可惜，你不知道你穿着这件鬼东西有多他妈性感。”

韦德无力地笑了两声，而彼得把手往里挪了挪，拇指磨蹭着面罩的边缘。没有反对，于是他问：“我可以吗？”

然后他的手腕就被握住了，软弱无力的抗拒。他听到韦德咽了口唾沫，最终可怜巴巴地憋出一句：“别全拉上去，好吗？够高就行了。”

“当然，就目前而言。”那只手最终松开了，彼得像对待珍贵的宝物似的把面罩一点点卷起来，露出下巴，到鼻梁停下。韦德看起来紧张得要命，以防万一，他解释说，“你得用鼻子呼吸。”

韦德点头，于是彼得在他脖颈后侧的那只手迫不及待地把他压向自己，让四片嘴唇紧密无间地贴在一起。没错，他很想看，但这个时机显然并非最佳。相反的，他闭目合眼，全心全意去体味这有些干燥但饱满诱人的触感；接吻永远那么美妙，而若加之以禁止，其性感程度便更上一层楼。彼得摩弄着彼此的嘴唇，哦不，别这么毛躁，有点耐心吧年轻人。于是他先以舌尖小心地探入微张的唇间，勾出一声喘息，他也随之饥渴地咽了口唾沫，几乎等不及就伸了进去。最初是有些莽撞的，而韦德完全承受住了这份重量，在年轻者开始以学术般的严谨态度探索时发出了一声受惊的呜咽。他任由彼得湿漉漉的舌头沿齿面滑动，品尝口中残留的甜味，与自己的舌头纠缠地难分难舍，最终他伸手抱住彼得，把那具纤瘦的身体拉下来压到胸口上。直到这时彼得才找到空隙大口呼吸，咧开嘴笑了起来。

“还挺喜欢的，没错吧？”大腿分明是有什么硬物顶着。他的眼睛借机迅速扫了眼那从下巴到脖子上的疤痕。

“还要。”死侍咕哝了一声，把彼得拉了回来。戴手套的大手托着彼得的头，胡乱搓揉着柔软的发丝，这次他终于以唇舌同这个年轻男孩亲密接触。而彼得毫不吝惜地发出鼓励的呻吟，放纵自己对这具高大的身躯肆意地发情。花了好久他才反应过来胳膊没被压住，且有权尽情探索。于是他的手指当机立断地摸上那紧身胸衣，一路下移，来到薄纱裙边缘，揉捏着下面紧实的大腿。终于，终于，拂过大腿，那又粗又硬的老二便被握在他手里，被隔着氨纶撸动着，韦德的屁股跟着这频率一摇一晃。

他们再一次分开，面颊都被弄得湿乎乎一片，彼得开始用鼻子蹭起韦德暴露在外的粗糙皮肤。高大的男人分开两膝，屈起修长的双腿，让彼得更方便地玩弄自己，手则在他挺翘的屁股上流连忘返。渐渐地，彼得的手指向下移动，爱抚着那对沉重的睾丸，在被割开的缝隙边缘打着转。

韦德发出惬意的轻哼，用膝盖轻轻把彼得推开。“把剩下的衣服都脱了。”

彼得手忙脚乱地拽下上衣，就势往床垫上一躺，把牛仔裤和内裤一齐扯掉。当他回头看向韦德时，那个年长者已经翻过身，摆好了姿势：面罩回到原位，整个上半身都压进床单里；双腿大大张开，一只手在中间缓缓撸动；屁股翘得那么高，就好像准备着被好好享用上一番。这疯狂的连衣裙，垂下来的一点点蕾丝花边刚好将隐秘的缝隙挡住，它跟紧身衣配合的如此浑然天成，一定是被精心挑选过，才能让死侍即使被操也不用露出半点皮肤。

“Oh shit.”彼得低低地说，激情与些微的紧张揪扯着他的心。真的要发生了。

“别紧张，宝贝儿。只要去做，你的身体自己就会知道下一步怎么进行的。”死侍含混不清地指挥着。

于是他膝行到死侍身后，那颗屁股正迫不及待要奉献它自己，而愚蠢的薄纱把好风景都掩住了。“咱们至少得拿个安全套，对吧？”

“我不会生病的，还有哪怕我这么恶心，也不会携带任何东西，”他的声音陡然尖锐，有几个词难以分辨。“哦还有，我上次做爱大约是一年多以前，所以这儿没有套子。”

欲望烧得他晕头转向，实在无心唱反调。他更全神贯注在拨开薄纱后映入眼帘的东西上：黑色布料间那条半露不露的肉色缝隙。“但润滑油总该是必须的吧？呃，帮你扩张一下什么的……拜托，韦德，告诉我怎么做。我过去从没有过这种经验，哪怕跟女孩也没有。”

死侍把手从阴茎上挪开，双臂支撑着自己把腿分到不可能再大，向后摇晃着身体。即使被闷在床垫里也能听清他的不耐烦。“浴室里准备过了。你要做的就剩把大屌插进我的洞里然后动起来。”

彼得试探地按揉手底粗糙不平的肉体，把两侧臀瓣分开，而这几个动作就让韦德禁不住蠕动了。但过去的经验证明，韦德在照顾自己这方面绝不值得信任。“要是你觉得我会连前戏都不做就干进去，那你可大错特错。”

韦德不满地哼唧起来，然而当彼得的指腹点上那翕张的入口时，便一转变为大而急切的呜咽声。这圈肌肉湿软而滑腻，为指尖好奇的试探而收缩着。佣兵对着床垫低声咒骂，但听在彼得耳中却莫名动人，他又用上些力，括约肌终于告饶，第一个指节顺畅地滑了进去。韦德颤抖着呻吟了一声，弓起腰来，于是整根手指都进去了，腔道吸吮，挤压，冲入侵的硬物献着媚。只要一往插进这么狭小的孔洞这儿想，他的老二就坚硬得堪比石头，但此刻这个新玩具摆在他面前任他探索，焚身的除了欲火，还添上了身为一位准科学家的好奇。内壁湿润火热，滑腻的如同阴道，但更紧、更俯首帖耳。拇指周围的软肉颤动着收紧，拥着它朝自己湿黏的怀抱进得更深。

“你下面这张嘴可真够贪吃的，嗯？”他喃喃地说，一半是对着自己，没错，之前死侍就是在说这个——就好像在上演以他俩为主角的色情片。此外，年长者显然喜欢下流的话，彼得的手指一有要离开的意思，他便呻吟得更大声，肛门夹紧得好像老虎钳。

“闭上嘴赶快操我，Spidey，”死侍试图命令，但彼得不理睬他。“你他妈的杀了我吧。”

“你可没资格发号施令，嗯哼？”彼得故意抬起另一只手开玩笑说。他的食指也参与进来，在肌肉环边缘抚摩试探，借原来打开的入口一点点插进了里面，这让面前的整具身体都拧动喘息起来。手掌覆上两边结实的臀瓣，将其大力分开，而陷入软肉的二指则轻柔地转着圈按压。它最终溃下阵来，彼得借机把大半根手指抽出，又重新插入；韦德口中发出一种无助的小声音，于是他反复着模拟抽插动作，直到韦德开始喘着粗气，以固定的节奏向后摇晃屁股。

最终，手指不动了，引出一句可怜兮兮的“不要停！”。当然不会，他只是调整了下姿势，耐心地给边缘做着扩张，不断尝试拓开那狭窄的入口，这样一个过程韦德就叫得像是高潮了，身子起伏得那么剧烈，要不是彼得超出常人的力量他们早就滚到不知哪儿去了。

“咱们以后得亮着灯做，”口水和欲望湿润了声音，他继续道，“我太想看你被打开的样子了。”

韦德为这个主意可怜巴巴地哽咽着，提出来的人则有些内疚。然而，好奇心仍促使着他尽量俯下身，朝那穴口喷吐出温热的气息；可这时韦德却剧烈颤抖起来，发出破碎的呻吟：“求你了，彼得，求你了，我想要——啊！再来根手指，随便什么，插点什么东西进去！操，现在这些不够！求你了，求你了别戏弄我……”

声音没了，只余喘息，他俯在床单上，像条濒死的鱼，虽然被叫名字而非代号让他很开心，但彼得真的不愿听见如此这般的恳求。凄惨成分远远超过色情成分了，他是对恳求有着不好的回忆吗？“你不需要求我的，韦德，我不想那样。我不该挑逗你这么长时间。”

他尽量轻柔地拔出手指，在胀痛的阴茎上涂抹润滑油，自己也忍不住闷哼了一声。透明液体几乎是急切地从马眼里淌出来：他的老二马上就要塞进那小洞里，马上就要干一个男人，有生以来第一次！他即将贯穿强大而危险的死侍，占有他渴望的身体！的确，韦德弓着腰，绷着腿，难耐地撑着自己，但他已然努力呈现出最好状态。“给我，Spidey。我太想要了。”

然后彼得便抚上韦德的尾椎，再次把愚蠢的薄纱拨到一边，扶着阴茎顶住那湿淋淋、收缩着的洞口。边缘的褶皱咬紧了，却只坚持了几秒便松了口，吃下了大半个龟头。韦德马上迫不及待地向后摇着屁股，又有一段进去了。两人都因此发出舒畅的呻吟，但韦德放荡异常的声音完全盖过了另一个，哪怕是彼得不动了也没停下。他们暂且没做什么大动作，等着韦德适应屁眼里有根进的这么深的大阴茎。彼得的大脑都有些当机了，火热而滑腻的肠道完全彻底包裹着他，吸吮着他，比阴道更好、更美妙。

面前人的重心笨拙地转移到一侧，啊，他一手撑住床垫，一手则来到两腿之间，隔着氨纶胡乱磨蹭着阴茎。欲望冲上了头顶，要是能把口子扯开些，把那热乎乎的大鸡巴握在手里，随着一下下的顶撞来回撸它……唉，一只手还在韦德的屁股上，但彼得可不认为自己有被这色情片冲昏了头，他还能掌握好平衡呢。总之，他让韦德尽情抚慰了自己一会儿，便挺动起胯部，挑逗般地浅浅进出，这让他们俩都快疯了。

“简直是超凡，”韦德愉快地哼着，“哥的精液马上就能刷墙了。”

“不，你还没到。把那只手放回去，你马上就得用两只手固定住自己了。”

韦德立刻迫不及待地服从了。“哦操，千万别停Spidey，狠狠干死我吧。”

彼得再忍不下去了，无需再被这么邀请第二次。他几乎把阴茎全部拔出来，龟头都到了穴口边缘，然后又用力向前一顶。抽出，插入，伴着呻吟，速度越来越快，力道越来越猛，一次，接着一次，然后又一次，直到扶着老二的手滑下来，这回才是真正的整根没入、彻底贯穿。房内渐渐充满了光滑肉体的拍打声、口中溢出的快乐声音。很快的他俩就都接近顶峰了。

“妈的！继续！我快射了彼得！”不一会儿韦德就大声浪叫起来，全身绷紧，后穴更是收缩得好像从没被用过，痉挛着绞紧粗大的入侵者。彼得再次挺入时碰上了非同一般的阻力，箍得他生疼，但那宽阔的身躯没多久便在他胯下瘫软了。凭借支撑着的上半身，韦德还没彻底瘫在床上，双腿仍然分得很开，身体给撞得前后晃动，被插得一下下餍足地低哼，最后一次又深又狠，浓烈的精液一股股射进彻底被操开了的洞里。释放的快感绵延不绝，一定有声尖叫从他喉咙里跑了出来。

他绝对断片了一会儿，因为再醒过神时脸颊就挤到了死侍的肩膀上，被花边蹭得发痒。这男人趴在床垫上，头偏向一侧，安静的几乎听不到半点声音，所以不能怪他以为自己睡了很久。这紧身胸衣瞅着就不是很舒服的样子，于是他摸索向拉链，把它拉到头。这时面罩动了动，在黑暗中转向彼得，大约是想从他脸上看出点什么。

“那东西感觉不太适合穿着睡。”彼得悄声解释，指腹轻扣着宽厚的背。大片肌肤在他手底，只隔着薄薄一层氨纶，他摸到坑坑洼洼与纵横交错的伤疤，比脖子上那些更明显得多。

韦德耸耸肩。“我不怎么睡。”

彼得继续爱抚着这脊背，不时越过薄纱的裙摆，轻捏他的大腿，享受着盛大焰火表演（死侍的人生有时同这很像）中难得的平静间隙。漫长的几分钟一瞬而过，韦德用很轻的声音坦白道：“你知道，我的大脑有些损伤。”

脊背上的手滞住了，彼得觉得心脏被无形大手攥紧，但仍强迫自己若无其事地继续道，“怎么可能？难道不应该自愈吗？”

“癌症无时无刻不在破坏着脑组织，虽然自愈因子也在持续修复，但有时候还是会失去些记忆。电索走之前填上了大部分空白，可新的空白仍继续出现。”男人说得如此平静，然而却是这样一个事实。“一般来讲不是什么重要的东西，大多是些陈芝麻烂谷子。反正我大部分记忆也都很糟糕，所以不算什么损失。”

“那还是非常可怕。”彼得温柔地回答，从内心最深处为他感到抱歉。命运从未给过韦德一丝喘息空隙吗？

“没，我只是顺道一提，因为我差不多忘了这能有多美好。”韦德看似心情很好地说。

“什么， 做爱吗？”彼得自己都为说到这个笑了两声。“Whitey可不像不记得的样子。”

“不，小呆瓜，”韦德亲昵地回答。“实际上是……我都不记得上回和别人交换口水是什么时候了。”

彼得的笑容绽放的更大，傻乎乎地咧开嘴。“所以用这么迂回的方式来说的是，你喜欢接吻？”

韦德侧过身到他这边，头枕在胳膊肘上，腾出只手揉着彼得柔软的头发与耳朵。然后他几不可闻地叹息，“你真美……我不明白。”

彼得也翻过身，握住了那只手。他用极缓慢的动作把最长那根手指放至唇边，牙齿小心地咬住布料边缘，叼着它的同时握着手腕向后缓缓移动，让手套一点点从手上剥离，最终滑落下来。他捧着此刻赤裸的手掌贴上自己的脸颊，那些手指犹豫着划过皮肤，来到下巴，指腹轻如羽毛般刷了下他的下唇，随即又沿脖颈下移，游走过光滑的胸膛。彼得突然打了个哈欠。

“今晚床能分我一半吗？”

“♪♬Whatever makes her happy, on a Saturday night. Whatever makes her happy, whatever makes it all right ♪♬”小调轻轻萦绕在耳边，男人依偎在彼得肩上，手并没闲着，在彼得的下腹上勾起一阵细微的战栗。鸡皮疙瘩纷纷浮现，乳尖也又硬了起来。

“再次申明我不是女孩，这首歌倒是以前从没听过。”彼得有些累了，但要是那只手再不老实，他可能就要懒洋洋地来上第二轮。

“Whitey说他有一大堆肉麻情歌，”韦德回答说，听起来也很困。“你要是给他机会，他就能给你唱最后一首小夜曲。”

“嗯嗯，你今晚真浪漫。”彼得带着笑回应，紧紧跟那具散发着热量的身体贴在一起，尽量无视蛋蛋上不太舒服的硬纱。他拿鼻尖顶了下对面人的鼻尖，在面罩上落下一吻。然后他打了个颤，这次是因为实在有点低的温度。“你这儿哪块有床单什么的吗？”

“我平时就穿着制服睡。不过前几天我洗了点东西，应该在衣柜里。”

彼得站起来，轻手轻脚走到壁橱前。一通翻找之后，他在衣服堆底下拽出张闻起来还没馊的床单，带着它回来了。死侍的裙子被团起来扔在一边，他自己只穿着紧身衣，脑袋枕在胳膊上，即便在这样的黑暗之中彼得也能分辨出面罩的暗红，还有暴露在外的肉色裂缝。彼得把牛仔裤叠起来当枕头，在韦德旁边盘腿坐下，这具肌肉发达、线条流畅的身体又一次让他移不开眼了。他伸出手，抚上结实的后颈，向下沿脊椎滑至腰部，没有碍事的裙摆阻拦他。食指与中指斜穿进紧身衣上开得不太均匀的裂缝，在臀间的入口处徘徊着。心率加快了，但他现在干什么呢？不是该睡觉了吗？这就是他和前女友们在高潮后要做的事情啊，尽管大多数时候他还能坚持下去。

很明显韦德的呼吸乱了，稍稍抬起腿以方便他动作，谁能拒绝这样的邀请呢？他的两根手指在温热的肉缝之间抠挖，直到那松软的洞吐出些粘稠液体，有润滑油，还有彼得的精液。想想，韦德将要这样睡觉——彼得的种子在他体内积聚，缓缓地细细地从大腿上流下来……想想吧！不太在乎卫生是韦德的小毛病之一，但现在可算作是黑乌鸦中的白乌鸦。他二指并拢，轻易分开松软的穴口探入到内部，多神奇呀，正是同一个地方将他箍紧，挤榨着让他全都射给它，现在却这样温顺可人。彼得抠挖了点尚温热的浊液，抹在穴口边缘。而韦德，睡眼惺忪，嘴里模模糊糊地抱怨，这声音直接把某个下流幻想给诱发出来了。考虑到裙子和他们谈到的其他小怪癖，估计只要他说，韦德肯定乐意配合的。

瞧，在性这方面他变得多大胆哪，又多么放松自在，过去从未有哪任伴侣给他过这些美好感受，刺激感促使着他向前探身，在死侍耳边低语，手指仍未从那湿滑的洞里抽出。“嘿，你想不想再来一轮？”

韦德收缩着裹住不安分的手指。“操，Spidey，一直如此。就好像自愈因子的诅咒。”

“跟我说就好，”彼得同情地说。怎么能不像个白痴似的讲出这件事？“如果你还有那么点喜欢，呃，角色扮演，要不要试着装作睡着的样子？”

韦德轻笑了两声，万幸他看不到自己红透了的耳根。“行啊，我不介意一点小小的调教。当然，如果你只是想让我闭嘴，那你随时可以拿个口球出来。你不会是第一个想拿什么东西塞住我的嘴的人，没人愿意听那些废话。”

彼得的神经绷紧，气恼的同时又隐隐有些下流的兴奋，这两种情绪并在一起简直煎熬。是谁这么做过？电索吗？宁愿用口球而非一个甜蜜的吻来封缄爱人的嘴？他为韦德的过去感到抱歉，手指更加卖力地在湿润的肉穴内摸索寻找着，刺激出了一声低沉的呻吟。“韦德，我不想让你闭嘴。你那些脏口对我而言性感极了。”

终于找到前列腺了，他开始集中袭击那一点，韦德的音量随之拔高，肠道无力地收缩。“操！你要这样根本没法安静下来。”

“唔……”脑子转快点，这美妙的小幻想还有一堆细节等着完善呢。“不用一直保持安静。而且，唔，我想你很可能会在最后醒过来吧。”

“很可能？”韦德笑了笑，翻了个身，彼得的手指从他体内滑出，精液随之滴到了床单上。他坐起来，在黑暗中注视着彼得的眼睛，而彼得只能看到面罩上那两个白色小点。“你的意思是你要真的在我睡着的时候插进来？”

“不！”彼得立刻回答，结实地吃了一惊，猛地摇了摇头。

“你要是想这么干就这么干，”韦德不在意地耸了耸肩。“我醒得会很快，但可以装睡嘛。醒过来就感觉到你的手指深深插在我的屁股里，想想还挺辣。”

这提议让他清晰明了地感到不安，之前上头的情欲一时也有些减退，彼得几乎后悔说出这些话。如果连表达清楚自身真实欲望都做不到，那或许他便不该轻率地开始角色扮演。不安翻滚着酝酿了好几秒，直到韦德终于明白过来，转身躺回到他前面，“或者我们可以按你的方式做，我都行。”

彼得一动不动地又坐了一会儿，问着自己到底还想不想继续下去。他的眼神无意识地溜过匀称的小腿，大腿，一看便移不开眼了，继续描摹过臀部挺翘的弧度，越过陡然细窄的腰，沿着背部肌肉的线条直到结实宽阔的肩膀。看着他，他明白无疑地知道，自己已彻底陷入到这疯狂放肆的雇佣兵式节奏之中，再没有任何一个人能这样同他一起探索性的万般美好。刚才那种感觉还会回来的，他相当肯定。

他拍了拍韦德的大腿后面以表示出还想要的意思，问道：“润滑油是在浴室里吗？”

“嗯，水槽旁边。”

彼得尽量不出声地走进浴室，一个他还没踏足过的地方。他刚一进去便敏锐地注意到了水槽上方那块应该是原来有过面镜子的空白，意料之中。他洗干净手和鸡巴上半干的精液，拿上润滑油，准备用门上的大毛巾擦擦手，但掀起它之后却意料之外地发现了一面全身镜。韦德不得不面对自己镜中的倒影时在想些什么？他默默把毛巾重新盖好。

再次放轻脚步，走回卧室，这回他留了个门缝，让薄纱般的光线铺满整个地板。韦德安安静静睡在中间，脑袋枕在胳膊上，腿微微张开，彼得走过来时也一动不动。那么这种程度的光亮是可以的吧？但愿上次完美的性爱能减轻些他的恐惧与疑虑。彼得在床脚站定，居高临下看着面前俯卧着的身体，尽管明知这种脆弱是演出来的，他的老二却还是硬了起来。韦德在醒来之前会放纵他到怎样的地步？

彼得蹑手蹑脚地凑近，颇费了一点力气来把本就很轻的声音压得更轻些。他在这具熟睡的身体旁跪下，床垫略微下沉，但也是无能为力的事情。润滑油放在一边，他伸出双手，分开，悬停在离韦德背部只有半英寸的位置。如同亲吻一般，加在触碰之上的禁止只会让他更想要。手垂下来，只用指尖点上韦德的腰，然后若有若无地扫过他的背脊。薄弹的材料下的确有着并不平整光滑的皮肤，但为什么更多人只看到它们，而忽视这肌肉线条分明的身材呢？他抚过坚硬的背阔肌，检阅一般来到肩部的三角肌，沿斜方肌直上，两只手最终会合在后脑勺的位置。他用羽毛那么轻的力道爱抚着韦德的头顶，逐渐地意识到这头罩之下已经没有任何头发了。呈现在眼前的巨大信任让他胸膛发紧，他是趁机在占这个人的便宜吗？韦德可能没想过彼得的小幻想竟需要如此无拘无束的探索，而彼得自己也说不清自己究竟是为了什么。

一阵柔软的感情直冲向下身，于是他选择改变策略。他的右膝小心翼翼地跨过韦德的细腰，骑在浑圆的屁股上，调整重心以避免压着身下人。他又搓了搓韦德脖子上面罩边缘的部分，不知这动作是否让佣兵紧张了。但可以肯定的是他没因此像彼得那么兴奋，所以彼得“不小心”把硬鸡巴蹭到了韦德的背上，以此宣告他渴望的迫切程度。然后，他一手越过韦德的肩膀撑在床上，俯身咬着布料往上拉起一点，不多，刚好足够让他在脖子底部凸起的脊椎骨上落下个如羽毛般的亲吻。他又叼着把它盖回去，觉得好像感受到了身下人一阵微弱的震颤。 

彼得挺直腰，缓之又缓地向后挪动，跨在韦德的大腿处。那里的肌肉太厚实了，他只好再分开些膝盖，于是凸出的老二不费吹灰之力就顶上了韦德的屁股。虽说对缓解下身的胀痛无济于事，但他还是忍不住在暴露的臀缝中蹭动了几下。来自浴室的稀薄光线足以照清其上的疤痕，但是看看他被夹在两瓣屁股中间颤动着的屌吧，疤痕丝毫没让色情程度减弱，倒不如说是增强。前液从马眼滴出来，他得使劲才能按捺住沿着已经很脏的臀缝大力摩擦的冲动。

“该死，韦德，”他无助地低语。“我现在对你很着迷。”

韦德仍是熟睡的样子，留彼得在这儿欲火中烧。他不得不挪挪左膝盖，只跨坐于一条大腿上，腾出地方轻轻地把另一条腿推开一些。现在这双腿之间的空当干什么都足够了，它们毫无遮掩地大大张开，将一切彻底暴露于他眼前，而他也彻底为此着迷，或许该说是着魔。他隐约怀疑自己已没法再回到女人身边去，但这等棘手的问题还是先放放吧。取而代之的是他侧身弓腰，探手罩住那对睾丸。它们被氨纶紧压在身下，但仍不能阻止彼得尽情地把玩捏弄，他明显看到韦德大腿上的肌肉颤抖着绷紧，为此在心底小小地得意了一下。

心满意足了一会儿，他把身子稍稍往前蹭了蹭，手伸得更长些，探到韦德身下。虽然理智上他知道韦德对这个小游戏没什么意见，但感觉到他的鸡巴在那儿，又硬又胀，深深陷进床垫，还是让他大大松了一口气，一阵感激之情迅猛地冲上心头，几乎想把这男人翻过来吸他的屌来感谢他。自从被允许隔着红黑三角裤碰里头的物什、意识到那是怎样一个庞然大物之后，他就急不可耐地想把手和嘴放到上头了，连梦里都在肖想这件事。不过先把这个令人垂涎欲滴的想法归档，等着以后再说，此刻他有别的计划。他虚虚握住那根老二，因别扭的角度只来回撸了两次。龟头附近的布料沾满了发黏的精液，这次结束之后可得清理一下，否则明天早上就不会是性感的那种脏兮兮了。

继续向前推移吧，他抬起韦德的右腿，让双膝都处在张开的大腿之间，不满足地又把它们分开了些。他以为自己已经兴奋到极限了，但这淫荡的画面还是让他的心跳乱了一拍。“操，韦德，你这么睡让我怎么忍得住？”

就好像你想让我侵犯你，他想，但提醒自己不能把它说出来。没错，性骚扰可不该是他幻想里最显著的特征，对吧？然而他也明白当前这种情况之所以令人着迷，一部分原因在于他有着几近完全的自由去抚摸，去探索，去掠夺。不能继续想下去了，他拧开润滑油的盖子，往手心喷了许多，把它们在怒胀的老二上抹匀，之后用湿手掰开臀瓣，让隐藏在其中的湿润小洞一览无余，在夜风的吹拂下无力地翕张着。他冲着收缩的穴口直直喷了两下，韦德的全身都因这凉爽的刺激哆嗦起来。

这个哆嗦使彼得的肾上腺素飙升，最原始的冲动催着他快点再快点，在韦德彻底清醒之前赶紧开始。他的动作不那么细致了，直接把润滑油扔到一边，大力掰开韦德的屁股，挺腰粗暴地撞击推挤他已然软得不堪的穴眼。韦德迷迷糊糊地呜咽着，身体微微起伏。表演精彩极了，激励着彼得不受控制地向前推进，那被操熟了的软肉很容易就吞吃进入侵者，拥着它一路高歌猛进，直插到最深那一点。韦德在惊愕与失控的快感中叫得异常大声，随后是彼得满意的低吼，他再次狠狠抽插起来。 

彼得以一种强势而不容置疑的节奏粗暴地肏进那个高热泥泞的肉穴，让老二进到不可能再深的深处。每下猛顶，韦德都会发出低低的无助呜咽，它们太无可挑剔了，以至于彼得觉得自己好像着了魔。

“啊，看你多喜欢这个？”他倒抽了一口气，话不由自主地从嘴里冒出来。“你屁眼里还淌着我上回留下的东西呢。”

韦德当然不会漏过任何一个节拍，他一边努力维持着平衡一边摇摆着屁股。“太他妈爽了，Spidey！操翻我的烂洞！”

这热情放荡的回答鼓舞着他，激动指数噌噌上升。“你永远都不会满足，嗯？永远准备着挨操。”

“任何时间，任何地点，”韦德几乎是立即应声。“别问了，就继续操我，满满地射我一肚子！”

“哦，我会的，”彼得喘着粗气说，“得有人一直肏着这个骚洞，喂它吃得饱饱的对吧？”

这些下流话使人迷醉，还有彼得才是那个真正没满足的人，至少在这个尴尬的角度下就永远没法满足，他差不多要倒在韦德身上了。于是他费劲地让自己停下，韦德不舍地呻吟出声，“别停！”

“手和膝盖。”彼得指示道，捞过韦德的腰帮着他抬起身体，小心没让自己滑出去。新位置上一切都突然变得轻而易举，彼得拔出整根阴茎，又狠狠贯进去，他们同时发出低沉满足的叹息。

“操！我觉得自己像个发情的婊子！”韦德叫了起来，每个字眼都那么他妈的贴切。

“你被操的像个发情的婊子！”彼得重复着，想不出任何新词，燃料都集中供应给下半身了，又哪里有多余的分配给脑子。他紧扣着韦德不安分拧动的屁股，一次次地把它钉回到自己的老二上，交合之处传来肉体啪啪的碰撞声，咕叽咕叽的水声和吮吸声。他就快到了，于是急切地伸长手，无章法地摸索着韦德的鸡巴，但那别扭的角度把深浅节奏都打乱了，这可不行。彼得更狠地操弄这具顺从的身体，郁闷地低吼着。突然他碰到了紧身衣上的裂口，不假思索地刺啦一声把它撕开，一把将弹跳出来的粗壮阴茎握在掌心，这个一直看得见吃不着的硕大物件终于落在他手里了，而韦德在被实打实碰到的一刹那就叫得更淫荡更响亮。他毫不留情地挤榨着那根怪物似的老二，跟身下惩罚性的冲刺完美同步。

“你以为你能把它藏起来，不让我看，”彼得喘着气，抽送的动作越发不稳，即将迎接高潮。“但是我想要，荡妇！它是我的。”

他的手掌又一次沿灼热的柱身滑下去，韦德喉咙里发出嘶哑的哭音，阴茎抽搐着射出一道白浊。彼得只落后了几秒，被蹂躏过的洞反击得出其不意，夹的他彻底精关失守。韦德向前瘫软下去，彼得随着那宽阔的身体一并倒下，两人的呼吸杂乱地重叠在一起，直到心跳渐渐平稳下来。彼得用鼻子蹭了蹭韦德的后颈，布满全身的汗液开始发凉，空气中混杂的气味萦绕着他，它们来自润肤乳、精液，还有韦德，他逐渐沉浸其中了。

最终，韦德喃喃自语着总结：“如果醒过来就感觉到你那样操我的屁股，我可能就得重新评估一下睡眠状态了。”

“Mmmm……说真的，今晚是我这辈子最棒的性爱。”

韦德噗嗤笑了声，“你还在学习呢，我年轻的绝地学徒［注2］。”

［注2］padawan是电影<星战>即里绝地学徒的意思，Jedi Youngling（绝地幼童），Jedi Padawan（绝地学徒）,Jei Knight（绝地武士）,Jedi Master（绝地大师）

彼得先亲了一下凸起的脊椎骨，然后慢慢地把自己从韦德身上挪开。软趴趴的老二带着点翻卷的肠肉轻松地滑了出来，他忍不住继续用手分开那两瓣屁股，欣赏着此刻合不拢的流着体液的肉洞。韦德满意地哼着小调，“喜欢你看到的东西吗？是你的大屌害得我。”

“该死，韦德，你怎么能觉得我想让你闭嘴呢？”彼得叹了口气，用不那么黏糊糊的手拨了拨头发。种种复杂的情绪一一闪过，啊，无所谓了。“也许是在我不得不听那些自我憎恨的废话的时候，但绝非咱们做爱的时候。我交往过的人中没人喜欢下流话或者色情短信之类的，虽然也可能只是我们太拘束不敢尝试。但我他妈爱死你那张又大又下流的嘴了。”

韦德沉默了片刻，翻了个身，把彼得拉下来按在他结实的肩膀上。“今晚我应该就能睡着了。”

“我们恶心死啦，必须得洗个澡。”

“哥不在乎，”头皮上传来韦德说话喷出的热气，接着他居然还在发顶闻了闻。“明天再说吧。”

这时候译者在想什么：  
1.连衣裙呃呃呃呃呃啊啊啊啊啊  
2.你妈的为什么你们这么会玩  
3.hhhhhhhhh你们的确进展的挺快的  
4.彼得真的努力保持冷静了  
5.格鲁特突然被diss  
6.对哦他们刚刚（半个月之前）吃过甜品  
7.话说回来第一次做的时候彼得就想握着DP的屌做，第二次终于成功了哈  
8.话说其实有些画面我能想到很多大大画过类似的图——叼手套没人画过吗？没人画过我就再来问一次  
9.韦德最最最最最浪漫！  
10.233333这两个人可以做到天荒地老  
11.我看到DP的口球发言也感到“一阵下流的兴奋”hhhhhhhhh  
12.没错！！干嘛只在乎皮肤！身材才是重要的！  
13.装睡我真的……全程社保


	12. 第十二章

Chapter 12

韦德不怎么睡觉，每从一轮噩梦中醒来，他对睡眠的需求就减上一分，所以醒来时发现身侧的彼得已经睡得昏天黑地，也没什么好惊讶的。他听说过关于蜘蛛感应的事，但此刻蜘蛛宝宝好像没注意到偷偷爬起来的雇佣兵，也没注意到隔壁浴室长时间哗啦啦的水声。他通常不太注重个人卫生，但反正他通常也不在乎给别人留下什么印象，还有什么事情值得在乎？彼得的出现让一切改变了，于是韦德把自己的内外都清理得干干净净，除了脑子里一直转悠着的肮脏想法。

[年轻又性感到冒烟，别忘了这些。而且相当喜欢咱们，虽然可能是由于他有点小变态。星星已经排成一线，完美的征兆……所以为了咱们，别搞砸了。]

[[我们百分之百会搞砸的]]

“我们和咱们这俩词用得不错嘛。”

澡洗完了，韦德咀嚼着昨天的赞美，带着发自心底的愉悦感，装作可以用润肤乳跟爽身粉让这副身体更具吸引力的样子。他无视盖着的全身镜，一点点用干净的牛仔裤、（应该是）干净的红色连帽衫与软面罩遮住自己的皮肤，感觉棒极了。然而，呃，他的黑手套们，一只在卧室里找不着了，另一只还脏兮兮黏糊糊的；而之前那双红色的又因为一次不幸的链锯事故被他扔在了佛罗里达。在跟对话框们迅速争辩过一番之后，他决定，即使啥都不戴的走出去，也不是世界末日。何必骗自己呢，那小家伙昨晚肯定“大饱眼福”了。想想他盯着他、摆弄他屁股的专注样，蜘蛛侠的视力绝无可能没被增幅过。这么想还挺令人兴奋，假如能真忽略巨大的不安。

看着无聊的肥皂剧，死侍手里的薯片袋子不知何时就见了底。太阳升高了，饥肠辘辘以及无所事事促使着他自己动手，把冰箱里尚未过期的唯一一样东西——一包没开封的培根——送到了锅里。

[♪♬Quick to the point, to the point no fakin’! Cookin’ MCs like a pound of bacon♪♬ ]

[[呃啊，否定！现在上香草冰（歌手）太他妈早了]]

浴室在一分钟后又响起了水声，他偷偷笑了笑。年轻男孩洗完澡穿上昨晚的衣服时，培根才刚刚变熟呢，他肯定没法把自己弄得跟他一样干净。他来到死侍面前，头发湿哒哒地滴着水，笑容羞涩又可爱。

“早安，lover boy。”死侍打了声招呼，用两双叉子把培根从平底锅里夹出来。彼得的目光掠过他赤裸的双手，转而集中在纸盘子上。

“早上好……我快饿死了。”

“正好，这些都是你的。”

[♪♬You know it’s truuue; Everything I do, I do it for you! ♪♬]

“你猜布莱恩·亚当斯（同上，歌手）跟香草冰谁更烂？”韦德用气音说。

彼得冲他笑得甜蜜极了，用手指小心地（滑稽地）拿起一块热乎乎油腻腻的肉片放进嘴里。“你有咖啡吗？”

死侍摇了摇头。“只有红牛，在冰箱上。”

彼得做了个鬼脸。“那玩意儿太难喝了。”

死侍耸耸肩，把油腻的餐叉随手搁在桌子上。“我只有这些。”

“来跟我一起吃，我知道你想的。”彼得托起纸盘子，在死侍的鼻子前诱惑地晃来晃去，佣兵的肾上腺素一下子就蹿了上去。

[[做“咱们”真有意思！一顿再简单不过的饭也能变成一场危机，我们还需要再被盖章认证成疯子吗？]]

[闭嘴，我天杀的想吃培根！]

“我永远不会对培根说不。”韦德迟疑着表示同意，然后小心地把面罩卷到嘴唇上，手本能地想挡住下半张脸。然而，彼得突然放下盘子拦住了他。身体碰在一块，那迷人的嘴唇距他只有几英寸，没戴手套的手被握住了。“我能先吻你吗？”

[他什么都看过了，DP！你他妈的冷静点]

韦德无力地点了点头，让彼得把他的手按下，同他唇齿相交。彼得毫无迟疑地来了个法式深吻，把柔滑而美味的舌头伸到他的嘴里。味觉与触觉感官同时被点亮，佣兵情不自禁地发出呻吟。

“Mmm，你好香。”这就是年轻人在这次短暂又激烈的亲热之后的评论。

赞美几乎在他下腹点起了小火苗，他放任半勃的鸡巴磨蹭着彼得的肚子。“你尝起来像培根，特好吃，我想我也快饿死了。”

彼得回他个笑容，稍往后退了退，方便二人就这么站着消灭掉整整一磅培根。有好几次韦德不得不把他抬起的手从嘴边移开，但除了那几次，他像独自在家一样吃东西。

“我讨厌刚吃完东西就跑路，但我真的不想太晚去看梅姨。”彼得一边在水槽里洗手一边解释道。

[=( ，可是咱们也能疯一整天！]

“家里的事还是第三回合？”死侍像个天平一样摊开双手，假装在代表第三回合的那只手上扔下个超重的砝码。

彼得温柔地笑了笑。“真诱人，但家庭很重要，她是我仅剩的亲人了。”

“人们都死了？”死侍粗鲁地问道，面罩拉回，身体斜靠于桌子上。“我的是。”

彼得挪近了些，在牛仔裤上擦干手。“我的也是。他们在我四岁时死于飞机失事，所以其实印象没多深。我被叔叔婶婶养大，而他们爱我，照顾我的一切。总之没什么好感伤的。”

“哈！我打赌你的女朋友们也是这么说你的。”

“不仅仅是她们。”彼得倚在对面的桌子上，注视着死侍的眼睛：“那你的父母呢？发生了什么，我方便问吗？”

[[竖耳朵听着，Whitey！是时候重温一下了，你他妈需要这个。]]

死侍耸了耸肩，双臂交叠，手紧紧捂住肘部。“我妈在我四岁的时候就死了，作为我悲惨小故事最恰当的开场。我爸把我养大，打骂了我十多年吧。十五岁时我为此伤心透了，顺便一提我成了个少年犯。一天晚上，我跟朋友出去喝酒，他来找我，在停车场把我的屎都快打出来了。所以当我的一个朋友用藏在手里的枪打死他的时候，我没做任何干涉。”

彼得静静打量了他一会儿，眉毛担忧地蹙起。“你后悔吗？”

[[见鬼，不，那混蛋罪有应得]]

“妈的，当然不。那混蛋恨我，当着我的面打我妈妈，我什么都不欠他的。”死侍推开桌子走到门口，越过彼得和他皱起的眉。别再进入到这些个感性的分享环节了，他就不该问，哪次不是以他被迫吐出血淋淋的过去结束的？

彼得在门边伸手抓住了他的胳膊。“我不是在评判你，韦德。我也……让身边的人死去。”

小蜘蛛等着回复，但只等来一片尴尬的沉默，因为他既不想也不知道该如何回复。该放弃就放弃吧，他把头转向彼得，但没有直视那双眼眸，假装毫不关心地问道：“我以后还会再见到你吗？”

[[请来一连串击鼓！]]

[Dum Dum Dum duuum！]

彼得看起来不像赞同转移话题的样子，但他最终松了口。“如果你还愿意稍稍改变行事方式的话，斯塔克给了我一个关于奥斯本实验室的线索。其中的一些系统明晚会因维护而暂时离线，所以我要趁机潜入。你想的话就跟在我后面。”

这提议某种程度上让韦德兴奋了起来。“你说‘跟在后面’，”他用手指打着夸张的引号，慢吞吞地吐字，“你的意思是在暗地里鬼混还是拯救你可爱的小屁股？”

“一定得在这两个里选一个吗？”彼得反驳道。

“不不不，只是听起来辣爆了。”迷人但严厉的小脸促使韦德赶忙澄清，“呃……不是说真的会有爆炸。”

“不会有炸药，不会有大炮，所以乖乖地把苏联机关枪留在家里。别让我后悔，这可是个严肃的任务呢。”彼得微微仰首，在被覆盖的嘴唇上快速啄了一下，抚平了他的话语可能带来的任何刺痛。“我到时候把详情发短信给你。”

[[他绝对会后悔的]]

! ^_^ !

奥斯公司的实验室是个错综复杂的噩梦。

好像过了整整2300小时之后，死侍跟一个制服齐整的蜘蛛侠碰了头，他们一同潜入了纽瓦克的一处大型药物测试机构，某个表面相当人畜无害的地方。死侍穿着他的制服，武装跟平时相比轻了不少，但他的武士刀跟最喜欢的手枪仍好好呆在后背和大腿上呢。二人在通风口里匍匐前进了很久，艰难地穿过迷宫般的走廊与房间，没一个在布局图标注之上。

“你要是迷路了就说嘛，你知道的，”死侍孜孜不倦地劝说，“咱随时都能用子弹开出一条路来。”

“那就是火力全开的定义，”小蜘蛛拿认真到不能再认真的声音回答。“但我们需要的并不仅仅是几十个空检查室和观察室。”

“嚯，现在是午夜。哪怕是邪恶的折磨者也得过朝九晚五的日子，如果他们想让家里的太太开心的话。”

“但咱们的目标在哪？”小蜘蛛磨着牙问道。

这问题没法回答，所以他没说话，继续看着小蜘蛛裹在紧身衣里挺翘的屁股和蜘蛛棒棒冰，就这样爬过另外几个房间。直到他们终于找到一个能让他们俩下去的通风口时，他已经半硬了，二人先后跳了下去，这是个医疗舱，用帘子隔开成许多小块。

蜘蛛侠好像猫一样无声地向前走去，把离他最近的帘子轻轻拉开，露出的是一个被绑在轮床上的人形生物，全身赤裸，肢体残缺不全。这个人形，皮肤上骇人的层叠伤疤掩盖了一切可供辨认的特征，它鼻下连着氧气管，手上插着针头，残破的腹腔里也有根导管。肉体只在出气进气时有着微弱起伏，除此之外再没有半点活着的迹象。小蜘蛛站在那儿盯了很久很久，久到有点不正常的时候，死侍上去拉上了帘子，用身体挡住他的视线。

“目测是酸灼伤。”

[[我们以前就是那个可悲的傻瓜]]

脑中猛然闪回的白光让他措手不及——尖叫！发狂般的挣扎！他被泡在刺骨的寒冷液体里表层皮肤被灼伤下面的肉被撕咬濒死的苦闷——为什么！为什么还不停下来？！——白光消失了，但却好像冻住了他的五脏六腑，而与此同时肾上腺素却激增，感觉愈发的敏锐。小蜘蛛后退了一步，因为死侍大跨步到旁边的帘子前，把它猛地扯开，露出床上一个光秃秃的脑袋与躯干——它就只剩这么多了——残肢末梢插满了管子，一根极粗的进食管直捅到这生物的喉咙里，几根细些的分流管从肠胃连接到外面。

“截面干净利落，多半是手术切除的。疤痕表明在截肢之前挨过榴霰弹。”

[[也是那个倒霉的混蛋]]

又一次闪回撕裂了他的神经——被绑在桌子上，因药物而动弹不得，但仍保有意识与让心跳都静止的恐惧；吉尔布鲁医生锯掉了他的一条腿，而另一条腿只剩血糊糊的残肢——然后把他扔回冰冷的现实，大腿隐隐作痛，膝盖微微颤抖。他着魔似的移动到下一幕前。

第三处隔间里是个没有毛发的裸体女人，除了没有阴茎外，几乎辨认不出她的性别。她瘦得可怕，能透过纸一样薄的皮肤数清她身躯里的每块骨头，那些奇形怪状的凸起昭示着原来臀部与肩膀的位置。针头和管子把她插满了，但她仍带着体内这些玩意儿无助地挣扎着呼吸，向肺里送着空气，每口喘息都短促而尖锐。

“晚期饥饿。”

[[也曾经是她。他们把你锁起来又抛之脑后的时候就是这样。]]

这一次死侍坚强地挺住了——像条狗一样痛苦地挤在狭小的笼子里，饿得不堪忍受，他字面意义上的饿死，太饿了他开始啃自己的手臂——

[我饿了，还有培根吗？现在还有人想吃墨西哥卷吗？]

死侍干呕起来，面罩掀开一线，吐出上泛的胃酸。小蜘蛛的嘴巴在动，但他什么都没听到。他走到隔壁的帘子前，不得不去知道，不得不去看看后面是怎样一个半死不活的梦魇。这回的男性几乎算是完整，只头颅的一侧缠着绷带，显然已塌陷进去。他整个身体都被持续发出哔哔声的机器给抓住，在其上不住抽搐着，眼睛半睁，看上去还残存部分意识。

“脑损伤，很显然。他们在电击他，鬼知道是为了什么。”

[[是啊，绝对处在那种境地过。此时此刻，他正绝望地乞求有根生锈的木桩刺穿他的心脏]]

[为什么我什么都不记得？]

闪回！——颅骨上的重锤——闪回！——炽热的爆炸！弹片刺穿了他的头盖骨——闪回！——大口径子弹然后是脑浆飞溅——闪回！——Big Boi Big Boi——闪回！——吉尔布鲁医生的脑部手术，没有同意没有麻醉没有人性……

死侍的脑袋不由自主地抽搐颤抖，目光像胶水一样黏在桌上的东西上。最后，小蜘蛛把帘子拉回去打断了他的凝视，在死侍麻木迟缓地走向第五块帘子时温柔地拉住了他的胳膊。“拯救他们不需要看到他们所有人……我们会把这里夷为平地的。”

“这种程度救不了。他们死了更好，相信我。”

死侍跟着蜘蛛侠离开这里，来到空荡荡的走廊。匆忙穿过几条设计诡异的走廊之后，三个身着黄色防护服的身影猝不及防地出现，两人不得不跳起来攀附住天花板。那些人过去了，他们才回到地上，死侍判断道，“A.I.M。他们要是真在一起工作，那奥斯本可交了一些危险的朋友……还有，假如刚才的恐怖秀还没能让你打起警惕，我就再说一遍，你得呼叫你的后援。”

“什么后援？”小蜘蛛压低了声音说，再次沿走廊疾速移动起来。

“谁知道……美国队长，钢铁侠，绿巨人？”死侍在他耳边用气音大声讲，愤怒于他们居然让小蜘蛛几乎独自一人来到这里，以此为借口宣泄着在目睹过医疗室那番地狱情景后产生的怒火与畏惧。“随便哪个能把这粪坑从地球上抹去的家伙？”

“我现在就给他们发信息，不过得花点时间，”他回答说，手指飞快地打着字。“没有别人知道我在这儿了，Pool，你是我的后援。”

“好极了，因为我太太太可靠了。”死侍没好气地说，仍然有点生气，但又忍不住有些小骄傲。

[[这样如果我们搞砸了，他也没法在旁边怨恨我们。因为我们肯定会是幸存的唯一一个。还有不许唱葛罗莉娅·盖萝（知名曲是《Never Can Say Goodbye》）！]]

[真没劲儿，那应该是咱们的主题曲呢。]

又来了两个打手，没时间再躲，二人分别用蛛丝和十字固解决了他们。死侍表现得冷静非常，尽管内心沸腾如岩浆，他只是投入到在小蜘蛛面前显得镇定克制这一表演之中。这难不倒他，不过是假装身处电子游戏中、死人以及大规模破坏都会扣分罢了。他们保持着这种速度掠过几条走廊，直到一个中央办公室出现在眼前，碍事儿的只剩门口俩保安。小蜘蛛网住一个，另一个则非常不幸的当头吃了一记死侍の右勾拳。

死侍从枪套里拔出枪，守在门口，蓄势待发。小蜘蛛翻出警卫的ID卡，同时冲他微微点头，用卡扫开了门。A.I.M的暴徒们没花几秒就做出了反应，但此时死侍的枪口已射出一片火光，掩护着疾速冲进去的身影。

[哈哈哈！向我的小朋友们问好［注1］！] 砰，砰，两声枪响。

［注1］出自阿尔帕西诺经典电影《疤面煞星》，情景是在主角发射榴弹之前，大声喊出“SAY HELLO TO MY LITTLE FRIENDS！”

“靠，我爱死那部电影了！向我的小朋友们问好吧！”砰，砰，又是两声。

在这儿除了杀人，没有更轻松的办法让他们尽快丧失行动能力，刚冒出的三个打手立即被爆了头。他们的枪口对着蜘蛛侠，而死侍绝不会拿他的生命冒险，无论小英雄有着什么不杀人的无私想法。

“你刚刚喊什么呢？！”小蜘蛛一边喊一边纵跃到离他最近的暴徒跟前，一记干净利落的上勾拳打在他下颌，那可怜虫的枪哗啦一声掉了下来。

他们干掉了八个A.I.M部下，用枪指着剩下六个，把他们驱赶到一处角落。其中三人摘掉了头盔并声称自己只是被胁迫的科学家，没过一会儿，每个人都这么声称了。小蜘蛛沮丧地摇了摇头，走向服务器，死侍则监视着这些A.I.M们。

“你们干的活可真是漂亮极了，”死侍假装随口点评道：“每个点都不放过：毁坏皮肤，截断肢体，损伤大脑。不管你们做过些什么，都成功让这些可怜的生物活了下去。估计是某种自愈因子？祝你们好运，顺便一提，我丝毫不羡慕你们的业绩记录。”

“你说得没错，记录太糟糕了。”科学家们都表示同意，一个女人尤其如此，她是第一批摘掉头盔声称自己是被强迫的人中的一个。“我这么告诉过奥斯本，但他仍坚持要继续研究。”

“研究什么？”

“自愈，其实就是永生，”她平静地又解释一次，“弱小的人类都追求它，不是吗？以某种方式。”

“这听起来很深奥吗，婊子？”死侍怒气冲冲，看她哪儿都不顺眼极了。

[把她砍了！别用枪！流的血不够多！]

“搞定了。”蜘蛛侠喊道，但没过一秒钟警报便开始蜂鸣，外星人风格的红蓝灯光也随之交替闪烁起来。

人质们不安分地躁动起来。“自毁警报！”“他触发了失效保护！”

“带着这些人赶紧开溜吧！”死侍大喊。

“你快走！我得让这个停下！”紧接着的是狂乱的回答，死侍不喜欢他从他的英雄声音中听到的绝望。

“操！”他骂了一句，后退着走向小蜘蛛，以避免继续扯着嗓子喊，枪口仍对着人质。“随它炸到天上去吧！我们得离开这里！”

控制台冲着小蜘蛛持续发出哔哔声，又一次的尝试失败，他沮丧地咆哮道：“所有那些人都在医疗舱！”

“那些东西想死，相信我。即便是那些脑子大面积损伤的人，身体也仍然明白，仍然渴望结束痛苦。”死侍深信不疑，尽管他气馁极了，这些难得算是认真又善解人意的话语全倒进了聋子的耳朵里。“彼得，求你了。”

他揪扯面罩，焦躁地转来转去，强迫自己想出一个替代的解决方案。他大步迈回人质们身边，抓住那吵闹不休的婊子，把她粗暴地拖到控制台前，小蜘蛛还在拼命地敲下连串字符。“我们怎么才能关掉这东西？！”

“你们关不掉的！赫斯克上尉是基地里唯一知道密码的人！”她尖声喊叫道，伸手指向一具脑袋汩汩流着鲜血的尸体（当然是Big Boi干的）。

“一定有别的办法，快想！否则你就和那家伙一样没用了！”他把Big Boi抽出来，狠狠顶在她下巴底下。小蜘蛛的脑袋抬起来看着他们，但他没动，也没干涉。

[没错!!!!射死那个婊子！]

“等等！”她哭了，终于丢掉了镇静。“啊，有个手动控制装置。但它必须每五分钟就进去一次，直到某个安全权限足够高的人把自毁程序重启。”

听上去也不难。“我能做到。”

“什么？不！”蜘蛛侠当即反对，他几乎能听到年轻人的英雄情结在叫嚣。“你带他们撤离，然后去找支援。我留在这儿负责手动控制。”

“别傻了。”死侍嗤笑一声。他，死侍，最不需要什么？凡人不必要的保护。“你跟那些人的关系比较好，说不定还能请来斯塔克帮忙重建这儿呢。我，与此同时，万一这玩意儿炸了也能活下来。反正这儿归我管了，fuck you very much.”

[听起来就是咱们干的那种活儿]

蜘蛛侠愤怒地盯着他，一言不发，那面罩下的双眼一定熠熠生辉。不过他无可奈何地让步的图景简直妙极了，“好吧。”

[Awww，轮到咱们发号施令的时候，咱们的小蜘蛛就又兴奋又烦躁呢。]

蜘蛛侠转回身打了几行字符，找到了手动操作。

“密码是什么？”死侍咆哮着，拿靴子尖把那女人往前顶了顶。她给出了密钥，于是蜘蛛侠成功启动了这一程序。鸣响顿时归入沉寂，但它仿佛仍在每个人的耳中回荡，灯光持续不祥地闪烁着。

“你只多争取了五分钟。”那女人陈述道，变回了原先那令人毛骨悚然的平静模样。死侍把她推向其他人质，枪始终顶着她。

“我能搞定，别担心。带着后援回来。”

蜘蛛侠犹豫了片刻，在离开前轻轻捏了捏他胳膊上的肌肉。“我会的。”

死侍看着小蜘蛛把那群人质赶了出去，走到那两块大屏幕前，第一块上汇总着几十个摄像头传来的画面。A.I.M的人员源源不断地涌出，但他总能捕捉到红蓝相间的身影轻捷地掠过或荡过。再转向第二块屏幕，他的双眼危险地眯成一线，两组来自他们最初探索过的医疗舱的照片缓慢地轮播着，映出十几具正在死去的、奇形怪状的躯体，又是十几具，又是十几具。没有腿脚，没有胳膊，皮被剥掉，开膛破肚；被刺穿，被肢解，瘦成只剩一口气的骷髅；他们报废了，被毁了，任何你能想象到的残忍破坏都被用过了；被医学奇迹生生造就的一场畸形秀。韦德自己的生命在他眼前闪过，每个新生的受折磨的生物都在他眼前闪过。

有铅块坠在胃里，有石头压住胸腔，他挣扎着往肺里送去一点点空气。这些有生命的死人们所忍受的一切他都曾切身感受过，那时他除从痛苦中解脱以外别无所求。每次从极度惨烈的死亡中的回转都仿佛诅咒一般，人类好像不应该经受如此极端的创伤而幸存；活着的生物好像不应该有满身可回收利用的死肉。死侍感到满屋痛苦的肉块们与他血脉紧密相连，他突然明白他绝不会让他们继续受苦。他们半死不活，留在世上的只剩疼痛，他自己癌变的皮肤也因此刺痛着，提醒着。除了他以外，谁能替这些残缺不全的东西发声呢？

[[神盾局或者警察或者他妈的斯塔克能怎么对待这些笑话？挪挪他们，让他们更舒服点？！上帝原谅我，试着见鬼的去拯救他们？！很明显，能做的只有一件最人道的事儿]]

[Yellow，你简直就是个被埋没的天才。有史以来最好的炸飞自己的理由！]

“Spidey肯定会生气的。”死侍喃喃自语，回头看向第一个屏幕，追踪撤退情况。他又启动了一次自毁程序，让每个人有足够的时间离开，然后拉了把椅子过来，舒服地把脚支上桌子，让自己重新回到循环播放的照片中。画面只有黑白二色，如同死一般静止，大部分都好像在放映老照片，就是你会在纳粹集中营或中世纪医院里看到的那种。同样的画面已经出现过好几次了，死侍开始给这些生物起名字：疤面煞星，无脸男，弗雷迪，皮包骨，弗兰肯斯坦，石头人，缝嘴男，苍蝇人 （鬼知道他被做过些什么），大侏儒和小侏儒，那是象人——

倒计时停止了，他感到解脱，如此强大，如此势不可挡，他知道这是由于所有能带来痛苦的事物、备受折磨的等待的就此终结。设施被炸飞到高空，冲上天堂，他们都得到了幸福的赦免。

★给这一章起名叫“啪完就炸”真的好惨呃真的好惨  
★原作者从2016.1开始写，到2016.11写完这篇，最开始构思的时候死侍1应该还没上映吧话说？啊，她对每个角色都充满了爱（相信我）  
★总之DP又一次把自己给炸上天了Orz 唉不知道怎么说我好爱他也好爱Spidey 我是超英全员脑残粉orz 脑残使我快乐


	13. 第十三章

“不！”爆炸震得脚下地面都开始摇晃，蜘蛛侠听到自己的喉咙里发出一声绝望的尖喊，身子已经动起来不管不顾地扑向实验室大门。然而楼体几乎在他冲过去的同时便坍塌下来，四周地面纷纷崩陷，干净利落地断绝了一切闯入的可能，他除了用那双恐惧的眼睛盯着瞧以外做不了任何事。他更担心谁？死侍还是实验对象？一个会幸存（他如此希望/假设着）而另外的则会永远死去，无处挽回？他不清楚。

钢铁侠不到一分钟就出现了，昆式战斗机也随后赶来，正好赶上美国队长开始着手接管局面。匆匆阐明情况后，黑寡妇和鹰眼前去收拢AIM的科学家和保安们，虽然事实上相当一部分人都脚底抹油溜了。而钢铁侠帮着蜘蛛侠去搬开那些混凝土块，很快队长也加入进来，布鲁斯则拿走U盘，回到昆式战斗机上对它进行分析。复仇者们有条不紊地行动着，如一架运作良好的机器，蜘蛛侠真心感激这些伸出的援手，尽管他并不太愿意和他们走得太近。

“等等，你是说我们正在花几个小时挖开这些东西，为了死侍？”钢铁侠怀疑地问道。“呃，他并不真的需要被找到，不是吗？他总会自愈，然后又在某个不太恰当的场合奇迹般地蹦出来。”

他想把痛苦都在面罩下藏好，但现在的情绪状态不容许他过分压抑自己。“我们正在寻找的是幸存者。所以如果我们碰巧找到他，我认为他有资格。”

“我觉得不太对劲。他为什么会在AIM的基地？”队长的眉毛皱得那么深。“他们一般来讲不会雇佣他。”

蜘蛛侠已想到过这种反应，并且也已准备好了，他不会撒谎。“你总说我最好带上后援，这不，我带了后援来。”

“你把死侍带来当后援？”队长确认般重申，语气满满的都是疑虑。

钢铁侠停下了手里的活儿，吹了声又长又响亮的口哨。“难怪这地方出了点小毛病（ka-blooey）。”

“我告诉过你们那都是自毁程序干的。他只是留守到最后，为了让其他人离开。”彼得为那个不在场的人辩护着，但即使口中这样说，他内心却仍有几分迟疑不定。真是这样吗？佣兵坚持认为那些实验对象渴望从痛苦中彻底解脱，接着他就会自然而然地想到他需要去亲手了结他们。他想着死侍，感到惊骇、愤怒……不，不是，没有。不知何故，这世界的恐怖度好像降低了那么一点，因为它不再承载那些可憎的生命了。你真的看不到有任何办法能帮的上他们，可彼得，他真的会绞尽脑汁去想的。

差不多一小时的机械性劳作之后，大块的混凝土块基本都被搬到一边，清出条小道让蜘蛛侠与黑寡妇这种身材较为瘦小的超英能进到里面。他把黑寡妇指向医疗室的位置，自己小心翼翼地走向控制室。

“妈的！”他骂着脏话，伤心又恼火。“韦德！”

服务器显然经过一番特殊配置，它们在爆炸中粉身碎骨，原来的位置只留下呈溅射状分布的细小碎片与焦痕。他看到同样被爆炸所撕碎的东西，那曾经是人类躯体的一部分啊。旁边是焦黑的武士刀，他知道自己找对地方了，尽管它映入眼帘的那一刹那咽喉就好像被什么紧紧扼住。他弯下腰，拾起一只胳膊，上面粘附着红色的皮革。

他不得不动用脸部所有肌肉才让自己不当场哭出声。理智些，理智些，死侍过去当然从类似的爆炸甚至更严酷的状况下活下来，但瞧这些零碎不堪的血淋淋的东西，他怎么能——怎么能——

有好一会儿他都被恐惧、愤怒和绝望压得喘不过气，最终放声尖叫起来，“该死的，韦德！你最好没死，混蛋！我还生着你的气呢！”

迎接他的只有安静，他于是又默默从地上拾起一块滴着血的残躯，“你最好回到我身边。”

能找到的残骸和武士刀被收集到一块儿，班纳借了条毯子把它们裹起来。他带着这些从废墟中艰难的爬回外面，却让所有这些闪光灯和救援人员给晃花了眼，太阳逐渐升高，无所事事的围观者也越来越多。好吧，身着污秽不堪的制服，手抬一卷裹着血糊糊人体残骸的毯子，偷偷溜走，穿过河流，再回到纽约，这一系列挑战的难度简直高到变态。

“你可以放心交给我们，”斯塔克建议道，下巴朝那儿抬了抬。“我会将其安置在复仇者大厦的安全房间里，等着他自己恢复。这事儿我们已经经历过了，你懂，金刚狼。”

他绝不会让韦德在一群超英的围观下从死亡中醒来，那些人视他如人型垃圾，并且丝毫不介意直白地说出来。韦德或许更愿意回家，但彼得仍忍不住担忧他或许需要一些医疗救治。“那我就坐在他旁边。”

斯塔克看他的样子好像他疯得不轻。“O-kaaay. 难道你没有比如课程、工作……或者其他的事儿要做吗？”

哦该死的，那样他百分百会错过专业课，虽说也不是第一次了，但晚上的班可必须得上，否则还不知道下场会如何呢。“他更重要。”

“好吧，但你清楚咱们之后还得再谈谈。”斯塔克的声音中流露出一种屈尊俯就的意味。“还有关于你跟死侍在一起的事。虽然我不知道为什么，但和他联系在一起简直就是公关噩梦。事实上，他的确让超级英雄们的形象看起来很糟糕。”

“我敢肯定他这么活着就是为了让你们看上去很糟糕。”蜘蛛侠嘲讽了回去。他以前不是没听说过这些鬼话，可真有必要现在说吗？在韦德——的残躯——还血糊糊卷在他肩上的毯子里的时候？

“他就是这么活着，狂暴，不稳定，脑子里有个马蜂窝，”斯塔克回得有些刺耳。“如果不是偶尔显出还有些用处，他就会被锁在负空间。”

让谈话就此结束吧，蜘蛛侠把肩上的东西拖到昆式战机上，没有再说话，也没有回头。以“来谈谈”为幌子的干预？不了谢谢，他并不期待，虽然逃不过去。布鲁斯在彼得把毯子卷放到轮床上时才从屏幕中抬起眼（机舱里的一切是根本没动过地方吗？），“你看过这上面的内容了吗？”

蜘蛛侠看着布鲁斯，那人比平时还要更憔悴的多，看起来心事重重，然后他转身去看轮床。“有效数据不多，亲眼看到了部分实验对象。”

“就目前所能知道的，AIM正与奥斯公司合作开发一种永生血清。或者更确切地说，他们已经把它制造出来并投入实验了。我查到了他们的一些折磨过程记录……这项研究让实验对象们在正常人绝无可能幸存的情况下仍旧存活。”

彼得战战兢兢地打开毯子，将其铺开，用最轻柔的动作试图把那些骨头与烧焦的肉块弄回原处。旁人多半会觉得当下的情景恶心极了吧，但彼得的心思却全不在那儿，只孤注一掷地把希望全放在自愈的奇迹上。他像拼拼图一样拼回男人的肉体，祈祷着它们赶快长回到一起去。

“所以呢？”一分钟后蜘蛛侠又开了口，沉甸甸的恐惧与希望混成一团，怒气暂时占了上风。“所以他们死了更好吗？所以我不该因没救得了他们而对自己失望？所以我更不该生韦德的气，哪怕他多半是故意把自己跟其他人一块炸掉？”

布鲁斯也沉默了许久，随后冷酷地承认，“我可能不会做这种决定……但如果我处在那种境地下，我希望有人能做，越快越好。”

只有他肋骨下头还长着那颗东西吗？还是只是表面现象？当彼得转头看向布鲁斯时，那人已回到电脑屏幕前。

! ^_^ !

斯塔克把死侍安置在一个豪华的恢复室里，当然，监控良好，戒备森严，但豪华除这些以外还代表着里面有洁白干净的床单，超大屏幕的电视，供探病者休息的极为舒适的沙发，甚至还装点着新鲜花朵与赏心悦目的画作。每个人都能清清楚楚看到死侍确实处于重生过程中，深红色的肌肉显著增加，除去细胞的自我繁殖，残存的肉体、骨骼甚至是烧焦的皮革也都出了一份力。这病态的魔法得到了每个复仇者惊叹的注视，过后他们离开，把蜘蛛侠独自留在他的房间里。

极长一段时间之内，他都只是把脸埋在膝盖中间，手肘支着大腿。最终，情感上激烈的交响曲渐渐放缓，以几个疲惫无力的音符作为结束，蜘蛛侠坐起了身，目光投在这粗制滥造的人形物体上。

那肌肉附近开始长出皮肤，红而柔软，不时冒出几个小气泡，让他不禁想去抚慰，想去爱怜。就仅仅过了不到48小时，离他的老二插在那被残忍毁坏的肉体深处仅仅过了不到48小时，一想到这他就忍不住眼眶的酸意。

“你没死可真好，但我还是很生你的气。”

他把椅子又拉近了些，让倦沉的脑袋在床垫上休息片刻。这一休息就是几小时，直到韦德的抽搐与痉挛将他弄醒。他伴着警铃声起身，恍惚了几秒钟才彻底看清新的进展。韦德基本上恢复了原来的模样，肌肉饱满，四肢修长……两腿之间沉重的阴茎软趴趴地垂着。彼得很是在那儿流连了一会儿，然后才注意到男人的皮肤问题。眼前的身体上纵横着斑驳疤痕与坑洼，如同一幅劣质拼贴画，终于如愿以偿地看到了，可内疚感却攥住了他的心。他希望韦德允许他看，并真心诚意希望韦德也同样乐在其中，在此刻瞧过所有后他仍想伸手触碰，但现在不应该，就是不应该。毕竟之前的睡眠play的一半乐趣是知道韦德实际上醒着，纵容着彼得对他上下其手。

他这么想着的时候佣兵又抽搐了一下，估计是快醒了。他拿过条毯子给韦德盖上，又坐回原处，伏到床上，双手握住那发烫的手指。“嘿，Pool。你绝对不会相信咱们现在在哪儿。”

脸倒是循声扭过来了，可眼睛怎么还没睁开？在癌症侵蚀皮肤之前，这应该是张迷人英俊的面庞。“能听见我说话吗？Spidey在这儿呢。”

掌心的手指微弱地动了动，于是他继续说话：“想不想知道咱们在哪儿？你绝对不会相信的。”

这回手指没动，但他整个身体似乎都朝着彼得的方向倾了几度，所以彼得选择告诉他：“咱们在花花公子的地盘呢，这地方可爱极了。”

他能看出意识现在才逐渐回归死侍的大脑，那只手猛然抽回，刚才的虚弱嗖一下无影无踪。“啥？”

“嘿，没事了，你没事了。”彼得直起上半身，双手举起，温声细语地反复安抚他。“斯塔克让咱们呆在他的恢复室。这是斯塔克大厦里。”

“Spidey？”死侍哑着嗓子说，完全一副困惑而不知所措的样子，他低下头看着身上几乎遮不住任何东西的布料。

蜘蛛侠现在希望自己没戴着面罩，但他还是想把自己的真实身份保密在他、斯塔克和贾维斯之间。他不知道其他人对他了解多少，谁又能搞清楚像克林特·巴顿和娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫这样的人了解了些什么呢？也罢，至少保持乐观，只能如此，他将斯塔克提供的衣物递给死侍。“之前我没给你穿上，因为害怕影响伤口愈合。”

死侍一把抓过衣物最上头放着的黑色滑雪面罩，猛地套上自己的头，然后挣扎着穿上与之相配的运动衫和裤子，蜘蛛侠全程都移开了眼睛。男人的动作比平时更显虚弱无力，仪态全失，嗓音也嘶哑异常，透着明显的焦虑，几乎是命令般地开口：“发生了什么？”

“那地方爆炸了，混蛋，你把那些人都杀了，然后留我一个收拾你的残局（残躯）。”

死侍什么也没说，只是捂住脑袋，呻吟着倒回床上。

生不生气的都无所谓，彼得真的很担心他，“怎么了吗？”

“不不！没什么，就是小小地脑损伤，小小的修复，”死侍艰难地长长吸气，长长呼气，不停使劲揉着脑袋。“我，呃，我想我记得……我在一个房间里，瞅着吉尔布鲁对我做的一切，我想……一卷接一卷，糟透了，所有那些噩梦……或者可能那并不是我，我不知道，太乱了……我们知道结局即将来临，有那么几秒钟甚至感到无比快乐，好像来了帮该死的天使合唱哈利路亚……然后帷幕落下，终于，终于——熄灭了。”

这些话抹消了彼得心中对已发生之事的所有疑虑，但也让他没法再因着自己的愤怒便指摘韦德。显而易见，他渴盼死亡到来，并将之当成美好与幸福，因此打心底相信自己在奥斯本实验室里对那些可怜人做的是正确的，而试图说服他这样做不对就等同于在说服他自己是个大屠杀凶手。尽管彼得仍坚持自己的想法，但他不可能那样伤害韦德。假如他不能理解包容男人的所作所为，那就必须选择离开，而这个想法甚至没停留一秒钟就消失了。就这样，他的怒气也逐渐消失得一点都不剩。

蜘蛛侠伸手止住那两只对自己没半点温柔的手，就着它们原先动作的地方轻柔地抚摸按压。尽管滑雪面罩不怎么讨人喜欢，但它却在眼、口处留了开口，露出死侍的嘴唇与深邃的双眼，近在咫尺，他好像能通过它们看到内在迷失的灵魂。多奇怪，他以前其实从未见过这双明亮活泼的眼睛。不知怎么他却觉得一直看到的就是它们，透过面罩看到的一直是隐藏在下头的真实面容。

“那些是实验对象，不是你，”蜘蛛侠向他保证，因下一句话中的痛苦而止不住发出一声哽咽，“就在两天前……你还答应我不会再自杀。”

韦德一定感受到了他内心的天崩地裂，因为他把蜘蛛侠用力按到胸前。彼得紧紧搂着他的腰，整个人都贴在上头，发出急促破碎的抽气声，现在是雇佣兵轻轻拍着他的后脑勺。“我知道的，baby boy。但并非如此，这与我的痛苦无关。”

他们用一分钟让剧烈的情绪暂时沉淀，而后韦德若无其事地打破了静寂：“你知道我是怎么得到死侍这个称号的吗？”

彼得闭紧了双眼，好像能凭此抵御内心翻卷的剧烈痛苦，但即使身体都在颤抖，他也还是牢牢抓住了每个血淋淋的字眼。“自愈血清被判定为失效后，X武器那帮人就把我留给了吉尔布鲁医生，他对于你刚才看到的那种实验在行极了。勤务人员们有个赌谁先丢命的死亡池，不用说你就知道我比池子里的其他人活得都长，那些可怜的家伙为这个而喜欢我。他们每天都祈祷死亡，愿意为了这个求任何人，但总是为了我还没死而欢呼！没错，向吉尔布鲁竖起中指！”

彼得好像身临其境地感受到了那种痛苦，他听着死侍小小吸了口气，然后平静地结束：“我知道你不会同意的，但我得让那些东西们去往另外一个世界……呃，不，不许唱《Break on Through（to the Other Side）》。改天再唱完整的。”

彼得把脸颊更紧地依偎在韦德坚实的胸膛上，把破碎的笑声和泪水都咽回肚子。“我明白的，现在回想起来估计也能理解……但当时大楼爆炸了，我乱了阵脚，差一点就又冲回去了。自从……格温之后我就再没有过这么鲜明的恐惧。然后，然后我还得把你捡回来。也没剩什么能捡得回来了！”

一片沉重的寂静中，只有他大声抽着鼻子的声音。韦德所能做的只是以他的大手抚着蜘蛛侠的后背，然后安静地说：“对不起。”

就这样，一点点，和缓地，他的眼睛不再神经质地圆睁，喉头不再发紧，胸腔的痉挛逐渐平息，他坐了起来，看着韦德的衬衫上几个圆点状的湿痕。那男人趁他不备，一只手攀上他的后颈，另一只手轻轻卷起蜘蛛面罩到嘴唇的位置。受惊的吸气声被吞到温暖的嘴里，软舌探进张开的唇，给渴求的人渡过一口空气。这是死侍第一次主动与他接吻，简直就是釜底抽薪一样夺走了情感剧变的力气，又从脊椎注入一阵剧烈的兴奋。

蜘蛛侠，彼得，无论哪个，在他欲火焚身急着动作时都乱套得不行，他跨上死侍的大腿根，在那团鼓胀的东西上碾磨着自己的勃起，还没忘了继续饥渴地吮吸舔吻着死侍的嘴。他今晚真正怕极了，害怕他又没能救回几十个人，尤其害怕又骤然失去他刚刚找到的那个完美的、独一无二的爱人。他承受不住失去他，失去现在所有这些，他还没发现并探索过这许多绝妙的事情。想想他们还没一起做过的，想想如果韦德真的死了，他们可能再也做不了的，他整个人都开始发抖。那只大手罩在他的屁股上，他不由自主往后挺了挺，气喘吁吁地分开二人的嘴唇，“我想要你的鸡巴在我里面。”

“嗯哼？”死侍也喘息着问道，手指更放肆地抓住满把臀肉，握住纤瘦的腰肢往下按，两根阴茎紧紧贴在一起。指尖隔着氨纶滑进蜘蛛侠的臀缝，尝试着探进去。“想着我的鸡巴就湿透了？”

这些淫秽的字眼让他的洞期待着收缩，透明液体不断从阴茎渗出来。蜘蛛侠难耐地呻吟出声，在死侍的手上扭着腰。“天哪没错，现在就做吧，咱们可以快点。”

“我现在最想干的就是塞进你紧紧的处女洞里，第一次看到你跟你匀称的小屁股那会儿就开始想，想得要命，”死侍喉咙里发出低沉的声音，一边挺动着胯部一边在蜘蛛侠的颈侧啧啧有声地落下细碎的吻。“要是我真这么做了，没毛病，我将享受这段相当、相当甜蜜的时光。所以，只要你愿意让我把你摊开在斯塔克的床上，在他的摄像机前指奸你紧的要命的小嘴，只要你愿意让复仇者联盟的每个人都看到你火辣的处女洞被润滑个透，从你变了调的浪叫里听出你多想被操翻——”

蜘蛛侠呻吟了一声，沮丧地推开死侍，“得了，得了，你赢了行了吧？”

“相信我，我会在脑子里付出代价的。”韦德带着轻微的烦躁回答，整理着他的裤子。

“你好些了吗？我想离开这儿，但我感觉斯塔克把咱们当成人质了，不再说教一通估计不能放咱们走。他们不喜欢发生的那些，也不喜欢咱们在一块做事情。”

“呃，咱们能不能先吃点东西？重生一向让我筋疲力尽，再待会儿恐怕要饿出胃穿孔了。同时也好让Whitey闭嘴，那家伙简直满腹牢骚。”

事实证明，一起吃东西果然是个好主意。无论是托尼·斯塔克还是史蒂夫·罗杰斯都没法在吃东西的时候拉下脸来，最多就是在他们进到公共餐厅后过来搭了个讪。估计没人看过那间房最近的监控记录，因为，谢天谢地，除了又提了遍他们对同伴的选择实在不太恰当以外，还没人来批判他们之间的“不正当关系”。相反，这两位超级英雄只是谈了整整20分钟的话——以咆哮的音量，关于他们有多不负责任，关于程序如何烦琐恼人，关于民众可能因此遭受的伤害。多令人惊愕，在他们的谈话里，那些实验对象的死亡那么轻易又迅速地被归类为必要的邪恶了。与此同时，死侍则全神贯注于搜刮冰箱里所有能吃的东西、并把它们通通塞进滑雪面罩的洞里，在复仇者的两位领袖停顿时应景地哼哼两声。蜘蛛侠也忙着狼吞虎咽，大多数时候还都蛮冷静，因为这佣兵基本上完全不在意那些没完没了的讥讽跟没走心掩饰的暗嘲，他只是吃他的东西，偶尔才抬一抬脑袋，转转眼珠，含着一腮帮子的食物冲他笑，他的心脏因此跳得无比安稳。坦白讲，他怀疑那些废话大部分都没进死侍的脑子，对此他很感激。要是死侍感到自己被冒犯——他应该这么觉得的——蜘蛛侠肯定会言辞激烈地为他辩护，那形势则不知会恶化成什么样子。

最终，他们得以被释放，在死侍承诺过“做个好人”（不时插入生动的臀部动作）、蜘蛛侠将在两天后回来接受进一步的针对训练后。一切over，死侍还拿到一个包来装他烧焦的武士刀。

他们乘电梯下去，蜘蛛侠转身面向他的同行者，现下他能透过滑雪面罩直接看到韦德的眼睛，哦上帝啊他简直没法不像个花痴女学生一样痴醉地盯着瞧。“我知道他们看起来是群道貌岸然的混球，但他们的确会为了拯救世界而不惜付出自己的生命。并且我也被帮过好几次忙了。所以……谢谢你忍受他们的废话。”

死侍意味深长地耸耸肩，甚至都没假装回视。“他们是超级英雄，你是超级英雄，我了解。很多人都不喜欢我，呃，基本上就是对我这张脸……或者其他方面的本能反应。我尽量不往心里去。但你是应该更小心点，别让其他人看到你跟我在一起。队长和铁罐说得对，要是人们发现蜘蛛侠跟死侍混在一块，对你真的没什么好影响。要是他们还发现我们那些‘令人倒胃口’的事……哈，他们会往最坏处揣测。”

“和你在一起我绝不会觉得羞耻，”蜘蛛侠愤怒地应声，由于种种原因他对这倒霉建议不爽的很。“我的确不太想把我的性生活放在每个人的显微镜底下，但我绝对、永远不会跟你在一起却又拼命遮遮掩掩。如果我愿意和你在一起，那就会像个男人那样承担自己的选择。”

死侍的目光确实碰上了他的，里头的怀疑都快实质化了，蜘蛛侠跃跃欲试地想进一步追捕他，可惜电梯叮一声响，死侍开门带他走了出去。蜘蛛侠看了眼手腕。“行吧，我得换衣服去上班了，还有一堆功课要赶……呃啊，这些必须得完成的事情要把我淹没了。你什么时候有空？”

“不应该我问你吗？除非有雇主找上我，否则我基本无事可做，只能看着黄金女郎吃墨西哥卷，对着你打飞机。我随时遵从你的召唤。”

蜘蛛侠可以透过滑雪面罩嘴部的开口看到男人张开的嘴唇。额外的视野，虽然仍是有限，但也让他的下半身抬了头。他的老二现在插进去会是什么模样？那张嘴被黑边装饰着，看起来像太空中的黑洞，能带来巨大、强烈愉悦的黑洞。只不过他更喜欢的是长着它的男人，一切奇迹都源于他，他还记得不久前死侍是怎么干的，他的脑子都快被他从下头吸出来了。“OK，那我明天九点整召唤你，就到我那儿去。”

“遵命，Master！九点整！”死侍的嘴唇进一步咧开，绽成一个又大又快活的笑容，彼得完完全全被迷住了。之前看见韦德的嘴时，如此灿烂的笑容从未出现过。当他觉得没别人盯着他的时候，就是这样笑的吗？

经过恢复室那一轮之后，还有什么必要在镜头前装模作样？他踮一点脚，覆上韦德的嘴唇，那与他此刻紧紧拥抱住的坚硬身体相反的脆弱之处，手臂箍得太紧，几乎就要将他嵌到自己身子里去。“我能处理好潜在的争吵，而不是就把你烧焦的残骸留在废墟底部，更不会就让你一丝不挂地醒来，独自面对那些带着有色眼镜的混蛋。”

那男人对这陌生的动作手足无措了一会儿，但最终还是伸手回抱了他。

! ^_^ !

那天晚上，彼得代表号角日报参加了一个新闻发布会，幸好发布会时长较短，他得以熬夜补了会儿作业。第二天，也就是星期三的课几乎是挣命上完的，忙乎着搞完作业，又跟詹姆森回顾了好半天他近期完成以及当下现有的工作。直到晚上八点钟，彼得终于无事一身轻，成功拯救出一个无牵无挂的夜晚，他合上生化课本，去洗澡了。

他在腋下和胯部都认真擦过了肥皂，之后试探着把一根裹满泡沫的手指塞进屁股里，老天，简直比老虎钳还紧，还有居然这么烫的吗？一想象死侍粗大的手指要放进如此窄小的腔道里，他的腹股沟就绷紧，因欲望而悸动；一想象那粗壮的鸡巴要破开他、成为他身体的一部分，他的后穴就贪婪地翕张，推挤着蠢蠢欲动的手指。这还远远不够呢，但他命令自己停下。他此刻不需要照顾自己，死侍百分百能做好超棒的前戏。

洗完澡，他随便套上一条睡裤和一件旧而柔软的T恤，努力不觉得自己有反应过激。好像他过去忙得连轴转的三十小时就只是为了使生活恢复正轨，除此之外别无目的一样。啊啊，快把注意力往学校跟作业上放一放，别想其他的，一想就只能想到那件该死的叫人分神的事儿。也停止脑补，他脑子里的每根神经都尖叫着想逃跑，想狂野一把，激情一把。现在，尽管彼得自觉饥渴的堪比地狱，他还是强制他的想法徘徊在死侍说的那句话上，他将享受这段相当，相当甜蜜的时光，他会怎么做？他想怎么做呢？

九点整，窗玻璃上传来咚咚声。他打开它，让那戴面罩的大块头男人爬进来，觉得自己的胃同步开始抽搐。男人穿着旧牛仔裤与红色连帽衫，背上缚着武士刀，脸部则是熟悉的软面罩。这身打扮也很令人舒适，尽管他仍有些怀念滑雪面罩版的韦德给予他的亲切感，感情上的与身体上的。“嘿。”

“嘿，宝贝,”死侍拖长了声音说，仔细打量了下彼得身上的非正式着装。“我猜咱们不会出去吃晚饭了。”

“你想吃吗？”彼得故意板着脸，挑衅地靠近另一个男人。

“当然不。”死侍伸手解下绕过胸前的带子，轻松地卸下背后打磨一新且换了新护套的武士刀，让它们横在地上。“咱们在这儿就行。我是说，唔，我在这儿就行。”

“好极了，我希望咱们四个都舒舒服服。”彼得冲他咧嘴笑了笑，拉起一只戴着手套的手，领他来到单人床边。

死侍在床上坐下，脱掉他的战靴，把每个里头插着的可怕刀子也卸掉。但当彼得爬到他的大腿上，想从他们在大厦中止的地方继续时，却被轻轻推开到了一臂远的地方。韦德微歪着脑袋，有些犹豫地问道：“只是确认一下。这里的，呃，交换条件是什么？”

尽管彼得不是很喜欢这种仿佛是交易的走向，但他明白这次对话实际上是为了他好。如果年长者直接把他放倒然后展开攻势，那彼得估计也就昏头涨脑地从了，无论要被做什么，但现在死侍在一切开始之前征求他的意见，这实际上是在刻意限制自己。男人愿意进行协商式的交流，而非用娴熟的技巧来压倒他，他全身都因此而发热。他喜欢两个人这样能够协商的关系。

“你还那么想操我吗？”彼得打趣着，舌头飞快舔了下上唇，捏了捏他的手。

“你知道我会的，”死侍低吼着，刮了刮他的手心。“我今天光想着你就射了两次了。”

“你在惩罚你的大鸡巴，我打赌那场景肯定相当值得一看。”彼得的手指一下下点着被困在牛仔裤里的那头猛兽。他还没在合适的场合、适宜的光线下看过它硬起来的样子，他简直太想仔细瞧瞧它了。

“我倒希望是你来惩罚我。那玩意坏得不可救药，不听我们的话。”

过会儿他绝对会考虑这个，但此刻他们仍需要继续协商，他的确有想要的东西。“想拿走我后门第一次的话，总得拿点东西来换。”

“为了圣杯，不惜一切代价。”死侍开起了玩笑，但彼得太熟悉那掩饰着的不安了。

“别穿着外套，紧身衣也别，面罩还有手套什么的都别戴，不要穿着任何东西。我想在你的老二捅进来之前先跟它打声招呼，当然更想在做爱的时候看着你的脸。我想看我们。”

死侍松开了彼得的手，神经质地沿大腿搓着手上的薄手套。“关着灯还是开着灯？”

“对我来说都一样。”蜘蛛侠面带微笑，温柔再温柔，企图让男人放松些。

“哈，我就知道，夜视版凝视之眼［注1］先生，”死侍怪叫一声，“那就让灯亮着吧，我也想看看，只是，啊，我是说……”

他的尾音拖得奇长，彼得安静地问：“什么？”

“真要在你第一次的时候这么做？” 韦德有点畏缩地暗示道。 “这可比整个歌剧魅影劲爆得多，某种程度上也绝对超过弗兰肯斯坦那剧本。”

哦，韦德，性爱天才，简直是在导演即将上映的事儿，所提到的两个场景都有趣极啦。他想学着说点下流话，然后就真让它们溜出口了：“我不知道，你知道当你一再强调自己的外表缺陷时我有多兴奋吗？你确定不想看看我被现实生活中的怪物蹂躏后能高潮的多厉害吗？”

韦德偏着脑袋，挠挠脸颊，听对话框发言，“Whitey很喜欢，但他爱好一切没自尊的玩法。Yellow认为这对我们的心理健康没什么好处，他说的是肯定存在的可能。”

彼得为自己的下流话感到内疚起来了，他捧回韦德的手，嗓音放低，让自己听起来严肃些。“我不认为有什么没自尊的，对我而言，那些听起来都很性感。只要你愿意，今晚就请你帮我破处吧。”

韦德把彼得搂近了些，让他待在自己分开的两腿之间，然后掀起他的衬衫，两人合作把它扯掉。“我们可不觉得这‘无足轻重’。”

他不声不响地摘下手套，指尖沿着彼得赤裸的胸膛一直划到屁股，滑进宽松的睡裤，在那处丰满之间撩人地游走。而彼得的手挂在韦德宽阔的肩膀上，无力地扣着。他继续说道，“我更担心你那精致的后门，它估计一辈子都没被打开或者关上过。”

“洗澡的时候我把一根手指伸进去了，所以它并不是完全没被人碰过？”彼得试图调戏他一下，但看自己下头急速起立的样子，也不知道是调戏到了谁。最后会怎样结束？这想法在他脑海里一闪，不管怎样韦德都是对的：今晚绝对绝对会辣到冒烟儿。

“嗯，真的假的？一整根手指？”韦德轻快地笑了两声，弓腰把脸埋在光滑的胸肌里左右磨蹭，底下的手指更是忙着以修剪平滑的指甲搔刮男孩后头狭窄的缝隙。“你见过哥包装起来的是什么样的东西，这根老二可没法对付紧巴巴的小洞。虽说你答应过了，但你确定真能挺过去？”

彼得扑上来，跪在韦德的大腿上往前挪，双手热切地直直移向那颗可爱的红色脑袋，手指胡乱地把布料揉的皱巴巴。但大手从他的屁股里抽走了，束住彼得的手腕，身下强壮的身体绷得很紧，有要蜷成一小团的趋势。彼得没有动作，只是等着他，他相信年长者只要承诺了就一定会做到。

“就是能不能，慢点，好吗？别太突然了……”他的眉毛纠结起来，声音变得细小而恐惧，“我知道我搞砸了，但不要对我大喊大叫，那只会更糟。”

他明白的。韦德与自身的本能抗争，任凭彼得把他带出舒适区，他已经尽力控制了。意识到韦德的紧张让他的下身又隐隐有些发胀，年长者在做爱时总那么得心应手、洒脱快乐，但此刻他却那么紧张，当然啊，这个人即将暴露自己的一部分，而他甚至都不能忍受来自自身的目光。几个呼吸过后，手腕上的禁锢终于放松了，于是他解脱的手便轻轻落在死侍的后脖颈。

“不会有任何事变糟糕，所以这儿没人会大喊大叫，没人会对你不好，”他温柔诚恳地说，手指试探着沿领口轻轻抚摸。“从接吻开始，你觉得如何？”

韦德好像是在强制命令自己打开身体，放松神经，温暖的大手着魔般地又回到彼得的屁股上。 最终，佣兵无言地抬起头，看上去思考过了一切，最终毅然决然地发出邀请。彼得便把手指探入布料之下。布料被轻柔地卷起，卷到伤痕累累的脖子上，卷到强有力的下颚上，卷到饱满的嘴唇上，在高挺的鼻梁上暂且停下。然后他们轻而易举找到了彼此，唇舌翻搅缠绕，吻得好像下一秒世界末日就将来临。韦德尝起来像牙膏和巧克力，彼得追着那味道纠缠不休，直到嘴唇都发麻发痛。是时候了，他摸索着抬起一只手，把头罩从后脑勺往上扯。韦德的身体在颤抖，但彼得不放过他，舔啊，按啊，揉啊，那些坚硬肌肉再次放松下来的时候，他感觉自己就像个他妈的马语者。好了，目的明确，手势有力，头罩彻底被摘了下来，一秒钟后，他分开了二人纠缠的唇，眼仍紧闭着，脸颊紧贴上粗糙的脸颊。

韦德小小惊叫了一声，但语调是上扬的，催着彼得继续前进。他拿鼻尖蹭着他的鼻尖，眉毛摩擦他的眉毛，蹭啊蹭的来到太阳穴，男人也情不自禁沉浸于皮肤与皮肤的亲密接触。最后，彼得侧着身子，牙齿咬住了一只粗糙的耳朵。

“Mmm……Spidey，你这要命的性感吉娃娃！”韦德陶醉地呻吟着。

彼得睁开双眼，韦德脖子和脑袋的疤痕被他尽数收入眼帘，他用嘴抵着那只耳朵含混不清地说，“别再说那个了，Whitey。那不是我想要的画面，嗯？想想我是怎么操你的，你的腿分得多开，被干得多像条发情的小母狗？”

他们俩同时因那段记忆激动起来，狂乱地拥抱索取着彼此，阴茎挤在一块。但韦德骤然发出一声可怜巴巴的叫唤，往后退了退， “嗷！操他的，拉链太硌得慌了！”

彼得的右手应声伸出。“我来帮忙吧。”

他稍稍向后挪了挪，让眼睛能看，手能移动，紧接着迅速准确地——脑子还没反应过来地——两只手就都在韦德的裤裆上搭着了。罪魁祸首们顿时僵住，但他没让它们回来。相反，他在这个长镜头还没开始之前就打破了它，勇敢地抬头看着韦德，哦，灵魂的窗口啊，它怎能被藏得那么好、那么长久？

“我知道你今天对它做过什么，”彼得提高音量，但一点都不可怕。他压低声音，试着模仿死侍那种狂躁的节拍，“来啊，别看我，看它，这根老二绝对是怪物型号的没跑。”

“比我怪物版的脸倒强多了。”韦德面无表情地说，勉强不躲开彼得的凝视。

“真的、真的不是那样。”彼得不知第多少次打消他的疑虑，说着就又覆上那可口的唇。感受到紧贴着的胸口的起伏，他于是知道这次处理得恰到好处。只吻了不到片刻，韦德便引着他的手来到牛仔裤裆部可观的膨胀上，嘴唇分开，他们同时看着彼得把拉链拉下，放出里头憋了许久的东西。他多少有猜到，但亲眼看到韦德居然就这么真空上阵还是令人热血倒涌，除了你们都知道的原因以外，还有这背后的意义给他的触动。他来到这里，没穿制服，甚至没穿内裤，他谈判、协商，但也暗自希望甚至渴望着，能把自己所有的一切都给出去。

彼得急不可耐地拽下碍事的牛仔裤，让粗胀的鸡巴弹出来，弹到他们专注的目光里。他的两只手掌立刻就绕上去了，一面研究，一面抚摩挤压，勾得韦德一阵阵哆嗦。那根滚烫的阴茎和韦德身体的其他部分一样伤痕累累，也一样强壮有力。长度大约九英寸［注2］，也很粗，但还不像长度那么耸人听闻，“怪物”这种形容词根本难以表现出它的完美，虽然扮演可能还有点儿意思。“我不知道，韦德。这对我来说可能有点太——男人了。也许最好先找个小鸡鸡的人来干我。”

［注2］我去搜了搜九英寸等于多少厘米……22.86厘米啊！！！卧槽啊！！！Are you kidding me???快来感受一下我内心的？？？卧槽！

韦德的喉咙里发出低吼声，在彼得的手里来回抽送着，每说完几个字就伴上有力的一击，“操，不行。”他往前一顶。“除非我也在那儿，”又顶了一下，“看着你们。” 又顶了一下。“哦我绝对这么幻想过。”又顶了一下。“虽然在幻想的最后，”又顶了一下，“我操着你的嘴，”又顶了一下，“而金刚狼勉强帮着他的金针菇滑进你的屁股，”又顶了一下，“给了DP这俩字一个全新的意义。”又顶了一下，跟着个令人喘不过来气的问题，“get到了吗？”

彼得憋不出笑出了声，虽然这假想的情景实在好笑，但韦德喋喋不休的下流话还是让他一阵兴奋的震颠。“哈，韦德，当然。DP，Deadpool，双龙（double penetration）。”

死侍的前端硬得滴着水。“哦，操！ 蜘蛛侠刚刚居然说了双——龙。这倒提醒了我另外一个小幻想，四个不同版本的我，呃，实际上发生过一次。管他呢，总之我们都为你而战，然后同意一起分享你。”

彼得笑得上气不接下气。“咱们今晚能不能先从一根单独的开始？”

“当然没问题（Absofuckinglutely）。”韦德拿胳膊勾住彼得的膝窝，一用力把他推倒。现在彼得仰面躺着，双腿屈起，韦德跪在它们之间。大手极具侵略性地摸上薄薄的睡裤，抚过膝盖，抚过裆部的小帐篷，按上臀部的缝隙。“今晚这是我的，你也得被赶出去。”

然后死侍摆出一副图谋不轨的架势爬到彼得身上，把他压进床垫，肆意挑逗着那双腿之间的物什，拿自己赤裸的阴茎磨蹭他还被包裹着的部分。这太太太爽了，彼得脱口而出，“Mmm，Pool！你好大！它真能塞进去吗？”

“管他呢，我肯定能塞得进去。今晚你绝对尝得到它，baby boy。”

死侍一下一下重重顶着他，彼得快享受死了，但只片刻他就拿膝盖顶开那大家伙。“把裤子脱了。”

男人没犹豫多久，一看彼得正蹬掉自己的裤子，他也跟着脱下牛仔裤。身上只剩连帽衫了，他想就这样蒙混过关，往床上蹦，但彼得挑衅地斜眼瞅他，胳膊挡着光裸的胸，命令道，“上半身也。”

韦德一动不动，沉默了片刻，然后剧烈的动作爆发，连帽衫被一下子脱下来扔掉。然后他又诡异地一动不动地站着，眼球试图捕捉彼得每一点细微的反应。但坦白来说，就算彼得真是第一次看到也不会在意，更何况以前还瞧到过。 他邀请似地打开一点双腿，同时挑战似地扬起一条眉毛。

“真幸运，他居然真是个恋丑癖，”韦德几近自言自语地说，停顿了会儿又喊了一声，“炮弹！”

男人俯冲下来，巧妙降落在彼得身上，整个身体都覆盖住他而不带来半点疼痛。这一撞把空气都卷走了，但韦德正替他呼吸，嘴唇交融在一起的同时那双大手还在把他拉得更近。不算光滑的手指四处点着火，摸摸腹肌，掐掐乳头，挠挠脊背。最终，他把彼得按倒在床垫上，起身挪到一边，将他的阴茎完全掌握在手里。

“看看这漂亮的小东西，”韦德低喃着，有力地从根部直撸到顶，狠狠刺激了一下龟头。被这样攻击了几下子，彼得受不住地拱起身体迎上他的手。“有润滑剂吗？”

“床头柜。”

韦德从他身上滚下去，马上又回来了，捞起腿弯拉高他的双腿。接下来就是顺其自然了吧？但韦德没有，而是命令道：“自己把两条腿举起来。”话音刚落，彼得就羞耻的红了脸。

“呃啊，我真的……”这走向怎么回事儿？但他仍挣扎着照办。

“Nunh-unh，”韦德用训斥的口气说，把另一条腿也推到彼得自己手里。“你有什么好尴尬的，凝视之眼蜘蛛侠？我正让你看到一切呢。”

这听起来没什么毛病，虽说韦德所指的“一切”分明就是他后头收缩着的洞。他把自己的双腿抱起，打开，敏感的红潮蔓延上全身，一面兴奋又一面屈辱地闭上眼睛，韦德挤出润滑剂的声音变得格外明显。他的老二硬得好像石头，在大手捏上一边屁股、让隐蔽之处更大的暴露时抖动得异常厉害。冰凉的液体被抹上来的一刹那他整个人都绷紧了。“上帝啊！快碰碰我！”

“嗯？像这样吗？”一根手指在他紧张的后穴附近徘徊，钝钝的，感觉还好，然后它就突然施力，前端陷了进去。

“啊！” 彼得忍不住叫了一声，条件反射地夹紧了这个入侵者，尽管他的屌还继续耀武扬威，但他的肠子显然对此表示反对。太过兴奋了，身体反而很难放松。

“冷静点，Petey。”手指不断活动，直至全部被包裹住，它轻轻扭了扭，然后滑出来，又一次打着转准备再次进入。“咱们才刚刚开始呢。”

总而言之，韦德就这么耐心地开拓着他，可能花了得有二十分钟，用的润滑油多到不可思议，同样不可思议的当然还有他远超常人的灵巧细致。若说第一根带来的还只有心理上的期待，那第二根进来的就让他肉体上产生快感，尤其在韦德开始以同样温柔的节奏吮吸他的阴茎之后。他不慌不忙地一次次抽插手指，直到彼得的身体咬得不再那么紧，开始为它们张开，任它们侵犯。

热乎乎的嘴从他的欲望上离开了，哦不要，他呜呜地抗议，但那两根修长的手指好像明白似的马上就摸上他的前列腺。他尖叫一声，眼睛睁得大大的，然后意识到韦德正仔细观察着自己的表情，每一分反应都不放过，就跟紧盯着那滑溜溜的屁股洞、想着如何彻底打开它时一样。羞耻感又回来了，但还没来得及多想，韦德就集中攻击起他的前列腺，让他翻滚、拧动，大口大口喘着气。脑垂体分泌的内啡肽使不适感得到缓解，及时的很，第三根手指正在突破他，拉伸着脆弱的边缘，快感与刺痛一并刺激着彼得溢出呻吟。

“我知道很疼，但你做得棒极了，宝贝儿。”韦德小声安慰着。此时，他跪在彼得面前，大腿紧贴着彼得的屁股，帮助他保持着臀部冲上、脚踝高举在半空中的姿势。彼得早就放弃撑着双腿了，但他已然酸软无力，韦德很容易就用自己的身体把他高高打开。他一手继续忙着扩张，一手则抚慰着彼得的阴茎，简直是得心应手游刃有余，彼得的屁股无助地跟着他晃荡，润滑剂溅的到处都是。“你现在真是漂亮得惊人，好像生来就为我的鸡巴准备好了，我简直忍不住要把蛋蛋都塞到里头。”

彼得情不自禁地笑了，即便被填满的洞里传来的一波波快感中还夹杂着尖锐的疼痛。“你真浪漫。”

韦德又一次从根部直直撸到龟头，后穴的手指模拟着阴茎来回抽插，彼得被插得尖叫出声。穴口被拉伸得太开，手指每个微小的移动都让他刺痛，但与之相反的却是他离爆发仅一步之遥的老二，整个骨盆又疼又爽。一分钟后，韦德轻轻抽出他的手指，给自己急不可耐的老二抹上润滑剂，然后翻身躺平。“来骑我吧，Spidey。”

这个指令过了一秒才进入彼得迟钝的脑子里，他努力理解他话的内容。 “见鬼的，我来了。”

又过了一会儿，摇摇晃晃的双腿才肯合作，他爬上韦德的身子，跨坐在他胯间，这强韧而完美的身体仰躺在他面前，如同一具自愿的祭品。韦德明白他给了彼得多少吗？他掌控整个局面，他任他尽情探索。二人无声对视了许久，彼得给了身下的男人一个眼神示意，他的眼追着他的手，攀上轮廓分明的腹肌，爱抚紧实的胸肌，轻捏可爱的小乳头。韦德舒爽地呻吟着，大手却牢牢扶住彼得的臀部，既是有力的引导，又是同样有力的牵制，还支撑住他一部分重量。他们一起把彼得的屁股对准那滚烫的凸起，随后让重力接手，破开守卫着他甬道的湿滑括约肌，让粗壮的阴茎滑了进去。

“韦德！”彼得不停喘着，本能地紧张起来，后穴死死咬住他体内的东西。应该还没吃进去几英寸，但已然感觉太多了，韦德的手指把他扩张的足够宽，可深度显然还不够。

“就是这样，宝贝儿，别忘了呼吸。”韦德安抚着他。确定彼得颤抖的双腿能支撑住自己的时候，便伸出一只滑溜溜的手握住有些疲软的阴茎，让它重新昂扬起来。彼得渐渐放松下来，在韦德手里挺动着，慢慢往下坐。每下沉一寸，他便觉得自己被刺穿一寸，被一劈为二，腰酸痛得要命。

“操，”彼得从牙关里挤出一声咒骂，双眼紧闭。 “真的很疼！”

韦德那只空着的手扶住了彼得的屁股，止住他下沉的趋势，另只套弄着前头的手则没停下。“我打赌肯定这样，好像我往你甜蜜的处女洞里塞了根大号棒球棒。”

就是这种感觉！痛苦混着快感，他呻吟着，拧动着。放在屁股上的大手往下滑，分开臀肉，把他钉在那可怖凶器上不得动弹。“这感觉是不是像我根本没做过任何扩张？像我只顾自己爽、强行把老二塞进去？”

事实当然并非如此，但这些字眼仍刺激着彼得，他假装狠狠拍了下死侍的胸口，“没错，大怪物！你的老二简直是天杀的攻城槌，根本就进不去！”

“嗯哼？”韦德对着彼得渴求的目光，手底下稳稳托着他的屁股，同时还在往交合处探过去。他看起来像是在研究彼得的脸，粗钝的手指在被撑开的穴口边缘转着圈，带着润滑油轻轻揉按，试图缓和疼痛。“我不是说过会让它吃进去的吗? ”

彼得呻吟着，括约肌越发放松，那根老二借机进得越来越深。“要我停下来吗？”韦德略带嘲笑地问，放在彼得阴茎上的手也慢了下来。“只要说一个词，我立马就停下。要是你娇嫩的小花受不了更多了，现在承认失败还为时不晚。”

“你敢停下来！”韦德的胯部微微上顶，彼得的双腿不可思议地分得更开，不知怎么的，那根大鸡巴进得更深了。他自己的鸡巴无助地在那只虚握的手里颤颤巍巍，完全在男人的掌控之下。太满了，快感异乎寻常，离高潮仅一步之遥，他全身几近僵直，只有神经非同一般地敏锐。

“当然，就算咱们现在停下，对你的童贞也都太迟啦，Petey。不管感觉怎样，我今晚都把你的小亲亲照顾得很好。”他们的臀部贴合的越来越近，同频摇晃着，企图进一步缩短那本就没剩多少的距离。“小鸡巴再也没法满足现在的你了，我已经把你宠得接受不了别人。哪怕我马上拔出来，还是会留下个合不上的烂洞，饥渴地等着被塞上鸡巴。”

“不—不！” 彼得的括约肌彻底缴械投降，他彻底坐了下去，那根粗大的阴茎完全在他体内了。“哦，妈的！” 疼得像个婊子，但韦德技巧娴熟地套弄起他的阴茎，疼痛与快感同时袭来，使他的脑袋嗡嗡直响。他是怎么来到这儿的，骑在一个危险的雇佣兵身上，被他的巨型鸡巴刺穿？！“停下，停下！韦德！我要射了！”

他每寸身体都被高潮席卷了，腿和屁股抽搐着，挣扎着要推开入侵者。但韦德牢牢抓住他的屁股，把他摁在自己的老二上，哪怕他无意识地夹得很紧，那玩意也还是坚挺不屈。他的四肢在颤抖，阴茎在韦德的胸膛和下巴上弹跳着，画下一道长长的白色痕迹。这几秒钟漫长的好像静止，他瘫软成一滩泥，双腿更是撑不住任何重量，于是便伸手摸向韦德的胸膛，勉强把自己支起来。

韦德的胸膛上全是汗，真想就这么扑进去，但体内的大家伙还在那儿碍事呢。后头疼得厉害，虽说是放松下来了，但一想到韦德还没高潮，它便虚弱地想夹紧。那些手指在他筋疲力尽的大腿上上下下摸索着。“没事的，宝贝儿，你太完美了。”

“见鬼，”彼得用气声说，感觉骨头里的力气都被榨光了。 “再来一轮之前我得歇口气。”

韦德咯咯地笑了起来，臀部小心地动了动，帮助他颤抖的双腿离开自己的身体。“Mmm-hmm……放松，让死侍来照顾你。”

彼得好像骨头被抽走般瘫软在床上，身体全然放松，后穴有种难受的空虚感。他的眼皮几乎都要合上了，却在这时感觉到床垫在移动，便突然想看看韦德在干什么。男人坐在床边，一条腿屈起，另一条支在地板上，老二高高竖着，手指摸着肚子上的精液。

他们的目光撞上了，韦德冲他露出个傻笑。“我应该把指头上的精液舔掉吗？”

哇哦，真带劲，但彼得有更好的想法，“要是你想听小人物的建议，我觉得你该把它抹在你的乳头上。”

一丝疑虑掠过韦德的脸，但好像石子投入水中一样马上就无影无踪了，他的手指在胸膛伤痕密布的肌肤上打着转，把精液揉进乳头里，显然享受着男孩贪婪的注视。完事后，他靠上彼得的肩，凑过来蹭他的脖子和耳朵。 “现在我浑身都是你的味道啦。”

“Hmmm-hm. ”彼得无比心满意足地答应着。旁边的身体温热又可靠，于是他合上了眼睛。

“要是累了就打个盹，”韦德轻声说，听起来精神得很。“但我得警告你，我马上就要对你所有顽皮的小地方展开袭击了。”

他们装作睡着那次干的事立马就真切地回到眼前，血液不由自主冲向下身，他任凭韦德把他翻过来，弯起他的膝盖。暴露没引起他半点被动反应，也是，早就精疲力尽了，但听着韦德挤出更多润滑剂的声音，他却还是感到兴奋，也不知力气是从哪儿来的。“我完了，就算我想阻止你也做不到了。”

然后一只强有力的手分开了他的臀瓣，指尖抵着中间疲倦不堪的地方。“你就喜欢那样，不是吗？是谁让一个丑陋的变态挺着怪物似的鸡巴来操你，哦，当然不是你喽，他把你调教成贪得无厌的荡妇，有口永远满足不了的洞，这当然也不是你的错。”

一边说着，他一边还刻意强调似的把两个指头插进松软的穴口，它们进去的异常轻松，彼得呻吟的也异常大声。这酥麻的感觉太磨人了，阴茎又隐隐有些翘起来的意思，虽说体内还是疼得厉害。尽管仍处于高潮后的不应期，他也还是想再做一次，但这么想是一回事，后头是不是真能这么快容下死侍的大家伙又是一回事吧？“对我温柔点，Pool。我浑身都好疼。”

目前为止，韦德一直表现的再体贴耐心不过，但此刻他的手指还是放得更慢，进得更浅了，指尖轻柔地进进出出，好像沙滩上的浪花。他的嘴巴靠近彼得的耳朵，拿温柔到不像话的声音嘲笑道，“可怜的小嘴，被糟蹋得一塌糊涂，被哪根毫不留情的鸡巴肏得伤痕累累，但是宝贝儿，我敢说你那破洞绝对还想要更多。”

下流话勾着他的神经，蜻蜓点水般的碰触逗引着他的身体，穴口翕张着，懒洋洋地想裹住那磨人的指尖。然而，这显然不太够，彼得觉得自己像个彻头彻尾的伪君子，像金凤花姑娘［注3］一样，请不要太肛交，也不要太不肛交。所以他闭上嘴不说话，只是再次抬高膝盖贴上胸口，如此的配合换来的是两根粗长手指的入侵，一直压到指关节。靠，果不其然还是很疼，他忍不住夹紧了想阻挡那入侵物，但前列腺［注4］猛然被刺了一下，好像给全身通了电，听到那放肆的呻吟时他简直不敢相信是从自己嘴里发出来的。那一点被持续不断地按揉，很快他自己就又硬了起来。

［注3］美国童话故事。由于金凤花姑娘喜欢不冷不热粥，不软不硬的椅子，总之是“刚刚好”的东西，所以后来美国人常用金凤花姑娘（Goldilocks）来形容“刚刚好”。

［注4］有趣小知识：手指插到肛门处，大概五到七厘米的地方，你会碰到一个核桃大小的圆圆的东西，轻轻挤压还会有酸胀感的东西就是前列腺了。

好了，下一步完全可以进行了，他保持侧躺的姿势屈起膝盖和手肘，韦德的手指仍然深深地埋在屁股里。一切都感觉好重啊，疲惫的身躯，脑袋，特别是双腿之间鼓胀的阴茎和睾丸。“我准备好了，咱们来做吧。”

韦德缓慢地一点一点抽出手指，然后指示道：“转过身去。”

“才—不要。 我的大腿软得跟橡胶差不多了，没劲儿继续骑你了。”彼得挑衅地弓起腰，张开自己的大腿。

韦德噗地笑了，爱抚着光裸的臀瓣。“尽管你这样就诱人至极了，我也还是有个不同的小想法。”

彼得有点不情愿地挪动沉重的身子，翻过来仰面躺着。后入难道不是很好吗？但或许其他体位也有其他体位的好处。他过去看的那些色情片的主角基本都是女性，还没什么机会接触各式各样的肛交体位，虽说跟女孩也没尝试过很多体位就是了。年长者提出骑乘的建议，肯定自有他的道理，可其他的一切总该都是从后面来的，对吧？

韦德一手握住一个膝盖，将它们向上推，彼得的脸又不由自主地泛出红晕。“还要这样吗？现在还不能做吗？”

“啊哈，我就爱这样有进取心的屁股。耐心点，我的小可爱。”韦德调笑着说，膝盖向前挪动，直到大腿紧顶着彼得的屁股，然后将那两条骨肉匀称的小腿勾在自己宽阔的肩膀上，一倾身以体重把彼得钉在床垫上，几乎折成两半。他被困住了，被压垮了，哪儿都是汗水，可是韦德的嘴唇就在眼前，仰头便能亲吻了，臀缝中间顶着的阴茎那么硬，那么大，好像在得意洋洋地宣告它要干的事。彼得的老二则在两人之间晃着，把透明液体都蹭在他们的肚子上。

“OK，你说服我了。”彼得气喘吁吁地说，一边亢奋着，一边是胸腔上的重压，原谅他实在很难正常说话。

“好极了。”韦德低声喟叹，两人的嘴唇自然而然的纠缠到一起，虽说马上就因这高难度的姿势而被迫分开。他又在阴茎上挤了些润滑剂，对准松软的小洞，如同狼一样露出牙齿，主动迎上彼得的目光。“来吧，第二次，这回会让你得到乐趣的。”

然后他一点点将自己推进去，缓慢但坚定，那粗大的凶器破开层层翻卷的肠肉，挤压着内脏，毫不讲理地成为他身体的一部分。快感摄人心魄，痛感乏善可陈，难以置信的充实感跳跃着重新占据他。

韦德在他所能有的每种感官里：韦德被他容纳着，他被韦德占有着，伤痕累累的面颊在他上方，充满爱意的双眼在他上方，他脸上每一丝被插入的细微反应都被收纳进去。韦德没过片刻就抽出来，又浅浅送入，速度不易察觉地增加着，一次又一次，直到穴口松软不堪，能承受住大肆挞伐。最终男人彻底放开，好像不知疲倦的机器一般压着彼得折成两半的身体猛肏，一下一下好像重锤。节奏又快又狠，完全支配着他，狂乱的叫喊声断断续续从嘴巴里漏出来。这体位使韦德的鸡巴进得太深了，太大了，太折磨人了，但这折磨人的东西同样也不忘次次蹭过他的前列腺。

“哦操！你真他妈有个棒上天的屁股，Spidey！我爱死你了！”韦德语无伦次地赞美着，夸奖着，动作越发不稳，越发失控，即便现在这些刺激对彼得来说已经太多了。他仅能全神贯注地盯着韦德迷人的脸：这张脸总带着说不出的痛苦，但现在随着阵阵喘息，好像舒缓了，放松了。他突然嫉妒起韦德能在干他的时候看着他的脸，男人被他操得痉挛发抖时的表情会是什么样子呢？

彼得抱着双腿，勉强稳住被大力撞击的身体，韦德最后抽送了两下，抵着最深处便射了出来，同时他仿佛听见了一声来自野生食肉猛兽的咆哮。男人的重量下沉了些，好像想这么蜷在他身上，但这姿势真没法持续太久，于是体内的东西很快便退了出去。彼得终于得以把腿放下，他仿佛都能听见大腿和臀部肌肉发出的感激声，可后面真的疼极了，比上次更糟，黏答答的白浊液体不断流出来。他自己也还硬着。

他伸手想抚慰自己被忽略的老二，但还没来得及碰到它，韦德就把他的手推开，把它含了下去。含得非常深，能感觉到龟头一次次撞到他的喉咙后面。没过多久彼得便濒临爆发边缘，韦德将整条阴茎都含进去了，喉咙在龟头周围不断吞咽，不停缩紧，直到他最终抽搐起来，喷射出那些韦德当然会一滴不剩吞下去的东西。

1.见图

图片: https://images.smcdn.cn/wTKOSkeYKWEgVoNP/IMG_20190721_175240.jpg

1.这章太长了吧？太长了吧？？将近两万字？我是很理解您想一章搞定的心情啦但是……好的干的漂亮。  
2.确认，我还没从复联四PTSD里缓过来✔  
3.真正的爆炸结果肯定会比死侍二里的更惨烈吧……请您不要再炸了拜托了  
4.彼得真的温柔又可爱又体贴又懂事我吹爆，但他同时也是个聪明又意志坚定、虽然有心理问题却仍然无法否定的强大的年轻人（拒绝媚娃虫从我做起）  
5.我很怀疑韦德看过Fate（或许没有，谁知道呢）  
6.虽然加上校对看过太多遍但是看到某些小细节还是会很心疼韦德  
7.由下一章我们可以知道韦德自从炸过之后就没睡过觉（还撸了两次），而彼得呢也是工作学习生活忙得连轴转，然后怎么看都应该很疲惫的两个人搞了得有一万字……你们好强哦。好强哦。  
8.话说被操熟的跟没被操过的真是不同风味的同样好吃——！紧张又忐忑的小处女我同样社保——！（不过你也好会诱惑人喔彼得）  
9.虽然我在注释里惊叹过一遍了但是我还是要——九英寸！将近23厘米！！你好强啊彼得你真的好强卧槽。（顺便说一句彼得在这里大约16厘米，这才是正常人的长度吧喂！）  
10.狼叔无辜被cue，狼叔心想关我吊事。  
11.话说翻到“两根粗长手指”的时候其实我一直在想“奇长二指”……咳。  
12.看韦德被操我超——级——兴——奋，但看他操别人我也超——级——兴——奋！这么一个可A可O的宝贝！只吃他攻/受实在暴！殄！天！物！啊啊啊啊啊啊


	14. 第十四章

Chapter 14

单人床没多大地方，但他们还是选择一起挤在上头，韦德占了大半床铺，彼得则侧躺着，一半身子压在大块头男人身上。他盖着彼得的毯子，暖和的很，男孩柔软的头发溢出阵阵清香，于是他放任自己沉入睡眠。

然而，不管这亲密无间的感觉多美妙，韦德也该想想清楚的。几小时后，他猛然惊醒，被吓得天旋地转，在黑暗里手脚并用地滚下了床。

[别这样做！别别别别！请——请停下！]

[[Whitey发疯了，快！面罩！]]

他疯狂而无望地寻找着那要命的小布料，即便噩梦正开始一步步与现实混淆。彼得在床上翻过身，开了灯，韦德颤抖的身形一定被他收入眼中了。“怎么了？”

[呜啊啊啊……]

韦德没有回答，他把面罩从地板上捡起来，套在头上。他的动作稍微正常了些，但还是匆忙地继续穿着衣服。“没什么大不了的，继续睡吧。”

“你要走了吗？”彼得问道，语气中的失望明显极了。

[[韦德！别因为Whitey抽风就跟着抽风！振作起来！]]可在Whitey如濒死动物般的声声哀鸣之下，很难听到Yellow的理智之声。

“我不知道。”韦德颤颤巍巍地坐在床上，背冲着彼得，但这种近距离接触已经是种让步了。一只手掌抚平他背上的衬衫，他打了个寒战。

“是噩梦吗？”背后传来温柔的声音。

[不！我们要被活剥了！被锯开了！被折磨，被蹂躏，被碾成灰！我们的胳膊和腿呢？！就剩半死不活的残肢断臂了！！]

韦德把手肘支在膝盖上，脑袋埋在手心里，它仍在抽搐不止。“是的，我的错……自从再生以来，我们就没睡过觉，早特么该想到会这样的。被搅成浆糊的脑子得处理那整个狗屁节目。”

“关于再生？还是关于我们在实验室看到的那些？”彼得挪了挪身子，下巴轻轻放在韦德肩膀上，赤裸的胸膛贴在他背后。不，没有应有的舒适与放松，他的紧张感再次升级。

[别让他这么耍我们，DP！他为什么要操一个没有四肢跟半个头骨的躯干？！是因为喜欢肢解？！喜欢焚烧？！他会强奸我们的洞，砍掉我们的老二然后抠流着血的伤口，当我们求死的时候大笑！ 他会把我们的眼球挖出来，然后干我们的眼窝！]

[[即使对你来说也太过变态了。别对彼得发疯]]

韦德小幅度前后摇晃着，悲伤和绝望不断升级。“来吧，Whitey，和我一起唱，你喜欢这首歌的，”他喃喃自语，然后无力地颤动嘴唇：“♪♬What doesn’t kill you makes you stronger, stand a little taller. . . Doesn’t mean I’m lonely when I’m alone. . . What doesn’t kill you makes a fighter...♪♬”

[那些天杀的没杀死我们的东西只给我们剩下越来越小的碎片！已经所剩无几了，我们还能承受多少损失啊？！]

他现在摇晃得更剧烈了，彼得好像明白了似的，挪开一些坐在他身边。他试图增大音量，打破韦德脑子里愈演愈烈的可怕场景：“嘿，死侍！别退房，伙计！跟我说话。”

韦德拼命想啊想，彼得问过什么？关于噩梦什么的吗？脑子里一团混乱，他无法思考，更别提回忆。“再生会让我做一些奇怪的梦。但那些实验……梦到身为其中一员，的的确确是场噩梦。”

彼得伸手，好像要去够韦德的膝盖，但还没碰上就立马缩了回去。“我能做什么吗？”

[不能！我们的生命将永远如此！砍掉一部分只是为了再次被砍掉！烧成灰烬只是为了再次燃烧！被刺穿，被饿死，被活生生撕成两半，别再来了！别再来了！]

“哦，操。”韦德呢喃着，恐慌症袭击着他，越来越大越来越大，呼吸变得有些急促起来。他摇摇晃晃站起身，躯干的每一处都在轻微痉挛。“我得走了……去跟大卡车玩一玩，或者跳进火里之类的。”

彼得两只手都抓上了他的胳膊，如此有力。“什么？！为什么？留下来，让我帮你。”

他的指甲深深陷进肉里，血流成了新月形的印记。感谢面罩，它隐藏起了这种跟他的声音一样软弱可怜的表情，“我有时得……让大脑清醒一下。我告诉过你。”

彼得眼疾手快地分开那残害着自己的手指，抹去流出的血液，紧紧握着他的手不放。“那是什么意思？要伤害自己才能清醒吗？”

[对！不，已经够疼了！！！是啊，该死的，我们喜欢痛苦！哦我不知道……真他妈疼……快停下来！]

韦德像抓着救命稻草一样紧抓着彼得的手，羞愧地低下头，轻声承认：“否则Whitey不会停止大喊大叫。我想……这场噩梦让他想起了，呃，所有曾经发生过的那些，非常严重的……非常不好的……他通常不记得那些。”

“所以疼痛会使对话框安静下来？让他再次忘掉？”

[[把我们的脑袋轰掉是最快的办法。我多一秒都不想再听这傻逼鬼嚎了。像个男人，Whitey，你这个胆小鬼！我全天24小时生活在这些记忆里！]]

韦德点点头，紧张地抬头看着彼得，男孩似乎正陷入沉思，眉头紧锁。啊，这很好，尽管Whitey歇斯底里地尖叫让他太阳穴都发疼，但彼得比他聪明的多，说不定真能想出个更好的办法来解决他精神上的混乱。最后，彼得把他拉回床上坐下。“我可以试试吗？在你走掉并做出什么过激的事情之前？”

[[好的，求你了，什么都行。我讨厌我们这个样子！]]

“行吧，”过了一会儿，韦德小声说，“虽然我真的、真的很想做些过激的事情。”他尽力抑制住叫嚣着的欲望，连脚趾头都蜷缩起来，试图藏住自己的疯狂——就好像有用似的。

“脱掉衬衫和面罩，”彼得冷静地命令道，好像在对待一个学术难题，同时穿上了他自己的睡裤。在韦德犹豫了不短的时间之后，他继续道，“我会搞定的。不会让你流血，不会伤害你，不会有任何需要自愈因子解决的伤口。但除非能看见你的脸我才这样做。我不相信你知道什么时候该停下来。”

[[听彼得的话]]

韦德拿不听话的双手扯下他的面罩，然后扯下衬衫，哦，他的心也跟着被撕碎了。正常情况下，一想到自己这样被彼得支配着，他估计立刻就会硬得不行，但Whitey不停地尖叫着强奸残缺不全的肉袋之类的话。他强行定神，保持不动，最终清楚地对上了彼得的目光。彼得伸出手，温柔的手指抚摸着他的脸颊，但这只让韦德抖的更厉害。所有的疯狂都狂躁地四处逃窜，这具破碎不堪的躯壳已再容不下它们了。

“没关系的，韦德。你说让我停，我就停下来。但我不希望你离开去打烂自己的脑袋。”

韦德摇摇晃晃地点了点头，然后彼得掐起他锁骨上方的一小块皮肤，拿指甲用力一拧。一阵尖锐的刺痛猛然从那地方袭来，韦德沉默着倒抽了一口冷气。

[Ow ow ow！他要把我们的皮剥下来了！]

没过一会儿，强有力的手指便又揪住韦德肩膀上一条凸起的疤痕，使劲掐了一下，另一只手则狠狠拧转他胳膊上的软肉。一波波痛感似乎让肺没那么沉重了，他深深地、平稳地吸了一口气。

[[别停下，彼得！你做到了！]]

“继续。”

[你他妈在自找苦吃！其他那些是不是也是你自找的！是因为你我们才被砍掉胳膊和腿吗？阴茎被切断？！头骨被打碎？！就因为你他妈自找苦吃？！]

彼得轻轻推了他一下，让他顺势倒回床上，如同一个要接手特别难缠的客户的按摩师一般，默默俯视着韦德。然后或大或小的疼痛被施加于全身，他的指甲掐起粗糙的皮肤，用力揉捏、拉扯、扭拽，拿他过人的力量给韦德提供他需要的东西，也是彼得能接受的东西。那些手指掐过的地方留下了红痕，但在韦德斑驳的皮肤上，这些伤痕显得微不足道。

[耗子在啃我们的胸口！我们要——]

一阵剧痛让Whitey闭了嘴，韦德松了一口气。

[[谢天谢地，操他的耶稣幸好是Spidey！你真的是我们悲惨生命中出现过的最美好的事情]]

几秒钟后，疯狂的咆哮又开始了，他再度紧张起来，但随后尖锐的指甲戳上了他的肋骨，让他重获平静。Whitey痛苦的哭喊声在头骨里回荡着，但靠近腋窝的柔软皮肉却被大力拉拽，一点点把他安抚下来。彼得的服务持续了很久，在此期间那歇斯底里的对话框被有条不紊地摆平，只剩下时不时的凄惨呜咽声，最终那也消失在了虚无之中。韦德让自己陷入全然的静止，从头到脚地放松每一寸肢体，他被神圣的寂静包围，刺痛给予他安慰。实在是比平时好的太多，宽容的太多，因为现在有了彼得善良而耐心的双手。如果他真的得以被祝祷，那感觉应当同此刻一般无二。

最后，彼得扶住韦德的肩，手探下去轻柔地抚摸着他的臀部。虽说皮肤比起平时更为疼痛，但温柔的触碰终于带来了该有的舒适和愉悦。手掌离开他的身体，只单单两根手指捏住乳头，调戏似的拨动几下。韦德的眼睛睁得大大的，一阵兴奋又闪电般贯穿他的身体。

彼得弯着眼冲他笑。“我很想为下头的大男孩做点什么，但现在恐怕不是时候哦。”

韦德低头瞅了瞅自己的身体，一点也不惊讶地发现牛仔裤的裆部已经高高鼓了起来。

[[至少 Ol'Reliable 从来不需要因为心理健康休息一天]]

“Big Boi是我的枪，”小蜘蛛绝对施了什么咒语，迟缓术？他回答的毫无意义。“虽然我猜我在爆炸中失去了他。”

[[Baaamb！答错啦！]]

彼得懵懵地瞪大眼，低头看着 Ol'Reliable ，“Um，那过去几个小时你是在用什么？你的武器肯定长回来了嘛。”

“呃，挺好，但不是。Big Boi是我手枪的名字，大号的沙漠之鹰。这家伙呢通常被叫做 Ol'Reliable ，或者有时候也叫死侍二世。”

“哦，你确实把我介绍给 Big Boi 了，至于二世，那都不用说。”男孩笑得傻乎乎又顽皮，他又看向韦德的脸，每当被他这么注视着，韦德便觉得他是在凝视自己的灵魂。“你听起来好多了，感觉好些了吗？”

韦德不能不注意到彼得有多喜欢在无遮无挡的情况下进行眼神交流，强度有些叫人喘不过气来。“是啊，太不可思议了，我从没这么快走出来过……”像那样对视彼此，就好像在坦白他永恒的爱，也许他确实是这样吧。“Spidey，你真了不起。毫无疑问，那所谓的‘最好的事情’终于也发生在我身上了。”

彼得红了脸，头垂下来，但那迷人的嘴唇却上扬成一个小而甜蜜的弧度，他又抬起脸，睫毛扑扇着。“那对话框们呢？安静些了吗？”

韦德点点头，爱抚和直接的眼神接触并没使他的老二泄气，哦，但关于他精神健康的讨论——离得还这么近——还是非常，非常令人不安的。心跳微微快了些。“Whitey有一阵子没出声了。不管怎么想，这应该都是好事吧。”

“Yellow怎么样呢？”彼得继续问道，“还那么刻薄？”他努力在这张脸上寻找着自己可能被嘲笑的任何迹象，但难以读懂。需要注意的，虽说死侍相当擅长看人——表面上的，但韦德却极其不善于真正去了解什么人——有深度的那种了解。

[[我们从来没能读懂过任何靠近我们的人。]]

“好吧这形容真是准得可怕，”他紧张地自言自语，目光落在地上。然后他提高音量回答彼得：“他没事。他很喜欢你处理这整个局面的方式。”

“Mmm，我不管他是怎么左右着你。”彼得伸出手，沿着他胸口的伤痕一路蜿蜒而下。“我不喜欢别人骂你，尤其还是你自己的声音。”

韦德耸耸肩，假装根本不在乎那些。“我天生就超有攻击性的，我懂。”

“你真的不是。”手指攀上他硬邦邦的乳头。“你只是需要一些正面的强化罢了。”

“是吗？我喜欢听你这么说。”

深情的微笑在男孩脸上一闪而过，然后他一猫腰拾起散落在地上的面罩和衬衫，把它们递给他。“你不穿当然最好咯，但如果你需要的话，嗯哼。”

这措辞听起来可有几分挑战的意味在里面，所以韦德拿了衣服却没穿上，即使他真的好想。“没事。” 

彼得挨着他坐在床上，太近了，手也紧紧被抓着，但不管怎么说至少没了直击灵魂的眼神交流。“我能就那个话题说点什么吗？我保证，只是因为它直接关系到我们的性生活。”

[[很好，彼得，从我的书里翻了一页！当有坏事对你造成更多的伤害时，为什么要咒骂个不停呢？]]

“当然，就像Whitey说的——如果他现在能说话的话——再打我一下，宝贝。”

彼得沉默了许久许久，久到韦德开始祈祷即将到来的羞辱能轻一些。“我还不知道两个男人可以这样做爱，韦德。面对着面，我的意思是，真正注视着彼此。我也想那样干你，而不是继续跟从前那样后入。我相信也会很火辣的。”

[[他是个该死的圣人，没别的解释了。他接受度太特么高了。关于性。和我们]]

韦德紧张地挠了挠脸颊，试图想出个不会被质疑的理由。Whitey肯定有些下流的理由。“Spidey，不是每个人都能像你这么柔韧到能折起来的。”

出现了，蜘蛛侠不赞同的脸，嘴角和眉毛都耷拉了下来，这可真是相当罕见。“当然你说的没错。但是你……你找的不是什么好借口，Pool。”

[[我知道我们相信什么，韦德]]

韦德下意识地皱起眉头，摆出一副防御姿态，手也抽了回去。“你要我说什么？说不定我是害怕你看得太仔细就硬不起来了。”

彼得回答了吗？他没听见，他的目光从小蜘蛛身上移开，看到Yellow嘲弄的字体躺在漫画书页上。

[[我们害怕我们仍然只是墙板上的一个洞，制服上的一条裂缝，被毁容的身体上的一张嘴或者一个屁眼。我们觉得除去大量杀戮与死亡之外，这就是我们所能提供的一切。别让彼得离这么近了，我们不想让他看到]]

韦德咽了口唾沫，感觉身上要被彼得关心的目光烧出个洞来，他无意识地瑟缩着。“这听起来更疯狂啦，哈，我知道！怎么可能呢？但是，呃，Yellow开始让我毛骨悚然了。他要再来一个这么一针见血的评论可能就把我不由自主地变成女人了。Whitey纯粹的男子气概可能以前曾让她望而却步。”

“她？”彼得努力表现的无动于衷，所以，啊哈，他成功转移话题了？

“很明显。自从凯特琳·詹纳做过之后，变性手术就风靡一时了。”

[[你这个婊子。想拿无耻的谎言抵赖，跟残酷的真相比起来也太虚弱无力了]]

彼得按上韦德的脸颊，把他转了过来。“我看到你在那儿做的事了。”

“是吗？” 韦德一点也不让步。

“你不必向我解释什么……”男孩用最诚恳的声音保证道。“我可能也能理解吧，但你要知道，我不希望你跟我在一起的时候把自己藏起来。现在我发现了更多的选择，就不会满足于只从后面操你。我想把你仰面折起来，一边盯着你的脸一边满足你贪婪的小洞。对我来说，这就是超级性感了。”

韦德的眼睛别到一边去，但彼得的手仍放在他的脸上。他未曾期待，男孩却靠过来，温柔地落下一个轻吻。

[[这个傻瓜爱上我们了。唯一能说得通的解释就是这个了，虽然疯狂到不可思议]]

[♪♬Wise men saaay, only fools rush innn, but I can’t heeelp, falling in love with you.♪♬]

无论哪个对话框暗下去了，韦德都感到孤独与恐惧，因此这种突如其来的解脱感让他朝着彼得傻笑，小小的幸福在胸中升起。“然——后——他回来了！再见疯狂小镇？你好摇滚之王！”然后他模仿猫王的口气：“非常感谢！”

彼得冲着韦德的脸打了个哈欠，脸上挂着困倦的笑意。“太好了……现在，要是大家的午夜危机结束了，咱们就回去睡觉如何？我明天还得上学上班，想想那有多难熬吧，我的屁股还没忘了你是怎么拔出去又插进来的。”

[嘿！怎么回事？发生了啥，我在哪儿呢？我就记着把Spidey操进床垫了！咳，我不得不说，成就和技巧都满分！]

[[简单概括一下：你消失的这段时间里，我们爱上了彼得·帕克。]]

[不可思议！我们永远爱Spidey]

“我知道刚刚发生过什么。”韦德的下巴抵在彼得颈窝上小声地说。他们两个渐渐一起睡着了。

Yellow在背景中平静下来。[[安息吧，疤面煞星，无脸男，弗雷迪，皮包骨，弗兰肯斯坦，石头人，缝嘴男，苍蝇人，大侏儒和小侏儒，象人……]]

! ^_^ !

韦德平时也不怎么睡觉，所以三小时后他又醒了。醒来之后他便着迷地盯着彼得的睡颜不放，整整盯了二十分钟（不可救药的长度），然后脑子里转悠的想法不可救药地偏离了轨道。 他凝视着彼得合拢的双眸与微张的嘴唇，手指不自觉摸上还残留着被粗暴对待的记忆的皮肤，挤按着已完全愈合的地方，重温那甜美的痛苦。乳头被捏住，被毫不留情地拧着。最后，他隔着牛仔裤碰了碰自己，非常想干点更过分的事情。

[[快起来，在你还忍得住没爬上这熟睡的诱人娇躯之前快给我起来。我们完全可以在得到许可之后下次来真的，我的彼得酷的很]]

[咱们就这么走了他可不会开心。他说不定更喜欢像这样在熟睡中被侵犯呢]

这提议不太好，韦德轻手轻脚从床上爬下来。小蜘蛛和上次一样睡得昏天黑地，穿衣服的动作根本没惊醒他。他甚至还借着灯光写了张便条：

‘宝贝男孩：昨晚太美妙了，你的一个小幻想也算是成真了。希望你别酸痛的太厉害，但也希望你还留着我深深插在你里头的感觉；）必须得走啦，万一对着睡着的你打飞机是不对的事儿呢。我不怎么睡觉，所以来吧来吧，无论什么时候你又想要了，告诉我一声就成。Dp’

那是个普通的、普通的晚上，普通的死侍正在普通地看M*A*S*H［注1］重播，然后一条可怕的短信就这么特么的出现了。((周六到我阿姨家来坐坐))

［注1］美国电视连续喜剧（其他译名：外科医生、陆军流动外科医院、风流医生俏护士），描写朝鲜战场上美军某野战医院的情景。军医们整日不务正业，把时间浪费在打情骂俏和相互挖苦之中。剧中笑料频出，朝鲜战争中美国军人懒散的形象被展示出来。 

[你san值跌没边了？！他是人类，你是条美人鱼！]

[[说得不错，谁不喜欢小美人鱼呢？]]

他回消息，((不。这主意糟透了。我不是你能领回家的那种人))

不一会儿，死侍收到了一条更糟糕的信息。((那得由我来决定。我知道阿姨会喜欢你的))

((还是不。这主意坏到家了。父母们总是恨（h8）我！！))

然后电话铃声催命般响起，哦老天啊见鬼的肯定要玩完，他差点没把它转到语音信箱。“嘿，性感帅哥，最近如何？粉粉嫩嫩的，漂亮的，朝左边？光想着我就口水流个不停了。”

“别总拿荤段子当开场白，Pool！你知道我打电话为什么来。”对面的声音都变尖了，他整颗心都往下一沉。小蜘蛛已经开始生他的气了，可谈话才刚刚开始呢。“我认为让我男朋友见见我唯一幸存的家庭成员并不过分。”

[他把我们叫做他男朋友！]

新称呼让他整个人都一激灵，但见家长还是NO，大写的NO。一旦他那丑陋的脸让阿姨看见了，他就别想再是“男朋友”了。“呃，你不觉得现在有点为时过早吗？我的意思是，合同里的交易条款直到三个月后才生效呢！你打算怎么办，把我介绍成你的职业杀手sugar daddy？”

小蜘蛛以一种近乎威胁的口气回答道：“有意思，你居然还敢提这事，你知不知道我今天被叫回到斯塔克大厦去了？去讨论你还有我们的关系？我不得不听Cap和斯塔克絮叨你做下的可怕事情，将近一小时！包括受害者的名字跟大屠杀之后的照片，都是你清醒的时候干的！”

[[就是这样了，结束了。我就知道，这好到不可能长久]]

死侍的心直直坠落下去，最后堪堪卡到左靴子尖上，尖锐的失望威胁着要扼死他。他强装着若无其事地回答，劳伦斯·奥利弗［注2］再世也不可能比他演得更好了：“大部分应该都是事实，斯塔克的情报工作向来做得很好。我很抱歉现实一如电影渲染的那么残酷，但这些混蛋中的绝大多数都该不得好死。”

［注2］1907—1989，出生于英国伦敦，英国导演、制片人、演员。（演戏经历太长略掉，不过十分光辉灿烂）1984年他的名字被英国戏剧及音乐剧最高奖命名为“劳伦斯·奥利弗奖”。1999年，在美国电影学会推出的“百年来最伟大的男演员”榜单上位列第14位。

一阵不祥的沉默之后，小蜘蛛用更轻柔、更伤人的声音继续道：“他们还说了一些关于你对我的动机的相当恶心的话。”

[美国队长和钢铁侠发现了为了被这年轻的性感种马支配，咱们使出了什么马基雅维利［注3］小花招？！他们太厉害了！]

［注3］意大利政治家和历史学家，以主张为达目的可以不择手段而著称于世，马基雅维利主义(machiavellianism)也因之成为权术和谋略的代名词。

[[我一直觉得这计划靠不住，但它好像是我们过去几周里唯一干成的一件事]]

死侍挣扎着给自己最近的迷恋找出一些自私、可怕的动机，然后他不负众望地找了出来。“我不知道，也许这些他们说的也对。我脑子有毛病，你我都知道。我的打飞机伴侣们估计足以证明我是个性掠食者［注4］，而且这些天你的形象出现的尤其多。我有很多下流的、错误的玩法想在你身上实施，跟你一起做。我也不能被全然信任有能力分辨什么只是下流，而什么是绝对不行。”

［注4］一篇关于“性掠食者”的论文：https://www.docin.com/touch/detail.do?id=1252589075

小蜘蛛冲着电话叹了口气。“他们不担心性贿赂（sexual corruption），韦德。尽管斯塔克——哦老天他太恶趣味了。”

[Yummm，性贿赂。OK，最新幻想刚好符合当下情况：Spidey是个异性恋，讨厌咱们这种性变态，不想跟咱们扯上任何关系。但不管怎么变成这样的，总之就是咱们用自己无遮无拦的性吸引力引诱了他，然后他的身体违背意志地屈服于快感地狱里，说不定在咱们玷污他叛变的饥渴身体时还会羞愧地流眼泪呢！额外加分！为这些淫秽的关键词！]

[[专注于谈话，死侍！]]

“死侍？你还在吗？”

死侍强迫自己别为Whitey的话分心（虽然不得不承认那很美味），重新落回到绝望的深渊里。绝望笼罩在一切事物上。他的脑子转了好了一会儿才想起小蜘蛛上一句说的什么，但很快又听天由命地哀伤起来了，“我还在……但我还没这么容易受骗到相信我的，呃，无遮无拦的性吸引力能腐蚀你的，呃，异性恋倾向。你是我见过的最坚定正直的英雄，能跟美国队长并列的那种。所以要是你想让我承认他们的具体指控，你就得跟我说清楚点。因为我脑子里实在一片空白。”

“我没想让你承认！我甚至都不想重复他们说的某些话，真的特别无礼！对我们两个都是。”小蜘蛛听起来生气的不行，真想知道两位复仇者到底说了什么，能让这年轻男孩激动成这样。

[[别朝那儿继续想下去，那条路是dragonpool［注5］！问彼得他想要什么！]

［注5］似乎是意识和身体都非常狂暴有破坏力的死侍

这个建议听起来比较良心，于是他努力让自己听起来好像他感觉的那样认真，“所以你想要什么？我非常、特别、超级喜欢你，彼得，你得看看这个。我真的会做任何你要我做的事，即使是你要离我而去。”

彼得猛地吸了一口气，韦德从这声音里推测着，这应该比叹息更好些吧？“我想要你来见见我的阿姨。我明白你为什么不想去，我也知道现在见家人过早了。但Cap和钢铁侠，无论再怎么吐槽他们自命不凡，那两个人也毕竟是我的导师，提出的意见我也总是很尊重。而今天被迫听了这么多废话……真的吓坏我了。他们让我们之间的关系看起来，啊，阴险又肮脏。可是真的见鬼的有那么些说服力，我甚至都对自己的判断力不自信了。因为我也特别特别喜欢你，韦德，在你身上我没办法客观。所以我想让你见见她，因为我信任她，而且她真的看人很准。她一定能看到我在你身上所见到的闪光之处。”

小蜘蛛给了个非常不错的理由，让讨论又回到最初的问题上。但他就是卡在那儿的啊，男孩如此坦白地吐露一切真的使人……肝肠寸断。韦德强忍住泪水，选择把这残酷的事实说出口，“她不会喜欢我的，彼得。我现在就能告诉你，这不是我能通过的测试。”

“韦德，我向上天发誓，只要你露个面就会通过的，”小蜘蛛在哄骗他。“求求你同意了吧，你刚刚说过愿意为我做任何事，我也确实为你做了些远超出我舒适区的事情。在这儿我真的需要得到些安慰。”

[[好吧，妈的。Spidey现在可真有一手（bringing out the big guns）。]

[大枪枪（big guns）！在哪在哪？]

“OK，你赢了，我去见你阿姨。就是假如她比Cap和斯塔克加起来还讨厌我，也别惊讶。她所能看到的只会是个恶心的变态，把污秽弄了她的宝贝男孩一身。”

小蜘蛛顿了片刻，然后用掺了蜜似的调子开了个小玩笑：“我还以为我是你的宝贝男孩呢，你想在哪儿留标记就在哪儿留标记。”

[粉圈女孩尖叫：我们爱你，Spideeey！]

这些词语，这奇妙的表达，太完美了，完美到带来伤害。希望之光的每一闪就如同通往受虐狂的每一阶，因为所有这一切很快都将终结，只等死侍去接受梅姨恐怖的审判。

“只要你让我把你留下。”他对着话筒低声说，带着赤裸裸的伤人的坦诚。

他挂断了电话，心脏处持续鼓胀的疼痛如同电影里的异形一般破胸而出。

[[起码有一件恐怖的事我们幸免于难了。]]

他的手机冲着他尖叫，弹出一条短信。一个皇后区的地址，还附着，((周六下午4点整。请勿携带大型杀伤性武器！))

[[至少这样我们就不会在灰头土脸地离开之后伤心欲绝、大开杀戒了]]

韦德不情愿地输入了确认，((我会到那儿的))

((谢谢))

1.这章虐到我的句子还是挺多的，sigh算了我不举例了  
2.这章Petey戳到我的地方也很多，同样不举例  
3.Ol'Reliable居然是**的代称……好吧修文果然是必要的  
4.不得不说这章的翻译也承载了我的一些恶趣味，比如脑子里一直回荡着甜痛这可真不能怪我  
5.粗体字就是原文里的大写字母啦  
6.总之DP的心理问题啊在这篇文里算是初露端倪，治愈过程也在有条不紊地进行中，Petey的话其实你也能看出来他脆弱的地方，虽然真正爆发应该是要在第三部了（捂脸）就很令人胃痛


	15. 第十五章

彼得坐在梅姨家门外的台阶上，看着他的男朋友向这边走来，心中不可避免地有些忧虑。哦，他男朋友大约是努力过了，然而看看那黑运动衫跟黑连帽衫，简直太过不幸。还有那软面罩，再加上黑手套，这就是死侍的一身打扮，但愿那黑色没吸收太多路人的诡异目光。总之，死侍以他对社会规范惯常的冷漠态度无视了他们，昂首阔步走到彼得跟前，时间掐得一秒不差。

“嘿，Spidey-babe. ”

彼得跳了起来，有点别扭地贴过去，飞快亲了他一口。“谢谢你能来。”

“没什么大不了的。” 死侍假装云淡风轻地耸了耸肩，得了吧他肯定不这么想。

彼得的手指缠上他的手指，希望这种联系能跨越突然横亘在他们之间的距离。“对我而言还真有什么大不了。如果你也是这样，也没关系啊。”

死侍点点头，但一个字也没说，对于他的不安来说算是足够的暗示了。在犹豫了片刻之后，彼得继续道：“我婶婶……蜘蛛侠的事儿她什么都不知道。所以，呃，咱们能避开这个话题吗？”

死侍歪着头研究他的脸。“不知怎么的，我怀疑这就会是今天下午的导火索。”

“我知道，就是……”彼得迟疑着措辞。“如果你就这样进去，她肯定会问你有关于面罩的问题。如果你摘下来再进去，她可能就出于礼貌，不会直接问你什么的。”

死侍耸耸肩，又把目光移开了。“我不会因为什么咄咄逼人的问题就顺嘴把你的事说出去的，拉钩保证。我从前也被一个家庭拷问过，一个人只要死着就没法再死。”

彼得再次凝视着那张隐藏起一切情感的面罩，研究布料的每一丝纹理，渴求着面罩背后那张对他来说独一无二的脸。他们两人明显都很紧张，防御性大大增强，都无法从对方身上汲取到什么力量。彼得又一次想说对不起了，佣兵基本上就是被他强迫着来的，但真的谢天谢地，他说了同意。罗杰斯和斯塔克口中的死侍形象令人极度不安，尽管已过去两天，这图景也有所减弱，但他仍需要一些确切无疑的东西，好证明自己没犯下一个巨大的错误。

不是被骗，他相信死侍没骗他，也不是被操纵（呃或许除了惊天动地的性爱）；他只怕自己在爱上一个需要始终“轻拿轻放”的精神病患者，而这个精神病患者从未真正爱过他。今天韦德的出现是个巨大的安慰，梅姨会明白他对这受伤的男人的看法与感觉的，或许会的吧。实际上，正是他内心这种无法抑制的盲目渴望才使情况变得如此令人伤脑筋。

“好了，这儿的压力都快实质化了。咱们走吧。” 彼得用力握着死侍的手，拉着他一起走上门前的台阶。“我阿姨是位超级好的女士，她估计一直在里头偷偷看我们呢。”

彼得带了钥匙，但他选择敲门，梅姨在他刚敲第一声的时候就打开了门。当看到死侍时，她的眼睛一下睁大了，然后眨巴着眼睛看向彼得。

“嗨，梅姨。”彼得不好意思地打了声招呼。他告诉过她他可能要带个朋友回来吃家常菜，但没说是死侍这样的朋友，对这种朋友你没法准备好。

“彼得，sweetie，”梅也开了口，过来拥抱了他。“你看起来真是个帅小伙。”

死侍瞥了他一眼，似乎才意识到他也不是总穿休闲裤跟运动夹克的。“是啊，Petey，你这身商务休闲装让我希望我有什么职位能提供给你。”

彼得脸红了，感觉自己像个懵逼的观众，看着这出奇怪的剧（还有那是暗讽吗是暗讽吗？）。“梅姨，这是我男朋友，韦德·威尔逊。韦德，这是梅·帕克。”

韦德跟个机器人一样伸出一只手，就好像想让自己显得不那么坐立不安似的。梅的脸上明晃晃写着困惑，但还是跟他握了握。“韦德，很高兴见到你。彼得完全没跟我提起过你呢。”

韦德沉默了许久，彼得甚至都开始有点担心他会在进门之前就发作，但是他最终回答了：“他知道我喜欢自己给别人留下印象。至于你，他总是不吝赞美。”

梅姨示意他们俩进屋，领着他们走向厨房。“不妨说来听听，过了一定年龄之后，赞美就没以前那么多啦。倒不是说全是跟示爱相关的。”

彼得跟在韦德后面，满怀感激地抚着男人的背脊。韦德没做出任何反应，只是回答着梅姨，“他说你让他在爱与关怀中长大，他非常信任你。还说你很会看人。”

“真是个漂亮的回答，尤其彼得自己也是个会看人的小家伙。请坐吧。”梅姨指了指厨房的桌子，从冰箱中拿出一瓶酒。“所以，韦德，你需要我的判断吗？” 

于是他俩坐下了，彼得使劲儿盯着他的姑妈，但她的注意力全在他男朋友身上了。

“需要。显然，你很难跟一个被许多人诋毁的人约会。”韦德随意地向后靠在座位上，但为了表示尊重，他把椅子拉得离桌子很近。

梅在料理台上倒了三杯白葡萄酒。“是因为你是所谓的超级英雄之一吗？这就是你戴面罩的原因？”

“Um，我不确定——”彼得想打断，这来得也太快了，跟他想象的半点儿都不符啊，但一只靴子在他脚踝上磕了磕，他就把要说的话咽了回去。

“不算是。虽然我有时和他们一起干活。戴这个面罩是因为我患了皮肤癌，如果一定得被人盯着看，我宁愿是成为一个我选择成为的人，而不是成为一个会走路的疾病。”

梅点了点头，同情地皱着眉，在每人面前放了一个杯子。“你要死了吗？”

“婶婶！”彼得的胳膊往桌上一支，有些生气地叫道。当然，对于一个刚认识的人来说，这问题也太不合适了！

“嗯，彼得？” 他婶婶用甜蜜又讽刺的语调回答。“你不觉得我应该知道你是否会再经历一次那种失却之痛吗？”

“没事，”韦德开口，他偶尔会像现在这样流露出军人般的镇静，虽说双臂仍防御般抱在宽阔的胸前。“不，我不是快死了。我健康的细胞正持续抗击和替换癌细胞，虽说也没法一劳永逸，它们把我的皮肤当作战场。这就是我为什么看起来这副样子。”

“听起来很疼，”梅怜悯地说。彼得平时不怎么喝酒，但他现在一扬手就下去半杯，这比看MJ在试镜中爆发还考验神经！

“是，”韦德耸耸肩。“但我早习惯了。”

“那你会留下来跟我们吃饭吧？”梅盯着没被他碰过的酒杯问。“我做了千层面，几分钟就好。”

韦德的头明显抽搐了一下，但他仍跟着说，“我可不会错过。只是不喝酒而已，这实在没什么用。”

“Mmm。我猜喝酒也会影响你的健身计划。看起来进行的相当……彻底。”

彼得捂住了脸。这场讯问不该是针对韦德的吗？怎么自己才像是那个被折磨的人。他从指缝里瞅见韦德举起双臂，摆出一个健美姿势，冲梅展示着自己的肌肉。“谢谢。彼得也欣赏它们，我能看出他的好品味是从哪儿继承的。”

“话头一转就到你这儿来了，彼得。所以你什么时候变成同性恋了？或者说，你是怎么发觉的呢？”

脸上的热度要把他煎熟了，梅正饶有兴味地研究他，死侍也转过身面冲着他，那家伙一定在面罩下窃笑呢。“ Uuum。好吧，我想我一直对男人和女人都有兴趣。就只是没什么动力去跟男人在一起，呃，直到韦德出现，不屈不挠地把我追到手了。”

然后梅的注意力又回到了死侍身上。“啊哈，我猜那一定很困难，彼得在爱情和人际关系这方面有时候就是个死脑筋。”

“嘿！”彼得反对，出于本能。

“你一定非常令人信服。”梅说完了。

韦德自我贬低式地耸了耸肩，表现得依然镇定自若。“我知道我想要什么，所以我就去追求。最初约他出去的时候，他确实拒绝了，但我最终以我积极大胆的调情手段和迷人的魅力征服了他。”

坦率地说，死侍的确表现良好，他为之感动，但他也为男人隐藏了太多自我而为之愧疚。他知道，真正的韦德只会用最尖酸刻薄的讽刺把自己和“迷人的魅力”这个词联系起来，彼得几乎能听到他此刻脑子里的声音。

一时情不自禁，他伸出手按上韦德的胳膊，温柔地捏了捏，直白地表示赞同他刚刚说的话，“你确实有迷人的魅力，”然后转向他的婶婶，“当然啦，调情手段也的确大胆。”

梅姨露出个满怀爱意的微笑，为他们端上了自制千层面与丰盛异常的沙拉。韦德把面罩卷起来，卷过嘴巴，鼻梁，眼睛，让它看起来好像顶奇怪的帽子，彼得一边刻意地跟梅说话问她最近如何，一边又忍不住看他。之后，他把手套也摘掉了。当然，梅的目光投向了这边，但只是短短几秒钟，与彼得的谈话甚至没有过停顿。他终于捕捉到韦德目光的时候，男人虽说少了平常那种活泼，但看起来还不错，甚至和梅聊起了电视剧。不出所料，他们都是《黄金女郎》的狂热粉丝。

美味的食物令他们食指大动（“秘诀是意大利香肠，别用牛肉，亲爱的。”），直到两人快吃完第二大份面条时才开始下一轮谈话。彼得和梅各自喝了两杯酒。

“你的年龄是？”缓了一阵后，梅抛出一个问题。

韦德不自然地把嚼了一半的食物咽了下去，没躲开她的眼睛。“三十六岁。”

“彼得只有二十岁，这是很大的年龄差距。”她有些严肃地评论道。

“我知道。”然后他的眼睛确实垂了下去。

“你不觉得这会让你在这段感情中获得一些不太公平的优势吗？”

“不会的。”彼得声明道，尽管他也好几次想确认同样的问题。但其他时刻，彼得显然占有更多主动权。

韦德的眉头蹙起，显然是在认真思索着。“不，我不认为我有着什么优势，在我们的，呃，感情中，”这是男人第一次使用这个词。“在我看来，全部优势差不多都在彼得那儿。我或许更年长，更有钱，我猜，但并不意味着我就更聪明了。无论是聪明程度还是受教育程度，我们显然都不一样，我甚至连高中都没毕业。显然也没那么好看。你可能不知道的是，他的内心也比我更加强大，更加勇敢，仿佛一位道德楷模。”韦德转向彼得说：“大多数时候，很难想象他看上的究竟是我哪一点。”

这也是故意的吗？他的话揭示了他在二人感情中处于劣势的真正原因：缺乏自信。彼得的心为他揪痛着，脸上却挂上微笑，“好吧，我相信我们已经发现了你迷人的魅力，你的坚持不懈，当然，还有你的肌肉。”

接着他遵从内心的冲动，身子靠向他，在那嘴唇上落下一个纯洁不含杂质的吻。“但我们还没有提到你的幽默感，你几乎是冷酷的忍耐力，还有你的无私。”

“好吧，你这么说的时候……”韦德的呼吸急促起来，他低声呢喃着，然后扯着彼得的领口，让他们的嘴唇又贴到一块，交换了一个长而甜蜜的吻。

“好了，孩子们，到此为止，”梅姨打断了他们。“你们让我相信了你们对彼此的感情。”

彼得往后退了退，咧嘴一笑，他百感交集，脸红得发烫，只惊讶地发现韦德竟然也冲他笑了，确实地笑了，不是你猜测的他在面罩背后露出笑意。他又硬了，一贯如此，想跟佣兵单独相处的欲望猛然升腾。好像会读心似的，梅姨恰好发问：“我要清理啦，你要带韦德看看你以前的房间吗？”

“好啊。”彼得假装无所谓地同意了。他拉着韦德的手走在走廊里，不得不按捺住自己，以免把楼梯踩的震天响，他沉默异常的男友跟在后头。“就在这儿。我几年前才搬出去，所以不算儿时的圣地之类的。”

彼得把他邀进来，锁上身后的门。佣兵正扫视这整个房间，同时伸手企图戴回面罩，但彼得眼疾手快地盖住了他的双手。“别，现在只有咱们了。”

双手虔诚地捧着韦德的脸，彼得深深吻上他的嘴唇，交缠许久，柔软而湿润，亲密又完美。去他妈的钢铁侠，去他妈的美国队长，这么想甚至有几分快意。他真正想做的就是把韦德按在他儿时的床上，跟那根大鸡巴来个亲密接触。然后，管他呢，他把这些统统告诉了韦德。

“火辣的好像地狱，但你开玩笑的时候我是能看出来的，”韦德得意地笑，“你在用你的dom嗓音跟我说话呢。”

彼得简直大吃一惊，嘴巴都张大了，韦德开始没完没了地笑话他，然后凑过来亲吻他，短暂地分开，又马上难舍难分地合到一起。

“谢谢你能来，”他们最终分开，彼得开始说话，真诚而温柔，“我看得出来，梅姨很喜欢你的。我知道她一定会，我只是需要证据。怀疑是我软弱的部分。”

韦德温和地翻了个白眼。“彼得，你如果都不对我产生任何疑虑，那简直就不是人类，连我自己都怀疑我自己。这儿发生的真正的奇迹是你婶婶，她是位很酷的女性，而此时此地居然没有任何人鄙视我。忘掉疑虑吧，咱们永远跨不过去的。”

彼得想歌唱赞美诗，为此刻能让他瞥见他的死侍，“让咱们把今天收个尾吧，然后回去你那儿。”

“等等嘛，我有多少机会能第一眼看到你的禁地？”韦德开着玩笑，明显就是话中有话，他在房间中穿行，彼得看着他翻他的笔记，看他的抽屉，打开衣柜的门，摸摸捻捻床罩。床头柜上放着一张本叔叔的照片，韦德拿起来仔细看了看。

“你叔叔怎么了？”

啊，彼得当然想过要告诉他，甚至还模糊的想象了该怎么说，怎么解释，但现在那时刻就要来临了，感觉比想象过的还要糟糕。他和梅时不时提起本，但已经好几年没有谈起过他的死了。他来到韦德身边，几乎怀着敬畏之情地接过画像。“我被咬了之后，有那么一段时间只为自己使用这份力量，对让世界变得更美好什么的并不真正感兴趣。有一天，我就让一个罪犯从我身边逃跑了，没做任何事，因为跟我无关，因为我不在乎。就在那天晚些时候，同一个人杀了我的本叔叔。”

彼得抬头看着韦德，他沉默着，但年轻的男孩还没说完，“这就是我成为蜘蛛侠的原因，为了赎罪。因为真正的我就是个混蛋，不是什么大英雄。我的懒惰、冷漠害死了心中的父亲。我现在必须做得更好，因为正像叔叔说的，能力越大，责任越大……我需要不断保护他人，以此来纪念他。”

“你做到了，彼得，”韦德用令他安心的语气说，手掌轻抚着褐色的头发。“即便并不完美，你也仍是个英雄。你还年轻的很，但总有一天你会成为最好的。”

“哦真的吗？那你会愿意做我的同伴吗？”彼得有意识地努力，不让自己迷失于过去的浓雾中。

“更像蜘蛛王的配偶。”韦德马上回答，显然有这种幻想不是一天两天了。

“Wow，还挺性感。”彼得条件反射般地打趣道，呃不过这性感吗？可能是吧，只要和韦德一起。

“难道不是吗？” 佣兵沉思着。“你可以用蛛丝把我缠起来，把我无助地吊在天花板上，然后尖牙咬上你想咬的地方。”

“你窥探够了没有？我想带你回家，让你看看你点起了什么火，光这些话就让我硬了。”

“为什么，彼得！”韦德假惺惺地痛惜，“完啦哥可能把你传染喽，当然不仅仅指你完美的腹肌……”然后他放弃表演，声音骤然低沉，“但别误会了，走吧，咱们上床去。”

他们向梅告别，几乎是谦恭地跟她道谢，女人好像知道要发生什么似的拿一个蓝莓派把他们打发走了，然后死侍以方便的名义叫了辆出租车，为了隐私还提前付了一大笔小费。一番激烈的爱抚之后，彼得咬着韦德的耳朵低语，“这次能不能按我想的来？”

“嗯哼？你想做什么呢？” 韦德慢悠悠地回答他，他生生听出股色情的味道来。

他的手滑下去，轻压在那顶起的小帐篷上。“我想膜拜一下你的大屌，”他故意地这么通知。“你知道吗？我以前从没吸过男人的屌，也从没近距离瞧过，除了我自己的。如果你愿意，我想在你这儿学习一下。我的意思是，得学会怎么吹箫嘛。”

韦德小声呻吟着，拧着腰去蹭彼得的手。“我敢说，你能跟职业工作者干得一样好。只要你想，做任何事都不会不在行。”

“或许吧。”彼得的手又滑下去一些，爱抚着那对沉重的睾丸。“然后，等你高潮完了软得像滩泥的时候，我就要对你做你对我做过的事。我想把你折成两半，从中间贯穿你，一边盯着你的眼睛一边把你操开。”

韦德颤抖着，他能想象出下头那大家伙充血滚烫的模样，它兴奋地搏动着，谁都知道他会遵循指引的。出租车司机可能是怕两人在这车上就做到最后一步而拼命踩油门，在死侍家楼前一脚刹车。雇佣兵又扔给他几张钞票，他们两个搂抱着跌跌撞撞穿过大厅，在电梯里就开始亲热起来，最后开门进了那间昏暗（明明租的时候很宽敞）的公寓。死侍花了点时间清理垃圾，又直接敲碎了几扇窗户。

“对不起，对不起！我知道这样不好，我只是没想到今天过后还会有人来。过去几天，我都一直处在谷底。”

彼得扫了一眼躺椅，但没看到任何最近使用过的迹象。“你……？”

“没有。只要还有一丝希望就不会。”韦德收拾着那些外卖包装盒，从厨房里冲他喊道。

最后，彼得朝卧室走去，除去那条脏的可疑的床单以外，还没发现其他不明污痕，他开始脱去身上的衣服。即便箭在弦上了，他也仍惊叹于自己的大胆，由于缺乏自信，在过去的恋爱关系中他有太多东西都羞于展示。但同韦德在一起时，他总是被需要，被爱，他的主动永远被毫无保留的接受。这让他自由，让他陶醉，让他更无拘无束去探索性爱。他可以从心所欲，点亮浴室的灯，让光撒进昏暗的卧室，营造出他想营造的那种气氛。他已想过许多了，尽管可能、甚至就是因为过去几天的疑虑，他想过该如何以他们说得最好的语言来表达自己的心，以韦德能接受的方式来表达自己。

韦德进来了，站了几秒，便在黑暗中窸窸窣窣脱起衣服。不一会儿他也一丝不挂，双足分开，以稍息的姿势挺立在彼得面前。“你想让我在哪儿？”

“仰面躺下，双腿分开。”

韦德服从了，虽然是以一声低吼作为回应，“遵命，我的女王。”

尽管有伤疤与肿块纵横交错，彼得还是不可避免地想起米开朗基罗的大卫雕像，想起他所见过的一切美好肌肉。尽管如此，这小小的顶嘴还是难逃惩戒，“床单上到处都是精液吗？你一定让自己好好享受过了，淘气男孩。”

韦德抬头盯着他，眼神赤裸又直白。“一直都是。我一直被对你的变态想法纠缠着，既然你不是来惩罚我的，我通常会屈服于诱惑。”

彼得手足并用，像蜘蛛一样爬进韦德屈起的长腿之间，拱起身子，伏在他身上亲吻他。“我说我想膜拜一下你的大屌，这可不是说说就算。”他一边问，“咱们的安全词是什么？”一边摩擦着两根滚烫的阴茎。

韦德激烈地应和着他，喘着气说：“这有必要吗？我永远不会用的。”

彼得握住韦德粗涨的鸡巴，手上用力，施加足以让他感到疼痛的力道，男人在他手里抽搐，然后他继续用那种所谓的dom声音说，“这很有必要，因为我不需要任何嘲弄或打断我热情投入的行为，清楚了吗？”

韦德点点头，眼睛睁大了一些，“一清二楚。”

彼得的手放松下来，温柔地爱抚着那根东西以示歉意。“若是你接受不了，想要投降呢，以防万一我需要一个安全词。”

韦德的眼睛垂了下去。“你才是那个需要投降的人。没人会害怕被口交，除非被狠狠咬过。先不说这个，上一个想给我口交的人好像喷射一样吐了我一身，还有我的老二。这简直是情绪杀手，所以要是 Ol'Reliable 开始让你恶心，就及时后退。”

彼得伸手按上韦德的裆部，深情地笑了笑，向他保证：“你知道我动过多少次要舔你的念头吗？你玩的躲猫猫游戏只会让我更想把嘴巴放到上头去。我绝对不会吐在你身上，当然也不会吐在 Ol'Reliable 身上。我发誓。”

韦德跟着他的碰触轻扭着身子，再次凝视着他的双眼，一本正经地宣称：“无论你对我做什么都没法让我说出安全词的，无论什么。你有我全方位的许可。”

“你不应该这么说，”彼得温和地责备着，手上用劲撸了下这肉感十足的家伙，成功迫男人溢出一声呻吟。“咱们可不会一直安全、理智、保持一致的。”

韦德瞅着他，好像他是个疯子。“在你看来，我是安全的还是理智的？”

彼得的呼吸略微变得急促了，他一阵兴奋，却又突然担心起来，大脑转过一系列可能发生的场景，疑虑于是随之升高。他强迫手指放松，划上韦德宽阔的胸膛。把那些在脑子里过了一遍后，他承认：“我不能向你保证同样的事情。”

男人对上他的目光，眼里满含笑意，“你不该，我也不希望你那样。咱们俩必须得有一个人是安全、理智、负责任的。”

心中复习着他们的对话，他知晓这代表着什么，于是深深地、平静地吸了一口气，希望勇气也随之进入身体，让他给韦德一个精心规划的美好晚上。只是足够疯狂的性爱，只是足够疯狂的他们。然后他的手指点上韦德的脸颊，合上那双眼睛，指腹轻扫过合拢的嘴唇：“那么来吧。躺下来好好享受吧……别打断我，士兵。”

男人在床垫上安稳不动了，彼得便爬上这坚实的身体，亲吻他的耳垂。韦德闻起来是婴儿润肤霜的味道，是千层面的味道，是麝香的味道，这气味让他沉醉，让他虔诚地低声哼唱起来，“♪♬ My lover's got humor……♪♬ ”

［注］这里的BGM是Take Me To Church，建议各位去听一听

韦德绷紧了些，但仍一动不动，任凭彼得舔上他的喉结，品尝疤痕密布的皮肤，直到含住他一边乳头，他希望着，赌着，等他也投入进来。“♪♬ He's the giggle at a funeral……♪♬ ”

他又向上挪了挪，让每只手都覆上一边坚硬的胸肌，拇指寻找着那很快就硬起来的小东西。他温柔地低吟，“♪♬Knows everybody's disapproval……♪♬”

韦德看起来舒服极了，直到彼得猛地一拧，粗暴地拉拽起它们，他整个身体便颤抖着弓起来迎合他。“妈的，我们喜欢这首歌。”

当然他会的，这只大型drama queen，彼得心里有点小得意，希望也跟着悄悄抬了头，他开始觉得韦德会参与进来，同他一起完成到最后。毕竟，他这样做就是为了他而非自己，如果他的心声、他未说出口的话、他的感觉没能被传达，那此刻的意义又何在呢？

他低头，冲挺立的乳头呵气，“♪♬ I should've worshipped him sooner……♪♬”然后衔住它，拿口水把它润湿，又离开去另一侧，留湿漉漉的乳尖在夜晚的空气中微颤。“♪♬We were born sick, you heard them say it ……♪♬“他牙齿轻轻咬上被暂时忽略了的乳头，嘴唇在紧实的皮肤上微微开合，男人的呻吟声从上面传来，“♪♬My church offers no absolutes……♪♬ ”

好了，这里已经足够了，他一路向下，舌尖描摹过伤痕累累却线条鲜明一如雕刻的腹肌，将自身的重量落在韦德的身体上。“♪♬Tells me worship in the bedroom……♪♬”然后浅浅探入韦德的肚脐，他自己的声音也开始颤抖，“♪♬The only heaven I'll be sent to……♪♬”

他再次下挪，光裸的上身寸寸蹭过韦德的阴茎，直到最后，那急切渴求着的巨物拍上他的脸颊。他凝视着它，安静地供认一切：“♪♬ Is when I'm alone with you……♪♬ ”

然后彼得一把握住那粗壮的阴茎，把玩了片刻，仔仔细细地欣赏过其上蜿蜒的青筋与疤痕。来自浴室的微弱光亮好像给它罩了层滤镜，但彼得还是打心底认为这根大家伙本来就个性十足：强壮、骄傲、经受过战斗的考验。不，完全不恶心，彼得想着，为自己的渴望而微笑。他不是什么伟大的歌手，但仍是提高了声音，更自信地哼唱道，“♪♬I was born sick, but I love it, Command me to be well……♪♬

然后，他以一种完全不科学的方式把鸡巴塞进嘴里，尽力地舔它、吸它，虽然整根吞下去什么的还仍需努力。彼得试着上下套弄，龟头几乎立刻就撞到了他喉咙后面，喉头剧烈收缩，迫使他暂且后退，然后马上回来继续。

“哦，Spidey，”韦德的喘息里带着泣音，仍努力保持着不动 ，但显然是太难了。“你真的很想要它……你对我而言太过完美了，有时候我都不敢相信你是真实存在的。”

彼得口腔里塞的满满都是肉棒，抬眼去看他，那男人的眼神如同瞻仰神迹。他设法舔舐粗大的柱身，时不时又去照顾敏感的龟头，又吸又舔的口水声里夹杂着韦德满足的呻吟，“没错，就是这样，把它吞下去……你对我而言太好了，宝贝男孩，太好了。”

学习进展良好，他爱死了韦德的大鸡巴在他嘴里的感觉：敏感至极，脆弱至极，但它也同时支配着他，使他几乎窒息，幸亏被强化过的身体素质能支撑着他给强大的死侍提供性服务。柔软的唇舌一遍遍爱抚过粗糙的疤痕与增生组织，那儿在口交和做爱的时候会疼吗？微咸的精液味道刺激着他，直到最后他松开它，把它放到唇边亲吻。前液和口水混的到处都是一片湿黏。

“操——！这是我见过最性感的——操！”

彼得还给他一个完美的笑容，狼一样露出雪白整齐的牙齿，即使他舌尖在湿滑的龟头上打着转，也没忘继续拿眼神诱惑着那已完全落入圈套的男人。“♪♬ That looks tasty. ♪♬”

然后俯身，从粗壮的根部一直舔到湿红的龟头，把它当做麦克风一样唱道。“♪♬ That looks plenty. ♪♬”

他的舌头绕着它转了个圈，搔刮过敏感的马眼，继续努力保持着一本正经，“♪♬ This is hungry work! ♪♬”

“是的！♪♬ Take me to church! ♪♬ ”再次被吞下去的时候，韦德弓着腰尖叫出声。啊，眼睛有些酸，但最终他露出一个笑容，开始有节奏地上下摆动脑袋，韦德跟着发出一声更平静、更发自内心的叹息：“ ♪♬ Aaa-men. Ameeen. ♪♬”

他开始尝试一心多用了，舌头不断搅动的同时又伸手过去捻拉着布满褶皱的睾丸，韦德的表情在说他享受的很。没用多久，他嘴里的家伙就有点要失控了。男人的臀部动作幅度越发的大，不断地抬离床面，彼得不得不把它给按下去。那双一直乖乖放在身体两侧的手现在也抬起来圈上了他的肩膀，结果又被送回到床上的一片湿泞里，直到彼得拉起一只他超爱的大手，放在自己的后脑勺上。谢天谢地，韦德没试图控制彼得的动作，只是手指插进他的发丝，帮着他找到一个更快也更浅些的节奏。下颚传来一阵酸痛，但没有关系，他能感觉出韦德就快到了。不过此刻还有个问题亟需解决，他该试着咽下去吗？

韦德的屁股猛地一弹，彼得还没来得及决定要怎样，那只手就扯着他的头发向后一拽，让他口里的东西滑了出去。他不爽地刚想出声，却被那高高弓起来、绷紧了的美妙身体给晃了眼，连热腾腾的精液喷到他的嘴唇、脸颊和脖子上时都没第一时间回过神来。彼得的嘴无意识地张了几秒钟，眼前的美景并没帮他消解亢奋跟反胃之间的矛盾。不过，嗯，他当然还是悄悄舔了下嘴唇上的东西，味道跟预期的好像也差不多嘛。

韦德疲惫又放松地朝他咧嘴，脸上的笑容傻兮兮的，四肢摊开，在高潮的余韵中舒展着身体。“我想我会更喜欢你震惊的小脸，而不是被精液涂满的样子。”

为了报复这句话，他伸手就去抓韦德丢在一边的衣服，把脸上的东西擦干净。韦德一点也不在乎，他的目光跟着彼得的动作，慢条斯理地评论道：“兼具才华和灵感，毫无疑问的A+，令人印象深刻。Whitey已经爱上它了，就连Yellow也觉得这首歌选的不错。真的，相信我，那婊子挑剔极了。”

“那你怎么想？” 彼得问，一边扔开那团衣服，一边在他男朋友身边躺下。“你才是我竭尽全力想取悦的观众。”

韦德把他搂近了些，话语间能感受到他喷吐的温热气息。“我非常喜欢。任何时候你都能给我唱小夜曲……事实上，下回我想听 LL Cool j 的 Doin'It 。”

“Hmmm……说不定下一次就是它咯。”

★w这一章的话，后半部分都是听着Take me to church完成的，好像目睹他们**现场（不是），个人总觉得从歌声里听出了孤注一掷远走天涯的味道。  
★看到了两个版本的歌词翻译，但最终还是决定直接放原文。看原文觉得非常贴切对吧？但如果放上翻译的话就会觉得？？？嗯，这首歌当然也是有其创作背景的，而Peter这里显然就采用了它的表面含义。就好像“不要温和的走进那个良夜”是诗人写给年迈的父亲的，但也会被用在各种呼吁自由相关的场合之下，对吧？  
★看到这里的时候你会发现一个完美的闭合。不知是不是我解读过分，但我觉得他们每次亲密接触都是Wade一步步敞开自我的过程，他完全取悦别人→在取悦别人过程中爽到飞起→在爽到飞起的过程中取悦别人→别人完全取悦他。他们彼此全然接纳，把两个人都打碎，又混合着重塑出两个全新的相爱的人。第一部刚刚只是开始。  
★以及我真不知道该羡慕谁可恨呜呜呜但是我的宝贝们幸福就好呜呜呜呜


	16. 第十六章

Chapter 16

他们又亲热了几分钟，男孩嘴唇上自己精液的滋味让他无比满足，顶在疲软的下身旁那滚烫的肉柱更是让他满心期待。当他们终于分开，各自大口喘息着时，彼得翻了个身站了起来。“我得去洗把脸。”

[Spidey只喜欢看着咱们脏兮兮地盖满精液，但是不喜欢自己这样 =( ]

[[所以他的怪癖被洁癖中和了一下，我们得再注意些。这张床真恶心]]

韦德对自己耸了耸肩，打开房间的灯，把床上的东西扯掉，裹上张较为干净的床单。嗯，不管怎么说，他很快就得买个新床垫了，假如跟小蜘蛛的事儿还能继续的话（这个，尽管困难重重，但还是有可能的嘛）。他那了不起的、聪明的、英勇的、完美的男朋友值得躺在一张不是被精液、汗水、鲜血和食物无可救药地浸染的床上。

浴室传来咚咚声，像木头，他转过身来，恰恰从门缝里看见彼得搬着那面全身镜。自己正全身赤裸，这事实如同针刺一样。他没去看镜子就从床上（离门太近了）挪开，然后试着摆出副漠不关心的样，问：“你搬那玩意干什么？”

[[我勒个去，彼得这邪恶的小天才……你知道要是我们现在把灯关上就会跟个娘娘腔似的对吧？]]

彼得十分轻松地把它搬到离床最近的墙边，考虑了一会儿，随即放下它。最后，显然相当自得其乐地，他转向韦德，眼神里带着小小嘲弄。“现在挑个安全词还不晚。”

这种暗示在他体内掀起的纯粹只是恐怖，好像某处的焦虑阀门被打开了，但不知何故，下面却还不听话地蠢蠢欲动。总之，避不应战，“如果你真特别想，我会挑个安全词的。但作为回报你得让我用它。”

[我更喜欢Spidey的主意，不过折磨也有可能超让人性奋的，我猜？只要有Spidey在。]

男孩一定是在分析他这些话的含义，然后那眉头马上深深拧了起来。“绝对不会的。”

“那我就不需要也不想要了，”韦德固执地重复着，尽管现在这姿势让他没法不对着那面可怕的镜子。他拒绝示弱，却下意识摆出了战斗姿势，全身的肌肉因此绷到紧的不能再紧。

这种姿态也一定被彼得收入眼帘了，因为他接下来的话带上了小心翼翼的试探味道：“所以镜子？你同意了？”

[[不，彼得，我们绝对不会的]]

空气好像也紧绷着，两人在房间两端彼此对视了一会儿。韦德最终盯着他的眼睛粗声承认：“你得强迫我去看。如果你想要的话。”

这回男孩的眼珠往下溜到了他的下半身。“只是说说你就硬了，我觉得你确实渴望这个，即使它让你害怕。”

[该死的，这都是在挑衅！]

“证明给我看。”作为回答，韦德伸手关掉头顶的灯，好吧，游戏开始了。

在韦德的视力还适应着浴室里昏暗的光亮时，小蜘蛛已开始像只真正的蜘蛛一样行动了。他朝侧上方跃起，一脚横踏在墙上，在半空做了个侧身回旋之后完美落地，双臂抱胸，有点孩子气地威胁道：“我劝你最好别想着要溜之大吉。”

死侍咧嘴一笑，奔向床另一边的窗户。他的步伐快而有力，但小蜘蛛更快，更有力，他蹦起来——老实说好像在飞似的——把那高大男人扑倒在床铺上。好歹也要象征性地抵抗一下，死侍的手肘敏捷地击向那张脸，但小蜘蛛轻而易举地将他的双臂反剪到背后。肩膀略微有些扭伤，却让他更为兴奋。死侍猛然一挣，要把身上的人给扔出去，房内赤裸肉体剧烈的拍打声一时不绝于耳，直到小蜘蛛终于设法把男人牢牢压制在下头。他们又缠斗了几秒，最后以死侍的双臂被束缚于背后告终，老二深深埋进床垫，而小蜘蛛紧紧顶着他光裸的屁股。

“拿下，”小蜘蛛对着他耳垂呵气，胸膛贴着死侍的后背上下起伏。“认输了吗？”

死侍拱起脊背，脸埋在柔软的布料里，尽管他的屁股正不老实地来回蹭着那热腾腾的硬物，但是“绝不。”

小蜘蛛松开了他的一只手，虽然死侍马上又做戏地挣扎起来，但他还是没能阻止那只手按住自己的前额，迫使他抬起头，朝后仰。这份力量或许足以对其他人造成严重的伤害，但现在却只是令韦德刚好动弹不得，不由自主地盯着镜子里二人交缠的倒影。哦，还好，镜子里倒映出来的部分彼得占了大半，那强壮而紧实的身体把更高大的男人钉在床上，骑在胯下，抓着他的头颅，好像某位文艺复兴时期的怪物猎手举起他的猎物。

[[别小题大做，想想美女与野兽版本的同性恋色情片得了]]

[我喜欢那部电影，听着就色情]

他头昏眼花，盯着眼前的景象几近着魔。深受喜爱的，与遭人唾骂的。神奇的英雄蜘蛛侠，与臭名昭著的怪人死侍。那手一挪开，他就埋在床铺里不肯起来了，无论是脑袋还是那已经开始渗出前液的勃起。彼得瞅准时机从他身上滚下来，一手稳稳按上他的后背，另只手则摸上了左腿大腿根。他又给了韦德一个选择，而比起挣扎，当然这个更好，所以他温顺地低头，分开双腿。“我认输。”

[Spidey把咱们变成了他一个人的婊子！我爱死了这个幻想！]

手指滑进两瓣屁股之间，沿着那条狭长的裂缝滑下去，最后停留在他干燥又紧闭的入口上。彼得按压着咬紧的肌肉，微微施力，结果才刚推进一个指尖，就不得不因强大的阻力而停下了。

“你好紧，”彼得喃喃地说，听上去几乎有点敬畏。“我很高兴你这次没做好准备。”

[[别说，傻瓜。彼得不想那样]]

他无法控制自己。韦德又往床垫里缩了缩，“要是你想的话，你可以就这样干我。”

[Spidey掰开咱们的屁股，强行捅进去，用他的鸡巴把咱们刺穿，撕裂，为了自己爽。疼的好像地狱，Spidey一直粗暴地操着不断自愈的伤口，咱们就在那入侵的大棍子旁边修补自己。然后屁股洞又胀又痛，血液润滑了它，疼痛终于减弱到足以令人愉快的程度。长时间的酷刑之后咱们终于射了，整个身体都感到幸福的麻木，除了受伤的洞不断传来尖锐的刺痛]

[[那不是幻想，Whitey，你这个弱智！那只是我们跟电索第一次的重演！]]

“我为什么要那么做？”彼得有些困恼地问，他迅速瞥了眼镜子以证实心中的怀疑，没错，彼得能清清楚楚地看着自己的手指消失在韦德过分紧的洞里。一想到就要被这么没润滑地操了，他就从头到脚一阵战栗，阴茎颤抖着，无助地顶进床垫。

他微微偏头，让空气进来。“如果你想听，我可以把Whitey的整个幻想复述一遍，但简短的版本是，我们不需要等待。”

[[太傻了]]

手指绕着圈，一点点探进他生涩而脆弱的小洞，那粗糙的触感几乎是直冲下老二。彼得靠近了些，越过他的肩膀问道：“等什么？等你准备好？”

[我们生来就准备好了]

韦德调整了一下姿势，手肘向后移动，把上半身更支撑起来一些，然后垂下头，分开双腿以示邀请。在模仿自己的时候，他的嗓音有些泛着苦涩了，“我随时准备着，无论什么状况，什么时间，什么地点。”

[[更傻了]]

男孩的声音里愈发透着怀疑，他小心翼翼地扭动手指，抵御夹紧的内壁，“你认真的吗？宁愿我强行塞进这致命的夹子里，可能同时伤到咱们两个，也不愿意在那之前享受被温柔扩张的乐趣吗？”

[尽管我喜欢粗暴的性爱，但我绝对赞成被好好扩张，然后像滑滑梯一样滑进去]

[[难得我跟这条淫荡的狗意见相同。真他妈是受够这种固执又自虐的废话了]]

然后身上的重量挪开了，伸手去拿床边的什么东西，另只手还继续勾在他后穴处。这动作拉扯着内壁，他小声呻吟，无视之前的问题，但彼得不接受这种沉默，要求道，“我希望你把要什么说出口。”

“现在操我吧，”韦德立刻应声，虽然不免有些机械，他的身体仍撑着，仿佛准备着要挨上一拳。

[[这该死的蠢话有完没完了]]

“不，不，”彼得好像屈尊俯就一样纠正他，手指威胁地向前挤去，带来干涩的刺痛。“我希望你让我等你。”

这话点燃了潜藏着的焦虑，胸腔紧缩到发疼。甚至无需Yellow添油加醋：他只是害怕，害怕有人让他考虑他以前从未得到过的东西。呼吸，好，再来一次，放松，后穴的入侵物虽小却难以被忽视。然后他猛地向后一顶，目标明确动作有力，就像在跟自己叫板。一声吃痛的呻吟从嘴里溢了出来，大门被打开，他全然释放他的脆弱，那恳求的声音微小到几不可闻，“请等等。”

彼得仁慈地不动了，抚上他的背，一下下捋着，如同安抚一只野兽。韦德的全身都轻轻发着抖。

然后他接着直截了当地抛出个极具引导性的问题：“为什么？”

头仍然垂着，大腿再次张开，双膝跪着抬高屁股，嘴里却是同这动作相矛盾的、莫名羞耻的句子：“我还没准备好。”

[[最后，赤裸裸的恶心的真相]]

彼得随后便缓慢地抽出手指，即使依然干燥、依然不适，他也依然一阵宽慰。当听到润滑剂被挤出的声音时，他整个身体才真正放松下来。

“我很高兴你把这告诉我，韦德，”彼得平静地回答，“因为我会照顾属于我的东西。”

然后手指又回来了，湿润的，光滑的，空着的那只手分开他的臀瓣。“那么，咱们就来让你做好准备吧。”指尖温柔而坚决地推进，后穴好像变魔术似的为他开了门，还伴上一阵急切的呻吟。彼得轻轻旋进旋出，他要等着肌肉放松，润滑充分了，一切就绪才插进去。

“这回是你的选择，但我真希望你能抬起头。我太想看看你现在的表情啦。”手指勾起来，戳弄他的前列腺，他猛地向前弓去，发出一声尖叫，但头仍固执地埋在床垫里。“不是说你看起来不性感，”彼得接着说，他没听出一丝失望。“宽阔的肩膀，低垂的脖子，好像头有力的驮兽。能为我唱一段？”

“♪♬I' ll never be your beast of burden♪♬”彼得的手指又塞进湿淋淋的小洞，他跟着那动作呻吟。 “♪♬My back is broad but it' s a hurtin'♪♬”

“谢谢，”彼得回答，二指并拢，如剪刀般分开。“但回到主题。你这样看起来真的很性感，像一头雄壮的公牛或者骏马，上半身宽阔强壮，阴茎也粗的很。”

韦德有气无力地笑了笑，他觉着自己像个木偶，手指捅一捅齿轮就动一动。“别说了。你说服不了我，我不会去看那些狗屎玩意的。”

“什么狗屎玩意？我取悦我的爱人吗？” 旋入的无名指回答了这个问题，韦德一边放肆呻吟着，一边将本已大大张开的双腿屈起，屁股饥渴地往手指上送。“让他准备好被我的老二插入？”彼得简直没给他半点调整时间，三根手指进进出出地飞快（当然还是很小心）。“相信他会告诉我他什么时候准备好了吗？”

[咱们的小穴湿透了]

这下可好，一堆不知是什么但总之是正面的情绪争先恐后地奔涌出来，一下子多到爆炸，他颤巍巍的鸡巴要受不住了，“操，来吧，彼得！我准备得不能再好了。”

“手和膝盖撑着，”彼得命令道，抽出手指，韦德迫不及待地照办。这姿势使镜子近得过分了，他一直努力不往上看。彼得的手放上他的侧腹，捏了捏，又揉了揉结实的臀部肌肉。

“你的屁股这么瞅着可真漂亮。你就喜欢从后头被操，没错吧？像只又大又哑的动物一样被骑？”

韦德贪婪地跟着触碰摇晃，根本没想着去反驳，“操，没错。使劲骑我，把我干出水。”

彼得挪了挪身子，跪在韦德身后，紧紧抓住两边大腿，鸡巴滚烫地操着他的屁股缝，龟头不时顶上翕张的入口，留下一道水渍。

“你真就想要这个？”他温柔地奚落道。“从后面被干，在黑暗中被干，这样我就不用看到我在跟谁做爱？你还可以穿上你的紧身衣，然后咱们可以继续假装你只是个没有名字，没有脸孔的用来射精的洞。”

[没错！]

这些句子，这些句子，韦德不由得发出啜泣，他伏在彼得身下，被重创的情感使他浑身敏感到刺痛，无助地勃起，被心灵与身体的不一致反复折磨。

[[小心踩踏，彼得。你现在要踩着地雷了]]

“嘘，”彼得悄声说，一只手温柔地抚摸着韦德的背，另只手握着他的鸡巴，帮着粗钝的龟头顶上抽搐的入口。“一个寻欢洞怎么会抱怨呢，它才不会多嘴，只会把鸡巴吞进去，”他不轻不重地顶着它，“再吞进去一根，”又顶了一下，“再吞进去一根。”

[[对我们小心些啊，我们并不像看起来那样刀枪不入。]]

[Yes! Yes! Yes! 所有的鸡巴！所有的一起插进来！]

然后龟头向前推进，破开微弱抗拒着的肌肉环，进入发颤的身体，缓慢而不容置疑地一直插到底部，引起一声破碎的哀号。他停下以让他调整，但后穴早已松软不堪，准备得再透彻不过了，只是还在发抖的身子表明并非如此。他自己的老二在两腿间垂着，急切地晃动。

彼得缓慢地将自己抽出，只留龟头浅浅插在韦德体内，然后又小心翼翼地全部送进去。“你喜欢这样吗，死侍？无名无姓地给一群根本不照顾你的鸡巴当飞机杯？而它们根本就分不清现实生活中的性爱忍者和毫无生气的充气娃娃。”

[他妈的当然了，赶快他妈的轮流上我吧！就操进去操进去操进去操进去操进去，直到我们整个人只剩下这个洞！永远被撑开！永远被填满！ 我们再也不会空虚、再也不会孤独一人了！]

他的身体还毫无自觉地摇晃，迎合着美妙的把他填满的入侵，但思想却混乱不堪，在发了疯的触感和被伤害的感情里头挣扎着寻找某个正确答案。“我不知道，也许吧？”当意识到自己的眼角已积满泪水时，他凄惨地抽噎起来，恐惧立刻浮现，跟其他情绪搅和成一团。

[[彼得……你没看到你正对我们做什么吗？我们正在崩溃。]]

“错误答案，”彼得温和地斥责道，紧嵌在健硕的男人体内。“我不分享属于我的东西。”

韦德吞掉因他的话而冒出的呜咽，而那只手在颤抖的腰肢上轻轻抚摸。他同时也拧着自己的腰，阴茎就在佣兵体内来回戳刺：“所以，如果你是个寻欢洞，那你就只是我的寻欢洞。然后既然你是我的，啊哈，我可不会满足于马马虎虎地插进一个洞。我得要全套包装，还有所有的配件。”

彼得抽出一点，又狠狠贯进去，每句话末尾都伴着一次有力的插入。“像是一个我能够用来喊你的名字。”他插进去。“还有一张我能够用来找你的独一无二的脸。”他插进去。“还有一具我想怎么用就怎么用的结实身体。”他插进去。“而且，当然啦，我全权使用，”他插进去，“你贪得无厌的大鸡巴，”他插进去，“随叫随到，日日夜夜，只要是我想被操的时候。”

[[谢谢你，谢谢你，谢谢你]]

彼得最后一次用力顶进去，不留情地碾过前列腺那一点，韦德猛地尖叫一声，睾丸紧缩，等着高潮的来临。但彼得突然抽身离开，后穴瞬间就空虚的可怕，他头晕眼花，阴茎肿胀、跳动， “什——？”

“翻个身，”彼得指示着，引导韦德因欲望而迟钝的身体仰躺过来，正对着镜子那一边。接着他又一次润滑阴茎，这么盯着的时候韦德的手也鬼使神差地挪到自己的硬物上。然后他压进韦德的双腿之间，举高他的大腿乃至腰肢，膝盖几乎顶到耳朵旁边，让小腿钩上两边肩膀。韦德完全没分出一丝心神给这拧巴的姿势，他整颗心都想着要怎么被填满了。

“你的腿真漂亮，”彼得低声赞美着，嘴唇珍惜地贴上他的脚踝，然后吻过小腿肚，然后是膝盖，留下一道长长的湿痕，他的手沿着腿上流畅的肌肉线条来到浑圆的屁股。“它们跟那条淫荡的裙子简直是天生一对。”

[我一直都是这么说的！谢谢你，Spidey！]

“大家还都说我疯了，”韦德窒息般咯咯笑起来，身体几乎绷成一张充满欲望的弓。

彼得拿拇指轻轻拉开穴口，同时命令道: “韦德，看我。”韦德毫无疑问地服从了，那双眼睛里温柔的爱意，那完美的嘴唇上动人的微笑，这一切都将他彻底俘虏了。阴茎顺畅地进入了这弯折的身体，使骨头都酥软的快感让两人同时喟叹了一声，。

男孩的体重还没法彻底压倒健壮的佣兵，但加上超级力量，他做得很好。他把韦德的腿尽可能地往后推，将他完全折叠起来，四片嘴唇很快就如胶似漆地纠缠在一起，下面同时也结合得更紧密。过了几秒钟，他不得不停下来换口气，咒骂道：“哦，该死，韦德！你实在太紧了。”

[♪♬ Like a virgin, touched for the very first time! ♪♬……我一直想找个机会用这首歌，但不免太无耻了，所以真的很少用。再次感谢你，Spidey！]

韦德快没法呼吸了，被弯折成两半，最脆弱的部位被贯穿，被压得喘不过气来，一切都是彼得，全是彼得。他的鸡巴一晃一晃地蹭着彼得的腹肌，随着后穴一起被操的不断吐水。确实感觉更紧了，好像完全成了彼得阴茎的形状，好像那玩意填满了他每寸肌肤。当彼得又一次故意迎上他的目光时，这感觉就好像他的确拥有他身上的每个细节。

“只要你想要，这些都是你的。”韦德倒抽着气，他被操得太彻底了，几乎没法发出气声以外的声音。

“这些是什么？”彼得也气喘吁吁地问道，持续重复着抽插的动作。

砰！他被贯穿了。“啊！想拿去多少就拿去多少。”

砰！又一次。“啊！后面的洞，前面的鸡巴，脑子里的疯狂。”[[我赞成]][我也是！]

砰！又一次。“啊！我们基本上是爱你的。”

砰！男孩保持着贯穿他的姿势不动，全身的重量都压了上来，将他顶得没法再靠后，直到嘴唇贴上耳朵，“基本上？”

“是啊，”哽塞的声音如此回答。

“那就来看吧。”说完，彼得向后靠在自己的脚后跟上，让韦德的身体展开成九十度角。这变换的动作推着他屁股里的阴茎四处搅弄，穴口吮着入侵者，不时缩紧一下子。彼得松松地握住那被忽略的勃起，缓慢撸动着。

男孩的眼睛对上了他的，对上就再也分不开了，他的表情那么认真，那么富有生命力，脸蛋整个都红透了，上头还挂着亮晶晶的汗珠。他感到感情的迸发，爱意与感激之情是如此强烈，他不能，也不愿把视线挪开哪怕一秒。

这个瞬间无比漫长，彼得最终松开了韦德的阴茎，温柔地握住他的手指，但另只手却牢牢托着他的脑袋，拇指钩住耳朵，手掌托着下巴。力道最开始很柔和，只是轻轻地试图让他侧向那面可怕的镜子，但他自己的身体却好像铁，沉重而无法撼动，跟铁钳似的死命夹着后头滚烫的玩意。来自手掌的压力越来越大，直到他的脖子开始有些发烫，然后——天这力量根本就是非人类的，直到最后，铁也屈服了，韦德的头转向那一边。

他不想，但仍是情不自禁地去看那些可憎的东西：迷人而完美的彼得在又大又丑的死侍身上起起伏伏，好像大卫挟制着倒伏的歌利亚。只是……哦，那光线，柔和极了，好像宽恕的光环，他们的皮肤模糊得叫人看不清。清晰的只有二人暗色的轮廓：彼得如健美运动员般的身体优雅而有力地起伏，与身下那团黑影渐渐融为一体，肌肉健硕，四肢修长，而那就是韦德。

[咱们瞅起来真他妈性感]

[[咱们就是这么他妈的性感]]

“韦德！看你含着它的样子有多漂亮！”

“Uuunnngh！”喜悦与幸福席卷过全身，他高声淫叫，那双手捧着他的脸，阴茎一下下钉进屁股，把他更深地压进床铺里。他情不自禁地紧紧搂住彼得，他们胡乱地亲吻，爱抚，索取彼此，越发用力以求达到极乐。彼得向后靠了靠，施加在他后穴的压力减轻了，流着体液的阴茎再次被握住。他一边粗暴地套弄，一边继续大力抽插，一次，两次，六次，直到他越过那边缘，哆嗦着射出精液，过强的快感叫他眼前一片花，所有感官都停止运作了。只剩下“Petey！”

过了片刻意识才重归体内，彼得已然在加速了，非人类的力道狠狠撞击着韦德松软不堪但依然敏感的后穴，这把他俩都按倒在了床垫上，最后他喊道：“韦德! ”同时进到了深到不能再深的地方。滚烫液体的冲击迫着他的阴茎可怜巴巴地吐出最后一滴精液，然后他餍足地叹了口气，展开双臂搂住彼得突然没了骨头似的身体。

这姿势太扭曲了，屁股跟后背越来越难受，不过他还可以忍上相当长一段时间，他将男孩紧紧抱着，直到他想要起来的时候。韦德帮他拔出阴茎，那合不拢的眼儿马上就开始淌出白浊的液体，然后再矫正保持扭曲姿势好一段时间的身体——嘶，可真够受的。对话框们飘飘然地安静了下来。

“我知道我每次都这么说，但这次绝对是我一生中最棒的性爱。”彼得咕哝着，丝毫不顾溅得哪儿都是的精液，立刻就往韦德身上一靠，脸颊依偎着他汗津津的肩膀。他真的，真的感谢这次亲密接触，心满意足且备受祝福，丑陋的东西被抽离得一干二净，但他脆弱的地方同时也被翻腾出来了，哦！有点想哭。彼得对他说了和做了一些非常激烈、非常过分的事情。谁能想到他还有这个本事呢？

“你在发抖。”彼得关切地注意到这一点，伸长脖子瞅着韦德。

“我很好，比很好还要好，”韦德条件反射地回答，搂在彼得肩膀上的手紧了紧。这就是宣泄的感觉吗？“我只是有些被震惊了……我，呃，从没做爱做得这么，呃，跌宕起伏。但这真的非常令人难以置信。好像从高处坠落下来。”然后他抬手揉着彼得柔软的头发，让他的头重新靠回到自己的肩膀。“彼得·帕克，你对我做的这一切……”

男孩的手指划着他的胸膛，他的小腹，抚慰着他，亲近着他，直到这身体重归平静。韦德在那额头上蜻蜓点水地吻了一下，然后闭上双眼，一种强烈的疲倦占据了他的身体。两人静悄悄打了会儿瞌睡，直到韦德都以为彼得彻底睡过去的时候，他却打破了沉默，并发表了一些有意义的声明，很明显他相信韦德还醒着，“所有的一切。”

“所有的什么？”韦德打了个呵欠，觉得这话属实没头没尾。

“你将会给我的一切，任何，所有，我全部都要。因为我也爱你。我只是想在说出口之前以身体告诉你我的感受。我不太确定仅凭话语能不能让你相信。”

[我嘞个去]

韦德突然彻底清醒了。高潮的余韵使他几乎都忘了在内啡肽的作用之下他承认过什么，而现在彼得正发表他自己的宣言，清醒而冷静。惊恐短暂地刺痛了他，他犹疑地问：“我没……这不是我的幻觉，是吧？”

彼得重重亲了口他的锁骨。“除了两个古怪的傻蛋坠入爱河，你还看见别的了吗？”

[[说得好，吁——]]

“行吧，我靠，看来我的视力终于完美了一次。”

★话说Wade在漫画里叫过“Petey”吗我好想看呜呜呜  
★要他承认自己没做好准备，要他考虑以前从未得到过的东西，要他直视镜子觉得自己很性感啊啊啊我不多说我就呜呜呜呜呜呜呜  
★话说还是放英文歌词更有感觉吧，修文的时候把之前的也替换掉好了  
★Whitey真是虐死我了[We'll never be empty or alone again!]  
★他们后半段的姿势可真累人……大家可以试试摆个DP那样的姿势2333记得把腰也抬起来，然后你就会感叹不愧是他们俩，一模一样的天赋异禀  
★[[I'm in favor.]] [Me too!]脑子里的疯狂自己也赞成了23333呜呜呜  
★[We look fucking hot.][[We are fucking hot.]]我的天这是Yellow呜呜呜他的前后反差真的啊我的天  
★就是，前半段你还会时不时看到死侍和小蜘蛛，后面就只是彼得和韦德了呜呜呜  
★最后一次，Spideypool is rio


	17. 第十七章

三周后：

死侍直等到和蜘蛛侠一同夜巡的时候才扔下个炸弹——藏在他面罩后头的那种。“我估计要离开一段日子，大概一周左右吧。”

他有些不开心地转向那男人：“地点？原因？”

“神盾局来的活儿，超级机密，具体内容什么都没告诉我，”死侍说的很快，这通常是某种（多半是神经引起的）焦躁的征兆。“我觉得这应该比我平常接的那些更合适。但他们招我做的这种，呃，通常需要的就是大量杀戮，还有死亡……有次神盾把我撇在华沙了，我被抓了。那些坏蛋抓到我之后就百般折磨我，把我肢解了扔进垃圾桶。结果我一醒过来就在垃圾车里，马上就被压扁了！立刻又死过去了！几个月的噩梦！”

蜘蛛侠隔着手套紧紧捏了一下他的手。“这听起来可不像是给神盾局背书。”过了一会儿，他勉强说出口：“三个月还没到呢，你不需要为了我改变你的工作。”

死侍耸耸肩。“我挺愿意早点开始的，要是……”

蜘蛛侠放下手，双臂抱胸，准备开启又一场谈判。这在他们的关系里简直太频繁了。“要是什么？”

“要是你搬来和我一起住的话，”这是个强有力的宣告，但还没持续多久，他便又急急地接着说，“我知道，啊，我知道这有点太早了，但你当然绝对有自己的房间！然后这也能把你从一吨麻烦里给拯救出来……就只是，你永远都那么忙，忙着做非常重要的事儿，我完完全全理解，但我没事干的时间特别多，而且大多数时间我根本见不到你。要是我能经过你的门口，或者能一起吃早餐，或者能在你有空的时候上个床，那么你就有足够的时间，呃，对我来说够用了。”

彼得在面罩底下皱起了眉。韦德说了很多，他故意选了个这样不恰当的场合，嗯，有点不爽。的确是非常忙，差不多三四天才能见韦德一次，他当然知道这不够，因为韦德越来越挤占着他的注意，因为他们谁也没法把手从对方身上扒下来。多希望自己没有那么多义务啊，因为他也由衷渴望着二人有更多的时间在一起。

然而，现在就搬去跟韦德一起住？他总感觉有点慌，原因不少，其中最重要的是：“Pool，我不喜欢你那里。你在那儿自杀的次数多得数不过来，不可能。”

停顿了一会儿之后，他第二次讨价还价就更低声下气了，“我把隔壁的公寓也租了。你想在里头干什么都行，装什么奇怪的玩意都随便。你就是，比如，当你在的时候，让我过来串个门什么的……我，呃，能见到你的时候就很少自言自语。”

即便戴着面罩，彼得也能从他声音中听出恳求来，从站姿里看出他的防备。他想到死侍为此付出的所有努力：先极具战略性地选好地点，再排出神盾局来增加筹码，然后把一切都摊开来给他看，并非一次而是两次来要求他想要的——要求他需要的，就像彼得一直试图训练他做的那样。怎么可能对他说不？虽然跟传统意义上的相距甚远，但韦德当然会需要更多的关注，任何形式上的关注。他最近确实不怎么和他的对话框说话了，焦虑发作的次数也显然在减少。跟这些相比，他对死侍的习惯等等的担忧看上去就苍白无力了。

“那咱们一起搬到另外的公寓如何？先当作试用期。以防万一，我得暂时留着我之前的地方。还有，不欢迎你那张死亡懒人沙发。”

“你想要什么都行。”死侍蹭过去，狠狠一把抱住了蜘蛛侠。过了好一会儿，他的手便不老实地隔着布料捏了把饱满的臀肉，打趣道：“蜘蛛侠和死侍。这将是继美国队长与冬兵之后最火爆的同性cp。”

蜘蛛侠一阵狂笑，硬把死侍推开了。“我可不搞那个！我真认识那些人！”

死侍又磨磨唧唧地蹭回来。“那神盾的事怎么办？”

“哦，我不知道。”彼得过去是那种把黑白分得清楚的人，然而轮到死侍，一切都成了灰色。总之，得让年长者保持着有事可做的状态，否则他就要去吸引全世界的注意力——估计还不够。《制造偶像的手》［注1］的灵感怕不是就从佣兵这儿来的。“我猜你得有点活干，嗯哼？这个算是比较正常的那种吧？”

［注1］简介：Anton今年17岁，是一个毫无上进心的年轻人。他的生活就是看看电视，吃喝玩乐，偶尔打打邻居的漂亮女儿Molly的主意。当他惊恐万分地发现他家的房子里出现了恶魔的时候，他的父母已经被斩首变成了两个无头的万圣节装饰。更可怕的是，这个恶魔附上了Anton的右手，使他无法控制地制造血腥的罪恶……

死侍点点脑袋，于是蜘蛛侠不情愿地让了步：“那就做你该做的好了。”然后伸手抚向面前人的脸颊，满怀爱意与珍惜地贴上他的额头，没有眼神交流便暂且拿这个代替吧。“但你要完好无损地回到我身边，听到了吗？你属于我，即使是在你自己去侦察的时候。所以你最好照顾好我的东西。”

他抚摸着坚硬的皮革边缘，死侍侧着脑袋迎合他的手。“如你所愿。 ”

“当心，这听起来可太《公主新娘》［注2］了。”

［注2］善良美丽的少女布卡特住在宁静的小村庄弗洛林，她与少年维斯特雷青梅竹马两小无猜，两人很快陷入热恋。然而贫穷的维斯特雷希望给布卡特更好的生活，于是扬帆远航离开了村庄。但是维斯特雷的船并没有到达目的地，传言说他死在了海盗的手里。五年后，伤心欲绝的布卡特成为了王子胡姆普丁克的未婚妻，可她并不爱他，她的心里仍苦苦思念着真爱维斯特雷。一次意外让布卡特再次遇见了维斯特雷，然而邪恶的王子却绑架了布卡特，并逼迫她嫁给自己。此时的维斯特雷已是一位勇敢强壮的海盗，为救真爱，他与武艺超群的剑客埃尼戈·蒙托亚、力大无比的巨人菲兹克一起踏上了拯救公主之路。

死侍耸了耸肩，剥掉他脸上的手然后紧紧握着。“咱们回你那儿干点变态的事吧。我可以成为维斯特雷，被水泡的酥酥软软。而你当然就是布卡特公主。”

“啧，‘当然’。”蜘蛛侠不满道，但实际上他也觉得这超级火辣。

“已经开始生效啦！我的腿一点劲儿都没了，”死侍吊高嗓门说，手一捂脑门，装出快晕过去的样子。“你得给我个Spidey送一程服务。”

看，根本不用怀疑他下句话会说什么，彼得翻了个白眼，嘴角却不由自主露出笑意， “上车吧，Poolboy。”

! ^_^ !

搬到隔壁的公寓相当轻松，他的东西实在也没比死侍多多少。床，衣柜，书桌，当然啦，但他只需要再给公共区域的家具贡献个电视架、或者一套更好的桌椅就差不多了。结果死侍，开着一辆卡车闪亮登场，彼得忍住没多说什么，只针对他宣称是“跟邻居借的”吐槽了几句——就那个曾经骂过他们的邻居。

新公寓的第一个下午，彼得还在整理他的电脑和衣服，死侍便已经刻意经过他房门好几次了，一边还大声唱着《Akon's Lonely》，学chipmunk学得惟妙惟肖，让他清楚意识到跟这男人分享私人空间究竟意味着什么。他过去没想到韦德即使在私底下也不常把一身皮革卸掉，这种情况必须改变。

最后他认输了，喊了一声：“你可以进来，你知道的。门开着不是没原因。”

死侍噌一下转了个身，小心翼翼地进到房间里，但却只是靠在门边的墙上，没发出任何动静。他脸上戴着面罩时很难被读懂，所以彼得先开了口，“你有没有可能把墙上打出来的洞给补了？”

死侍耸耸肩。“可能吧，但那是条备用逃跑路线。匿名能保护你，但我已经被机关枪扫射过好几回了。所以就拿你的桌子或者其他什么玩意把它挡住好了。”

“棒极了，在搬进来之前知道这个真是及时雨。”彼得一边把几件衣服挂进衣柜，一边头也不回地吼道。

“对不起，我没想太多。总有人想杀我。”

“我想，既然你要更谨慎地选择工作，或许这种情况就不会那么常发生了。”

“也许吧。”死侍回答，听起来半点都不相信，他看着彼得把衣服一件件挂好，接着说: “我订了张沙发，方便咱们坐在上头看电视。这周末应该就能到了。”

彼得挑了挑眉，把内衣扔进抽屉里。“花了多少钱？”

“谁在乎呢？” 死侍毫不关心地回答，“Whitey反正是得到了他想要的。”

现在彼得确实停下来注视着他。“我在乎啊，因为我得把我那一半付了。”

“为毛啊？”死侍反驳他，“我根本不在乎财务什么的，我的钱真的比我知道该怎么花的钱还多。”

“这是原则问题，”彼得有点学究气地解释道。“你已经把整层楼都白租给我了。既然咱们在彼此的生活中应该是平等付出的，我就得多付点钱。”

死侍沉默了片刻，双臂防备式地抱在胸前。“对我而言，这不算太平等。你是聪明的那个，可爱的那个，正常的那个，你拥有所有的洞察力、理智以及其他有用的东西，而我呢，基本就一直跟个无头苍蝇一样东奔西撞。除了性爱，金钱恐怕是我唯一能带来的东西，为这段……感情。”他继续平静地说着，只在说最后那个词时磕绊了一下，“如果不花钱，那我还能为这所谓的共同生活做出什么贡献呢？”

收拾行李把他整个人弄的心浮气躁，甚至没注意到他话里隐藏的东西，而是扫开那些担忧，转向最后一件衣服。“我们不需要花很多钱才能在一起。我与你在一起不是为了你的钱，这么说只是因为自卑。”

死侍从墙上弹起来，怒气冲冲，提高嗓门迫着彼得全神贯注，“不不不，你这个混球！这是我对换掉躺椅的尝试，就是你那么讨厌的却对我们特别重要的东西。可那个躺椅是我该死的孤独王座，我在那儿呆着舒服的很！所以要是你真想做点什么贡献，那就等这大屁股沙发到了跟我一起坐在上头，可能的话再拿我最喜欢的节目当伴奏玩个69。否则，我宁愿不要什么沙发，一个人呆在我的王座上就得了。”

然后他内心大孩子的那一面露出来了，赌气地砰砰砰走出彼得的房间，靴子把木地板踩得震天响。没过多久，门就传来砰的一声，彼得叹了口气。好吧，韦德的话让他有些内疚，但无论如何，尽自己所能负责个人生活这一点没有问题。他整理了下自己的情绪与想法，起身去了死侍的房间。

“韦德？咱们来谈谈。”彼得敲了敲门，但没人应答，等了片刻，他拧开了门把手。韦德不在也就罢了，连床都没一张，空荡荡的只有几个箱子。公共区域那儿电视机桌子什么的倒是都在，那他估计已经搬进来了。现在他不知道自己该怎么想，唯一确定的是不能继续这样放任沟通的减少。他没打算走“逃生路线” ，直接走向隔壁，敲了两声门。

“门开着。”男人的答应声让他放下了心，起码他还没直接一走了之。公寓空空如也，昏暗而肮脏，死侍独自倚在他的躺椅上，一下下朝天花板扔着星形飞镖。这就是他藏在腰带里的东西？

彼得嘿了一声，向他靠近，但死侍只是又扔了个飞镖，完成了最后一笔，飞镖围绕着溅射状的血迹形成一个可怖的笑脸。他还想继续扔，但彼得抓住了他的手，他的头便倾斜到这一侧，看着彼得把飞镖扔到地板上，爬上自己的膝盖，尽量忽视底下的可怕躺椅。死侍又挪了挪，平衡了下二人的重量。

有那么几秒钟他们只是凝视着彼此，终于彼得问：“我能把面罩摘下来吗？如果我们真要像老夫老妻那样为钱吵架，我比较想看着你的脸。”

死侍猛地一侧脖子，把拉链暴露给他，配合着他把面罩弄下来。真不知道这男人怎么就能忍着不摘这玩意，肯定非常闷，非常挤，没可能很舒服。他已经差不多熟悉这张脸上的每处疤痕了，能分得清哪块是被面罩勒出的红痕。

“你在这儿呢。”彼得喃喃地说，手指顺着温热的肌肤轻轻往下摸。

韦德躲着他的眼睛低声承认：“我不想和你吵架。”

彼得学他耸耸肩。“这种事就是时有发生啊，我相信咱们肯定能过去。”

韦德抬头盯着他。“我会把所有的钱都花在你身上，只要知道该买些什么。我愿意给你我拥有的一切，但你不会接受的。我只希望你和我在一起能快活。”

彼得低头靠上他前额。“我明白的，韦德。你的确让我特别快活，就只是因为你是你。但是，经济独立……这才是我需要做的让自己快乐的事情。”

他们静静依偎了一会，享受着这样的亲近，然后韦德提了一个温和些的方案以示妥协：“如果把你有限的钱花掉能让你感觉好些，那不如就买点别的家具？你从这地方估计已经发现了，我对装饰啊摆设啊基本上一窍不通。咱们绝对需要更多破烂，但除了沙发我想不出别的了。”

“你是说，让它看起来更像一个家？”

韦德把彼得搂过来，头转过去，埋进男孩的颈窝。彼得似乎总能精准地知道哪些话可以发掘出那些温柔、脆弱的情感，即使它们深埋于层层愤怒、刻意的冷漠与直白的幽默之下。回答被闷进彼得的皮肤里，“是，我就是这个意思。”

他一定是爱死了韦德柔软的小腹，他的老二也是，对于他接下来说的话只能是这个解释：“我非常愿意在新沙发上舔你，等它到货的。”

厚实的手套向下挪到彼得的屁股上，把他往前一托，拿腹部硬实的红色皮革碾磨他的下体。这种感觉让彼得眼睛都眯缝了起来，但它仍没法变没眼前红褐色的污渍。当他退后坐在韦德的膝盖上时，这圈污渍就仿佛一个可怕的光环一样围绕在韦德脸边。“你真认为这令人毛骨悚然的东西是你的，你叫它什么来着，孤独王座？”

韦德一扬手脱掉手套。“没错，我爱这椅子，没什么地方比这儿更适合一个人呆着了。”

彼得奋力思考了一会儿，但基本上毫无头绪。“可你也在上面自杀过很多次了。那些肯定是不太好的联想吧？”

韦德夸张地耸了耸肩，盯着他伤痕累累的手指爬上彼得的衬衫，在胸前一勾，划过两片轮廓分明的胸肌。他跟被催眠了似的，似乎谈话的主题完全没对他造成什么影响地开口回答，“不完全是……我觉得这也是某种慰藉，也许是因为我在这把躺椅上活着的时间远长过死亡的时间。我在这儿睡觉，吃饭，打飞机，看电视剧（比任何人应该承认的都多）……它确实没让我感觉多好，但它却的确使我对自杀感觉没那么糟。当我崩溃时，它支撑我的残骸，当我恢复时，它依旧接纳完整的我。孤独王座之内，哪怕一个人也是可以的。”

这些话感性的如同一首诗，他的心跟着被触动了。他双手捧着韦德的下巴，微微昂头，让四片嘴唇温和又热烈地纠缠在一起。最终两人气喘吁吁地分开，唇瓣都那么湿亮，彼得斩钉截铁地说，“你不再是一个人了。”

韦德拿鼻尖顶了顶他的，眼睛心满意足地阖着。“我知道。”

想必不计其数的人都会因这个想法而认为他疯了，但是，他眼前的男人看上去是多么迷人，多么安泰自在，多么罕见的无忧无虑着，所有思绪都集中在这一点。他愿意做任何事情来看到更多这样的韦德。“要是你真那么喜欢躺椅，就把它搬进咱们的公寓吧。如果那是你的一部分，我就能接受。”

韦德脸上露出幸福的笑容，但仍摇了摇头。“我不再需要它了。我要用单身狗的王座换小情侣的沙发。”

“帮我把你的贞操带剥掉，我就帮你把这事办得像个单身狗一样。”彼得一边说，一边拿一根手指挑逗地在韦德的胸膛上画来画去，最后按上他的小腹。

韦德被娱乐到似的挑起一条眉毛，而此时彼得的手指已碰到他肩上的扣环。他将另一个扣子也解开，然后两人就不得不都站起身，才把紧身皮衣给七手八脚拽了下来。整整花了一分多钟，彼得忍不住一定要强调，“这就是为什么我不希望在咱们一起回家时看到这套衣服。”

“懂了。”

这是他们第一次颠倒角色，让韦德一丝不挂，让彼得衣冠整齐，午后的阳光无遮无掩。彼得没给对方空余去琢磨其他，只是轻轻压倒他，他也心甘情愿地向后倒去，双腿放松地舒展开来，中间的阴茎还绵软着。彼得没惊讶，这些情绪化的谈话对于韦德而言的确过分重了，虽说他自己有时候还把它们当成前戏呢。还蛮令人兴奋的，这一回，我是那个更被情绪左右的人。

他马上就跪下去了，急不可耐地要在这件珍品完全变形之前好好赏玩一下。未勃起的阴茎也还是长度惊人，但当然没那么粗，伤疤也没愤怒的虬结着，不规则的凸起看来也不十分明显。他温柔地托起这东西，抚摩细嫩的皮肤，感受手掌下盘根错节般的触感。与其说它是一个怪物，不如说它是一匹安静的驮马，随着日渐熟悉，想必怪物的标签也会被永远抹去吧。他想花时间探索的更彻底一点儿，但这个大家伙硬起来可快得很，不行，他还想尝尝它软趴趴地被含在嘴里是什么滋味呢。

韦德叹息般呻吟起来，彼得湿润的口腔整个将他包裹住，现下还能完全吞下去，等它真正硬起来就没法这么办了。他好像婴儿吮着乳头一样吮吸那根老二，把它吞得更深，舌头转着圈按摩。嘴里的东西感觉，呃，很脆弱，即便它已然又大了几分，麝香和皮革的气味混杂着，使人昏昏然，彼得不禁把手伸进自己的裤子里。

“就这么来，宝贝儿，”韦德哑声鼓励他，“多碰碰自己。你就喜欢吃我的鸡巴，嗯？”

彼得以一声呻吟表示同意，口腔的微弱共振使韦德也跟着呢喃起来，腰不自主顶向那一片温热湿滑。他的大手扣着彼得的后脑勺，将其固定住，然后小心翼翼地、慢腾腾地操进他渴望的嘴。无论是因为口交还是因为细致呵护，此时他自己的老二都开始往外渗着前液，手上的速度加快了。韦德也硬得不行，五指按进彼得的发间，享受着纯然的快感。口水从嘴角滴下来了，全尺寸进攻果然还需适应，但只要多练习深喉，应该也能把它整根吞下去。被入侵者呛着简直是不可避免的，然后韦德把他拉开了。

“把有罪的嘴巴带到这儿来。”韦德低吼着，四肢摊开，傲慢地躺在脏兮兮的躺椅上，宛如真正是一位国王坐在宝座上。彼得爬上他的大腿，太过亢奋以至于完全忽略了他曾疑神疑鬼过的自杀次数，他们饥渴的嘴唇交融在一起。

同时韦德的手伸进他的裤子，引领着二人的性器碰到一块，大手轻而易举地环绕过它们。彼得猛地倒抽了一口气，天，那根硬而滚烫的肉棒顶起来怎么能这么他妈的……爽。没过一会儿他便结束那个吻，要看看是什么让他感觉如此之神奇。韦德的老二十分粗壮，龟头硕大，彼得自己的跟那比起来简直要自惭形秽，尽管它已经是可观的分量。这估计让许多男人望而生畏，但彼得一向认为韦德的身材极具男子气概。他喜欢这个男人像这样轻而易举地掌控他，甚至可能在某一天，主宰他。

一想到韦德操着此等尺寸的凶器和他干过的那些淫猥下流的勾当，他的呻吟声便骤然升高，这属实太过，没有丝毫预警他便射在了韦德身体上，让他胸膛乃至脖颈都挂上了白浊液体。韦德很快就放松了他敏感的阴茎，沾了些温热精液权作润滑，现在只剩他了，他的手便越来越用力，速度越来越快。彼得懒洋洋地盯着韦德粗暴套弄着Ol'Reliable，它红的发胀，看上去怒气冲冲。而后，随着一声嘶哑的低吼，他也射了，精液溅出到彼得的衬衫和绵软的阴茎上。

韦德猛地把彼得拉到他面前，不顾两人身上都是一团糟，就深深吻住年轻男孩的嘴，这是场漫长而彻底的攻占。过了好久才结束，韦德向后一倒，完全瘫在椅子上。

“Mmm……脑子都要射出来了，一如既往的。”韦德餍足地低喃着，帮彼得换了个姿势，让他也能躺下来，虽说半个人都压在他身上。彼得的胳膊贴着韦德轮廓分明的腹肌。

躺了片刻，彼得斟酌了一下，回答他道：“有时候我觉得在咱们开始之前，我从来没有真正上过床。”

韦德愉快地哼了一声，心满意足地合上眼，右手轻轻拍着彼得的背。“我敢肯定你和你以前的女朋友们上过很多次床，baby boy。你只是从来没做过爱罢了。这区别可是很大的。”

他们彼此依偎着，沐浴在夕阳温煦的光线里。最后，彼得终于把自从在二人公寓里看到韦德的房间后就一直盘旋在脑子里的问题问出了口。“所以你今晚在哪儿睡？”

身体贴的太紧了，即便死侍刻意用夸张的耸肩来掩饰，他也没错过男人身体骤然绷紧的那一瞬， “不知道啊，没决定呢。”

“那需不需要我帮你搬床垫？”彼得大胆地问，虽然韦德肯定有能力自己把它搬过来。

韦德顿了顿，谨慎地开口：“明天会到一个新的，呃，多半是个床架子什么的。”

彼得的眉毛挑了挑，“还有什么我该知道的吗？”

“没了，就这些了。”

“不是说你的床垫不恶心，因为它的确很恶心，但你怎么会突然想到要买新床的？”

这回他犹豫了更久。“Yellow想你有可能会在这儿小睡一会儿。”然后他好像要证明似的，语速加快，彼得现在已心知肚明这意味着紧张，“你懂的，比如咱们干完之后，你要是累得回不去自己的房间呢。”

彼得以手肘撑着身体，目视韦德，那只放在他背后的手不再拍打，一动不动。“你是说除非咱们先干过一场，否则我就不能在你家过夜？”指向性那么明显，韦德肯定能听出来他被笑话了。

“当然不是，”韦德的眼睛撇向一边的墙，故意不去看彼得。“只要你想，什么时候都能睡在我的床上，即使我不在这儿。”

彼得严肃地点了点头。“好极了，因为我可能想先睡觉，然后再干一场。”

韦德报复式地摇晃他。“别拿我开玩笑啦。咱们有两个房间，每个里面都有各人的床。你可能想在自己的床上睡，这想法不是没道理啊。”

彼得带着喜爱嗅闻他的脖颈。“嗯，有时候我会需要个人空间，工作或者其他杂事之类的。考虑到你的睡眠习惯，我觉得至少得保留分床睡的选项吧？但我喜欢和你同睡一张床，以及有张干净的新床垫也非常不错。”

“真的？”韦德问道，好像小钩子一样挠着他的心。

“别表现得那么惊讶，”彼得温和地低语，“咱们都供认过对彼此的感情，咱们从未放过每个能滚床单的机会，咱们从今天起就要开始同居了。如果这还不睡一张床，就该有问题啦。”

“哥差不多就是有问题的代名词。”韦德争辩道，这混蛋只是口花花一下，显然他没真的要反对。

“韦德，闭嘴。”彼得轻轻戳了一下他的肋骨，男人装模作样地哆嗦一阵。“所以，咱们是在你的脏床垫上将就最后一晚，还是整晚都加油不从这小东西上掉下来？”

“我喜欢你的小东西。”韦德开着玩笑，把玩着彼得那软哒哒黏糊糊的老二。

“现在你就太刻薄啦，”彼得回嘴，重重怼了下他的肋骨。“作为回报，你的大屁股就在边上保持平衡得了，我要靠着墙。”

“如你所愿。”

第一部 END


End file.
